DB amalgama DC
by Samsan 19
Summary: los zeno sama están aburridos y quieren conocer que hay mas aya de sus universos así que le pidió a su ángel Daishinkan que les mostrara un nuevo universo en el que pueda jugar así que el ángel obedeciendo a su dios los llevo a un nuevo multiverso donde una entidad igual de poderosa que los zeno sama reina junto con su propio ángel teniendo una idea para complacer a los zeno sama.
1. DB amalgama DC 1

**Dragon Ball Amalgama DC** **Capítulo 1** **Los pequeños dioses quieren jugar**

Después de un año de lo ocurrido en el Torneo del Poder, los pequeños Dioses del Todo se encontraban aburridos al recordar como el universo 7 ganó el torneo gracias al androide número 17, siendo éste el último en la plataforma. Hay que recordar que tantoGoku como Freezer se arrojaron juntos de la plataforma para eliminar al imparable Jiren; y pidieron como deseo que todos los universos sean revividos con las súper esferas del dragón.

También pensaron que sería muy divertido conocer desde un principio la vida y aventuras de otros seres como Goku. Aunque mucho tuvo que ver lo aburridos que estaban de sus 12 universos, y sus ganas de presenciar nuevas aventuras y peleas espectaculares.

Buscaron con la mirada a su ángel y le dijeron al unísono.

-Daishinkan estoy aburrido, muy aburrido.

-Zeno Sama (refiriéndose a los dos), ¿tal vez le agradé otro torneo?

-No, no, no, no. (Exclamaron los Zeno Sama.) Ya me aburrieron los 12 universos. ¡Si ya me aburrieron! Quiero algo que dure más tiempo.

Exigieron de forma infantil los dos dioses, retorciéndose como si hicieran una rabieta.

-¿Algo que dure más tiempo?

Y ante esa petición Daishinkan pensó un rato en cómo complacer a los pequeños dioses, y recordó que hay otros universos aparte de los 12 de los Zeno Sama.

Así hizo aparecer un báculo como el de sus hijos para mirar afuera de los 12 universos en busca de uno que no les aburriese a los pequeños dioses, y donde sus máximas deidades no se opongan a reunirse con ellos.

-Veamos que hay por aquí. (Dijo el ángel mientras movía la esfera de cristal de su báculo y miraba dentro.) Bien, este universo se ve interesante, tiene guerreros en armaduras de metales preciosos que defienden a una diosa: ¡Oohh!, pero qué mal, los dioses están muy divididos entre sí y pelean mucho por un solo universo, no creo que a Zeno Sama le agrade esto, mejor veamos otro. (El ángel miró otra parte dentro de la esfera de cristal).

-Bien este otro tiene espíritus que usan kimonos negros y espadas que tienen diferentes habilidades, y que defienden las almas de los recién fallecidos de monstruos con máscaras de hueso.

Pero, qué veo, ese tipo robó los poderes del ser más poderoso de ese universo, sin duda intentaría algo en contra de Zeno Sama y terminaría por borrar todo ese universo, así que veamos qué otros hay.

-Este es un mundo de diferentes facciones de ángeles: demonios y ángeles caídos. Se ve interesante…Pero qué mal, ese chico de armadura de dragón rojo actúa como un tonto pervertido y malgasta sus poderes, sin duda aburrirá a Zeno Sama y terminaría por borrar el universo.

Y así Daishinkan buscó entre diferentes universos, uno de ninjas, otro de piratas, robots del tamaño de su propio universo, hasta de chicas mágicas, pero ninguno lo convencía y pensó.

-Es más complicado de lo que pensé, unos universos tienen seres que podrían ser un pequeño peligro para Zeno Sama y en otros los dioses máximos se negarían a reunirse con él, y otros simplemente le molestaría la actitud de sus habitantes como ese chico de armadura roja. Creo que es mejor que busque un universo donde ya se haya dado un cruce con otro y eso facilitaría mi búsqueda.

Además, los universos que he visto son los más cercanos a los 12 que tenemos, así que creo que buscaré más lejos.

El ángel movió la esfera de cristal hasta que vio algo que llamó su atención. Daishinkan vio dos multiversos, uno azul y otro rojo, los cuales cumplían con los requisitos, pero en especial le llamó la atención el multiverso azul, ya que este tenía algunas similitudes con los 12 universos de Zeno Sama.

Al encontrar este multiverso, Daishinkan buscó quién era la mayor autoridad en éste, y no tardó mucho en contactar a su dios máximo. Tan pronto dio con él pidió una audiencia, la cual fue concedida de inmediato y se autorizó la entrada al multiverso, por lo que Daishinkan dijo a sus pequeños dioses.

-Zeno Sama ya hay quien quiere jugar con usted, venga conmigo que quiere vernos ahora mismo. (Afirmó el ángel de forma amable y respetuosa típico de él).

¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! (Respondieron los dos pequeños dioses y corrieron con grandes sonrisas de emoción por poder jugar con alguien nuevo).

Daishinkan, al ver la emoción de los Zeno Sama, apareció desde su báculo un vórtice de luz para entrar al multiverso recién encontrado. Les pidió a los dioses que lo sigan para viajar por el espacio y llegar al inquietante nuevo lugar.

Al detenerse en medio del espacio, los pequeños Zeno Sama se dieron cuenta que estaban solos y al no ver a nadie más con ellos le preguntaron a su ángel:

-Daishinkan, ¿por qué no hay nadie?, creí que conoceríamos un nuevo amigo. (Dijo el Zeno del Presente, pero antes de que el Zeno del Futuro afirmará lo mismo escucharon una voz fantasmal).

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿de dónde vienen? (Les habló un hombre de piel blanca y con una capa verde que le cubría su rostro y cuerpo).

-Les advierto, seres extraños, que cualquier cosa que intenten será castigada por mí el Espec... ¡Pero, pero, qué es este poder que siento! (Reconocía un poder mayor al que él poseía).

El hombre de capa verde era ni más ni menos que El Espectro, quien al reconocer a Zeno Sama y a su ángel, se dio cuenta del poder que emanaba de los dos pequeños dioses, por lo que quedó impactado al sentir un poder igual al de su señor; y percibió en Daishinkan un poder semejante al de un ángel al que una vez enfrentó y con el cual perdió.

 _Nota del autor: En esta historia, los Zenos Sama tendrán poderes equivalentes a La Presencia y Daishinkan tendrá poderes equivalentes a Miguel Demiurgo._

Tanto Daishinkan como los Zenos Sama miraron extrañados al El Espectro el cual pasó de tener un semblante serio e intimidante, a uno que mostraba miedo. Después de mirarse en un silencio algo incómodo, este fue cortado por el mismo Espectro.

-Creo que ustedes son los seres que vienen a hablar con mi señor. Denme un momento. (Pidió El Espectro, quien comenzó a deformar el universo e hizo aparecer una puerta que abrió para los invitados de su señor).

-Gracias (Respondió, Daishinkan, mostrándoles el camino a los dos pequeños dioses quienes entraron por la puerta y dando unos pasos entraron a una habitación con una luz amarilla muy brillante, donde solo había un pequeño perro de raza schnauzer el cual emitía la luz. Al instante el perro vio a los tres visitantes y les habló.

-Yo soy la Presencia, creador y soberano de este multiverso. ¿Qué desean de mí? (El perro les habló de forma imponente).

Pero los pequeños Zenos Sama empezaron a acariciarlo como si se tratase de un simple perro, lo cual incomodó un poco a la Presencia, pero entendió que esos dioses eran unos niños, así que les pidió amablemente que no lo tratasen de esa forma. Los dos dioses se separaron de él, un tanto tristes y preguntaron.

-¿Tú eres quién aceptó jugar conmigo? (Dijeron al unísono los niños dioses, haciendo que a la Presencia le brotará una gota de sudor por la pregunta que le hicieron).

-Expliquen, ¿cómo qué jugar? (Preguntó la Presencia, quien recibió su respuesta por parte de Daishinkan).

-Zeno Sama, al sentirse aburrido quiso conocer sus universos y también ver si le interesaría jugar con él. (Habló de forma respetuosa el ángel).

Con esa respuesta la Presencia se sorprendió en gran manera, por lo que llamó a su propio ángel, Michael de Demiurgos, el cual al instante apareció junto a quien lo invocó. Era un ángel de apariencia humana, rubio con cabello largo y armadura antigua quien preguntó.

-¿Qué desea mi señor?

 _Nota del autor: No conozco como es la personalidad de Demiurgos, porque no he leído bien los cómics donde aparece, así que lo haré semejante a Daishinkan._

Al momento de atender al llamado de su señor, el ángel volteó a ver a los tres seres que estaban frente de él, quien notó que dos eran dioses como la Presencia y el otro era un ángel del mismo rango que él.

Al mirarse fijamente los ángeles, solo se dieron una sonrisa en señal de que se sentían identificados uno con el otro, y pocos segundos después la Presencia habló.

-Estos dos pequeños dioses son los Zenos Samas, autoridades máximas en sus propios universos. Vinieron de muy lejos solo para conocer mis multiversos y jugar conmigo. ¿Qué solución darías a este asunto?

Preguntó la Presencia para evitar un conflicto con otra autoridad máxima de otro multiverso distinto al suyo, al recordar el enfrentamiento entre él y Uno por Encima de todos, la entidad máxima de MARVER.

 _Nota de autor. Sé que las entidades que aparecen en el cómic de Amalgama no son ni la Presencia ni Uno por Encima de Todos, más bien fueron Los Hermanos, pero para que esta historia tenga sentido, ellos dos sustituirán a Los Hermanos._

Demiurgos pensó en la posible solución al problema, y al recordar el cruce que tuvo en otro universo, le dijo a la Presencia.

-Sí, mi señor, sí tengo una idea: hacemos algo parecido a lo que ocurrió cuando uno de los universos MARVEL se combinó con uno de los nuestros. ¿Qué le parece si les entregamos un universo donde aún no se haya escrito en él y con lo básico que poseen nuestros universos?

Al darse cuenta de la propuesta de Demiurgos, Daishinkan continuó con la idea.

-Hacer una amalgama de su universo con los nuestros y reescribir la historia junto con el suyo, es algo arriesgado pero interesante. (Dijo Daishinkan.)

Al plantear la idea, con emoción los Zenos Samas le pidieron como niños a la Presencia uno de sus universos.

Y la Presencia, al ver el entusiasmo de los pequeños dioses, tranquilamente hizo aparecer uno de sus universos en forma de esfera. Tomándolo en su hocico se lo dio en la mano a uno de los Zeno Sama, junto con una condición:

-Les daré uno de mis universos con la condición de que una de mis entidades cuide de él y viaje con ustedes a su multiverso.

Y al momento de decir esas palabras se escuchó un ruido gracioso y de la nada apareció un arco iris de donde salió un pequeño duende de traje y sombrero, casi calvo y el poco cabello que tenía era blanco. Que educadamente saludó.

-Hola a todos, soy Mr Mxyzpylk, escuché la conversación sin querer, mi señor, estoy dispuesto a proteger nuestro universo con los dos pequeños dioses.

La propuesta del duendecillo de la quinta dimensión molestó a Demiurgos, por lo que le preguntó:

-Como lograste burlar a El Espectro, él cuida afuera.

-No sé, cosas de la vida. (Respondió el duende algo burlón).

La respuesta causó que el ángel de la Presencia se molestará y al momento de sacar su espada para partir por la mitad al duende, fue detenido por la Presencia, ordenándole.

-Mr. Mxyzpylk, te encomiendo esta labor tan importante, pero si haces o planeas algo en contra de ese multiverso yo mismo te erradicaré de todas las existencias.

Afirmó de forma amenazante el dios quien, aunque estaba en su forma de perro, podía hacer que cualquier entidad temblará de miedo, y el duende no fue la excepción, ya que solo tragó saliva para después mover la cabeza en señal de haber entendido la orden.

Y mientras ocurría esto, Demiurgos habló en privado a Daishinkan para decirle.

-Ángel de los pequeños dioses, ten cuidado con ese duende, en nuestro multiverso él ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mucho seres, y tal vez quiera intentar algo encontra de tus señores, que noto que son como niños pequeños que aún tienen que ser educados. Así que vigila bien a ese duende.

Daishinkan con mirada seria inclinó la cabeza en señal de entender, por lo que lo vigilará.

Ya con todo arreglado los cuatro se despiden de la Presencia y de su ángel para retirarse a su propio multiverso, y mientras se despedían Demiurgos le preguntó a su dios.

-¿Por qué permitió que el duende escuchara la conversación?, mi señor.

Por lo que la Presencia le respondió.

-Esos dioses son muy infantiles y un día tendrán que enfrentar calamidades como las que yo he enfrentado, y este será un primer buen reto para ellos y su ángel. Pero, Demiurgos, en su debido momento te pediré que vayas a ayudar, entiendes.

-Si mi señor. (Respondió el ángel a su indicación).

Mientras tanto en el universo de Dragón Ball

Ya habían llegado los Zenos Samas, su ángel y el duende. Al universo de los DBS. Al momento de salir del vórtice y pisar suelo, los dos dioses empezaron a jugar con el universo que les dieron, como si de una pelota se tratase, mientras el duende con mirada picara veía a su alrededor.

-Me podrían explicar cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. (Preguntó el duende).

Daishinkan, algo desconfiado, procedió a contarle toda la historia de Dragón Ball, pero el duende se interesó en dos cosas en especial: El tal Son Goku que le recordaba a su Súperman, y los tres tipos de las Esferas del Dragón, por lo cual empezó a maquilar varias ideas en su mente para sacar provecho de este nuevo universo sin la hostigosa autoridad de La Presencia.

Mientras los pequeños Zenos miraban la esfera, metieron la mano dentro de ésta y sacaron un juguete de trapo con forma de súperman y preguntó uno de ellos al duende.

-¿Quién es él? Indagó en forma algo curiosa.

-Él es mi juguete preferido, Súperman, pero aquí está tu juguete llamado Gokú. ¿Qué pasaría siiiii…. jijijijiji… mezclamos todos tus universos con este que tienes en tu mano? (Mencionó el duende de forma juguetona).

Mientras Daishinkan miraban todo lo que sucedía de forma sería, y volteando a ver fijamente al duende que tenía una sonrisa muy marcada, quien también miró al ángel y le saco la lengua, mientras los dos Zeno Sama gritaron de emoción.

-¡YA SÉ CÓMO JUGAR CON ESTO! (Gritó el Zeno del Futuro mientras que levantaba su mano izquierda, y con la otra sostenía la esfera. Mientras el Zeno del Presente hizo lo mismo pero con las manos contrarias, y cada quien hizo brillar sus puños levantados, lo cual fue la señal de que todo lo que se conocía de ese universo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Fin del capítulo


	2. DB amalgama DC 2

**Dragonball amalgama DC Capitulo 2: La guerra de Freezer**

Nos encontramos en un planeta que parece el mismo infierno, en este hay una guerra que ha dejado toda su superficie en ruinas y en medio del fuego y los escombros se encuentra en el piso de rodillas un guerrero sayayin herido.

Bardock lleno de heridas y furioso miranda una fortaleza en una montaña, siendo atacada por hombres de Freezer. Y entre sus brazos se encontraba una mujer agonizante, su esposa Gine con todo su pecho perforado y con mucha sangre saliendo de su herida.

Mirando por todos lados el sayayin buscaba a su equipo si es que alguno de ellos podría ayudarlo a sacar a su esposa del campo de batalla, pero recordó que todos y cada uno de sus hombres ya están muerto.

Bardock al darse cuenta de la situación y apuntó de estallar en ira, casi hacia una locura como ir a pelear contra Freezer pero se contuvo por Gine, que con sus últimas fuerzas le pidió esto.

 _Nota del autor: En esta historia Gine solo tuvo a raditz, ya que no pudo criarlo porque lo tenían en una incubadora hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para ir a atacar planetas. Y por eso Gine ya no quiso tener más hijos_ **.**

-Vete déjame aquí.

-No digas eso, saldremos de este horrible planeta los dos juntos, solo resiste. (Dijo Bardock con desesperación en sus palabras).

-Yo te amé más que a nada, y no quiero que mueras tú también. Si tú sobrevives todos lo aremos contigo. (Contesto Gine acariciando el rostro de su esposo, y con lágrimas que resbalaron su rostro, se dejo morir).

Mientras el podré sayayin solo podía ver a su esposa morir entre sus brazos y con lágrimas que caían en el cuerpo de su esposa. Lleno de furia grito.

-MALDITO FREEZEEEERRRRR, por tu culpa, por tu culpa todo lo que alguna vez ame ésta muerto.

Y en esa ira el sayayin alcanzó el poder de la leyenda de su raza. El super sayayin.

Pero al mismo tiempo en la fortaleza ocurrió una explosión que hizo temblar todo el planeta. Y de entre el fuego y el polvo que fue lo único que quedo de la enorme fortaleza, se sentía un ki aplastante que hizo que Bordack se estremeciera por ese poder.

Del fuego se alcanzaba a ver una silueta que era del mismo Freezer en su último forma, que entre carcajadas dijo.

-Así que eras la entropía y la muerte. JA solo eras otra cucaracha más con un poder que le daba algo de valor. (Hablo Freezer para el mismo, mientras reía como un loco llenó de poder).

Pero Freezer tenía algo diferente en su cuerpo, las partes de su piel blanca se tornaron a un gris oscuro y de sus ojos emanaba un brillo rojo que parecía fuego. Esa apariencia era por la fuerza omega que era de Darkseid.

Frizeer ya tenía conflictos con el dios de Apokolips quien era Darkseid y por eso ocurro una guerra librada en este planeta.

 _flashback un día antes._

-Dejen entrar a nuestro invitado. (Dijo Darkseid).

Freezer entro al la gran fortaleza de Darkseid junto con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu que le servían como guarda espaldas en un planeta tan conflictivo como Apokolips.

-Hola Darkseid, que gusto que aceptaras esta plática. (Hablo Freezer con su típico tono arrogante).

-Siéntate Freezer. (Respondió Darkseid que se encontraba frente a una mesa gigantesca, en una sala de reuniones muy oscura y sólo iluminada por antorchas. Mientras era protegido por sus furias "guerreras de Apokolips").

Haciendo caso a la petición de Darkseid sentándose Freezer hablo.

-Bueno Darkseid ya pensaste sobre mi propuesta de convertirte en el nuevo líder de mis fuerzas especiales Ginyu, Claro que le cambiaríamos el nombre por comodidad tuya. (Pregunto el demonio del frió al dios de Apokolips, haciendo que el capitán Ginyu se molestara al escuchar eso).

-Ha ha ha quien te crees que eres para hablarle a si al dios de Apokolips.

-Oh Darkseid pensé que querías llegar a un acuerdo con migo y no tener una guerra

-Insolen. Tú eres igual a tu padre creía que podría derrotarme hasta que sintió mi poder después de eso me tuvo respeto, y tú no eres más que una basura delante de mí, y si no te mató ahora mismo es porque no se me complace ahora, así que te diré esto…

Pero Darkseid fue interrumpido por Freezer.

-Darkseid, Darkseid, Darkseid, no te das cuenta que real mente tu no éstas muerto ahora mismo, es porque a mí no se me complace hacerlo, yo planeaba hacer esto por las buenas pero ya que tu insistes en morir. Te daré un día para que me entregues la fuerza omega o morirás tú, y todo este planeta miserable. (Respondió Freezer, parándose y dando la espalda a Darkseid que molesto ordeno).

-Maldito Freezer. Atrápenlo.

La furias al instante obedecieron a su dios intentando atacar a Freezer, Pero fueron rápidamente derrotadas por las fuerzas Ginyu. Mientras Freezer continuaba con su camino a su nave, y entrando en ella junto con las fuerzas Ginyu empezó a despegar.

Pero antes que salieran del planeta, Darkseid ordeno.

-Suelten a los parademons.

Asiendo que un soldado abriera una jaula liberando a esas vestías voladoras que quisieron derribar la nave, Pero al contacto con esta empezaron a caer muertos por Freezer que con solo su ki los hacia explotar.

Y desde una ventana de su nave, Freezer miraba fijamente con una sonrisa a Darkseid, y este con una mirada de furia planeaba como torturar a Freezer la próxima vez que lo vea.

Pero Freezer no planeaba cumplió con lo dicho en la reunión que tuvo con el dios de Apokolips, y mientras estaban flotando ya fuera del planeta, Freezer acercándose a la cabina de control de su nave y ordenando a uno de sus soldados que diera esta orden directa.

-Llamando a todos los soldados, se les ordena que vengan a él planeta Apokolips. Orden directa del señor Freezer.

 _Nota del autor: El planeta Apokolips será el mismo de la serie animada de superman._

Freezer ya tenía esparcido a casi todo su ejército en puntos cercanos al planeta sabiendo que Darkseid se negaría a su propuesta y esperando esto.

Las naves de los soldados no tardaron ni 5 minutos en acercarse al planeta, y entre esos soldados estaba todo el escuadrón de Bardock, que lamentablemente no pudo dejar a Gine en el planeta Vegeta.

Y mientras todos los soldados se acercaban al planeta que parecía un verdadero infierno, Bardock se sentía preocupado por sus hombres y en especial por su esposa Gine. Ella no era una sayayin echa para el combate, y ahora tenían planeado atacar el planeta más peligroso en el universo.

Al instante en que las millones de naves se acercaban al planeta, empezaron a ser derribadas por las naves de guerra de Darkseid. Y entre las que fueron derribadas, fue una nave de uno de los hombre de Bardock, que al ver a un compañero ser derribado, solo pudo gritar.

-Toteppo Noooo, malditos. (Exclamó el sayayin, que al estar apuntó de aterrizar su nave. Salió de esta, y con una patada uso su propia nave como una bala de cañón que dio a los hombres que derribaron a su compañero).

Los demás sayayin al ver lo hecho por su líder hicieron lo mismo que Bardock, exceptuando a Gine, que estaba aterrorizada por la guerra que vivirá.

-En que nos metimos. (Pensó aterrada la sayayin, viendo la destrucción y la muerte que había afuera de su nave, antes de aterrizar).

Bardock, al ya tener mucha experiencia en combate, no le tomó casi nada derrotar a todo un enjambre de perademons, que se acercaron a él cuando aterrizaba en el planeta

 _Nota de autor: Este Bardock ha tenido más peleas que el original y entreno un poco para proteger a Gine de otros sayayin que quisieran abusar de ella, con tantos zenkais que tubo ya casi se podía decir que él era algo superior a la clase alta de los sayayin. Tiene el poder igualado al de vegeta con sus máximos poderes de la saga de Freezer_.

Pero uno de sus hombres al descuidarse en la batalla fue asesinado por cientos de parademons que lo tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo que Bardack ya colérico, les lanzó un rayo de energía a los parademons que estaban desmembrando el cuerpo de su compañero caído.

-Maldición ahora Tooma, si seguimos así todos mis hombres morirán. Lo único que pido es que Gine se encuentre bien, sé que se ha de estar escondiendo en alguna parte del planeta. Así que aún no me preocuparé por ella.

Entonces are esto. (Dijo el Bardock sacando una esfera de energía de su mano y lanzandola al cielo, haciendo que explotara convirtiéndose en una luna artificial, provocando que él y otros tantos sayayin al mirarla se convirtieran en ozarus).

Y en medio de una batalla entre los hombres de Freezer y los parademons. Que más bien parecía que dos tipos diferentes de abejas asesinas se intentaban matar.

Apareció el mono gigante Bardock, disparando ráfagas de ki desde su boca a todas las naves de Darkseid que estaban cerca él.

Y como si se tratase de una recreación de una vieja película de un gorila gigante, Bardock atrapaba a todas las naves que volaban alrededor de él destruyéndolas con las manos y aplastando a los parademons como si de mosquitos se tratasen.

 _En otro punto del planeta_

Nos encontramos con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu peleando contra uno de los hijos de Darkseid Kalibak. Un ser de apariencia robusta y fuerte, con una melena negra alrededor de su cabeza, y con rasgos de simio y león en su rostro.

Este ser no dejaba de atacarlos con un gran maso metálico a los 5 soldados de Freezer, que no lograban derrotarlo por más ataques que le lanzaban ya que su padre le compartió parte de la fuerza omega. Poro un ataque de energía de Bardock que pasaba cerca del combate dio directo con él, dejándolo gravemente herido y dándole la oportunidad a él capitán Ginyu de matarlo con una ráfaga de poder que lo desintegró por completo.

Al notar los hombres de Darkseid que uno de los hijos de su dios fue asesinado por culpa un mono gigante, dirigieron a la mayoría de los parademons a rodear a Bardock para intentar matarlo.

Y para mala suerte del sayayain, no solo los parademons lo rodearon, también un disparo de un cañón del ejercito Darkseid destruyo la luna artificial que lo mantenía convertido en ozaru.

Mientras poco a poco perdía su trasformación Bardock pensaba.

-Maldición explotaron la luna que cree, pero a pesar que llevo horas peleando aún tengo el poder suficiente para destruir a todos y cada uno de estos malditos monstruo.

Y antes de caer logro mantenerse flotando a centímetros del suelo. Mirando a los cientos de parademons que venían sobre del, salió volando directo a ellos.

Y mientras Bardock se alejaba todos los integrantes de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu miraban sorprendidos, de que un sayayin los había salvado.

-Vaya capitán, ese sayayin sí que tiene coraje. O es muy estúpido. (Dijo Recoome con una risa tonta).

-No lo sé Recoome, pero si sobrevive pensare en agregarlo a nuestro equipo. Un hombre así nos seria de mucha ayuda. (Respondió Ginyu algo sorprendido).

 _En la fortaleza de Darkseid._

El dios de Apokolips veía en barias pantallas donde se alcanzaba a ver cada rincón de él planta. Enfurecido miraba como su ejército poco a poco perdía terreno contra el ejército de Frezeer, y tomando la decisión de pelear el mismo ya que vio como uno de sus hijo había muerto aun usando la fuerza omega.

-El idiota de Kalibak murió porque se dejo rodear, pero no me importa aun me quedan otros dos bastardos para que pelen esta batalla.

Y estando a punto de teletransportarse a la batalla con una caja madre. Darkseid recibió un ataque por la espalda.

Furioso el dios de Apokolips voltio a ver quién osaba atacarlo, viendo que era el mismo Freezer en su última forma que desde una ventana le apuntaba con el dedo.

-Maldito Freezer, así que por tu propia cuenta viniste a que te matara.

-Ho, ho, ho, ho, crees que puedas hacer eso estúpido insecto. (Respondió Freezer confiado).

Así empezando una batalla entre dos tiranos.

 _Mientras con Bardock._

El sayayin seguía peleando con todos sus fuerzas contra cada enemigo que estaba a su alrededor.

Volteo a ver si encontraba más oponentes, pero solo pudo ver a lo lejos a su compañera Selypar la última de sus hombres era atacada por un gigantesco hombre, de aramadura negra, con un casco de cuernos y que usaba un acha con el filo en llamas. El general Steppenwolf, que la ataco tras perder su trasformación en mono gigante, y aunque esta le daba algunos problemas a Steppenwolf, la sayayin no pudo esquivar un achaso que la partió a la mitad.

Al ver como su amiga era brutal mente asesinada, Bardock se lanzó a atacar a Steppenwolf con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza.

-MALDICION maldito Freezer porque nos hiciste atacar este planeta, todos sabían que era un suicidio atacarlo, y aun así no te importo.

Steppenwolf al ver que otro sayayin se acercaba para pelear con él dijo

-Bien sayayin, veo que su raza esta echa para la guerra, quiero ver si me diviertes más que tu amiga.

Empuñando su acha Intento partir a la mitad también a Bardock que solo esquivaba sus ataque, y sin pensarlo dos beses termino rápido con esa palea lanzando un cañón espiritual que le desintegró la mitad superior del cuerpo.

Furioso el sayayin a un lado del cadáver de Steppenwolf y Serypar, dio un grito desgarrador por la pérdida de la última de sus hombres que no hizo masque atraer a más enemigos hacia él.

 _Mientras con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu._

Muy cerca de la pelea de Bardock las fuerzas especiales Ginyu ya habían perdido a Buter, Guldo y jeice al pelear con otro hijo de Darkseid, quien era Deathspawn el engendro de la muerte de apokolips, una horrible abominación que ya había aplastado a Guldo, devorado a jeice y desmembrado Buter. Y solo quedaban de pie Recoome y el capitán Ginyu.

Al sentir que no quedaba otra opción, el capitán planeaba cambiar de cuerpo con Deathspawn que ya estaba encima de él queriendo devorar su cabeza, pero de la nada Bardock lleno de heridas llego a la pelea dándole un fuerte puñetazo al estómago del monstruoso hijo de Darkseid, arrojándolo a los cielos, para después cargar otro cañón espíritu que dio directo al monstruo.

Pero tampoco se quedaron atrás los dos últimos integrantes de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, que también lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques al monstruoso hijo de Darkseid que término echó cenizas.

Los soldados de Frezeer viendo que vencieron a la creatura y que ya no se acercaban más enemigos se tomaron unos momentos para respirar, ya que ya a bien pasado casi todo un día desde que empezó el ataque al planeta. Momento que aprovechó el capitán Ginyu para hablar con el sayayin que lo dejo impresionado.

-Muy bien echó. (Dijo el capitán Ginyu con una sonrisa y dándole de palmadas en la espalda a Bardock, que ya tenía planeado irse, pero fue detenido por el capitán Ginyu que le hizo una propuesta).

-Mira este es tu día de suerte sayayinvi como peleaste hoy, eres muy fuerte y ya hay muevas vacantes para las fuerzas especiales Ginyu. Y bien que dices solo hay que esperar a que el gran Freezer termine su pelea y yo mismo le diré que seas nuestro nuevo integrante. (Propuso el capitán, ya imaginando al sayayin haciendo las poses de Guldo).

-No me interesan, yo solo quiero terminar con esto eh irme de este planeta con mi esposa. (Respondo un molestó Bardock).

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que dejo a su esposa, ya que se dejó llevar por su sangre guerrera. Y de inmediato dijo.

-Gine. (Cambiando su rostro de enojo a uno de completo terror Por su esposa).

Y tan rápido como le llego el pensamiento, Bardock quiso salir disparado a buscar a su esposa, pero fue detenido de una pie por el capitán Ginyu.

-Vamos porque tanta prisa, entre nosotros tres seriamos imparables, si es por mujeres yo te conseguiré las que quieras.

-Sueltame. (Grito Bardock dándole una patada en el rostro al capitán Ginyu, y saliendo disparado a buscando a su esposa).

El capitán Ginyu poniéndose de rodillas por el dolor de la patada, miro furioso al sayayin que se alejaba mientras su último soldado se acercó a ver si se encontraba bien.

-Ésta bien capitán. (Pregunto un herido Recoome).

-Maldito sayayin, me las pagaras. (Dijo un enojado Ginyu tocándose su rostro).

 _Miestras con Gine._

La sayayin no pudo esconderse por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar ya que el planeta entero era un completo campo de batalla, y donde se escondía al poco tiempo la batalla la encontraba. Así que solo peleaba cuando era necesario para no llamar mucho la atención.

Pero de tanto huir término en el punto más peligroso del planeta, a las afueras de la fortaleza de Darkseid y como era inevitable una legión de parademons que estaban cerca la localizaron y fueron a atacarla.

Gine aterrada se echó a correr esperando que no la atraparan y pensando en su marido, pero correr fue inútil ya que los parademons la alcanzaron y la empezaron a rasguñar, pero la chica entre el terror de estar a punto de morir y de no ver más a su esposo grito.

-YA NO QUIERO SER MAS DÉBIL.

Empezando a expulsar ki, comenzó a pelear con todos los monstruos que la rodeaban, pero era demasiados para ella que volvieron a golpearla. A pesar de que eran muchos para Gine y con todo en su contra seguía peleando hasta que se escucho un grito.

-SUELTEN A MI ESPOSA.

Era Bardock, que empezó a pelear contra todos los parademons, que uno por uno fueron cayeron muertos.

Cuando termino de matar al ulmo de ellos Bardock, calmado volteo a ver a su esposa.

-Estas bien Gine. (Pregunto ya un herido y cansado Bardock).

-Si si lo estoy. Bardock estoy aterrada este planeta y esta guerra es una carnicería, nuestros amigos todos están muertos y no parece que esta guerra termine nunca. (Respondió Gine sumamente aterrada).

-No te preocupes yo ya di por terminada estas guerra, no planeo pelear más para Freezer. Estamos cerca de su nave y también muy cerca de donde esos dos malditos pelean, así que no estará muy cuidada su nave. La robaremos y nos largaremos de este horrible planeta. (Dijo Bardock ya harto de esta guerra y de Freezer).

-Ok amor. (Contesto Gine dándole un tierno beso a su esposo, y que sería lo último que aria).

Mientras Gine besaba a su esposo se dio cuenta que un rayo de energía iba directo a la espalda de Bardock, al ver como no había otra opción la sayayin giró para poner a su esposo atrás de ella, recibiera ella el rayo que atravesó su pecho y afectando bastante a su esposo el cual salió disparado unos metros lejos de ella.

Gine después de ese ataque mortal solo pudo ponerse de rodillas para después tirarse al suelo. Mientras que Bardock a unos metros de ella con su armadura destrozada y casi apunto de desmayarse, se arrastraba para acercarse a su ya moribunda esposa que comenzaba a desangrarse, y tomándola entre sus brazos puso su mirada fija en donde salió el rayo de energía. Que fue un ataque indirecto de Freezer que se alcanzaba a ver que aun peleaba con Darkseid.

 _Mientras en la fortaleza de Darkseid._

La fortaleza estaba apuntó de derrumbarse por la pelea y dentro de esta todo estaba destruido y lleno de cadáveres de los soldados de Freezer y las furias de Darkseid, que murieron por intentar meterse en la pelea, que era liderada por Darkseid teniendo en el suelo a Freezer conectando una serie de golpes al demonio del frío mientras le decía.

-Freezer, te e derrotado tan fácilmente como a todos aquello que me han intentado hacer frente en todo el cosmos.

Mi poder es diferente a todo lo que alguna vez as conocido. Absoluto, infinito e implacable, y el único destino que te espera es la muerte. (Exclamo Darkseid, sin dejar de golpear a Freezer).

Y ya cansando de esta pelea Darkseid se levantó tomando de la cabeza a Freezer y apretándola, haciendo gritar de dolor al demonio del frío lo que le causo risa Darkseid porque ya tenía la victoria en sus manos.

Pero dejo de reír cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, creyendo que era otro enemigo se puso en guardia, pero recobro la sonrisa de hace un momento cuando vio a una de sus últimos hijos acercarse a él.

-Padre pensé que esta escoria no te tomaría tanto trabajo je je, no es necesario que el dios de Apokolips se ensucie las manos asesinando a un ser como él, déjame que yo sea quien lo asesine.

La voz de quien se acercaba era la de una chica de hermoso cuerpo, con una armadura de amazona y con la piel y ojos como las de su padre, que salía de las sombras arrastrando un tridente lleno de sangre.

-Grail pensé que estabas muerta como tus otros hermanos, me alegra que tú no seas una decepción. (Dijo Darkseid viendo a su hija acercarse a él lentamente y con una gran sonrisa).

Darkseid ya con la victoria en sus manos voltear a ver a Freezer para decirle.

-Bien Freezer ella será tu verdugo, y antes de que mueras recuerda esto en el infierno.

Yo soy la entropía yo soy la muerte yo soy Darkse...

Pero Darkseid no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Grail en lugar de clavar el tridente en Freezer, lo clavo en el pecho de su padre, haciendo que soltara a Freezer mientras su hija con una gran sonrisa empujado cada vez más y más su tridente en su padre, que aun lastimado tenía fuerzas para matarlos a todos.

-Que pasa padre, acaso al dios a de Apokolips le falta el aliento jajaja.

-Maldita niña, por esta traición morirás. (Reclamo Darkseid apuntó de lanzar sus rayos Onega a su hija, que solo lo miraba con una sonrisa maniaca).

Pero antes de que la asesinara, de la nada un rayó de energía atravesó el pecho del dios, poniéndolo de rodillas, comenzando a vomitara sangre y a punto de morir volteo a ver quién lo había atacó, pero al verlo se sorprendió ya que no era otro más que el mismo Freezer. Pero no era el mismo con quien había peleado hace unos momentos ya que ante el habían dos Freezer.

-Cómo es posible si estas tirado hay, casi te mato. (Dijo Darkseid volteando a ver al Freezer con quien había peleado, pero inesperada mente el Freezer tirado en el piso empezó a cambiar de forma, ah un ser humanoide de piel verde, ojos rojos y que usaba la armadura del ejército de Freezer).

El ser tirado en el piso era el último marciano .Ma,lefa,ak, quien fue responsable de la extinción de su propia especie que tanto odiaba. Y con la ayuda de Freezer pudo cumplir con su objetivo a cambio de convertirse en un soldado y espía para el demonio del frio, y como su rasa tiene habilidades muy útiles Freezer le dio la orden de que aparentara ser el para poder distraer a Darkseid, y así cuando bajará la guardia puedan darle un ataque sorpresa.

 _Nota del autor: para los que no conozcan a este personaje._ _Ma,lefa,ak_ _es uno de los principales enemigos del detective marciano, pero en esta historia J'onn J'onzz murió junto con todos los habitantes de marte._

Darkseid, ya desangrándose y perdiendo casi el conocimiento, solo podía mantenerse de rodillas mirando como Freezer se acercaba a él para decirle.

-Oohh Darkseid ya te había dicho que tu no morirás a menos que yo así lo quisiera, ho, ho, ho, ho, y como veo que aún no entiendes que paso te lo contare.

Tu hija Grail acepto hacer una alianza con migo, ella fue la que me metió encubierto a Apokolips, y quien ayudo a esconder mi presencia de ti. Ooh y con quien estuviste peleando todo este tiempo fue uno de mis mejores soldado .Ma,lefa,ak. Él es el último marciano y esa rasa tenía una habilidad bastante útil, él puede cambiar su forma física a la de cualquier ser en el universo.

Y así que mi querido Darkseid es hora de que me des eso que te pedí desde un principio.

Darkseid derrotado sentía una gran odio encontrar de Freezer, que por subestimarlos lo había vencido y con sus últimas palabras le dijo.

-Maldito Freezer tú me las paga...

Pero Darkseid no pudo terminar su últimas palabras, ya que Freezer traspaso su corazón con una de sus mano. Que comenzó a absorber la fuerza omega del moribundo dios.

Grail solo miraba con una sonrisa algo sádica y un poco excitada por como Freezer mataba su padre y mientras el marciano se reincorporaba del suelo.

Y con Darkseid ya muerto, Freezer pudo absorbía todos los poderes de del dios caído.

Ma,lefa,ak al intuir lo que pasaría, salió lo más rápido posible de la fortaleza ya casi destruida, mientras la hija de Darkseid solo sonrió sabiendo que resistiría él impacto de lo que Freezer aria y esperando hay mismo sin moverse vio, como Freezer expulso todo su ki haciendo explotar la fortaleza.

 _Fin de flashback._

-MALDITO FREEZER.

Escucho el demonio del frío, que al bajar la mirada para ver de quien se atrevió a hablarle de esa forma.

Pero mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que era un sayayin. Pero este tenía algo diferente, y cuando vio que este se acercaba volando hacia donde estaba él se dio cuenta.

-El súper sayayin. (Dijo Freezer con algo de miedo, por la leyenda que le contó su padre. Pero pensó de inmediato).

-Acabo de matar a Darkseid y absorber su poder omega. Bueno esto será una buena manera de probar mis nuevos poderes. (Dijo Freezer viendo como Bardock ya estaba enfrente de él, y apuntó de empezar una pelea con el emperador del mal).

Fin del capituló.

Perdón si borre este capitulo muchas veces pero tenia que corregir algunos errores y aun así deje muchos que no alcance a notar, así que en compensación les contare algo que pasara en un futuro y les are una pregunta.

el planeta de los sayayines no sera destruido y tendrán una relación de rivalidad con otra raza, los dejo con las dudas de quienes se trataran.

y la pregunta es ¿Ustedes con que héroes harían una amalgama con los guerreros z?.


	3. DB amalgama DC 3

**Dragónball amalgama DC Capitulo 3: El súper sayayin vs omega Freezer.**

-FREEZEEEEEEEEERRRR. (Grito Bardock lleno de odio estando enfrente del tirano).

-Hola sayayin parece ser que tú fuiste de los pocos soldados que quedaron con vida te felicitó y veo que conseguiste algo muy especial también. (Exclamo Freezer viendo fijamente la apariencia del súper sayayin).

-Freezer tontos soldados que murieron en este y otros planeta peleando por ti y para que, para que nos deseches como vil basura pero ya no más aquí será tu tumba infeliz. (Exclamo un furioso Bardock, que no era consiente que se había transformado en el súper sayayin).

-Maldito sayayin como te atreves a hablarle así al gran Freezer. (Exclamo Grail furiosa y lanzándole su tridente a Bardock que solo sujeto el tridente con una mano y lanzándolo de regreso a la sádica diosa que lo esquivo con dificultad).

-Infeliz te matare. (Grito la diosa furiosa y apunto de ir a atacar a Bardock, pero Freezer estando enfrente de ella dijo).

-Mi querida Grail no es necesario que peles mejor espérame en la nave. (Pidió Freezer a la sádica diosa).

-Esta bien gran Freezer. (Contesto Grail con el orgullo un poco herido tomado su tridente y dirigiéndose a la nave de Freezer pensando en desollar vivo al sayayin si es que osaba tocar a Freezer).

Y mientras la diosa se retiraba Freezer volteo a ver a Bardock.

-Oh mi querido sayayin veo que estas furioso con migo. A los monos de tu especie solo se les pude educar a golpes. (Dijo Freezer de forma maligna).

-Si te mato aquí y ahora Frezeer todos los muertos de este planeta podrán descansa. (Grito Bardock expulsando ki, pero al momento de decir esas palabras el escucho la voz de Gine que le decía).

-Sobrevive.

Bardock sorprendió por escuchar esa voz, bajo la mirada para ver a su esposa que seguía en el mismo lugar donde la dejo y furioso por no salvarla expulso más poder gritarle a Freezer.

-TE MATARE.

-Así que quieres matarme sayayin, veamos si puedes hacerlo. (Respondió Freezer entre risas).

Bardock que ya no soportaba ver más a Freezer se lanzó al ataque, pero al instante en que se movió volvió a escuchar esa voz que le dijo.

-Sal de aquí sobrevivir.

Bardock solo ignoró esa voz yendo a atacar dando una serie de puñetazos y patadas que eran esquivadas por Freezer, que sujeto su puño derecho dándole una patada al estómago que le hizo escupir sangre.

Pero Bardock cuando recibió la patada volvió escuchara esa voz.

-Sobrevive por favor.

Sujetándose el estómago por el dolor de esa patada se alejándose unos metros de Freezer, porque más que el dolor que sentía se preguntaba, ¿por qué esa voz le pedía que hullera? y molesto le respondió.

-Yo no me iré, yo SEGIRE PELEANDO.

Y con su grito expulso más poder volviéndose a lanzar al ataque con más velocidad derribando a Freezer y al fin conectando sus golpes, dándole un derechazo en la cara, después un rodillazos en el estómago y tomándolo de la cola lo azotó barias bese en el suelo para después lanzarlo contra los escombros, y con gran velocidad el sayayin apareció frente de freezer tomándolo del rostro estrellándolo en el suelo, y con su mano aun en su rostro empezó a cargar energía.

Y antes de disparar su poderoso ataque grito.

–MUERE FREEZER.

Soltando su cañón espiritual en el rosto del emperador del mal, causando que una gigantesca esfera de energía destruyera todo a su paso y cuando se disipo el enorme poder solo dejo un cráter donde salía una gran cortina de polvo.

Dentro de este se encontraba Bardock jadeando de cansancio y creyendo que había derrotado a Freezer se dijo así mismo.

-Lo hice Gine, vengue a todos y te vengue a ti.

Pero Bardock inesperadamente volvió a escuchar esa voz que le decía con angustia.

-Sobrevive Bardock sobrevive.

Y no solo eso, también de entre la cortina de polvo se escuchó otra voz que sorprendió aún más al sayayin.

-Veo que el súper sayayin es bastante poderoso. Si no tuviera estos nuevos poderes sin duda ese ataque me hubiera matado, por eso el idiota de Darckseid se creía tanto pero ahora yo soy el nuevo dios.

Bardock con algo de miedo miraba como se disipaba el polvo y de este salía Freezer intacto.

-Ahora esos golpes no me hacen ni cosquillas. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme algún daño, HO HO HO con estos nuevos poderes que tome de ese estúpido me hacen IMPARABLE. (Grito Freezer lleno de confianza).

-Maldición no le hizo nada mis ataques. ¿Como lo matare si no le pudo hacer ni un rasguño? (Pensó Bardock, que ahora empezaba a escuchar las voces de todo su escuadrón, junto con la de su esposa que le decían).

-Bardock tienes que sobrevivir.

-No, no puedo hacer eso no puedo irme de aquí sin antes haberlo matado, preferiría morir en pelea antes que huir como un cobarde. (Contesto Bardock a la nada).

-Con quien hablas sayayin, es que acaso ya te volviste loco del terror de enfrentarme, ho ho ho ho.

-Callate. (Respondió Bardock, volviéndose a lanzar al ataque dando varios puñetazos que Freezer esquivaba con gran facilidad).

-No, no, no. No puede ser, por que no puedo darle ni un solo golpe. (Pensaba Bardock ya desesperado).

Mientras que Freezer ya cansándose de esquivar empezó a contraatacar, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro del sayayin, para después conectar una serie de golpes en todo su cuerpo y sujetándolo del rostro con fuerza para no soltarlo, salio disparado contra un montaña estrellándo a Bardock contra esta he incrustadolo en las rocas y aprovechando para seguir golpeando al sayayin.

Pero con cada golpe que recibía Bardock ya no solo escuchaba también empezó a ver siluetas de soldados muertos, a sus hombres caídos y a su esposa que le decían todos juntos.

-SOBREVIVE.

Pero Bardock solo podía recibir los golpes del emperador del mal que lo tomo del cuello con su cola ahorcándolo y con un dedo apuntándole empezó a dispararle ráfagas de energía directo en su rostro una tras otra haciendo sufrir al sayayin, poro con cada disparo veía y escuchaba más fuerte y claro a todos los muertos en la guerra gritándole.

-BARDOK TIENES QUE SOBREVIVE.

Todos los muerto querían que dejara de pelear y viviera y como si de un reflejo se tratase Bardock le lanzo el cañón espiritual a Frezeer.

El ataque no se lo esperaba Frezeer que le dio directo en su cara, haciendo que soltara a Bardock que iba en caída libre pero al momento en que se liberó solo podía ver y escuchar a cada soldado que murió en esta guerra gritándole.

-SOBREVIVEEEEEEEE.

-Eso no me lo esperaba sayayin. (Exclamo Freezer, limpiándose el polvo que tenía y viendo como Bardock se estrellaba en el suelo).

-Toma esto. (Grito Bardock levantándose débilmente y disparando barias ráfagas de ki de sus manos, pero que Freezer solo se limitaba a bolar alrededor del sayayin para esquivar cada uno de sus ataques).

Freezer algo curioso por usas sus nuevos poderes robados se detuvo para hacer un ataque característico de Darckseid.

-Sanción omega. (Grito el emperador del mal disparando de entre sus ojos unos rayos de color rojo, que destruían los ataques de Bardock que intento esquivarlos, pero inesperadamente los rayos cambiaron de dirección siguiéndolo a donde quiera que iba, he impactando en uno de los hombros del sayayin hiriéndolo de gravedad).

-Baya que extraño como es la primera vez que uso ese ataque no fue mortal. (Dijo Freezer extrañado por que ese ataque tenía todas las intenciones de matar al sayayin).

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH. (Grito del dolor el sayayin tirado en el suelo sujetándose el hombro que estaba sangrando mucho).

-Ya casi no tengo fuerzas, en esos últimos ataques le puse casi todo el poder que me quedaba.

-Por favor Bardock tienes que vivir. (Dijo la voz de Gine que era la que mas fuerte se escuchaba).

-Gine no me pidas que hulla. (Pensó Bardock mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido).

-VIVE, VIVE, VIVE, VIVE, VIVE.

Esas palabras eran lo único que escuchaba Bardock, pero inesperadamente Freezer se dejo caer sobre el herido sayayin y pisando la herida del hombro de Bardock.

Y entre el dolor que le causaba Freezer y las voces que le gritaban que sobreviviera Bardock tomo una decisión.

-Freezer... Por cada soldado que murió en tus guerras... Por cada uno de mis hombres caídos... y por mi esposa, te juro que yo VIVIREEEEEEEEEEE. (Grito Bardock aun en el suelo siendo aplastado por Freezer).

-Y como aras para sobrevivir sayayin, tu estas ante el mismísimo Frezeer. (Respondiendo el demonio del frío con tono de burla y apunto de matar al sayayin).

-Así. Taiyoken. (Grito Bardock poniendo una de sus manos cerca de su rostro y haciendo aparecer una luz muy brillante de el).

 _Nota del autor. Sé que la técnica del taiyoken no la conocía Bardock, pero diré en mi historia que esa técnica era básica de aprender para cualquier soldado de Frezeer además de que en la misma serie dicen que es fácil de aprender._

Al no esperar ese técnica Frezeer quedo siego momentáneamente y quitándose de encima a Bardock, dándole el tiempo suficiente para escapar de la pelea, que a toda velocidad salió volando en busca de una nave en buen estado, ya que recordó que destruyó la suya al usarla como bala de cañón al entrar a la atmósfera del planeta.

-Maldita sea, no debí destruir mi nave. (Pensó Bardock, que inesperadamente vio a Gine indicándole donde se encontraba una nave, y dirigiéndose a donde estaba esta la abrió, saliendo de ella un cadáver de un soldado que murió dentro de esta. El cadáver era de otro sayayin que traía una venda blanca en su frente que ahora era roja por toda la sangre que perdió).

Bardock al mirarlo solo pudo quitarle la venda y ponérsela el en su propia frente en señal de respeto y como recordatorio de todos sus compañeros caídos, entrando a la nave empezando a encenderla. Pero antes de salir del planeta él pensó.

-Gine, no puedo dejar su cuerpo en este planeta.

Y a puno de salir de la nave para buscar el cadáver de su esposa Bardock tuvo una última visión de ella, que apareció enfrente de él acariciando el rostro de su marido y diciéndole.

-Bardock mientras tu vivas yo y cada uno de nosotros vivira, olvídate de mi cuerpo tu solo vete y pelea un día más. Cuida mucho de nuestro hijo y se feliz.

Te amo. (Dijo Gine desvaneciéndose y dejando a Bardock que estiro su mano para intentar alcanzarla).

-Adiós Gine. (Respondió el sayayin para después cerrar la nave encenderla y salir disparado al espació).

Mientras la nave despegaba y dejando atrás él horrible planeta casi destruido se confundía con otras tantas naves que también se iban del planeta, ya que se dio la noticia de que Freezer había ganado la guerra.

Y alejándose del planeta Bardock programo el siguiente destino que tenía la nave perdiéndose en el vacío del espacio, pero por el doler de sus heridas perdió la trasformación de súper sayayin, para terminar desmayándose.

 _Mientras en apokolips._

-Maldito sayayin me las pagara. (Dijo el malvado emperador, que no se dio cuenta que Bardock ya se había ido del planeta).

Freezer ya empezaba a recuperar la vista y al momento de notar que el sayayin ya no estaba, el solo pudo reír como maniaco diciendo.

-Ni los dioses, ni las leyendas pueden contra el gran Freezer.

Y después de disfrutar de su victoria se dirigió a su nave, donde se encontraban el marciano ma alefa ak con a la hija del ya muerto Darkseid, Grail y unos heridos Ginyu y Recoom. Que lo esperaban para retirarse del planeta.

-Mi señor se ve maravilloso con su nueva apariencia. (Dijo un Ginyu maravillado de que Freezer se parecía a Darkseid)

-Oh capitán Ginyu me alaga pero no solo esta apariencia es lo único que he conseguido, también el poder de un dios.

-Y ahora que aremos mí querido Freezer. (Pregunto Grail con mirada lujuriosa).

-Mi querida Grail, como se que amas matar tu recompensa sera que te dejare en el planeta más cercano y que tenga mucha vida para que la elimines y cuando termines con ese planeta yo mismo te dejare en el siguiente planeta hasta que te encomiende otra misión.

-Gracias gran Freezer. (Respondió de mala manera la sádica diosa que planeaba matar y conquistar todos los planetas que sean necesarios para estar más cerca de Freezer).

-Bueno tenía planeado erradicar a los sayayins, pero ahora que me enfrente al súper sayayin y no fue la gran cosa no me molestare en matarlos, más bien les mostrare que ni su leyenda pudo contra mí. Y ahora vamonos de este planeta inservible. (Ordeno Freezer entrando con todos sus soldados a su nave y saliendo del planeta que solo quedo en ruinas).

 _Mientras con Bardok._

Habían pasado unas semanas desde su pelea con Freezer y apenas despertando de su desmallo Bardock se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de aterrizar en un planeta desconocido. He intentando cambiar de dirección la nave para no entrar a ese planeta, pero la nave comenzaba a fallar cambiando solamente el punto donde aterrizaría su nave, que en lugar de caer en una futurista ciudad caería a las afueras de esta, haciendo un aterrizaje forzoso estrellándose en el techo de un edificio aparentemente abandonado, que por suerte solo destrozó el techo de este quedando la nave en el último piso, que era la habitación de alguien que entro corriendo desde la ventana.

La persona que entro era una hermosa mujer de unos 25 años, de un largo cabello lacio de color negro, de ojos azules claro, con labios pintados de rojo en su bello rostro, un vestido negro pegado a su sensual y voluptuoso cuerpo que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, encima de su vestido traía un abrigo corto de color rojo, y dos brazaletes metálicos en ambas manos, pero lo más importante que traía esta chica era que en su pecho tenía un escudo con una S en él.

Pero no solo entro la chica, también por la puerta entraron dos soldados bien armados que tenían la tarea de vigilada a la chica, y que al más mínima sospecha de su escape tenían órdenes de hacerle lo que sea necesario para mantenerla hay encerrada.

Todos entraron a la habitación al sentir un temblor dentro del edificio, y al entrar vieron que todo estaba destrozado y lleno de polvo. Pero lo más extraño era que había una nave en medio la sala.

La chica al ver la nave se espantó un poco, porque noto que era una nave del ejercitó de Freezer.

 _Flashback minutos antes_.

-No puedo creer esto, que a pesar de que soy una genio lo único que se me ocurrió para escapar de esos cretinos sea desactivar las cámaras de seguridad he intentar escapar por la ventana, por suerte no es muy alto este edificio y podré escapar de aquí si tengo cuidado. (Dijo la chica hablando con ella misma, pero al instante que planeaba escapar todo el edificio templo, y a punto de caer de forma cómica se sujetó a la ventana para después voltear a ver que paso en su habitación).

-¿por qué sale tanto polvo de mi casa? de seguro uno de esos cretinos armados se dio cuenta que me estaba escapando y por ser tan estúpidos hicieron explorar algo dentro de mi casa.

 _Fin del Flashback_.

-No un soldado de Freezer, no pensé que llegarían aquí tan pronto. (Dijo la chica conmocionada).

-Que una nave. (Pregunto un soldado confundido).

-Maldita, tú llamaste a un soldado de Freezer para que te sacar de aquí. (Pregunto el otro soldado).

-No, no yo no sé nada. (Respondió la chica con algo de temor).

No te creo maldita. (Dijo el soldado acercándose a la chica y apuntó de darle un golpe, pero en ese momento un rayo de energía lo desintegró).

El ataque lo había hecho Bardack que salió de su nave muy herido y confundido pero reaccionó así solo para defender a esa chica).

-No tocaran a Gine. (Grito Bardock pensando que la mujer que salvo era su esposa).

Mientras el otro soldado trató de enfrentar a Bardock, pero el fácilmente esquivo su golpe dándole un puñetazo en su rostro estrellándolo contra la pared y destrozándola dejándolo fuera de combate.

Y después de que se encargara de los soldados Bardock volvió a caer desmayado.

Mientras la chica sorprendida por lo que paso vio la oportunidad de escapar, pero en el momento en que quiso salir de la habitación no pudo evitar ver a ese hombre que le salvo tirado en el piso y comenzando a perder mucha sangre por su heridas que se volvieron a abrir y hablando otra vez con ella misma dijo.

-Lara piénsalo bien él es un soldado de Freezer además de que creo que es un sayayin.

-Pero aun si el me salvo. Bien espero que Zod no nos encuentre. (Dijo Lara cargando con dificultad al sayayin que la había salvado y con esfuerzos salieron por la puerta que ya no era custodiada por nadie).

Bardack no se había dado cuenta que aterrizó en el planeta Krypton que estaba pasando por el peor momento de su historia.

Fin del capitulo.

Como me gusto hacerles preguntas le are esta. ¿Que villanos de DC amalgamarian con los villanos de Dragon Ball?


	4. DB amalgama DC 4

Dragonball amalgama DC Capitulo 4: Bardock y Lara parte 1.

Una hora después de que Bardock ayudara a Lara a escapar de los guardias que la tenían en custodia y caer desmallado, ella lo llevó a escondidas a un hospital abandonado donde nadie savia que era un laboratorio secreto de la resistencia.

Al entrar al hospital Lara acomodo a Bardock en una camilla y comenzó a empujarlo hasta una habitación en una esquina del edificio, donde había una gran pintura de un antiguo regente de krypton.

Lara al tocar la pintura con la palma de su mano, hizo accionar una puerta secreta que movió toda esa pared, mostrando que detrás avía un laboratorio muy bien instalado y empujando la camilla entro a este, ya que adentro había una cámara de recuperación. Lara tenía planeado curar las heridas del sayayin que la avía salvado como agradecimiento por salvarla aunque tenía miedo que el sayayin reaccionara mal al verla, pero aun así programo la cámara de recuperación y como era costumbre de la chica kryptoniana comenzó a hablar con ella misma.

-Cómo es posible que un sayayin entrara a este planeta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sabía que habían rumores de que Zod había llegado a un acuerdo con Freezer, pero aun así eso es muy sospechoso. (Se preguntaba la krytoniana algo preocupada por lo que le pasaría al planeta).

-Bueno no importa este planeta por donde lo vea ya ésta condenado. Solo me queda tratar de salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente que pueda y tal vez pueda usar a este sayayin para que me ayude. (Dijo Lara con una sonrisa algo loca y mirando fijamente a Bardock). Si puedo alterar un poco su química cerebral podré hacer que siga mis órdenes.

-No pero que te pasa éstas loca, él es un simple soldado que no sé que haya tenido que pasar para terminar así como esta. (Se regañaba a sí misma la chica kryptoniana ante esa idea y se le quedo viendo al sayayin acariciando su rostro).

-Podre de su rostro ésta lleno de heridas, lastima pero hacen que se vea muy guapo. Jajaja Pero que digo, Lara estas muy loca hoy. (Se contestó la chica kryptoniana riéndose un poco de ella misma y con un leve sonrojo).

-Jaja bueno tenía que ser así, en todo el planeta hay gente cree que soy una científica loca, desde que di a conocer esos datos todos creen que estoy loca yo y mi marid...

Pero la chica kryptoniana no pudo terminar lo que decía, por que solo tenía algo en la mente que no la dejaba en paz, y con dolor en sus palabras dijo un nombre.

-Jor-el.

Sollozando Lara un tanto triste he inclinando la cabeza, que no noto que ya estaba despierto el sayayin y la estaba viendo fijamente.

-No creo que estés loca. (Respondió un mal herido Bardock).

-Aaaahhhhhhhhh… Eeess … Estas despierto, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas despierto? (Pregunto una sorprendida y asustada Lara, que no se dio cuenta que el sayayin ya había despertado y con miedo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para buscar un arma entre las cosas que tenía en la mesa para intentar defenderse, por si el sayayin intentaba atacarla).

-Desde que llegamos al hospital.

-Aammmmm… Escuchaste lo de cambiar tu química cerebral. Jaja no te creas suelo decir cosas así todo el tiempo, me dicen científica loca pero soy inofensiva. (Contesto la chica kryptoniana un tanto nerviosa, por pensar que el sayayin la pudría atacar por la idea que tuvo).

-Te creo chica, pero dime en que planeta estoy. (Pregunto Bardock, ya algo repuesto y mirando fijamente a la kryptoniana, que por algún motivo le parecía linda y le recordaba a su esposa, que no pudo evitar ponerse triste al recordar su muerte).

-Estamos en el planeta kripton. (Respondió más tranquila Lara).

Bardock al escuchar el nombre del planeta no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, ya que estaba completamente perdido y no sabría cómo llegar al planeta vegeta desde donde se encontraba.

-Ah pero que modales los míos. Hola soy la Dr. Lara lor van. (Contesto algo triste la chica).

Bardock no entendía muy bien esa parte de los nombres, pero entendió que el nombre de esa chica era Lara, y viéndola a los ojos le respondió.

-Eres Lara bueno mi nombre es Bardock.

Eh intentando levantarse para darle la mano a la chica, pero al momento de ponerse de pie su cuerpo no aguanto su peso, estando apunto de desmayarse de nuevo y caer al suelo, pero fue sostenido por Lara antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Sayayin digo Bardock, no te esfuerces mucho mira hay es una cámara de recuperación, yo la programare por ti. (Exclamo una preocupada Lara).

-¿Porque haces esto?, ¿porque me ayudas? (Pregunto Bardock que era ayudado a llegar a la cámara de recuperación, mientras Lara le ponía la mascarilla de oxígeno y Serró la compuertas, empezando a llenar la cámara de un líquido que cura sus heridas).

-Porque me recordaste a él. (Contestó la chica kryptoniana que le sonrió con una tierna miraba a Bardock, que ya era cubierto por completo por el líquido curativo).

Con él paso de las hora Lara, se encontraba esperando a que el sayayin que ayudo se recuperara por completo y para distraerse veía las noticias en un holograma que salía de su brazalete, mostrando a una presentadora que narro como el general Zod cambio el sistema democrático a una dictadura totalitaria, tras su conquista al planeta krypton.

-Maldito Zod ya que elimino a todos los que le parecían una amenaza, ahora cree que puede hacer lo que quiera con el planeta. Aaaaahhh esperó que le explote su sucia cabeza cuando todo pace. (Dijo la chica kryptoniana imaginándose de forma chibi a Zod con la cabeza explotando y a ella saltando de felicidad).

-No creo que llegue el día en que eso pase Lara. (Dijo una vos que aterrorizó a la chica).

La voz era la de un hombre en una armadura robótica con una z en su pecho, usando una capa negra y teniendo un corte militar junto con una pequeña barba.

El sujeto era el general Zod, que junto con otros dos soldados encontraron a Lara.

-Zo…Zod ¿Como como me encontraste?. (Pregunto Lara que del miedo solo podía caminar así atrás).

Nota del autor: La armadura y la apariencia de Zod serán las mismas que en la película Man of Steel y la apariencia de Lara, ésta basada en un viejo diseño del mismo personaje de la serie animada de Superman.

-Crees que me arriesgaría a dejar que escapes y le cuentes a todos lo que tengo planeado. Solo por ese motivo sigues viva, para que lo termines. (Contesto Zod, mostrándole un rastreador que dio con su ubicación).

-No Zod, no continuare con ese experimento, no te daré más poder para que nos oprimas más. (Contesto la chica kryptoniana, que trataba de ocultar a Bardock que le faltaban segundos para recuperarse).

-Lara acaso quieres que te obligue a hacerlo. Tu marido también se negó y sabes cómo termino, así que o bienes con migo o…

Pero Zod no pudo terminar su frase, por qué dos ráfagas de energía desintegro a los dos soldados que lo acompañaban y causando un incendio en el laboratorio que separaba a Lara de Zod).

-Que fue eso, a quien ocultas Lara. (Pregunto Zod molesto).

-Oculta a un sayayin. (Respondió Bardock, que salió de la cámara de recuperación, y se puso enfrente de Lara).

-Sayayin, trajiste a un mercenario para que te cuide Lara. (Grito un molesto Zod).

-Largate de aquí antes de que te mate. (Dijo Bardock que ya estaba en posición de pelea).

-Ya he matado antes sayayines, no creas que me intimidad. (Contestó Zod, que también se puso en posición de pelea).

Los dos guerreros separados por las llamas estaban apuntó de enfrentarse, pero antes de que se atacaran los dos exploto una bomba de luz que segó momentáneamente a Zod. Lara fue quien arrojo una bomba que tenia entre sus cosas y metiendo todo lo que podía en una mochila, tomo del brazo a Bardock para salir corriendo del hospital por otro pasadizo secreto.

Al ya estar lejos Lara, hizo detonar otras bomba que derrumbó todo el edificio abandonado con Zod todavía en él.

-¿Porque no me dejaste pelear? (Preguntó extrañado Bardock, que Corría junto con la kryptoniana que le respondió).

-No hables y corre.

Y mientras corrían Lara lo guiaba hacia la ciudad más importante del planeta krypton, la gran ciudad de kandor.

-Hay que robar un automóvil ayúdame. Que no creo que quiera armar un alborotó en plana ciudad ese maldito de Zod. (Exclamo Lara, que se detuvo para intentar abrir un vehículo futurista sin excito alguno).

-Tengo una mejor idea (Contesto Bardock, que en lugar de hacer lo que la kryptoniana le pidió. Cargo de forma nupcial a la chica y se la llevo volando a toda velocidad al centró de la ciudad, pasando entre cientos de vehículos que sus conductores miraban atónitos como una persona volaba más rápido que sus autos).

-Pero que haces, vas muy rápidooooo. (Grito Lara, desesperada por irá tan rápidos y sujetándose muy fuerte de la armadura rota del sayayin).

-En este rascacielos detenté hay, ya, ya no puedo más. (Pidió la chica kryptoniana, haciendo que Bardock aterrizara en el rascacielos más grande de kandor).

Lara cansada y asustada del vuelo, se bajó de los brazos de Bardock, que tan pronto como sintió piso comenzó a jadear.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. (Le reclamo la chica krytoniana, dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho al sayayin).

-Ok kryptoniana descansemos. (Contesto algo extrañado Bardock, pero le parecía algo graciosa la forma de ser de la chica).

-Gracias no estoy acostumbrada a volar así ji ji. (Exclamo Lara, y ya reincorporada se puso a buscar entre sus ropas algún chip de rastreo que Zod le allá puesto en la ropa, pero no lo encontró hasta que vio dentro de su vestido en medio de sus pechos.

Viendo que era un pequeño aparato que emitía señales constantemente dando la ubicación de ella. Enojada metió la mano dentro de su vestido entre sus grandes pechos, para arrancar el aparato de su ropa, cosa que apenó un poco al sayayin que solo voltio la mirada recordando que Gine también hacía cosas así sin pena ya que era muy inocente.

-Disculpa Bardock lo podrías destruir por favor. (Pidió la chica de forma tierna, cosa que Bardock aceptó, tomando el pequeño aparato y destrozándolo serrando con fuerza su puño).

-Gracias, así creo que Zod ya no Sabrá donde nos encontramos. (Exclamo la chica kryptoniana con un rostro de confianza en ella misma y con una gran sonrisa, mientras serraba los ojos). Tenemos que buscar donde pasar la noche Bardock.

-ahora que ese tal Zod nos estará buscado no será nada fácil. (Contesto Bardock un tanto serio).

-Ah sí es Bardock, valla eres muy deductivo para ser un sayayin. (Respondió Lara, dándole una sonrisa tierna haciendo que el seyayin se sonrojara un poco).

-Pero antes, nos podemos quedar a ver la ciudad. Llevó tanto tiempo encerrada sola en un laboratorio y en esa habitación, sin nada más que trabajar en ese maldito experimento de Zod, y ahora solo tengo ganas de ver la hermosa kandor.

-No crees que ese Zod nos encontraría aquí.

-Mmm no, no creo que nos encuentre aquí y además veo que eres fuerte. Ya que te recuperaste sé que podrás con cualquier soldado que nos encontremos. (Dijo una despreocupada Lara).

-Esta bien kriptoniana

-Ya no me digas kriptoniana, solo llámame por mi nombre Bardock.

-Está bien krip.. Digo Lara.

Así los dos se sentaron al borde del rascacielos, para ver las luces de la hermosa kandor que hacían que cualquiera se maravillará de la espectacularidad de la ciudad kryptoniana, y mientras disfrutaban de esta se pusieron a platicar.

-Ustedes los sayayin son parecidos y tan diferentes a nosotros los kriptonianos, es impresionante cuando te lo pones a pensar por un momento.

-Por qué crees eso, yo te noto igual a mí. Si no fuera por la cola y el pelo nos pareceríamos. (Respondió Bardack).

-Si en lo físico nos parecemos, pero la gran diferencia es la forma de manifestar nuestra energía, mientras que ustedes la expulsan para pelear, nosotros la almacenamos y dependiendo de la persona es su límite de almacenamiento de poder, pero todo ese poder depende de un sol amarillo. Si no tenemos uno no tenemos poderes, por es los soldados tienen esas armaduras para darles luz amarilla.

También ustedes tienen una trasformación al mirar la luna llena, jaja curioso a la inversa de nosotros.

-SÍ creo que es algo curioso como dices.

-pero la similitud más grande es que los sayayines y los kryptonianos tienen cierto potencial infinito para obtener más poder, ustedes através de las peleas y nosotros a la exposición constante a los rayos de un sol amarillo, o bueno eso es lo que he estudiado. (Contaba Lara emocionada por su explicación, por que sintió que Bardock se esforzaba en entender lo que le contaba, a pesar de que no le entendía muy bien).

-Parecen que si somos iguales y distintos a la vez. (Contestó Bardock un tanto confundido, pero dentro de el creía que si es cierto lo que Lara le decía los kryptonianos serían una raza peligrosa incluso para los sayayins).

Después de que Lara le explicara cómo funcionan los poderes sayayin y kryptonianos, le empezó a contar gran parte de su vida.

Contándole que ella era una científica brillante y muy reconocida en todo el planeta krypton, por sus grandes inventos y su gran intelecto. También contándole que en un viajes de expedición a otro planeta conoció a su esposo Jor-el, que era otro gran científico y uno de los lideres de krypton, al cual al verlo quedo perdidamente enamorada de él. Casándose rápidamente con el amor de su vida y con la intención de tener un bebé, pero antes de intentar tener uno Jor-el y Lara descubrieron algo en un viaje que hicieron en unas antiguas ruinas del planeta.

Se trataba de una antigua civilización kryptoniana con tecnología casi tan avanzada como la actual que quedo devastada por algún extraño motivo, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Jor-el fue que en un cuarto secreto de esas ruinas se encontraba un material genético muy extraño, que se encontró en una vasija que tenía escrito en un antiguo lenguaje la palabra DOOM. Que al hacer un análisis rápido y posteriores análisis, dieron con que este tenía un potencial bélico muy grande.

Y no solo descubrieron eso, también encontraron unas notas antiguos que decían que el núcleo del planeta explotaría en 6 año después del año actual por tanta explotación de recursos y al analizar los cálculos que estaban escritos en las notas se dieron cuenta que en verdad el planeta explotaría

A sí que tanto Lara como Jor-el al ser las únicas personas que habían explorado esas ruinas, sabían que era su labor dar a conocer todo lo que habían descubierto. Dando su testimonio de sus descubrimientos en todos los medios de Kripton, pero todos los tomaron por locos desde la comunidad científica y los lideres de krpton lo ignoraron, eh incluso la gente común los tomaban por locos, pero en esos momentos Zod ya había empezado la conquista del planeta.

Estando todo krypton más ocupado en pelear con Zod, que tomo el poder en un ataque coordinado a todos los grandes mandos del planeta y con mano de hierro acecino a cada hombre, mujer y niño que tan siquiera osara pensar algo diferente a él. Pero aun con el miedo y la opresión las pocas rebeliones que se opusieron aún siguen peleando.

Pero a pesar de que su historia era muy sería, Lara no podía evitar hacer gestos infantiles y detallar todo con su mismo cuerpo, cosa que a Bardock le seguía pareciendo tierno y muy parecido a Gine.

-Esto es muy impresionante chica pero, donde ésta tu esposo. (Preguntó Bardock).

-Jor-el. El estaaa.. Muerto el, el murió hace un año.

Pero cuando Lara empezó a contar esa parte de la historia, cambió por completo de humor, pasando de uno alegre y juguetón, a uno muy cansado y triste.

-Zod, él nos secuestró a Jor-el y a mí para un experimento militar secreto que implicaba ese material que encontramos en esas ruinas. Él quería hacer un súper arma viviente con él, y como éramos los únicos que abismos analizado esa maldita cosa, nos obligó cada día durante 2 años a crear un suero con ese material y lo logramos. Me dijeron que era el suero del súper soldado, cuando en realidad era del suero del súper monstro.

-Lara ese suero que hicieron cuando lo terminaron ¿que hizo Zod con él? (pregunto Bardock algo curioso por saber que hacia el suero).

-vaya todavía preguntas, tu deberías saberlo eres soldado de Freezer no es así, no creo que él no haga galardón de su nueva súper arma. (Contesto Lara de forma agresiva, pero era por el dolor de recordar todo lo que había vivido).

-¿Zod se la dio a Freezer? (Pregunto Bardock completamente en shock).

-Si, como crees que Zod logro conquistar el planeta en un solo golpe global. Freezer le ayudo a conquistar este planeta y como pago le dio el suero, pero Zod quería más y aún que quedaba poco material para trabajar, él nos obligó a crear otro, pero Jor-el se negó a continuar.

Lara en ese momento ya no aguantó más y rompió en llanto, mientras aun le contaba la historia a Bardock.

-Y un día que tratamos de escapar de esa habitación que destruiste con tu nave, él nos encontró cuando estábamos a medio camino de un refugio seguro. Jor-el trato de confrontarlo pero en un ataque de ira Zod lo tomo y lo empezó a golpear salvajemente tirándolo al suelo y ….. Le…. Destrozó su cabeza al golpes y cada golpe que le daba salpicaba su sangre manchando mi rostro y todo a su alrededor, me quede pasmada del terror no sabía como reaccionar solo me puse de rodillas para llorar en frente de su cadáver, quedando solo un gran charco de sangre que ensucio todo el suelo. Desde entonces el me a tenido trabajando en otro suero.

Lara al recordar la muerte de su esposo solo pudo derramar lágrimas de tristeza, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que Bardock la estaba abrazando para que se calmara, ya que el hacía eso cuando Gine quería llorar.

Lara Algo avergonzada, solo pudo alzar la mirada viendo a los ojos a Bardock para después calmarse y darle una sonrisa para decirle.

-Gracias Bardock, por escucharme eres a la primera persona que le cuento toda mi vida, pero ya dejemos de hablar de mí. Ahora cuenta me tu historia.

Bardock viendo que Lara ya se avía calmado le contó toda su historia, de cómo son los sayayin y su relación con su esposa la cual era rara en su raza, pero Bardock también no pudo evitar entristecerse mientras le contaba sobre la guerra en que lucho en el planeta Apokolips, y que hay todo su escuadrón como su esposa murieron, y en un arranque de ira peleo contra Freezer con todas sus fuerzas pero perdió tenido que huir del planeta y llego a este por error.

Nota del autor: Bardock Omitió la parte del súper sayayin por que el no savia que él era el legendario súper sayayin.

-Que triste por tus hombres y tu esposa que perecieron en esa guerra. Pero QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

luchaste en la que quizás sea la peor guerra que haya visto el universo, y no solo eso todavía peleaste con Freezer y saliste con vida. (Preguntó Lara con tristeza al principio por la muerte de la esposa del sayayin y después conmocionada por la guerra que libro Bardock, y el gran poder que ha de tener si es que peleo con Freezer y sobrevivío).

-No creo que allá sido una pelea, el me destrozó me humilló y casi me mata. De hecho planeaba morir hay peleando pero escape, no por miedo, si no por cumplir el último deseo de mí esposa de que viviera por todos los caídos. (Respondió con algo de tristeza Bardock, que también pensó en algo).

-Lara ya estoy cansado. (Dijo Bardock que no término lo que decía porque fue interrumpido por una inquieta Lara).

-Ya tan pronto, yo quería seguir.

Pero Lara tampoco pudo terminar lo que decía, porque Bardock siguió hablando.

-Ya estoy cansado de que hombres como Freezer, Darkseid y ahora este tal Zod tengan a la gente que no se puede defender de esta forma, siempre el débil pierde y es humillado ante el fuerte, pero ahora yo soy fuerte y es el turno de que ellos sean los humillados. (Exclamo Bardock, con una mirada sería y poniéndose de pie).

-¿Como aras eso? tu solo eres uno, y aunque seas un sayayin, Zod tiene a todo el ejército de todo krypton de su lado.

-Creme con migo cera suficiente para detener a Zod. (Respondió Bardock, dándole una sonrisa a Lara que lo miro con esperanzas).

-Bueno si vas a ser el salvador de kripton, hay que darte una verdadera armadura, porque la que traes ya ésta muy dañada. (Contesto Lara con una gran sonrisa que se parecía mucho a la de cierto sayayin).

Y sacando una pequeña máquina de su mochila, que empezó a flotar rodeando a Bardock y escaneándolo, cosa que lo dejo algo confundido.

-Que hace esta máquina.

-Cállate y deja que haga su trabajo. (Contestó Lara, mientras miraba uno de sus brazaletes donde aparecía un holograma, donde se podía ver una armadura parecida a la de Bardock pero con pequeños cambios en su diseño).

La máquina al terminar de escanear la armadura rota del sayayin, le disparo un extraño líquido metálico que empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo modificando su armadura rota.

Ya ésta. (Dijo Lara con alegría mientras miraba como una nueva armadura cubría todo el cuerpo de Bardock).

La nueva armadura se parecía mucho a la anterior que tenía excepto por las hombreras que ahora rodaban su cuello, en sus piernas y brazos tenía unos brazaletes metálicos sobre su ropa y por último una máscara blanca con una cruz en ella que le brillaban dos puntos rojos en el lugar de los ojos.

Nota del autor: El traje de Bardock time breakers.

Como lo hiciste. (Dijo aún más sorprendido Bardock).

-Son nanobots que se adaptan a la forma que uno quiere, y se endurecen para tener la resistencia querida. Ni la explosión de un sistema solar le aria un rasguño. Invento mío por cierto. (Contestó orgullosa Lara, poniendo otra vez su sonrisa de satisfacción y poniendo sus manos en su cintura).

-Gracias pero para qué es la máscara.

-Es como uno de los rastreadores del ejército de Freezer pero mejorado, percibe cualquier firma de energía sin importar que sea conocida o no. Podrías percibir hasta fantasmas y además de que te permitiría respirar en el bacio del espacio.

-Eso es increíble.

-Si lo es, porque yo lo cree pero ya es hora de irnos que krypto nos espera. (Respondió Lara poniendo todas sus esperanzas en el sayayin que recién conoció, y dándole otra vez esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de nuestro sayayin favorito).

 **Fin de capitulo.**


	5. DB amalgama DC 5

Dragon ball amalgama DC Capitulo 5: Bardock y Lara parte 2.

-Pero a donde iremos, por lo que me dices Zod mandara a todos sus hombres a que revisen la ciudad. (Pregunto Bardock quitándose la máscara).

-Está bien se dónde podemos pasar la noche. (Respondió Lara motivada a salvar a su planeta).

Mientras a las afueras de la ciudad de kandor.

Zod apenas salía de los escombros del hospital. Enfurecido porque Lara escapo y ahora tiene un sayayin cuidándola.

-Maldita Lara no sé como rayos consiguió a un sayayin, pero me las pagara. Su suero no ésta terminado aún pero sea como sea ella volverá a terminarlo, y en cuanto lo termine la matare junto con ese sayayin.

Y oprimiendo un botón de su armadura Zod mando llamar a un escuadrón para que vinieran por él.

 _Al día siguiente_

Bardock se encontraba acostado durmiendo en una pequeña abitacion hasta que fue despertado por culpa de unos ruidos extraños que venían del brazalete de Lara, y abriendo los ojos para ver del por que del ruido se dio cuenta que no tenía ni su armadura ni su ropa puesta estando solo en ropa interior, y en todo su cuerpo tenía unos cables conectados al brazalete de Lara Donde estaba tomando notas de los resultados del análisis que le estaba haciendo al sayayin.

 _flashback la noche anterior._

Lara le pidió a Bardock que la llevara de forma sigilosa a un punto en especifico de la ciudad de kandor que gran parte de esta zona se encontraba desavitada y casi en ruinas por algunos ataques que Zod hizo a los sibiles para mantener a raya a la población, pero la chica kryptoniana le había pedido que la trajera a este lugar por que de entre tantos edificios que fueron abandonado se encontraba un escondite de la resistencia.

Ella conocía bien la ubicación de este lugar porque Jor-el el día en que querían escapar le contó de donde se encontraban una base de la resistencia donde se escondía su hermano menor con su esposa.

-Espérame aquí Bardock solo abrirán si es que me reconocen a mí. (Dijo Lara acercándose a uno de los tantos edificios y tocando una de las paredes que era otra puerta secreta, a siendo que la paredes se movieran mostrando una puerta metálica que se abrió lentamente dejando salir una luz azul junto con dos siluetas de un hombre y otra de una mujer).

-Lara creíamos que nunca llegarías. Cuando nos mandaste el mensaje de que lograste escapar y al ver que pasaban las horas y no llegabas pensamos que Zod otra vez los había atrapado. (Dijo la silueta femenina que era una mujer blanca y rubia, con un traje negro pegado a su cuerpo con un vestido blanco y corto encima del traje y que al igual que Lara tenia un escudo en su pecho con una S, la mujer era Alura in-ze la esposa del hermano menor de Jor-el).

-Pero donde está mi hermano, donde esta Jor-el. (Preguntó la otra silueta que era de un hombre pelicastaño con un traje azul pegado a su cuerpo y con el mismo escudo de la familia El es su pecho, este hombre era Zor-el).

Lara al escuchar a Zor-el preguntarle por su esposo solo bajo la mirada para no responder.

-Lara por qué éstas sola donde ésta mi hermano, no me digas que él está... (Pregunto Zor-el ansioso y tomando a Lara por los hombros).

-No vengó sola. Ya puedes acercarte. (pidió Lara aun cabizbaja).

Bardock al escuchar a Lara salio de las sombras que hacia un edificio y acercándose a donde estaban los tres kryptonianos, pero tanto Zor-el como Alura se conmocionaron al ver que quien se acercaba no era Jor-el sino un sayayin.

-Cúbranse. (Grito Zor el, poniendo atrás de el a Lara y a Alura sacando una pistola de uno de su traje).

-No te acerques sayayin. (Gritaba el kryptoniano, pero Bardock seguía caminando).

-No des ni un paso más te lo advierto.

Pero Bardock al sentirse incomodo le lanzo un pequeño rayo de energía al arma destruyéndola y aterrando a la pareja kryptoniana.

-Ya basta Bardock, los estas espantando. (Reclamo Lara haciendo que el sayayin dejara el semblante intimidatorio que tenia dejando en shock a Alura y Zor-el).

-¿Bardock? ¿conoces a este sayayin? (Preguntaron Zor-el y Alura).

-El fue quien me liberó. (Respondió Lara mirando seriamente a la pareja).

-¿El te libero?, ¿este sayayin te salvo? (Pregunto de forma muy agresiva zor-el y mirando con desconfianza

a Bardock)

-¡Así es y yo no entrare amenos que el entre con migo!. (Contesto Lara algo molesta al ver que Alura y Zor-el miraban con desprecio al sayayin).

La pareja kryptoniana se quedo impactada con la respuesta de Lara, pero no le negarían el paso a su familia y a su acompañante dejándolos entrar y pasar la noche con ellos contándoles a los demás rebeldes sus historias.

 _Fin de flashback._

-Buenos días Bardock, bueno ya se de lo que eres capas y me sorprende tus resultados, con lo obtenido ya desarrollé un plan para atacar sin que nadie más que el tonto de Zod salga herido. (Dijo Lara entre risas, he imaginando otra vez de forma chivi y algo gore como Bardock le traspasaba el pecho a Zod).

-¿Cómo me quito la armadura y la ropa sin que me diera cuenta? (Se preguntaba en su mente Bardock para después responder).

-No necesito un plan.

Pero antes de que Lara le respondiera algo a Bardock en ese momento se escuchó un rugido en el cuarto que espanto a la kryptoniana que pensaba que un animal salvaje había entrado, y escondiéndose atrás de la espalda del sayayin para protegerse.

Bardock algo apenado solo volteo la mirada para ver a Lara y decirle.

-No te preocupes solo es mi estómago.

-Queeeee. Ya había escuchado el tan famoso apetito sayayin, pero no pensé que se escuchara como si un dragón furioso fuera a atacar, bueno por lo que me contaste no as de haber comido en mucho tiempo así que ven vamos al comedor y trata de no acabarte las provisiones de un mes. (Dijo Lara con una sonrisa coqueta y apretando un botón de uno de sus brazaletes haciendo aparecer la ropa y la armadura de BardocK).

Y mientras Lara guía a Bardock al comedor se encontraron a Alura y a Zor-el ya comiendo en una mesa mostrándoles que se podían sentar con ellos, ya que los otros refugiados no se sentían cómodos con la presencia de Bardock hay por ser un sayayin.

-Siéntate yo te traeré tu comida. (Dijo Lara yendo por los platos para los dos y dejando a Bardock solo con Zor-el y Alura, que estaban sumamente nerviosos y algo espantados porque aún no confiaban en Bardock, cosa que a el no le importaba ya que solo tenía en la cabeza un pensamiento. Acabar con la escoria de Freezer).

-Espero que esto sea suficiente (Exclamo Lara que traía con mucho esfuerzo platos y platos de comida. Cosa que no le agrado a otros refugiados porque pensaban que el sayayin no a echo nada para apoyarlos, pero nuevamente Bardock ignoro y comió).

Viendo que tanto Zor-el como Alura estaban sudando y muy nerviosos Lara decidio cortar la tencion.

-Alura espero que todo esto de Zod no les allá quitado las ganas de tener un bebe, si sabes a lo que me refiero. (Pregunto Lara con cara traviesa y con una mano hizo un circulo con sus dedos y con la otra metía uno de sus dedos en el circulo que formo, haciendo que la pareja kryptoniana se ahogaran con su comida por esa pregunta).

-Lara eso no se pregunta en un lugar como este. (Respondió Alura apenada y sonrojada).

-Dejamos de lado por el momento eso de tener hijos, pero ya tenemos planeado todo para cuando la tengamos. (Respondió Zor-el).

-Cuando la tengan, así que quieren una niña ¿Como la llamaran? (Pregunto Lara muy curiosa y respondiéndole la pareja dijeron).

-Kara.

Al escuchar el nombre Lara no pudo evitar poner una cara de ternura imaginando a la bebe, pero Bardock algo curioso pregunto.

-Aqui si crían a los hijos. (Pregunto aun teniendo comida en la boca y comiendo como una bestia).

-Si Bardock me contaste que tu no pudiste criar a tu hijo porque los sayayins no los dejaban, ya que creían que tener relaciones sentimentales con la familia los hacían débiles verdad.

-así es Lara. (Contesto Bardock algo triste por Gine ya que no pudo criar a su hijo).

Y ante esa respuesta quedaron muy sorprendidos la pareja ya que nunca pensaron que un sayayin tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos.

-Que tanto miran. (Dijo Bardock con su típica mirada intimidante, que causo que la pareja kriptoniana se ahogara otra vez con su comida).

-Je je creo que si seguimos a si entre los dos mataremos a mi familia. (Rio Lara nerviosa).

Pero mientras la chica kryptoniana intentaba calmar la situación, en una de las pantallas del comedor empezó a trasmitir un mensaje del general Zod que interrumpió la señal del noticiero.

-Este es un mensaje que doy a cada hombre mujer y niño de kripton. Ayer por la noche fui atacado por dos terroristas. ( el general mostraba un olograma de Lara y Bardock).

-La fugitiva Lara lor-van ex científica mediocre y actual mente terrorista esta libre por las calles de kandor, y no ésta sola ella se encuentra acompañada por un mercenario de la rasa sayayin que la cuida de los hombres de mi ejército, ya que todos mis esfuerzos de anoche han sido infructíferos estoy dispuesto a recompensar a cualquier ciudadano que me puedan dar el paradero de estos dos terroristas. Se les será bien recompensado, pero a cualquier persona que se le sea descubierto que los están escondiendo de mi serán ejecutados de manera pública por traición y sus familiares llevados a mis campos de concentracion.

Eso es todo. (Termino de decir el general Zod serrando la trasmisión, causando que todos los refugiados se espantaran y empezaran a hablar entre si).

-Son ellos los que el mismo Zod busca en persona.

-Si lo son aquel de armadura tiene una cola sayayin.

-Y yo reconozco el rostro de esa chica ella es Lara.

-Tal bes si nosotros mismos se los entregamos a Zod a esos tipos él podría llegar a un acuerdo con nosotros los revendes.

Lara al escuchar a su alrededor a tanta gente que planeaba como entregarlos a Zod no pudo evitar esconderse atrás de Bardock y este molesto se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a expulsar ki

-CALLENSE YAAAA. (Grito Bardock haciendo que todas las personas salieran volando de sus asientos junto con las mesas y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se estrellara en las paredes del edificio).

Lara para evitar salir volando se sujetó fuerte mente de la parte del pecho de la armadura y mirando a Bardock con algo de miedo, cosa que hizo que el dejara de expulsar ki poco a poco.

-Lo lamento. (Dijo Bardock desviando la mirada).

-No te preocupes por lo menos hiciste callar a esos tontos.

Y mientras muchas personas intentaban reincorporase se preguntaban entre sí, que fue esa energía que salio del cuerpo de ese sayayin y Lara molesta por todo lo ocurrido se paró en medio del comedor y hablo.

-Eso señores fue el poder del sayayin más fuerte de todos y crean me que el solo podría acabar con todo el ejercito de Krypton, así que reconsideren si es la mejor opción entregarnos a Zod.

Muchos refugiados al escuchar a Lara decir que ese sayayin era el más fuerte de su raza, comenzaron a preguntarse si es que en verdad él podría vencer a Zod y a todo su ejército dándoles la libertad que tanto deseaban, mientras algunos a un tenía la intenciones de entregarlos pero la gran mayoría querían que el sayayin peleara.

Y en medio de una discusión si entregarlos o ver si el sayayin peleaba, Zor-el quien era el líder de ese sector rebelde paso por en medio de todos y se acercó a Lara.

-Estas muy confiada de ese sayayin, ¿segura que el podrá solo? (Pregunto Zor-el algo intrigado).

-Claro que podrá pero necesitara ayuda. (Contesto Lara mirándolo fijamente).

-Sabes que no tenemos el armamento suficiente para detener a sus soldados Lara, ni juntando todos los sectores rebeldes le podríamos hacer frente.

-En efecto no tenemos armas suficientes pero me tienen a mí y yo tengo un buen plan. (Contesto Lara muy segura de si misma).

-Un plan no necesito esa cosa, los sayayines somos guerreros que pelean hasta la muerte dándolo todo, no utilizare un plan. (Contesto bardock al escuchar a Lara decir la palabra plan).

Pero Lara molesta voltio a ver a Bardock dándole una cachetada que impacto no solo al sayayin si no a todos los presentes, y con voz de mando de dijo la chica kryptoniana al sayayin.

-Si sé que eres muy fuerte, eres el ser más poderoso de este planeta, pero no permitiré que por tu tonto orgullo sayayin, krypton pierda su más grande esperanza de ser libre.

Bardock algo extrañado por la actitud de la chica prefirió quedarse callado y obedecer a Lara, que en cuanto noto que la situación empezaba a calmarse hablo.

-Esta bien este es mi plan, primero Bardock tendrás que ir a una zona de kandor donde allá poca población para después atacarla y espantar a la gente que este en los alrededores para que no hayan heridos.

Segundo, todo el pánico atraerá la atención de Zod, que sin duda también analizó tus niveles de poder de cuándo estuvieron apunto de pelear, y de seguro planeara ir con toda la armada de kandor a matarte.

Y tercero, cuando Zod llegue con su ejército yo junto con Zor-el y los de más rebeldes nos encargaremos de deshabilitar todas las armas y armaduras de los hombres de Zod con un pulso electromagnético que estuve diseñando toda la noche, pero no creo que eso pueda deshabilitar la armadura de Zod ya que fue diseñada para resistir ese tipo de ataques. Pero sé que su combate espantara a los soldados inocentes y hay nosotros los atrapáremos para que no molesten en tu pelea, para que le puedas patear el trasero a Zod. (Exclamo Lara con voz de mando).

Muchos rebeldes al escuchar el plan pensaron que Lara se había vuelto loca, pero al notar que el sayayin los miraba de reojo temblaron de miedo y aceptaron el plan de la chica.

Y así transcurrió todo el día hasta llegar a la noche, donde en dos puntos distintos de kandor se podía ver a Zod y a Lara mirando la luna sabiendo que en la mañana los dos se enfrentarían por el destino de krypton. Pero en la mirada de Lara se notaba una sonrisa, por tener ahora de su lado a un hombre con el suficiente poder para acabar con todo este conflicto y que además de todo eso le recordaba tanto a Jor-el.

Y como si de una profecía se tratase a la mañana siguiente, todo los rebeldes junto a Bardock hicieron todo lo que Lara había planeado, ocurriendo tal como ella dijo que pasaría, ya con las naves y armas desactivadas por Lara y los rebeldes, en eses momento Bardock dio un grito.

-ZOD se hombre y enfrentarme. (Grito Bardock con su mascara puesta verificando que ningún sibil estuviera en el campo de batalla).

Al escuchar ese grito unos segundos después salió Zod junto con todo sus hombres que salieron de todas las demás naves.

-Bien sayayin aquí me tienes. Tu y esa maldita chica se las arreglaron para detener a mi ejército, pero recuerda tu eres uno contra todos nosotros, y cada uno de ellos puede pelear con o sin sus armas. (Grito Zod dirigiéndose a su ejército, que gritaban al unísono alentando a su líder).

Pero Bardock sin inmutarse solo levanto un poco uno de sus brazos y de la palma de su mano salió una pequeña esfera de energía la cual disparo al cielo para terminar explotando y crear una pequeña luna artificial, causando que Bardock se convirtiera en un mono gigantesco, que intimido he hizo huir a todos los soldados de Zod que fueron interceptados por los hombres de la rebelión tal y como Lara lo supuso.

-Regresen cobardes les ordeno que pelen. (Grito Zod molesto).

-Ríndete. (Dijo Bardock que logro mantener el conocimiento en su forma de ozaru).

-NUNCA. (Grito Zod, activando su armadura que le daban súper fuerza. Y saltando para intentar golpear al ozaru, pero Bardock fue más rápido golpeándolo con la palma de su mano como si de una mosca se tratase, siendo disparado al suelo creando un gran cráter en este).

-Maldito sayayin, no creas que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. (Dijo Zod saliendo de los escombros ya herido, he intentando otra vez atacar a Bardock pero ahora con sus rayos solares, pero Bardock solo tuvo que disparar una ráfaga de ki de su boca para contrarrestar el ataque del kryptoniano).

Zod al notar que sus rayos fueron vencidos en un choque de energías dio un salto para intentar escapar del ataque, pero fue interceptado por Bardock que lo atrapo con una de sus manos apretando fuertemente a él kryptoniano provocando que gritara de dolor y para continuar con el castigo sujetándolo fuerte lo empezó a estrellar en contra de los edificios vacíos, para después arrojarlo a una de sus naves destruyéndola y causando una explosión.

-Muy bien echo Bardock. (Grito Lara brincando de alegría, porque creyó que Zod fue derrotado).

-Aun no ganan idiotas. (Grito Zod que empezaba a sangrar y que salia de los escombros de su nave con dificultad).

-No pensé que tendría que usarlo. Maldición no debí mandarle el suero terminado a Freezer. (Pensó Zod sacando de su armadura una geringa con un líquido negro, que cuando Lara vio con sus binoculares que era, se quedo congelada).

-No eso no, aun no ésta terminado. (Dijo Lara temblando de miedo).

-SAYAYIN con esto te matare. (Grito Zod herido y furioso, inyectandose el líquido negro en el cuello que de inmediato le causo convulsiones y cayendo de rodillas empezó a tener una transformación monstruosa).

De la nada Zod empezó a incrementar su masa muscular destruyendo la parte superior de su armadura y parte de sus huesos empezaron a traspasar su piel.

-Lara que le ésta pasando, ¿no me dijiste que los kriptonianos no podían transformarse? (Pregunto Bardock a través de un bozal).

 _Nota del autor: La mascara time breaker paso a ser el bozal de cumber en su forma de ozaru_.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer eso, lo que le ésta pasando a Zod es algo malo, muy, muy malo. (Respondió Lara aterrada, porque savia que esa trasformación era causada por su suero).

-Mi suero el... El se inyecto las células puras de ese moustruo.

-Como que células, que es exactamente tu suero Lara.

-En esa expedición que hice te conté que encontré un material genético, ese material eran células de un antiguo monstruo de una leyenda, que decían que a donde quiera que iba traía el juicio final y destruyo gran parte del universo antiguo. Y lo último que se supo de ese monstruo fue que enfrento a un demonio igual de destructivo y perverso que él. Bardock no sé si puedas contra el no solo ésta cambiando físicamente también se ésta volviendo más poderoso. (Respondió Lara, preocupada por el sayayin).

El general Zod se convertía en una versión mal formada de el mismo, con un brazo exageradamente musculoso y otro lleno de espinas de hueso que destrozaban la piel de su otro brazo, en su cara la mitad de su rostro se deformo a una parecida como la del monstruo dumsday, y la otra mitad aún era normal pero con un ojo completamente negro.

-Jajaja Bien sayayin, un monstruo contra otro monstruo veamos que raza es más poderosa. (Grito el monstruoso general Zod, a un Bardock que aún estando convertido en ozaru, se le podía notar en su rostro una mirada de asombro por el cambio que sufrió el kryptoniano).

Y sin previo aviso, el monstruoso general dio un salto conectándole un golpe con su brazo deforme en el rostro de nuestro sayayin, para después lanzarle un rayo solar que si Bardock no se hubiera movido a tiempo ese ataque le hubiera amputado el brazo,

-Jaja maldito sayayin aun con esa apariencia huyes de mí. (Grito Zod a Bardock, que al escuchar la palabra huir detono algo dentro de él que le hizo recordar todo lo ocurrido en Apokolips, y con irá se acercó rápidamente a Zod dándole un golpe al kryptoniano deforme que salio disparado a otro edificio vacío).

-Bien sayayin as que sea una verdadera batalla. (Dijo Zod saliendo de los escombros, dándole otra embestida a Bardock. Que aun que el kryptoniano era más pequeño que el sayayin en su forma de ozaru lo logro taclear, y ya derrumbado le empezó a conectar una serie de golpes, cortadas y rayos solares en la parte del pecho de su armadura, que no parecía que resistiría mucho tiempo el ataque del general).

-Bardock muévete, ese ataque te podría matar. (Grito Lara desesperada).

Y mientras Zod se concentraba en atacar el pecho de Bardock, el cargo una ráfaga de energía de su boca potenciada por el bozal, dándole directo al monstruoso general Zod, lanzando varios metros en el aire.

-Cualquier otra armadura no hubiera resistido ese ataque, pero esta armadura es más resistente que cualquier otra que allá usado. Bien tengo que detenerlo ahora antes de que vuelva. (Pensó Bardock intentando levantarse, pero antes de poderlo hacer recibió otro rayo solar que dio en uno de sus brazos, haciéndolo gritar de dolor).

Bardock ya herido miro al cielo sorprendido al ver que regresaba el general Zod volando a toda velocidad, conectándole un puñetazo a su rostro derribándolo otra vez y quedándose en su pecho comenzando a congelar su otro brazo sano con su aliento congelante.

-Esperaba más de ti Sayayin, yo pensé que serías mas fuerte con esa apariencia de mono gigante, pero solo eres una basura como todos los de tu especie. (Exclamo el general Zod, mientras Bardock con su brazo congelado intento conectar un puñetazo, que el general solo dio un salto para esquivarlo y dejándose caer en el estómago de Bardock haciendo que vomitara sangre).

-Sayayin dime es cierto lo que me dijeron, que los de tu raza pierden la transformación en mono gigante cuando le cortan la cola. (Pregunto Zod entre risas acercándose a la cola de nuestro sayayin, que con sus rayos solares amputó la cola de Bardock que empezó a perder su transformación).

-No, no, no, no, NOOOO, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, si no pienso rápido Zod lo matara al igual que a Jor-el. (Pensó Lara mientras corría a esconderse en un edificio destruido que estaba cerca de la pelea y usando uno de sus brazaletes reactivo las pocas naves de Zod que aun funcionaban, tomando el control de las armas comenzó a apuntar a Zod que se encontraba distraído golpeando a Bardock que le había destrozado la mascara a golpes).

-No dejare que lo mates, no permitiré que mates a otra persona importante para mi. (Grito Lara Disparando todos los proyectiles que aun funcionaban, dando directo en Zod que no los vio venir saliendo disparado y estrellándose en contra el suelo mientras mas misiles seguían explotando sobre de el).

Mientras que Bardock solo salió volando por la explosión, cayendo cerca del edificio donde estaba escondida Lara.

-BARDOCK. (Grito la chica kryptoniana que salió corriendo de su escondite para auxiliarlo).

-Lara que haces aquí, vete esos misiles no lo detendrán. (Dijo Bardok entre los brazos de Lara).

-Perdón lo siento mucho, esto es mi culpa yo pensé que tu cuerpo reaccionaria a tiempo. (Dijo Lara entre lágrimas poniéndose de rodillas para abrazarlo).

-¿De que estas hablando Lara?

-De nada que entendamos Bardock ella tiende a hablar locuras. ¿Ese es tu nombre no es así sayayin? (Respondió Zod, saliendo del fuego que causo las explosiones).

Mientras el monstruoso Kryptoniano se acercaba, Bardock se levantó rápidamente poniendo a Lara atrás de él.

-Eso admiró de ustedes los sayayines son guerreros, aun cuando morirán en batalla no se rinden, no como nosotros los kriptonianos. Y te diré otra cosa. (estando a unos centímetros de ellos Zod grito).

-LARA YA NO ME SIRVE DE NADA.

Dándole un golpe en el estómago a Bardock que lo puso de rodillas, y quedando frente a Lara que estaba temblando, pero aun con todo su miedo logro tomar un arma que tenía en su bolsa, disparándole en el rostro a zod.

-Así que decidiste morir peleando, no lo esperaba de ti Lara. (Dijo Zod Tomándola del cuello con su brazo deforme y empezando a ahorcarla, mientras Bardock arrodillado y sin fuerzas solo podía ver como Zod estrangulaba lentamente a Lara que luchaba por soltarse, y sin fuerzas para hacer algo Bardock serró los ojos tratando de no ver la muerte de su amiga, pero empezó a recordar cada muerte en el planeta Apokolips y a su esposa Gine con su pecho perforado desangrándose en el suelo del planeta.

-Ya perdí a Gine y ahora perderé a Lara. NO nadie más… Nadie más.

¡NADIE MAS MORIRA MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ! (Grito Bardok lleno de furia y transformándose una vez más en el súper sayayin).

Zod al ver que el sayayin tuvo un cambio de apariencia se preguntó.

-¿Que le acaba de pasar?.

Y mientras Zod lo miraba fijamente, Lara aprovecho ese momento para soltarse y salir corriendo haciendo que Zod se enfurezca.

-No dejare que escapes maldita. (Grito Zod que estaba a punto de ir tras Lara, pero al instante recibió una patada en la cara que lo hizo que se estrellase contra los edificios derrumbados.

Mientas que Lara huía empezó a hablar con ella misma otra vez.

-No esperaba que Zod se convirtiera en un monstruo. Pero si me suponía que Bardock tenía ese poder escondido pero tenía que expulsarlo de alguna forma.

-Y No puedo creer que yo misma me acerque a la pelea para ponerme en peligro, lo admito no fue la idea más brillante que he tenido y más porque no savia si el reaccionaria así al verme en peligro, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que lo aria. (Dijo Lara, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar que el sayayin sentía algo por ella).

Mientas se alejaba atrás de ella solo se escuchaban estruendos, que solo podía suponer que era Bardock que le estaba dando una paliza a Zod.

Y en verdad Bardock estaba humillando al monstruoso general, que no podía defenderse de los golpes del súper sayayin.

conectando varios golpes consecutivos en el estómago de Zod, para después soltar una ráfaga de energía en su pecho que lo lanzo hacia los aires, pero antes de estrellarse contra un edificio fue detenido por Bardock que le dio una patada en la espalda que lo saco volando varios metros al cielo. Pero Zod logro detenerse viendo que Bardock le planeaba lanzar otro rayó de energía, y antes de que lo hiciera disparo un rayo solar que dio de lleno en el pecho de Bardock.

Y Estando en un lugar seguro, Lara con sus binoculares veía la pelea dándose cuenta de algo.

-Creo que el suero que se inyecto Zod ésta fallando, porque la que diseñe con Jor-el no presentó esos cambios tan grotescos en los pacientes de prueba. Pero lo más importante no veo que se regenere los daños recibidos, sólo le otorgó un poder y fuerza bestial pero también, Bardock con esa transformación no se queda atrás creo que su fuerza aumento 50 veces. Esta pelea ésta algo reñida. (Pensaba la chica kryptoniana mientras veía la batalla),

Mientras que en la pelea de Bardock y Zod

Ambos empezaban a intercambiar golpes, Zod dándole un golpe en el rostro a Bardock y esté dándole un golpe en el estómago de Zod, y respondiendo con un corte al brazo del sayayin que contra ataco con barias patadas al monstruoso kryptoniano que ya se le notaba más cansado y que recibía cada vez más y más golpes que no podía esquivar y molesto dijo.

-Maldito mono asqueroso, porque te volviste tan fuerte.

Pero fue callado por un puñetazo en la boca que le tiro barios dientes, y molesto el sayayin le ordenó.

-Cállate asqueroso monstruo, me recuerdas a Freezer y yo odio a Freezer. (Grito Bardock Dándole un golpe a las piernas de Zod poniéndolo de rodillas, después juntando sus dos puños dándole un golpe de maso a su cabeza, para después darle una lluvia de golpes consecutivos que recordarían a uno del los ataques de cierto calvo con capa y para finalizar tomando del cuello al monstruoso general Zod empezando a cargar un último ataque grito).

-CAÑON ESPÍRITUAL. (Lanzando su poderoso ataque directo al estomago de Zod que devasto todo el campo de batalla y Perdiéndose en la ráfaga de ki que salió del planeta. Después que la luz del ataque se disipara solo quedo un gran cráter y en el fondo de este se encontraba Zod desmallado y sentado junto a él se encontraba Bardock mirando fijamente el cielo y diciendo.

-Lo logre Gine, pude protegerlos. (Pensó Bardock pero se distrajo al escuchar a lo lejos).

-Lo logro lo logro lo logro lo logro. (Gritaba una alegre Lara que saltaba de felicidad porque al fin alguien venció a Zod, y al terminar de saltar corrió hacia donde estaba Bardock para darle un abrazo que dejo de estar trasformado en súper sayayin cuando la vio acercarse).

-Gracias Bardock, gracias por liberar a mi planeta de ese horrible hombre, y gracias por cuidar de mí.

Y mientas decía esas tiernas palabras, Lara comenzó a ver a Bardock como solía mirar a Jor-el.

-Aahhh te tengo una sorpresa, durante tu pelea hackeé las cámaras de toda esta área de kandor, todo el mundo vio como le ganaste a Zod. (Dijo Lara tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y señalando una de las pocas cámaras que quedaron después de la pelea y que les estaba apuntando a los dos y que en estos momentos trasmitió toda la pelea a todo krypton.

Entre los gritos de alegría de Lara se empezó a escuchar como miles de krYptonianos celebraban por la derrota de Zod, y a los pocos segundos después se escuchó en todo kripton gritos de alegría porque al fin alguien los libero de la tiranía de Zod.

Y en menos de un minuto toda una horda de gente llego al lugar de la batalla buscando a los dos héroes de krypton, que empezaron a rodear a Bardock y a Lara.

A Bardock le parecía incomodo tanta gente rodeándolo, mientras que a Lara le gustaba la atención que recibía ya que le hacía recordar cuando no la llamaban científica loca. Y despues de 5 minutos llego todos los medios de comunicación de todo krypton, haciéndoles muchas preguntas que incomodaban aún más al sayayin. Mientras que Lara se sentía otra vez como en sus días de gloria.

-No amas toda esta atención Bardock. (Le grito Lara, ya que esa era la única forma de comunicarse entre los dos, porque la multitud no los dejaban en paz).

-NO, quítamelos de encima. (Le grito Bardock ya molesto).

Fin de capitulo


	6. DB amalgama DC 6

Dragonball amalgama DC Capitulo 6: Bardock y Lara parte 3.

Después de que todos los kryptonianos celebraran la victoria del sayayin contra el general Zod se empezaron a calmar dejando hablar a Bardock y Lara, siendo esta la que hablo contándoles de cómo llegó Bardock al planeta, de todo lo que Zod le hizo hacer a ella y su difunto esposo y por ultimo les volvió a advertir de la inminente explosión del planeta.

Pero la gente aún no creía las advertencias de Lara, ya que todos estaban más interesados en conocer más de Bardock, en especial las kryptonianas que querían saber si el sayayin era soltero, pero Bardock molesto porque estaban ignorando a Lara grito.

-Idiotas, Si no empiezan a escuchar a Lara y evacuan este planeta yo mismo lo destruiré.

Tras la amenaza que hizo cada uno de los kryptonianos presentes se espantaron pensando que el sayayin podría cumplir con su amenaza, prestándole atención a todas las advertencias que Lara les estaba dando.

Después de ese día las cosas en krypton cambiaron por completo y en especial para Lara, que después de demostrar una vez más que era la genio mas grande de krypton. A la chica se le fue encargado todo lo relacionado a la evacuación del planeta y no solo eso también logro conseguir que Bardock se quedara.

flashback, un mes después de la pelea.

Bardock salió de noche de su hogar que le dieron en kandor como agradecimiento por vencer a Zod, pero el sayayin se cansó rápido de esa vida tranquila además de que aun tenía la misión de matar a Freezer, así que tomo la decisión de salir en busca de una base militar yendo a escondidas para no llamar la atención de nadie pasando inadvertido por los soldados que custodiaban el lugar. Bardock había salido en busca de una nave de un solo tripulante para salir del planeta sin que nadie se diera cuenta. entrando a la bodega donde guardaban las naves espaciales pero al entrar a una noto que no funcionaba dándose cuenta que solo despegaría si le colocaba un cristal.

Así que comenzó a buscar un cristal que sirviera para activarla, no tardando en encontrar lo que necesitaba así que el sayayin ya se dispuso a entrar a la nave. Pero al momento en que iba a colocar el cristal, escuchó una voz conocida para él.

-Quieres escapar del planeta verdad Bardock. (Dijo Lara saliendo de entre las sombras que hacia la bodega, siendo iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna y con mirada triste).

-¿Cómo me encontraste?.

-Por tu traje tiene un rastreador, te podría encontrar en cualquier rincón del universo si quisiera. Pero eso no importa dime ¿porque te vas? (Pregunto la kryptoniana acercándose al sayayin lentamente).

-Sabias bien que me tenía que ir Lara, tengo que ir a matar al infeliz de Freezer. (Contesto Bardock de manera firme y queriendo entrar a la nave).

-Pero que será de mí, digo de krypton nosotros no somos como los sayayin no somos guerreros, que aremos en el vacío del espacio sin nuestro campeón. (Contesto Lara apunto de llorar).

-Lara.

-No, no te puedes ir krypton te necesita y… Yo te necesito.

Desde que perdí a Jor-el he sentido un gran vacío en mí corazón y cada día encerrada solo podía pensar en acabar con mi vida para estar cerca de él, pero cuando llegaste tú destruyendo esa habitación, me salvaste muchas beses a un que casi no me conocías y todo el tiempo que he pasado contigo me… Me… me a echo quererte. Así que te pido que por favor No te vayas.

Y mientras Lara confesaba indirectamente el amor que sentía a Bardock se acercó a él dándole un fuerte abrazó y derramando lágrimas en su armadura.

Bardock al sentir el cariño que sentía Lara hacia el no pudo evitar regresar el abrazó tomándola fuerte mente entre sus brazos y acercándola más a él ya que también empezaba a sentir lo mismo que la kryptoniana, y viendo a los ojos a la mujer que lo a ayudado desde que escapo de Apocolips llorar le dijo.

-Lara ya no llores me quedare en krypton solo por ti, pero un día sin importar lo que digas iré a matar a Freezer. (Exclamo Bardock tomando de la cabeza a Lara y dándole un beso en los labios).

La chica kryptoniana no se esperaba ese beso, pero eso no evito que lo disfrutara poniendo sus manos en el pecho del sayayin haciendo que el beso durara un par de minutos y al terminar de este y separar sus labios Lara dijo con voz tierna.

-Losé y cuando llegue ese día te ayudaré a ganar, té lo prometo. (Contesto Lara recargando su cabeza en el pecho del sayayin).

Fin de flashback.

Lara no podía ser más feliz ya que después de un año de duelo por la muerte de Gine y Jor-el la chica kryptoniana se decidió casar otra vez con nuestro guerrero sayayin, siendo una relación un poco extraña para los kryptonianos, pero como se trataba de los héroes de krypton felizmente aceptaron la unión de los dos.

Las cosas solo seguían mejorando para la chica, ya que cumplió otro de sus sueños al tener después de un año de casada un bebé. Con los cabellos y cola de su padre sayayin, y los ojos azules y la sonrisa de su madre kriptoniana.

flashback 2 un mes después del parto.

Lara se encontraba en un escritorio arrullando a su bebe mientras terminaba los detalles del plan para evacuar krypton, pero se distrajo cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

-Lara puedo entrar traigo visitas. (Dijo Bardock, haciendo poco ruido para no despertar a su hijo).

-Si pasa Bardock, ¿con quien bienes?.

-Hola Lara. (Dijo zor-el junto con Alura).

-Hola chicos, como están pasen pero no hagan mucho ruido. (Dijo Lara poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que no le hicieran ruido al bebe).

-Bien Lara veníamos en camino a verte hasta que nos encontramos con Bardock, y él nos trajo volando. Fue horrible pero bueno eso no es lo importante, veníamos a ver a tu hermoso bebe y a traerte un regalo. (Dijo Alura acercándose al bebé).

-Ooooh dios mío Lara es tan vello tu bebe, no pensé que un niño mitad sayayin kriptoniano fuera a ser tan hermoso. (Dijo Alura en voz baja, para no despertarlo y mientras ella veía al bebe Zor-el hablo).

-Bien Lara antes de darte tu regalo te quiero hacer una pregunta. (Dijo Zor-el un poco serio).

-Claro pregunta.

-Bueno Alura y yo nos hemos dado cuenta que has dejado de usar el escudo de la familia EL. ¿Porque?. (Pregunto Zor-el con cara de intriga).

-Si lo hice y lo lamento mucho, pero no me sentía bien usándolo ya que bueno no sabía si les incomodaría que la siguiera usando ahora que me volví a casar. (Respondió Lara un poco cabizbaja).

-Lara no digas tonterías, claro que puedes usar nuestro escudo, siempre serán parte de la familia EL. (Respondió Alura abrazándola de un hombro).

-Estoy seguro que Jor-el estaría de acuerdo con migo, en dejar que siguieras usando nuestro escudo. Y sería un honor para nuestra familia que tú, tu esposo y tu hijo lleven nuestro escudo familiar, por eso te trajimos este regalo, es para tu bebe. (Exclamo Zor-el con cariño para alegrar a Lara, dándole una larga capa roja y un traje azul con el escudo de la familia EL).

-Gracias chicos. (Dijo Lara, dándole su bebe a Bardock para después darle un fuerte abrazó a su familia).

-Gracias Lara, pero dinos como se llama tu bebe nunca nos dijiste y en el parto no te desidias cual nombre ponerle. (Pregunto Alur algo curiosa).

-Bien cuando planeaba tener un bebe con Jor-el, él quería llamar a nuestro hijo kal-el.

-Y Gine una vez me dijo que si hubiera tenido otro hijo lo hubiera querido llamar kakaroto. (Respondió Bardock).

-Así que en honor de los dos decidimos llamar a nuestro bebe, kalkaroto. (Dijeron los dos padres orgullosos mientas que Alura y Zor-el al escuchar ese nombre, solo pudieron fingir una sonrisa, junto con una gota de sudor que le brotaba a cada uno de sus frentes y con un mismo pensamiento en sus mentes).

-Que feo nombre.

Fin del flashback.

Y ya cumpliendo otros tres años se terminaron de construir todas las naves espaciales súper masivas que estarían listas para evacuar un día antes del final de krypton. Y revisando el abordaje y despegue de cada nave estaba Lara viendo que todas las naves salieran del planeta sin problema, tardando casi todo el último día en cuidar que nada saliera mal. Y a pocos minutos de que el planeta explotara la feliz madre kryptoniana preparaba la nave para toda su familia exceptuando a Alura y a Zor-el que se fueron aparte en otra nave.

-Bien ya es hora de irnos. (Dijo lara volteando a ver a Bardock, que la acompañó todo ese día cuidando a su bebe y cuando se acercaron a ella, Lara le arrebató de los brazos de su marido a su hijo).

-Quien es él bebe de mama, tu, tu lo eres. (Desia Lara a su bebe, que solo podía reír inocentemente por los cariños de su madre).

-Lara ya tenemos que irnos, el núcleo del planeta ya empezó a colapsar y la nave tendrá complicaciones para salir si no nos vamos ahora. (Dijo Bardock, que tenía algo de temor de no salir a tiempo del planeta).

-Si ya tengo nuestra nave preparada para salir, pero no creo que aya problemas si no escapamos a tiempo porque. ¿Si aceptaste ese anillo verdad?. (Pregunto Lara sonriéndole a su esposo junto con su bebe).

-No, no me gusta la idea de hacerme fuerte por el poder de un anillo.

-Pero el vino exclusivamente a darte uno Bardock eso es algo que rara vez hacen.

Flashback 3 una semana antes de la evacuación

Bardock se encontraba entrenando a un escuadrón de asalto kryptoniano, ya que cerca de dos años atrás los lideres de krypton le avían pedido que el sayayin tomara el puesto que avía dejado el general Zod y termino aceptando ya que si no lo hacia Lara no le dejaría de pedir que lo aceptara.

El se encontraba peleando con tres soldados que intentaban golpearlo cosa que no era tan fácil, porque Bardock estaba en su trasformación de super sayayin esquivando cada golpe que los tres soldados le querían dar y en medio de un choque de poderes de tres rayos solares contra un cañón espiritual, choque que iba ganado el sayayin.

Pero lamentable mente la pelea se tubo que detener ya que el cielo comenzó a tornarse de color verde, cosa que altero al sayayin que salio volando a toda velocidad para ver que se acercaba al planeta, colocándose su mascara por si era necesario salir de la atmósfera.

Pero al salir del planeta Bardock vio que lo único que se acercaba era una pequeña nave que de ella venia el brillo verde que vio hace unos segundos, que cambio de dirección acercándose al sayayin.

La nave al ya estar enfrente de Bardock comenzó a desaparecer

convirtiéndose en un simple rallo de energía que regresaba a un anillo que tenia el tripulante de esa nave.

La persona que estaba flotando frente a Bardock era un pequeño alienígena humanoide que lo rodeaba un aura de color verde, de ojos grandes y amarillos y que alrededor de su cabeza tenia parte de su traje pegado al cuerpo que era del mismo color que esa aura, usaba unos guantes blancos que encima de el de la mano derecha tenia ese anillo que hizo desaparecer la nave pero lo que hacia resaltar mas a este chico era que en su pecho traía un chaleco negro donde encima de este resplandecía un extraño escudo con forma de linterna verde.

-Buenos días señor Bardock mi nombre es jaco y soy el linterna verde encargado de esta área del universo. (Dijo el pequeño alienígena haciendo una pose extraña).

Nota del autor: Cambie los colores del traje normal del traje de jaco a los de un linterna verde.

-Que quieres. (Respondio Bardock con su típica forma de ser agreciba).

-Baya que grosero es usted esa no es forma de hablarle a un linterna verde.

-No me importa que seas un linterna verde rojo o del color que seas, si haces algo en contra de este planeta aquí mismo te matare. (Exclamo el sayayin que levanto la palma de su mano con una pequeña esfera de energía apuntándole a Jaco, que solo pudo sudar de los nervios por la amenaza del sayayin).

-Mire señor Bardock no vengo a intentar nada en contra de krypton, de echo mi misión es darle un regalo. (Contesto jaco metiendo sus manos en un bolsillo que traía).

-Tenga esto es para usted, no todos los días mandan a un linterna verde a reclutar personal mente a alguien. (Dijo Jaco que le dio en la mano al sayayin un anillo de linterna verde).

-¿Quieren que me una a ustedes?.

-Efectivamente, la noticia de que un sayayin derroto a Zod llego asta los oídos de mis jefes y ellos mismos me encargaron que se lo de. Así que le contare de todas las reglas que tenemos los linternas verdes primero…

Pero jaco no pudo decirle nada al sayayin por que este interrumpió.

-No me interesa. (Contesto Bardock dándole la espalda a Jaco y arrojando el anillo, que el pequeño linterna trataba de atrapar para que no se perdiera en el espacio).

-Que le pasa no todos los días un linterna verde lo mandan a reclutar a un miembro (Reclamo Jaco al sayayin, pero noto que el ya se había ido de hay).

-Rayos y ahora que are tengo que buscar la forma de darle ese anillo, si no mis jefes me darán la peor de las torturas. (Pensaba el pequeño linterna imaginándose que lo vestirían como un cierto chico pervertido y lo enviaran a una dimension diferente que parecería el infierno, donde un dragón humanoide y un ser que parece un demonio blanco con una katana negra lo torturarían para siempre).

Fin del flashback.

-Debiste aceptarlo, por lo que note ese chico tiene mucho miedo de ser enviado a un infierno.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Lara el hablo con tigo después de verme.

-Nooooooo como crees. (Respondió la Kryptoniana dándole un beso en los labios al sayayin).

-Ok ya hay que irnos. (Respondió Bardock, que al terminar el beso tubo una sonrisa que se le notaba una paz marcada en el).

Y así Lara, Bardack y su hijo se retiraron para subir a la nave que salía de una plataforma del suelo, que al momento en que los tres se acercaron a esta se abrió una puerta que saco una rampa para que la abordaran.

Al estar adentro los tres se acomodaron cada quien en sus

respectivos asientos, Lara teniendo en brasos a su hijo y Bardock en el asiento del piloto, encendiendo y programando la nave que comenzó a flotar fijando su coordenadas para alcanzar a los demás transbordadores espaciales, que ya se alejaron del planeta.

Y con todo listo despegaron alejándose rápidamente de la atmósfera de krypton.

-Lara lo logramos. (Dijo Bardock que volteo a ver a su familia, pero de la nada la nave empezó a emitir una alarma de alerta).

Antes de que pudieran salir de la órbita la nave fue envestida por un manchón negro que hizo que se fueran en picada, estrellándose nuevamente en un krypton que ya empezaba a tener temblores y erupciones volcánicas ya que solo le quedaban 5 minutos para explotar.

La nave aunque cayó estrepitosamente logro mantenerse integra por dentro, y a los pocos segundos la puerta salió disparada por Bardack que cargaba a su esposa y su hijo.

-¿Que fue lo que derribo la nave?. (Se preguntaba un aterrado Bardock por la seguridad de su familia).

-No lo pensé fue mi culpa, no lo pensé fue mi culpa.

(Eran las únicas palabras que decía Lara con mirada perdida, mientras cargaba con fuerza a su bebe que no dejaba de llorar).

-¿Lara hay alguna manera de salir de este planeta? ¿Aún quedan naves?. (Pregunto Bardack tomándola de los hombros pero Lara seguía en shock, ya que intuía quien los había atacado pero recobro el conocimiento cuando escucho a su bebe gritar).

-Si… Si hay una cerca de aquí, pero Bardock es muy pequeña. (Respondió Lara, que revisaba su brazalete y abrazaba muy fuerte a su bebe).

-Que tan pequeña.

-Una nave infantil de rescate, no la tome en cuenta cuando hice la lista de transbordadores por ser para un solo niño.

Bardock solo se podrá salvarse nuestro bebe. (Dijo Lara ya derramando lágrimas que caían sobre la cabeza de su hijo, que al ver a su madre triste empezó a llorar con más fuerza).

-¿Donde se encuentra?. (Pregunto un angustiado Bardock).

-Esta a unos metros de aquí en otra plataforma. (Contestó Lara señalando a una dirección).

Rápidamente Bardock fue a donde le señalaron rompiendo las compuertas de la plataforma, sacando la pequeña nave y colocándola frente a su esposa que lo fue siguiendo para que la configurara, pero atrás de ellos escucharon una voz.

-Son unos malditos. Los dos destruyeron todo lo que me tomo tantos años en construir, pero ahora yo los destruiré a ustedes.

La voz era de Zod, que al acercarse se alcanzó a notar que su mutación había empeorado ya que su piel era por completo gris oscuro y con mas espinas de hueso que desgarraban su piel.

-Zod como es que escapaste de la zona fantasma. (Pregunto Lara alterada por no prevenir esta situación).

-Lara ya sabes que a un tengo hombres leales a mi, ellos fueron los que protegían el portal a la zona fantasma. Jaja fue tan fácil matar a los soldados y a todas las personas en ese transbordador. (Contesto Zod con una mirada sedienta de sangre).

-Lara encárgate de la nave yo distraeré a Zod. (Ordeno Bardock convirtiéndose en súper sayayin y yendo al ataque dándole un golpe a Zod que lo mando a volar).

La chica kryptoniana haciendo caso a su esposo, trataba de fijar las coordenadas de los demas transbordadores, pero estando todos los transbordadores tan lejos no pudo ubicar donde se encontraban y con una mirada de angustia trataba de pensar como salvar a su bebe.

Mientras en la pelea.

El sayayin le daba una lluvia de golpes a Zod que aunque no podía con el, si podía mantenerlo distraído el tiempo suficiente hasta que explote el planeta.

-MALDITO INFELIZ COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR DE MATAR A MI FAMILIA. (Grito Bardock mientras lo golpeaba con energía almacenada en sus puños, después arrancandole una espina de hueso a Zod clavandosela en el pecho del monstruoso kryptoniano y por ultimo lanzándole una ráfaga de ki, que quemo todo su cuerpo desfigurándolo y con partes de su esqueleto expuesto.

-Porque es la única manera de hacerte sufrir sayayin. (Contesto Zod que aun que ya no tenía rostro, aún seguía peleando dándole un golpe a Bardock en el estómago).

 _Mientras con Lara_.

Ella trataba de fijar las coordenadas a un planeta que sepa que su bebe estará seguro, a un que no savia donde iba a parar su hijo. Sabiendo que esta sera la última vez que podría hablarle, grabó un mensaje en la memoria de la nave y

cuando término de grabar su mensaje Lara entre lágrimas se acercó a darle un último beso a su bebe que se tranquilizó al sentir el cariño de su madre.

Con ese último beso la kryptoniana encendió la nave que salió disparado al cielo, y cuando vio que la nave ya no estaba a la vista solo dijo.

-Cuídate mucho mi amado hijo. (Exclamo Lara mirando al cielo con lágrimas que se las llevaba el viento del planeta apunto de explotar).

 _En la pelea de Bardack_.

El sayayin detuvo por un momento su pelea al ver como la nave se alejaba del planeta.

Y sabiendo que su hijo se salvaría Bardack con alegría suspiró.

Pero Zod furioso por ver que ese niño se salvaría intento lanzar una visión solar a la nave que ya estaba lejos, pero Bardock al verlo se puso en frente del ataque y cargando con todo su poder un último cañón espiritual, que desintegro la visón solar del monstruoso kryptoniano que dio directo en el, lanzándolo a una erupción volcánica que salió del suelo desintegrando por completo al general Zod.

Pero Bardock no pudo celebrar porque se dio cuenta que el planeta ya estaba a punto de explotar, y con los últimos segundos que le quedaban fue volando hacia donde estaba Lara abrazándola y cubriéndola con su ki y diciéndole unas ultimas palabras al oído de su esposa.

-Te amo Lara.

-Y yo a ti Bardock

En ese instante el planeta exploto, dejando una enorme luz blanca tres beses más grande de lo que era el planeta y en medio de esa luz se podía ver otra pequeña luz amarilla que poco a poco se iba apagando.

A lo lejos del planeta

Nuestro héroe con un pasado un tanto distinto, salvado por su padre y por su madre de morir en un planeta apunto de explotar se dirigía a un planeta azul y verde que aun que su madre no sabia a donde lo mando, no pudo escoger un mejor planeta para que este niño aterrizara callendo cerca de unas montañas.

 _Fuera de los 12 universos._

Woow, wooow, woooow. (Dijeron los dos pequeños Zeno sama, que miraron todo lo que había pasado através de una bola de cristal).

-El papa de Goku es muy fuerte. Muy muy fuerte no lo crees señor duende. (Pregunto el zeno del presenté).

-Si muy fuerte. (Respondió Mr. Mxyzpylk con una sonrisa maléfica).

Fin del capitulo.

Con esto termina mi versión de minus.

Y que tal no se esperaban que salvaría a las dos razas sayayin y kryptoniana y que mataría a mis dos protagonistas jejeje por ultimo les dejo con esta duda. creen que en verdad Lara y Bardock murieron o de alguna manera lograron sobrevivir.


	7. DB amalgama DC 7

**Dragónball amalgama DC capítulo 7: el hombre de las montañas, la chica murciélago y la aventura de ser un héroe.**

Dentro de las montañas paoz vive un antiguo maestro de las artes marciales, el cual tras su retiro tenía una rutina diaria de ir a cosechar su cultivo y dejarle flores a la tumba de su esposa. Pero lo que no sabía este hombre era que este día su vida cambiaría por completo.

 _Nota del autor: si se preguntan quién es la esposa de Gohan era Marta paro no creía necesario agregarla a ella a la historia ya que no cambiaría en lo más mínimo la trama del fic._

-Bueno creo que ya son suficiente zanahorias, jeje esto sería suficiente como para darle de comer a diez hombres. (Dijo el anciano limpiándose el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo, mirando al cielo muy interesado, ya que vio que una estrella brillaba en plena luz del día).

-Jeje que loco es el mundo en que vivimos, ahora las estrellas brillan durante el día.

Pero Gohan cambio abruptamente de expresión cuando vio que la estrella que estaba viendo estaba a apunto de estrellarse justo frente a él, así que para protegerse se agacho y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos. Lo cual fue inútil ya que la estrella callo unos cuantos metros adelante de donde estaba el.

-¿Pero que fue eso? (Pregunto Gohan mirando el gran cráter que dejo lo que el creía que era una estrella fugas).

-Bueno tendré que ir a ver por que una estrella casi me cae encima. (Dijo el anciano, que fue corriendo a hacia donde se veía salir humo).

Al llegar al cráter noto que dentro de él no había nada parecido a una estrella, sí no un objeto de metal con forma de cohete, cosa que le extraño mucho a Gohan.

-Esa cosa, esa cosa parece un cohete de esos que fabrican en las ciudades en las industrias cápsula.

Y con toda la intriga del mundo se metió al gran cráter y revisó como era el cohete, pero este no se parecía a nada que alguna vez allá visto, ya que este parecía más futurístico y con grabados extraños en él. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Gohan fue que al mirar dentro de este vio a un pequeño bebe llorando.

-¿Qué es esto, porque hay un bebé hay adentro? Tengo que sacarlo de hay antes de que le pase algo. (Dijo el anciano en voz alta para buscar la manera de sacar al bebe de esa máquina extraña para él, que sin darse cuenta apretó un interruptor que abrió la nave espacial, lo cual sorprendió a Gohan pero rápidamente saco al bebe de hay para abrazarlo de forma protectora temiendo que esa cosa pueda hacer algo extraño, dándole una patada que milagrosamente activo un holograma de nada menos que de Lara durante la pelea y la explosión de krypton).

-¿Ésta funcionando? Si, si lo ésta bien quien quiera que vea esto quiero que sepa que el niño dentro de la nave es mi amado bebe, y el ultimo ser que salvaré en mi vida. (Dijo Lara, mientras se veían y escuchaban explosiones atrás de ella).

Gohan solo miraba el holograma impresionado, por lo que le decía esa mujer que vio salir de esa máquina extraña.

-Le ruego que lo cuide por favor... Por favor, no deje que nada malo le pase. (Dijo Lara entre lágrimas, y en medio de un temblor que hizo que la cámara se volteara del lado donde Bardock y Zod peleaban. Lo cual dejo atónito a Gohan que solo pudo mirar esa brutal pelea por unos segundos, por que Lara reacomodo la cámara).

-Mi planeta krypton ésta a apuntó de explotar. Y ese monstruo con quien pelea mi marido derribo la única nave que teníamos para escapar del planeta, y ahora moriremos todos aquí. (Y mientras Lara gravaba sus últimas palabras esta trataba de no romper en llanto). Pero no permitiré que mi bebe muera aquí, él tiene que vivir así que mi marido antes de pelear encontró esta última nave, y la programe a un planeta con sol amarillo.

En este planeta nadie le hará daño, así que le ruego quien sea que este viendo esto por favor cuidé de mi bebe. (Termino de decir Lara que no pudo más y rompió en llanto).

-Te amo k...

Fue lo último que dijo Lara, por que tenía que lanzar la nave, y mientras se apagaba el holograma Gohan solo podía derramar unas lágrimas, mientras cargaba al bebé y se prometía a sí mismo.

-Le prometo que cuidare de su bebe. (Dijo Gohan en voz alta para después mirar con atención al niño, y noto que tenía los mismos ojos de la mujer que le habló, y algo más una cola de mono que salía de él bebe cosa que impactó a Gohan, pero pensó ya que él era hijo de ese guerrero dorado que peleaba con ese monstruo y como es un extraterrestre tal vez sería normal que tenga cola).

Pero otra idea al instante cruzó por la mente de Gohan y que no pudo evitar decirlo.

-¿Este bebe sería tan fuerte como su padre?

Mientras Gohan se Asia muchas cuestiones con respecto al bebe que tenía en brazos, el pequeño solo pudo reír ante el señor, que a un que no tenía la capacidad de entender que había a su alrededor, rio ya que sentía agrado por Gohan su nuevo abuelo.

-Bueno bebe ya es hora de ir a casa, pero antes desde a hora te pondré un nuevo nombre, ya que tu mama no pudo decirme cual era.

-Así que de ahora en adelante te llamare, Son Goku. (Dijo Gohan para des pues llevarse al bebe a su casa, vestirlo y darle de comer, dejando al anciano sorprendido ya que vio que ese niño se acabo todo lo que traía en una sola comida. y después de la cena los dos descansaron toda la noche).

Y así fueron pasando los años, donde Gohan estuvo tranquilo con Goku, ya que este no le daba problemas, a un que era un poco impulsivo él era un buen niño.

 _Nota del autor. Goku aquí no es rebelde por que al ser un mestizo sayayin kryptoniano, su genética kryptoniana apaciguan ciertas partes del su genética sayayin, pero no se limitan una a la otra. Si no que las dos se complementan y se potencian entre si, bien aclarado esto continuemos_.

Pero no todo era perfecto, ya que Gohan tenía que ocultar a Goku todas las noches de luna llena, por que en esas noches le ocurría algo al pequeño Goku. Este se convertía en un gigantesco mono de ojos azules que destruía todo a su paso, pero que se detenía al ver a Gohan, pero aun a si seguía atacando, y cuando terminaba la noche todo volví a la normalidad.

Gohan logro hacer que este pequeño niño creciera fuerte y sano pero notaba que tenía habilidades especiales que no le contó su madre en el holograma, como poder volar, tener un aliento congelante o una visión solar y una fuerza sobrehumana sin necesidad de aprender bien el uso de su ki, y también teniendo debilidades extrañas como sentirse algo débil cerca de unas rocas verdes que estaban cerca de su nave. Pero Gohan veía que lo poco que le enseño de uso del ki lo hacía un poco más resistente a esa piedra pero no inmune y el uso del ki lo entendió bastante rápido, también enseñándole artes marciales.

Que el buen Gohan al tener enfrentamientos con su nieto adoptivo del espacio, siempre debía darlo todo para poder vencerlo.

Gohan no sabía que su nieto se convertiría en un guerrero tan formidable como su padre, y pensaba que cuando sea más maduro le contaría toda la verdad de cómo lo encontró. Ya que le dijo la verdad a medias, por que sólo le contó que lo encontró en la nave espacial que conservaba en su casa, pero no le contó del holograma de su madre.

Y así Goku creció con la misma fascinación por las peleas que tienen los sayayin, Pero con la serenidad y potencial de los kriptonianos.

De esta manera fueron sus vidas de los dos durante años, en los que Gohan le contó sobre su pasado como alumno del maestro el gran muten Roshi, y de la esfera que poseía, que escucho de una leyenda de un dragón que cumple deseos. Su vida fue feliz hasta que ocurrí lo inevitable, el hombre aun que era fuerte su corazón ya no pudo más, y el buen Gohan murió una noche en la que los dos dormían tranquilos.

Goku tuvo que quedarse solo en las montañas, pero este niño no savia las grandes aventuras que les esperarían, el día en que alguien muy importante llego a su vida.

 _Unos años después de que Gohan muriera_.

Tenemos a un pequeño Goku algo Hambriento buscando que comer ese día.

-Jajaja ese tigre todos los días me persigue para intentar comerme, pero se me hace gracioso ver como lo intenta. (Exclamó Goku hablando solo).

-Bien ayer comí carne de oso, ahora creo que Pescare un enorme pez. (Grito el niño corriendo a aun río cerca de donde se encontraba, y al encontrarse en éste, se quitó la ropa para después entrar al agua. El pequeño podía pescar de esta forma ya que no necesitaba tanto aire y podía mantenerse horas si no es que días sin oxígeno, y a los pocos minutos el pequeño caso un pez, que por su tamaño se podría decir que era 15 beses el tamaño de Goku, pero que el en 15 minutos o menos se lo comía todo y aun se quedaba con hambre.

Después de pescar Goku se disponía a irse volando a su casa, pero noto que no muy lejos se encontraba un vehículo que iba a mucha velocidad. Pensando que se trataba de cazadores que venían a molestar a la naturaleza así que descendió a emboscarlo.

Así espero a que se acercará, pero lo que venía no era de ningún modo un vehículo de caza, sí no un automóvil de combate negro que era conducido por una joven chica, con una armadura ligera del mismo color del vehículo que cubrían todo su joven y sensual cuerpo que en la parte de sus pechos tenía un símbolo de murciélago amarillo, traía una máscara negra que le cubrían todo excepto sus dos ojos azules los labios y su cabello azul claro que le llegaba a los hombros, la máscara tenía la particularidad de tener dos picos en cada lado de la cabeza.

-Bien ya sé dónde se encuentra la siguiente esfera del dragón. (Dijo la chica mirando a uno de sus brazaletes donde se encontraba una especie de radar que brillaba en un punto específico, y al terminar de checar su brazalete cubrió el radar con un recubrimiento metálico para seguir conduciendo, pero después de avanzar un poco su vehículo fue envestido por una mancha azul, que partió a la mitad el automóvil dejando a la chica completamente sorprendida y en alerta).

-Aaaahhhhhhhh que pazo mi vehículo esta partido a la mitad. (Dijo la chica murciélago, saliendo del vehículo ya inutilizable para ponerse en una pose de combate).

La chica voltio a ver por todos lados esperando otro ataqué que nunca llegó, y ya algo calmada miro a su destrozado batimovil, viendo que un niño mordía un trozo del auto blindado.

-Niño que crees que haces. ¿Por, porque estas mordiendo mi batimovil? (Exclamo la chica murciélago gritándole molesta por toda la situación).

-Ustedes los cazadores ya me tienen harto, no permitiré que maten más animales. (Dijo Goku mordiendo un trozo del vehículo, para terminar destrozándolo más con los dientes. Lo cual dejo con los ojos como de plato a la chica murciélago, que sin previo aviso le lanzó unas batiboleadoras que lo ataron de pies a cabeza).

-Eres una clase de monstruo que se hace pasar por niño, mean dicho que en éstas montañas hay muchos monstruos. (Le preguntó la chica murciélago con su forma de ser calculadora y fría).

-¿Un monstruo? yo no soy un monstruo. (Respondió Goku, que sólo sujeto los lasos de metal irrompible de las batiboleras y las destrozo como si de papel higiénico se tratarse).

-Aaaaaaahhhhh. (Grito la chica murciélago, que le lanzó una bomba de humo para intentar escapar del pequeño mestizos sayayin kryptoniano).

-¿Que clase de monstruo eres tú, que destrozó un batimovil y unas boleadoras de metal irrompible como si nada? (Se preguntó la chica escondida entre unos árboles).

-Ya te dije no soy ningún monstruo yo soy un niño, mi nombre es Son Goku pero me gusta que me digan Goku. (Le respondió el pequeño niño estando a tras de la chica murciélago).

-Te dejare ir por esta vez, pero más te vale no tratar de cazar más animales. (Dijo Goku con una mirada seria a la chica).

-Yo no soy una cazadora soy una superheroína. (Respondió la chica murciélago gritándole aun molesta, y teniendo un comportamiento parecido el de otra chica de cabello azul del mismo universo DB original).

-Si no eres una cazador entonces que haces aquí. (Contestó un contento Goku, que cambio de comportamiento al saber que la chica no era una cazadora).

-Ya te dije soy una superheroína. (Grito aun más molesta la chica murciélago que pensaba en como someter al niño).

-Queeeeee, ¿Eres una superheroína, así lucen las superheroínas?. (Grito Goku sorprendido, por que su abuelito le había contado de los héroes que combaten el crimen en las ciudades).

-Si soy una muy hermosa e inteligente. ¿Y que nunca habías visto una superheroína? (Dijo un poco más calmada la chica murciélago, que se sorprendió al escuchar que ese niño nunca antes había visto un superhéroe, pero su sorpresa no acabo hay ya que se sorprendió aun más al mirar bien al niño, que de atrás de sus pantalones le salía una cola de mono).

-Pe... Pe.. Pero que es este niño por que tiene una cola. (Dijo una sobre exaltada chica murciélago).

-Que mi colita, que tiene de malo mi colita. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta mi abuelito no tenía una colita como tú. (Respondió Goku un poco confundido).

-Claro que no, las personas normales no tenemos cola, pero bueno eso ya no importa, lo que importa son las esferas del dragón. (Reclamo la chica murciélago ya queriendo seguir con su búsqueda).

 _Nota del autor: Si se preguntan por que batwoman rebelo así de fácil su misión, es por dos motivos la primera. Es por que intuyó que el niño no era un peligro para su misión, y el segundo es por que me estoy basando en el comic de batman año uno, donde ese batman era algo descuidado._

-Esfera del dragón, yo tengo una de esas en mi casa me la regaló mi abuelito. (Contestó Goku completamente confiado).

-¿Tienes una en tu casa? (Preguntó una sorprendida chica murciélago, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos de su cinturón las esferas d estrella para mostrársela). Es igual a esta niño.

-Si pero la mía tiene 4 estrellas.

-Pero dime ¿que eres tú?, además de una superheroína que parece un vambiro. (Pregunto algo extrañado Goku, por que nunca había visto un traje como el de la chica).

-En primer lugar niño se dice vampiro y en segundo, lo que soy ya te lo dije y si preguntas por lo que traigo es una armadura ligera de combate.

-Aaahh no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, eres un vambiro o no. (Preguntó un dudoso Goku de lo que era la chica).

-QUE SÍ SOY UNA SUPERHEROÍNA CABEZA HUECA. (Grito nuestra chica murciélago).

Bien niño no tengo tiempo que perder con tigo, así que guíame a donde ésta tu casa.

-Ok. (Grito Goku contento poniendo sus manos debajo de los brazos de la chica murciélago y comenzando a flotar, cosa que dejo a un más perpleja a la chica).

-Queeeee como estas flotando sin no tienes ningún artefacto especial, ni nada que te ayude a flotar. (Preguntó la chica murciélago que solo podía pensar que el niño en definitiva no era un humano).

-No sé, yo no sé ni siquiera cuando fue la primera vez que empecé a volar por primera vez, jaja. (Respondió un despreocupado Goku, pensando que todo lo que él hacía era normal y con la misma confianza le pregunto a la chica murciélago cuál era su nombre).

-Mi nombre es Batwoman. (Respondió de forma seria la chica).

-Que niño más raro es este, puede volar, destruir y comerse un Batimóvil como si de pan se tratase y destrozar unas de mis Batiboleras. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es pedir que me acompañe para vigilar que no sea una amenaza. (Pensó Batwoman mirándo a Goku de reojo).

-Bien hay esta mi casa Bat.. Bat jajaj se me olvido tu nombre chica vambiro.

Estando a unos cuántos metros de la casa de nuestro mestizo, Goku empezó a descender poco a poco.

-Ya te dije mi nombre Goku, bueno bájame. (Pidió Batwoman que revisó su brazalete con el rastreador incorporado, viendo que Goku no mentía, ya que el radar indicaba que un esfera estaba a unos metros de ella).

Batwoman de la emoción se soltó de Goku para correr a la casa, por que encontró una esfera del dragón de manera "rápida y sencilla" y Con gran emoción entro a la casa de un golpe viendo que en el fondo de esta se encontraba un esfera, una pequeña esfera naranja con 4 estrellas rojas en su interior.

-Por fin la encontré. (Dijo la chica murciélago que tomo la esfera del dragón con ambas manos, y mirando fijamente ésta sintiendo que su deseo estaba un poco mas cerca de cumplirse).

-¿Que ases con mi abuelito? (Dijo Goku, que con su súper velocidad le arrebató de las manos la esfera a Batwoman, que no se dio cuenta que ya no la tenía en las manos).

-Esto no es tu abuelo es una esfera del dragón, creía que ya lo tenias entendido niño. (Contestó Batwoman que al termina su oración se quedo con los ojos como platos otra vez al notar que ya no tenía la esfera, y en su lugar tenía una piedra. Pero aún fue más la sorpresa de que Goku se la había quitado de las manos, sin que ningúno de sus sensores de movimiento de su armadura se diera cuenta que le quitaron la esfera).

-No te la puedo dar, esto es lo último que me dejo mi abuelito antes de morir. Así que se queda con migo. (Respondío Goku con determinación y sin ninguna intención de dejar esa esfera).

-Tiene que haber algo que quieras niño. (Dijo batwoman acercándose a Goku pensando en que le podría ofrecer).

-No me interesa nada de lo que tú traigas y no se te ocurra ofrecerte a ti misma. (Respondío Goku sin el más mínimo interés y con la actitud seria de hace un rato).

 _Nota del autor : Aquí Goku sabe un poco más de la vida, ya que es un poco más listo al original al ser un híbrido, y al comprender un poco más las cosas que el abuelo Gohan le enseño sobre las mujeres_.

-TONTO COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR QUE YO ARIA ALGO ASÍ. (Grito Batwoman tan molesta que le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Goku, que solo causo que le temblara la mano, ya que ese golpe fue como golpear acero puro).

-De que esta echo este niño. (Pensó la chica murciélago que noto que Goku ni se inmuto ante el golpe de la chica).

-Solo me imagine que serias capas de proponer algo así. (Dijo Goku que solo sintió un cosquilleo en su cabeza ante un golpe).

-Go... Goku que eres no eres un humano común y corriente. El golpe que te di pudo partirle la cabeza a una persona normal y tú ni sentiste ese golpe. (Preguntó Batwoman con gran intriga y un poco nerviosa, ante las habilidades innatas de Goku).

-No lo sé jaja, mi abuelito me dijo una vez que yo era un niño de las estrellas, ¿Que no todos los bebes vienen de las estrellas como mi abuelito me contó?.

-¿De las estrellas?, Goku cómo es posible eso. (Pregunto una Batwoman, que estaba incrédula ante la respuesta de Goku).

-Sí, mi abuelito me dijo que llegue en un aparato extraño que no comprendía bien para que serbia. Mira te la voy a mostrar. (Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa, que rápidamente salió disparado de la casa sin que Batwoman pudiera notar cuando se fue, y regreso con una nave un poco más grande que la chica, que la cargaba Goku como si de simple papel se tratase).

-Una nave espacial, así que no mentías si eres un niño del espacio, eres un extraterrestre. (Exclamó Batwoman conmocionada por que jamás pensó que existieran los extraterrestres, o que hubiera uno en la tierra).

-¿Estrate queee? eso que es, eso seguro es comida verdad. (Contestó Goku).

-No Goku no hablo de comida, pero me permites ver esa nave de cerca. (Le pidió la chica murciélago con gran intriga de cómo funcionaba esa nave).

-Ah sí, creo que sí. (Respondió Goku que puso la nave en el suelo cerca de la chica murciélago, para que la vea de cerca).

-Increíble, simple mente increíble su diseño es perfecto para viajar al espacio sin riesgos.

Pero Batwoman revisando encontró una pequeña abertura, donde podía enlazarse a la memoria de la nave y así podría saber cómo funciona.

He introduciendo uno de sus dedos que tenía una pequeña máquina que escaneaba la memoria de los sistemas operativos de cualquier aparato, y colocándose unos lentes con los que veía toda la información de la nave, se conectó con la computadora viendo cómo funcionaba, pero lo que ms llamo su atención fue un mensaje que era el mismo que vio el abuelo Gohan.

Mientras miraba esa grabación Batwoman no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrima de tristeza, al mirar la muerte de la madre de Goku y recordar un poco de su pasado.

-Así que esto eres Goku, eres el ultimo hijo de krypton. (Pensó la chica murciélago conmovida por el sacrificio de los padres de Goku).

-¿Porque lloras? esa cosa te lastimo el dedo. (Pregunto el mestizo, un poco preocupado por la chica murciélago).

-estoy bien Goku no te preocupes. (Respondió Batwoman secándose las lágrimas y dándole una sonrisa al niño que recién conoció).

-Bien chica vambiro no me preocuparé, pero por que.

Pero Goku no pudo terminar de hablar por que Batwoman le respondió.

-Por nada Goku luego te lo contare, pero creó que te tengo un regalo especial que tu abuelito de seguro no noto cuando te encontró. (Dijo Batwoman abríendo la nave y de está sacando un traje azul y una capa roja).

-¿Que es esa cosa tan rara?, que traje más feo. (Contestó Goku sacando la lengua y con una cara de asco, al ver el traje kryptoniano).

-Que te pasa este traJe es un regalo de tu planeta natal. (Respondió la chica murciélago gritándole por que le parecía un ingrato).

-Aaahh no te molestes, solo no es de mi gusto chica vambiro. (Dijo Goku algo nervioso por la reacción de Batwoman).

-Sí creo que sí, viendo tu ropa toda vieja y rota pero ese parece ser tus gustos. Así que bien me lo llevaré y en la mañana te lo daré modificado a tu gusto te parece. (Dijo la chica murciélago que también tomo un dogi de Goku que tenía guardado).

-Enserio gracias vambiro.

-Es vampiro y no soy uno ya te dije que me digas batwoman, y que te parece si a cambió de la nueva ropa bienes con migo en busca de las demás esferas del dragón, creo que necesitare la ayuda de un chico fuerte como tú y podrás convertirte en un superhéroe.

-Ir por las demás esferas, pero como haremos eso Batwoman. (Preguntó el pequeño mestizo que no sabía del radar del dragón).

-Goku yo tengo un radar que puede encontrarlas así que, que dices vendrás con migo en esta gran aventura.

-Bien iré con tígo pero mi abuelito se queda con migo. (Respondió Goku cargando su esfera y el báculo sagrado).

-Bien Goku salgamos de aquí que una gran aventura nos espera. (Contesto Batwoman con una pequeña sonrisa).

-Síííí. (Grito con emoción Goku, que no se espera su nueva vida que tendrá).

Fin del capitulo

Omake

Nos encontramos en una escuela en Japón, donde dentro de uno de los salones se encontraban tres hermosas chicas y un chico, los cuatro usaban este salón como club de literatura y discutían como adornar el salón para el festival escolar.

Todo debería haber sido un momento genial para los cuatro chicos pero en realidad todo estaba saliendo muy muy mal, ya que las tres chicas peleaban por la compañía de este chico.

-**** se que estas harto de estas dos. (Dijo una de las chicas que era una pequeña loli tsundere de cabello rosa corto con dos listones rosas que le hacían tener pequeñas coletas, traía el uniforme escolar que consistía en un abrigo café debajo de este un chaleco rojizo a cuadros una camisa blanca y una mini falda azul).

-Natsuki sierra tu puta boca y deja que **** decida por su cuenta. (Contestó otra chica con el mismo uniforme pero a diferencia de la loli ella tenía un cuerpo bien dotado y era mucho más alta, de cabellos largos y morados oscuros al igual que sus ojos, esta chica respondía al nombre de Yuri).

-Sierra tú la boca. (Contesto la loli).

-Cielos santo, nunca van a terminar con esto. Por favor **** solo escoge a una de las tres. (Pidió la ultima de las chicas la cual era la presidenta del clup y la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela, ella tenía un largo cabello castaño claro atado en un listón blanco pero con dos largos mechones que sobresalían de ambos lados de su frente, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda que adornaban su bello rostro y teniendo un cuerpo escultural. Esta chica respondía al nombre de Monika).

El chico no respondía a ningún nombre ya que este solo era un avatar de un juego de citas, pero algo en este juego empezaba a andar mal, cuando termino el primer capítulo con el suicidio de una cuarta chica del club de nombre sayori que se ahorco y al empezar el segundo capítulo el juego se volvío corrupto.

Empezando por eliminar a Sayori por completo del juego y hacer que todas las demás chica del juego enloquecieran de cierto modo.

Ahora tenía que escoger a una de ellas, pero por más que trataba de escoger a Natsuki o a Yuri el juego lo obligaba a escoger a Monika y sin mucha opción se decidió por esta última.

-Si me escogió, nos podemos ver en tu casa este fin de semana, te prometo que será esplendido. (Dijo Mónika con emoción).

-Me estas jodiendo eso no parece nada justo. (Exclamó la loli con enojo).

-El me escogió. (Contesto la castaña).

-Darnos a todas trabajo y quedarte a **** para ti sola que cosa tan desvergonzada acabas de hacer. (Reclamo la peli púrpura).

-Pero yo ni siquiera te asigne un trabajo Yuri.

-O Monika no puedo creer que seas tan delirante y vanidosa alejando a **** de mi estas. ¿celosa? O es que acaso te odias tanto que le echas la culpa a los demás, bueno aquí tienes una sugerencia, ¿has considerado darte un tiro?

-Yuri me estas asustando. (Dijo la loli cruzándose de brazos).

-Natsuki vámonos no creó que ella nos quiera aquí. (Dijo la castaña).

-Eso no fue tan difícil verdad. (Contesto Yuri empujando a las dos del salón.

Hey **** Yuri ésta realmente loca, no lo crees. (Dijo Monika poniendo una mirada tierna inclinándose un poco y poniendo sus brazos atrás de ella antes de salir empujada del salón por Yuri y cerrar la puerta).

Al fin, al fin **** solos, no tienes que pasar el fin de semana con Monika, mejor ven a mi casa jeje.

Creo que hay algo realmente malo con migo pero ya no me importa, soy adicta a ti siento que si no respiro el mismo aire que tu moriré, no es lindo tener a alguien que su vida gire alrededor de ti.

Entonces ¿porque se siente como si algo horrible fuera a pasar?, quizás por eso trate de detenerme al principio pero sabes que, ya no me importa te lo diré **** te amo, es como si cada gota de sangre dentro de mi gritara tu nombre, te amo tanto que incluso me toco con la pluma que te robe, quiero abrirte y estar dentro de tu piel, así que dime aceptas mi confesión.

Y con la declaración de la chica aparecieron las opciones, una era ser la pareja de esta chica y la otra rechazarla, pero a diferencia de la otra ocasión ahora si tenía la opción de escoger, rechazando a la chica que al escuchar la respuesta comenzó a reír como loca y con un rostro perdido saco un cuchillo de su mochila y se lo clavo múltiples beses en su pecho, cayendo al suelo con el cuchillo aun clavado y comenzando a agonizar recargada en una silla.

Pero la chica peli morada sin mover los labios se escuchaban susurros incomprensibles que emitía y el chico sin poder tener el control de su cuerpo miro como la chica murió, pero seguía emitiendo esos susurros y durante todo un fin de semana este se quedó viendo cómo se pudría la chica.

Y comenzando la siguiente semana a la hora de la entrada de la escuela, se comenzaban a llenarse los salones siendo la primera en entrar al salón Natsuki que saludo.

-Hey **** no pensé que llegarías antes que yo, pero que... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. (Grito la loli peli rosa que vio a su amiga con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho y a el chico que le gustaba completamente desgastado viéndola fija mente, y con el terror de la escena vómito para después salir corriendo del salón).

Justo cuando Natsuki salió corriendo Monika entro.

-Hey aquí estoy oye ****, Le paso algo a Natsuki... oh, oh, pero que lastima **** pasaste todo el fin de semana aquí debió ser aburrido, descuida te lo compensare solo dame un minuto. (Dijo la castaña que hizo aparecer en frete de ella una papelera de computadora, yendo a la carpeta del juego y borrando los archivos de su amiga muerta).

Casi termino. (Dijo Monika que hizo desaparecer el cadáver de Yuri cuando borro su archivo de personaje, después pasando a los archivos de personaje de Natzuki).

-Solo quiero comer un bizcocho de los que trajo Natsuki, de verdad son los mejores y es mejor que coma uno ya sabes antes de que todo deje de existir, pero de cualquier forma no te debería hacer esperar más tiempo ok solo dame un segundo.

Tras decir esas palabras Monika borró a Natsuki y por ultimo borró toda la memoria del juego, quedando todo en un oscuridad total, que de un momento a otro esta desapareció y paso a ser una habitación bacía con dos ventanas abiertas que afuera parecía como si fuera el espacio y frente de nosotros teníamos a Monika sentada enfrente de una mesa y nosotros viéndola de frente.

-Puedes oírme ésta funcionando, aah, hay estas, hola de nuevo **** bienvenido al club de literatura, claro ya nos conocemos por que estábamos en el mismo salón de clases el año pasado. Hahaha creo que podemos saltarnos esto.

-Jeje estoy de acuerdo. (Respondió el chico, cosa que a Monika la dejó completamente en shock, ella sabía que no le hablaba al avatar sino al jugador, pero nunca pensó que el avatar le respondiera).

-¿Como es posible? (preguntó la castaña viendo algo asustada al avatar).

-Ohh mi querida Monika se todo lo que hiciste. Como provocaste el suicidio de Sayori en el primer acto. Como modificaste la personalidad de Yuri para hacerla casi una yandere. Como corrompiste el juego de manera creepy y también justo ahora como Borraste todo solo para estar juntos y a solas, ya que el juego no te daba una ruta a ti.

La chica castaña al escuchar como el avatar le hablaba de forma, fría, espeluznante y sombría contándole todas sus verdades, pensó en dos cosas. Una es borrar al avatar del jugador y quedarse sola, o borrarse ella misma ya que sentía que hablaba con la muerte misma que la estaba juzgando.

-Monika se lo que piensas y no te aré daño, solo dame una oportunidad de explicarme. (Dijo el avatar que tenía los ojos completamente negros y su rostro comenzó a derretirse, dejando únicamente su Cráneo que parecía estar sonriendo).

Todo lo ocurrido hizo que la peli castaña se aterrará, haciendo aparecer una vez más el menú de archivos y tratando de borrar al avatar, pero eso fue inútil viendo que no desaparecía y la miraba fijamente con sus cuencas bácias, cosa que hizo que la chica tomara la decisión de mejor borrarse ella misma.

-Monika tranquila todo lo que has hecho no me molesta, de echo me parece romántico y por eso te quiero dar una oportunidad de realmente vivir. (Dijo el esqueleto sonriente tomando de la mano a la castaña para evitar que se borrara ella misma).

-Que me quieres dar una oportunidad de vivir. ¿cómo aras eso? (Pregunto Monika que paso de estar aterrada a sentir esperanza por poder realmente vivir fuera de este juego que la tenía aprisionada).

-Sencillo te quiero dar trabajo, estoy empezando un negocio y estoy reclutando unas cuantas personas especiales como tú, lo llamo la iniciativa vengadores, jajaja perdón no puede evitar hacer esa referencia. Bueno bueno te explicaré tú y otras personas que planeo contratar me ayudaran a comenzar ese negocio, que les contare de que se tratara cuando todos estemos juntos, así que dime Monika que dices aceptas.

-Significa que podre salir de este juego y ya no estaré condenada a ver como el protagonista escoge a Sayori, Natsuki o Yuri en lugar de a mi.

-exactamente, pero hay una condicion.

Y cuál es la condición. (Pregunto la castaña ansiosa por saber que tenía que hacer para ser libre).

-para que pueda liberarte tienes que borrar ese archivo de tu mundo que guardaste. Para que el jugador terminé la historia tiene que borrarte pero tu seguirás hay y restauraras todo este mundo pero sin ti, así que para contratarte tendrás que en verdad borrar este mundo. (Dijo el esqueleto sonriente otra vez con ese tono tétrico).

-¿Queee?. (Fue lo único que dijo la chica castaña muy sorprendida por lo que le pidió el esqueleto sonriente).

-Si tienes que borrarlo todo y así saldremos de este lugar, bien que dices Monika.

Monika no sabía si hacerlo o no, ya que a un que sabía que solo eran datos programados solo para amar al protagonista al igual que ella, la castaña las consideraba sus amigas y se había encariñado con ellas y con este mundo, pero también sabía que tal vez nunca más tendría una oportunidad como esta

-Si hago esto nunca más estaré sola, tendré verdaderos amigos y podré amar de verdad. (Pregunto Monika con lágrimas que caían de su hermoso rostro).

-Si linda, si los tendrás. (Contesto el esqueleto sonriente).

Y al escuchar esas palabras, Mónika determinada tomo la decisión de borrar todos los archivos del juego que tenía guardado, solo salvando su propio archivo de personaje dejando todo el salón en la completa oscuridad.

-Fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar linda. (Dijo el esqueleto sonriente).

-Y bien que aremos ahora, de echo ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre y eso que eres la persona que me ésta dando una oportunidad de ser feliz. (Pregunto la castaña volviendo a sonreír, inclinándose un poco y poniendo ambas manos atrás de su espalda).

-Jeje bueno el nombre del cuerpo que tome prestado es Sans, y soy un autor pero puedes llamarme Sam.


	8. DB amalgama DC 8

**Dragonball amalgama DC Capitulo 8: El rey exiliado, el lobo de plástico y la esfera de 1 estrella.**

 _Nota del autor: Antes de empezar con este capítulo solo les diré que reduciré al mínimo los primeros 13 episodios de dragón ball, así que no me Extenderé mucho en el dragón ball original y las esferas que tiene Batwoman son las de cinco y tres estrellas._

Después de que nuestra chica murciélago encontrara al extraño niño extraterrestre que vivía en las montañas llamado Son Goku, Batwoman como gesto de amabilidad le modifico el traje kryptoniano que tenía dentro de la nave, junto con el dogi en buen estado.

Examinando el traje detenida mente descubrió que se acoplaba al tamaño y proporciones del que lo usara, con eso en mente y sabiendo los gustos de Goku la chica murciélago solo metió la parte del pecho del traje kryptoniano dentro del dogi, dejando a la vista solo las mangas y el pecho con el escudo, la capa la coloco alrededor de la cintura atándola y solo dejando las botas rojas.

 _Nota del autor: Si se preguntan que traje estoy usando para Goku es el de superman new 52 y la capa ésta atada de igual manera que el cinturón de Gogeta._

-Vaya esto ésta mucho mejor, me gusta mucho Batwoman. (Respondió Goku con un brillo en sus ojos y quitándose el dogi roto que traía puesto, poniéndose el nuevo delante de la chica murciélago, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para no mirar al pequeño mestizo que inspeccionaba cada parte de su traje. Pero con curiosidad Goku miro el escudo que tenía el traje kryptoniano, y para quitarse las dudas le pregunto a Batwoman).

-Y este escudo ¿porque se lo dejaste?

-Es escudo es la parte más importante del otro traje Goku, no se lo podía quitar.

-Bueno no me molesta, realmente me gusta como se ve mi dogi junto con el traje azul, de hecho se parece al símbolo de murciélago que tu traes entre tus pechos. (Respondió Goku señalando con un dedo a los pechos de la chica murciélago).

-QUE TE PASA, DEJA DE MIRAR MIS PECHOS. (Grito una molesta y apenada Batwoman cubriéndose los pechos con ambas manos).

-Jaja jaja. (Rio Goku mientras miraba como Batwoman se ponía roja).

-Tonto. (Dijo la chica murciélago que salió de la casa, sacando una cápsula de su cinturón y apretando un botón de la parte de arriba de ésta lanzándola un poco lejos y explotando en una pequeña cortina de humo, que cuando se desvaneció se alcanzó a ver una motocicleta negra).

-¿Queeee es esa cosa? ¿Cómo hiciste aparecer eso? acaso también eres una bruja. (Pregunto un sorprendido Goku con la boca bien abierta).

-No soy bruja, esto es tecnología que permite reducir y encapsular objetos muy grandes en una pequeña cápsula. Así que súbete ya hay que irnos de aquí, ya que la siguiente esfera ésta muy lejos. (Replico Batwoman que se le había olvidado una de las tantas habilidades de Goku).

-Pero Batwoman yo puedo vola...

Pero Goku no pudo terminar su oración, ya que la chica murciélago le ordeno que subiera a su moto y no replicara.

Y sin muchas opciones Goku se subió a la batimoto para salir a toda velocidad de las montañas ya que Batwoman tenía prisa.

Así la chica murciélago y el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano pasaron por muchas ciudades y pueblos solo deteniéndose a comer por culpa de Goku, y en cuestión de unos días llegaron a las costas deteniéndose encima de un gran risco, ya que Batwoman reviso su radar dándose cuenta que la señal más fuerte de la siguiente esfera estaba adentrándose al mar.

-Bien Goku ya estamos más cerca de la siguiente ubicación de la esfera, pero esta adentrado en el mar a unos cuantos kilómetros así que Guardare mi batimoto en su cápsula y nos iremos en mi avión.

-Un avión eso es genial, y como luce el tuyo por que recuerdo una vez que salve un avión que estaba apuntó de estrellarse en las montañas. (Dijo el pequeño mestizo recordando ese momento).

 _Flashback unos años antes._

Goku que estaba volando alrededor de todas las montañas paoz se preguntaba porque su abuelito no le contaba toda la historia de como lo encontró ya que suponía que avían partes que a un no le conto.

Pero por andar pensando mucho en eso, Goku sin darse cuenta se fue de las montañas volando cerca de un avión lleno de pasajeros y causando que el piloto al mirar a un niño volar perdiera el control del avión empezando a caer de forma estrepitosa

Al ver como el avión caería Goku pensó rápido yendo tras de él, sosteniéndolo por la parte de abajo y haciendo que tenga vuelo otra vez yéndose, pero no sin antes una pequeña niña peli roja le tomo una foto que en algunos periódicos fue publicada bajo el título.

¿Existe un super hombre?

 _Fin del Flashback._

-Te lo mostraré estoy segura que te imprecionara. (Respondió Batwoman sacando otra cápsula de su cinturón y lanzándolo, haciendo aparecer de entre el humo un gran avión de combate del mismo color que todo lo que la chica tiene, negro.

-Valla es muy bonito. (Respondió Goku tocando con la palma de la mano el gran avión, pero el niño al no medir sus grandes fuerzas termino lanzando por el risco el avión cayendo encima de la guarida de una tortuga).

-Eres un tonto descuidado, ahora ve por mi avión. (Reclamo la chica murciélago a Goku que solo se rascaba la cabeza por la tontería que cometió).

-Ésta bien. (Contesto nuestro mestizo favorito de forma resignada, que salió volando hacia donde el avión había caído. Pero al estar a punto de tomarlo, vio como una tortuga intentaba huir lo más rápido posible de unos tipos con unas armaduras extrañas de conchas de mar, una roja y otra blanca).

Goku al verlo ocurrido con toda la calma del mundo cambió de dirección dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los hombres con armaduras, para preguntarles por que perseguían a esa tortuga.

Y viéndolo todo desde el risco Batwoman miraba como Goku en lugar de ir por su avión cambio de dirección hacia donde estaba unos tipos, que al principio no se dio cuenta de quienes se trataban pero al mirarlos bien noto que se trataba de atlantianos.

-Esto es malo. (Dijo con voz seria la chica murciélago que de inmediato bajo el risco para seguir a Goku).

-Auxilió. (Grito la tortuga mientras era casi al cansado por los dos soldados, pero como si de una bala se tratase Goku se puso enfrente de los soldados que no lo vieron venir, cayendo hacia atrás por la impresión).

-¿Quién eres?, acaso eres un aliado del antiguo rey. (Preguntaron los dos soldados que rápidamente se levantaron y haciendo una pose de pelea apuntaron sus lanzas a nuestro héroe).

-Yo soy Son Goku pero me gusta que me digan Goku. (Respondió el pequeño mestizo sin preocupación).

-No te pregunte tu nombre tonto te pregunte que si eras un aliado del antiguo rey.

-Un aliado a que te refieres

-No lo niegues, si no lo fueras no hubieras evitado que matemos a esta tortuga. (Dijo uno de los dos soldados señalando a un lugar vacío, ya que la tortuga se estaba escapando).

-Idiota dejaste que se escapara, ve por esa tortuga y yo me are cargo de este entrometido. (Ordeno el soldado con armadura de concha de color rojo al de concha color blanco).

-Sí señor. (Respondió el soldado dirigiéndose al mar, ya que la tortuga ya se estaba escapando por hay).

-¿Como que matar a esa pobre tortuga? (Pregunto Goku ya un poco serio y mirando de forma intimidante al soldado de armadura roja).

-Ya debes de saberlo tonto, y no creas que por ser un niño no te matare. (Grito el soldado de forma amenazante mientras que su otro compañero se acercaba más a la pobre tortuga, que sentía que ya hasta aquí había llegado).

-No se los permitiré. (Respondió Goku algo molesto con los dos tipos).

-Tú crees que un niño tonto como tu pueda contra nosotr...

Pero el soldado fue callado ya que Goku le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, que le hizo sacar algo de sangre por la boca para después desmayarse.

-Maldito.

Fue lo que se escucho en un costado de donde se encontraban Goku, ya que era el soldado que fue por la tortuga que la había logrado atrapar, pero de la impresión la soltó para tomar su arma y atacar a Goku.

-Sálvate niño. (Grito la tortuga, pero fue tarde ya que el soldado le disparo un rayo de la punta de su lanza a Goku, que dio directo en el haciendo que este cayera al suelo).

-Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros. (Dijo el soldado de forma burlona, Pero de un momento a otro el soldado quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar a Goku reír desde la arena de la playa).

-Hahahahaha, eso me causo cosquillas. (Dijo Goku que vio una sombra negra pasar rápida mente),

-Déjenlo en paz. (Grito Batwoman que llego planeando desde el risco y le dio una patada al soldado que fue derribado, y tomándolo del brazo la chica murciélago le comenzó a hacer una llave).

-Bien hecho Batwoman, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba. (Grito Goku con alegría por ver que su amiga sabía pelear).

-Claro que se pelear, soy la defensora de toda una ciudad llena de criminales y patanes como este. Y ahora tu idiota dime ¿Por que atacaste a mi amigo? ¿por que le decías que era un aleado de un antiguo rey? y ¿por que atacaste a esa tortuga?.

-No te dire nada bruja. (Respondió el soldado que no podía hacer nada para soltarse de la llave de la chica murciélago).

-Así que no hablaras, bueno Goku podrías venir.

-Claro (Contesto Goku flotando hacia donde estaba su amiga).

-Goku podrías llevarte a este tipo volando hacia lo más alto del cielo y dejarlo caer. (Pidió la chica murciélago con mirada sombría).

-Pero Batwoman eso no lo mataría.

-No Goku confía en mí.

-Ok. (Respondió Goku tomando al soldado de un brazo, para después salir disparado al cielo, aterrando al soldado que luchaba por soltarse del agarre del mestizo pero al darse cuenta de la altura se sujeto con más fuerza del brazo de Goku).

-Bueno amigo creo que te dejare caer. (Exclamo Goku intentando soltarse del soldado).

-No por favor hablare, les diré lo que sea pero por favor no me sueltes.

-Bueno entonces empieza a hablar. (Contesto Batwoman que alcanzó a Goku, ya que antes de ir en su ayuda la chica murciélago fue primero por su avión).

-El... el rey de la atlántida actual busca a el anterior para matarlo, así nadie lo podría destronar.

-Así que era eso. (Contesto Batwoman que abrió la cabina de su nave).

-Bueno Goku ya nos dijo lo que quería saber, él resto se lo preguntaremos a la tortuga, así que solo arrojalo al océano, su cuerpo resistirá el impacto si lo arrojas en el agua.

-Esta bien. (Respondió Goku con una pequeña risa, tomando de una pierna al soldado y haciéndolo dar barias vueltas para arrojarlo lo más lejos posible al océano).

-Bien Goku ahora veamos como esta esa tortuga. (Exclamó Batwoman que bajo su batiavion junto con Goku flotando frente de la tortuga).

-Gracias chicos por salvarme la vida, como podre agradecérselos. (Dijo la tortuga con un tono a un que lento sonaba agradecido por ser salvado).

-No fue nada señor tortuga, pero ¿por que esos tipos querían hacerle daño? (Pregunto Goku con intriga).

-Bueno niño es que soy la mascota preferida del antiguo rey de la atlantida, pero como hace algunos años lo derrocaron el rey actual quiere desaparecer todo vestigio de su existencia incluyéndome a mí. (Respondió lentamente la tortuga).

-Valla, si es así creo que a un no estas a salvo. (Respondió Goku con una gran sonrisa y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza).

-Si es cierto lo que nos dice esta tortuga hay que irnos, los atlantes en los mitos tienen fama de ser muy agresivos y bélicos, así que encontrárnoslos no nos ayudara en nuestra búsqueda. (Ordeno la chica murciélago a nuestro mestizo, serrando la cabina de su avión).

-Pero necesito ayuda para ir con el rey, él se encuentra en una isla no muy lejos de aquí, a vivido hay después de que lo derrocaron hace cientos de años. (Les pidió la tortuga con algo de angustia, porque sabía que los mares eran peligrosos).

-En donde dices que se encuentra el rey. (Pregunto la chica murciélago desde un micrófono de su batiavión).

-A unos kilómetros en medio del océano. (Respondió la tortuga señalando hacia el mar, haciendo que la chica murciélago revisara el radar, viendo que donde señalaba la tortuga era el mismo lugar donde el radar indicaba la ubicación de la siguiente esfera).

-Esta bien Goku, ayudaremos a esta tortuga a llegar a su casa.

-Síííí, señor tortuga yo me lo llevaré volando.

-gracias pequeño. (Dijo la tortuga que fue cargada por Goku, y después de una hora de ir volando, poco a poco se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña casa de playa en medio de una isla pequeña que hizo que la tortuga se pusiera contenta).

-Ya casi llegamos, eres muy rápido niño creo que eres más rápido que esa cosa que tiene tu amiga que le dicen ustedes aviones. (Exclamo la tortuga con mucho asombro).

-Jaja no es la gran cosa señor tortuga, pero bueno es esa casa de hay. (Señalo Goku con el dedo).

-Sí, creo que el rey se encuentra dormido en su silla de playa. (Dijo la tortuga).

-Así que un rey, debe de ser un hombre joven muy atractivo rubio y musculoso o tal vez con apariencia ruda, con barba y una gran cabellera con muchos tatuajes en sus músculos que lo harían parecer muy masculino. (Pensó Batwoman para sí misma y algo sonrojada).

-Bien bájame pequeño ya llegamos, y esperen aquí que yo iré a anunciarlos con mi rey. (Pidió la tortuga que fue dejada atrás de la casa de playa y dando la vuelta a la isla para ir a despertar a su rey, contándole como esos chicos lo salvaron de dos soldados atlantes y lo trajeron seguro a la isla).

-Batwoman como crees que sea el rey, ha de ser un guerrero muy fuerte. (Dijo Goku imaginando a un hombre con marcas de batallas en todos su cuerpo y mirada fiera).

-Tal vez. (Contesto Batwoman algo sonrojada pero aun con su mirada seria).

-Bien les presentare al legitimo rey de la atlantida, y el más grande maestro de artes marciales del mundo, el rey Roshi.

El gran rey que Goku y Batwoman se imaginaron no era más que un simple anciano calvo y con una gran barba blanca, lentes de sol una camisa hawayana y pantalones cortos, con un caparazón de tortuga en su espalda y lo único que sobresalía del hombre era un tridente de oro que tenía en sus manos que usaba como bastón.

-Ese es el rey pero si solo es un anciano. (Exclamo Goku con decepción en sus palabras, mientras que la chica murciélago no cambio su mirada seria pero lloraba cómicamente dentro de ella, porque nada de lo que había imaginado se cumplió).

-Más respeto para tus mayores y un rey. (Reclamo el anciano).

-Bien niños me contó mi tortuga que le salvaron la vida de dos soldados atlantes y que también lo ayudaron a llegar hasta mi isla seguro, así que creo que como recompensa les daré un regalo especial. (Dijo el viejo rey pensando que podría regalarles).

-Bien ya sé que les daré, nube voladora ve...

Pero no pudo terminar su grito el viejo rey, porque la tortuga lo interrumpió

-Mi rey ellos ya pueden volar, así es como llegue a salvo a la isla. (Le comento la tortuga al viejo rey).

-Eso es verdad haber, haber. (Pidió el viejo rey con algo de intriga, y con la gran sorpresa que el pequeño niño sin ninguna práctica del uso del ki que el supiera pudo flotar como si nada, y noto que su ki se sentía distinto al humano común).

-¿Niño quién te enseño a volar usando solo el mínimo de ki? (Pregunto el viejo rey).

-Nadie, mi abuelito me dijo que yo empecé a volar desde bebé jajaja. (Respondió Goku poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza otra vez).

-Este niño no es normal. (Se puso a pensar el viejo rey para después preguntarle al niño).

-¿Y quien es tu abuelito?

-El gran guerrero Son Gohan era mi abuelito.

-Mi viejo aprendiz Gohan es tu abuelito que increíble, él me contó una vez que el adopto a un niño que cayó del cielo y que le puso por nombre Son Goku, yo no le creí eso de que cayó del cielo pero al saber que eres su nieto y al sentir tu ki me di cuenta que no eras normal. Y a todo esto como está el viejo Son Gohan.

-Mi abuelito murió no hace mucho. (Respondió Goku).

-Lamento escuchar eso pequeño, tu abuelo fue uno de los mejores alumnos que he tenido junto con un hombre que ahora es un dios, pero me supongo que ya que sabes volar sabrás controlar el ki. (Pregunto el viejo rey a nuestro pequeño híbrido).

-No mucho, mi abuelito me explico lo básico del uso del ki solo para poder resistir y no desmayarme con una piedra de color verde. (Respondió Goku).

-Me sorprende como puedes volar entonces pequeño si no sabes usar bien el ki.

-Ya le dije anciano yo vuelo desde que soy un bebe. (Reclamo Goku ya molesto de que le hagan la misma pregunta).

-No me digas anciano ya les dijeron mi nombre. (Respondió el viejo rey algo molesto).

-Bien ya no se enoje señor le podría hacer daño, y que le parece si como recompensa por traer a su tortuga nos podría dar la esfera del dragón que esta en su isla, es parecida a esta que tengo. (Respondió Batwoman enseñando una de las esferas que tenía).

-Quieres una de esas esferas jeje déjenme recordar si la tengo aun. (Contesto Roshi entrando a su casa de playa).

-Pero cuales son mis modales, pasen pasen siéntanse como en su casa. (Dijo el viejo rey que comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas lo que le pidieron).

-Ok. (Contestó Batwoman que fue la primera en entrar, para después ser seguida por Goku).

Ellos dos se sentían algo sorprendidos al ver la casa por dentro, ya que un ex rey estaba viviendo en una simple casa de playa.

Batwoman se imaginó que estaría por dentro como un palacio y que solo parecía una casa de playa normal para disimular que él vivía hay, mientras que Goku solo miraba atentamente como era cada parte de esa casa ya que no conocía como son las casas por dentro más que la suya y la casa de Batwoman que guardaba en una cápsula.

Y mientras los dos solo contemplaban a su alrededor el viejo rey hacia un desorden total en su casa, ya que buscó en cada baúl lo que le habían pedido para regalarles y arrojaba cosas al aire que para él no le servían, pero en su descuido arrojó la esfera de 1 estrella la cual no pasó desapercibida para Batwoman que la atrapo.

-Es... es una esfera del dragón. (Dijo la chica murciélago sorprendida al verla y rápidamente revisó su brazalete que tenía el radar).

-Esa era la señal de hace unas horas, rey Roshi muchas gracias. (Dijo Batwoman dándole la mano al viejo rey pervertido, el cual también se la dio y poniendo una cara de que se sentía en las nubes por tener otra vez una chica linda junto a él, y como si fuera un reflejo instintivo del viejo intento tocar uno de los pechos de la chica murciélago pero el rey pervertido no se esperaba recibir barios batarangs que se clavaron en su frente).

-Hay hay hay que fue eso niña yo solo quería quitarte un animalito que tenías hay. (Exclamo el rey pervertido sangrando de la frente).

-Si como no viejo pervertido, no me importa que sea un rey o un loco no le rompo todo los huesos porque me dio una de las esferas.

 _Mientras en otro pate del mundo_.

-Bien aparentemente Batwoman y el niño extraterrestre me están ahorrando el trabajo de ir a buscar las esferas yo mismo, y me evitaron la molestia de quitarle la esfera a ese viejo que hubiera sido peligroso ir a enfrentarlo, bien echo Mai. (Dijo un ser de apariencia extraña de piel azul con un peinado que hacia parecer que tenía cuernos, de estatura bajita con ropas parecidas a las de un colono britanico.

El extraño ser miraba una esfera de cristal donde se alcanzaba a ver a nuestros héroes, mientras le hablaba a una chica muy bella que usaba unas medias de red con zapatos negros de tacón alto y un corsé blanco, sobre de este tenía un saco corto de color negro guantes blancos y un moño del mismo color alrededor de su cuello y un sombrero de copa negro

 _Nota del autor: Para aclarar Pilaf esta amalgamado con klarion y Mai con Zatanna._

-Si esto ayuda a encontrar a mi padre, continuare con la misión de espiarlos señor pilaf.

-Jejeje descuida señorita zatara, utilizaremos el deseo para traer de regreso a tu padre, pero por ahora sigue vigilándolos. (Respondió el extraño ser cruzando sus dedos atrás de su espalda).

-Esta bien señor pilaf, llevare a su familiar shu para ayudarme a interceptar a esos chicos que ya tienen 4 esferas. (Respondió la chica maga).

-Muy bien ve y tráeme mis esferas, cuento con tigo. (Dijo Pilaf mientras miraba fijamente la esfera de cristal viendo en especial a ese niño que le causaba una sensación de incomodidad en su cuerpo).

-Si me dan problemas yo mismo veré la forma de matarlos personalmente. (Dijo el extraño ser con una mirada de enojo).

 _Con Goku y Batwoman_

Después de lo ocurrido batwoman molesta salió de la casa, sacando su batiavion de su capsula entrando en él.

-Bien Goku ya tenemos que irnos, no valla ser de malas que pasar tanto tiempo con este anciano pervertido te vuelva como él. (Reclamó la chica murciélago).

-Bien Batwoman solo déjame despido del rey y de su tortuga. (Respondió Goku con algo de tristeza, porque quería pasar más tiempo con este hombre que le simpatizó mucho).

-Bien pero no tardes.

-Bien viejo rey Roshi ya tengo que irme, espero que un día me entrene como entreno a mi abuelito. (Pidió Goku con una gran sonrisa).

-Espero que ese día llegue pronto pequeño. (Contesto el viejo rey con algo de alegría por saber que el niño que adoptó su ex alumno Gohan es un niño muy fuerte y con deseos de entrenar).

-Adiós nos vemos pronto. (Grito Goku corriendo hacia donde estaba el batiavion y mirando hacia atrás despidiéndose, mientras que Batwoman se despidió de igual manera para después dejar que Goku se subiera al avión, emprendiendo vuelo en busca de la siguiente esfera que se encontraba a un día de donde estaban).

Y así pasando casi todo un día haciéndose de noche.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en un desierto donde una Batwoman algo cansada aun conducía el avión dirigiéndose hacia donde el radar indicaba otra señal, mientras que Goku se quedo dormido ya que se aburrió de estar solo sentado viendo las nubes.

-Goku despierta ya casi llegamos, la señal se hace más fuerte así que ya despiértate. (Ordeno Batwoman arrojándole un batarang a Goku para despertarlo, haciendo que Goku se quejara aun dormido).

-Si un gigantesco pulpo asado, que rico... que... que Batwoman porque me despertaste soñaba que me comía a un animal legendario bien asado. (Replico Goku con algo de enojo volviéndose a quedar dormido).

-Goku no seas flojo y despiértate si no estás alerta de que sirve traerte así que, YA DESPIÉRTATE. (Grito la chica murciélago a Goku que dejo de prestar atención a la nave y se levantó de su asiento para regañar al mestizo, pero por ese descuido ocurrió lo siguiente).

De la nada un misil se acerco al batiavión que en cuanto chocaron los dos el exploto, dejando solo una gran cortina de humo en el aíre y escombros que caían a la arena de la ya destrozada nave.

-Jaja muy bien Yamcha ese disparo fue certero. (Respondió una voz algo chillona).

-No fue nada Puar solo me lamento que no puede robar las pertenencias de esos sujetos en ese avión, ya que solo quedaron escombros. (Respondió la voz de un hombre que después de hablar entre ellos se acercaron a ver los escombros que dejo el avión en la arena, ya que ellos dos esperaban que entre los escombro se encontrará algo de valor).

El tipo de la voz chillona era un gato, un extraño gato color azul flotante que miraba inspeccionando los escombros, que al no encontrar nada de utilidad volteo a ver a su compañero que era un joven adulto con ropas verdes y un pañuelo naranja

-No creo que allá nada bueno o útil en estos escombros, debí haberme estirado y asaltarlos sin hacerles nada porque creo que todo se quemo junto con los que iban en ese avión negro. (Respondió el chico que no se espero lo siguiente).

-Así que fuiste tú quien derribo el avión. (Grito Batwoman que se encontraba abrasando la espalda de Goku, que estaba flotando a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde estaba Yamcha).

-Que, que como es posible que además de sobrevivir a esa explosión ese niño este flotando, yo pensé que los metahumanos como yo se habían extinguido. (Pregunto el chico que pensaba como salir bien parado de esta).

-Si que te pasa por que derribaste el avión. (Grito Goku algo enojado).

Pero Yamcha quedo sin palabras y casi congelado al ver a Batwoman de Cerca.

-Que... que bonita es porque tenía que ser una chica tan linda. (Pensaba Yamcha que empezaba a sudar y ponerse muy rojo).

-Como se atreven a seguir vivos el gran Yamcha se encargara de ustedes no es así Yamcha... Yamcha estas bien que te pasa. (Le preguntó su amigo gato al ladrón del desierto que no podía ni moverse).

-Pu.. pu.. Puar hay que irnos. (Dijo Yamcha con una mirada de pena que ni el podía con esta).

-¿Pero por que? ellos no son nada ante ti solo agranda tu puño y grita gomu gomu no, espera eso es de un anime pero aun así entiendes la idea golpealos.

Pero Puar no esperaba que Yamcha ya no estuviera hay porque se echo a correr

-Aahhh Yamcha espérame. (Grito el pequeño gato yendo detrás de su amigo, y tanto Goku como Batwoman solo se quedaron viendo).

-Batwoman iré detrás de él. (Dijo Goku saliendo disparado detrás del ladrón del desierto).

-Tráelo ante mí, pagara por lo que le hizo a mi batiavión. (Respondió la chica murciélago).

Y mientras el pobre ladrón apenado huía en su motocicleta voladora se había detenido solo por su amigo, para continuar huyendo escondiéndose de tras de una gran roca.

-Yamcha porque huiste ese chico no se veía tan fuerte y esa chica no tenía ninguna arma.

-Puar sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer nada cuando tengo una chica linda delante de mí.

Pero Yamcha antes de seguir hablando noto que atrás del estaba ese chico de pelos extraños.

-Bien dime porque tiraste nuestro avión. (Pregunto Goku un tanto cerio).

-Aaahh maldito niño me alcanzaste pero ya no tendrás suerte, esa chica ya no te acompaña. (Exclamo Yamcha poniendo se en posición de combate y siendo alentado por Puar).

-No sé que es lo que dices pero si quieres pelea tela daré. (Contesto Goku también en posición de pelea).

Fin del capitulo

Omake

 _Universo DC nueva tierra._

-POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE. (Grito con tristeza y angustia un joven que no entendía por que toda su existencía era un eterno dolor. Creado solamente para ser la copia más poderosa y maligna del primer superheroe y destinado a solo ser torturado por la trama que le decidieron asignar. este chico es conocido como Superboy prime).

-Todos hemos perdido amigos, familiares, mundos que te hace creer que eres tan especial, y no es necesario que respondas porque lo que tú digas no me importa. (Le contestó un chico que al igual que prime este era un clon de superman, Conner kent que era acompañados por supergirl).

-Ninguna cárcel me puede retener. (Contesto el enloquecido superman).

-Te equívocas esta no es una prisión como en las que as estado, estamos en el fin del universo en la pared de la fuente. (Respondió Conner mostrando que todo ese lugar estaba lleno de todos los grandes villanos que quisieron el poder de este lugar).

Y dándole la espalda a prime se disponía a retirarse junto con supergirl, dejando solo al superman maldito gritando desesperadamente por escapar y mal diciendo su propia existencia.

-¿Por qué?, por que aun que pelee por mi universo siempre sucede esto he incluso cuando me regresaron a mi universo original me vuelven a traer a este, los escritores. Ellos son los responsables de todas las desgracias que me han ocurrido y aun que les dije en su cara todo lo que me habían echo ellos aun así insisten en seguir torturándome, ellos me dijeron que lo lamentaban pero aun así me volvieron a torturar dejándome en esta maldita pared. (Dijo el enloquecido superman derramando lágrimas).

-Porque hay beses en que los escritores somos unos desgraciados.

-Que, quien esta hay. (Pregunto Superboy prime mirando a todos lados).

-El es quien tenemos que reclutar. (Pregunto una voz femenina)

-Si así es. (Respondió otra voz masculina).

-Quienes son. (Volvió a preguntar Superboy prime viendo de frente a dos siluetas).

-Bueno soy un esqueleto parlanchín, y ella es una chica kawaii. (Contesto el esqueleto sonriente junto con la que ahora era su gerente Monika).

-Aun me pregunto cómo puedo respirar aquí. (Pregunto la castaña a su jefe).

-Creo que este mundo al no reconocerte cree que eres una inteligencia artificial con un cuerpo robótico, o alguna tontería así.

-Acaso eres otro escritor. (Contesto el enloquecido superman con algo de tristeza).

-No exactamente soy un autor pero se puede confundir fácilmente.(Respondió el esqueleto sonriente).

-No me importa cómo te hagas llamar bienes siendo la misma mierda que ha escrito mil formas de como torturarme. (Respondió prime con mirada resignada).

-Si se lo que se siente eso, el querer cambiar tu destino pero aun así no puedes, bueno en tu caso tu hablaste directamente con quien creo una de tus historias. A mi solo me crearon para saber que yo era simplemente un juego destinada a ser torturada al igual que tú. (Respondió Monika al enloquecido superman).

-De que tanto hablas.

-De que sabemos tu situación y quiero darte un trabajo (contesto el esqueleto sonriente).

-¿Un trabajó? (Pregunto con curiosidad prime).

-Si, estoy buscando gente para un negoció que estoy apunto de emprender y quiero que trabajes para mi.

-No me interesa, solo quiero regresar al universo prime y matar a ese clon bastardo.

-Y si te prometo que cuando termine nuestro contrato yo mismo te dejaré en tierra prime.

-Arias eso en serio.

-Si no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo. Monika por favor libéralo.

-Claro jefe. (Dijo la castaña acercándose al enloquecido superman). Aaammmm. No sé cómo hacer eso ni siquiera sé cómo funcionan este tipo de universos.

-jeje si es verdad un cómic no es igual a un videojuego, pero bueno no estoy seguro que esto sea seguir las reglas, pero supongo que si tocas esa pared podrías ver a través de esta cuando lo hagas pídele al que ésta del otro lado que te explique cómo funciona este tipo de lugares. (Pidió el esqueleto sonriente a su gerente).

La chica sin mucho reparo se acercó a tocar la pared con la palma de su mano cosá que a superboy no le gusto

-No lo hagas si lo haces también quedaras atrapada. (Advirtió prime).

-Descuida chico no le pasara nada

Monika estando al lado de prime toco la pared de la fuente, y tal como el autor dijo que pasaría la fuente no atrapo a la castaña, que en su lugar le comenzaron a brillar los ojos

-Que interesante es esto. Pensé que sería más complicado pero es igual a escribir poesía, Natsuki se pondría celosa de que este dentro de algo que se parece mucho a un manga. Haha claro lo estaría si siguiera existiendo. (Exclamo la chica que al terminar de tocar la pared esta soltó a Superboy prime).

 _En la tierra_

Raven que después de tener una charla y besar a chico bestia esta tubo una visión del futuro, donde tanto Kara como Conner morirían y donde ella dejaría a todos sus amigos para irse del universo, y temiendo que se tratase aun de Súperboy prime esta se soltó del abrazo del chico verde y se teletrasporto enfrente de Conner y supergirl que a un seguían en el espacio.

-Chicos están bien, se aseguraron que superboy prime se quedara preso en la pared de la fuente.

-Si Raven, supergirl y yo nos aseguramos de eso, pero te encuentras bien. (Respondió Conner algo extrañado por ver a la hechisera).

-No... no... no lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

-Crees que deberíamos regresar a revisar Raven. (Pregunto una extrañada supergirl).

-Sería lo mejor. (Exclamo la hechisera algo pensativa por la visión del futuro que tuvo).

 _En la pared de la fuente_.

-Así que tú eres una loca que viene de un vídeojuego cursi, y tú eres un sujeto que solo quiere darme un trabajo, y que no tuvo otra idea mejor que usar a un esqueleto de otro vídeojuego como avatar.

-jeje si lo pones en retrospectiva si así es, pero que dices aceptas mi propuesta chico.

-con una condición (exigió el enloquecido superman).

-Cual. (Contesto la castaña).

-Antes de irme quiero matar al clon que viene hacía acá. (Dijo prime que veía como Conner regresaba juntó con Supergirl y ahora Raven).

-De acuerdo. (Contesto el esqueleto sonriente viendo al trío de héroes que los encaraban).

-Quienes son ustedes por que liberaron a prime. (Grito un molesto Conner, pero que en ese mismo instante fue recibido por un puñetazo que lo mando lejos).

-Maldito clon. (Grito el enloquecido superman yendo tras del héroe).

-Raven encárgate del esqueleto yo iré por la chica. (Ordeno Supergirl yendo a atacar a la gerente del autor, pero antes de que esta la tocara la castaña toco otra vez la pared de la fuente, haciendo que cada atrapado en esta se liberara para atacar a la súper chica).

-Tu eres el que me hacía sentir un mal presentimiento, ¿por qué estás aquí? (Pregunto la hechicera).

-Bueno Raven vine a darle empleo a superboy y a ti.

-¿Darme un empleó? ¿Que te hace creer que yo aceptaría trabajar para ti?.

-Creo que ante estas circunstancias no aceptarías trabajar para mí, así que tendré que esperar a que mis chicos maten a tus amigos, para que la otra tú reaccione y le ofrezca el empleo.

-Que los maten, no se los permitiré. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. (Grito la hechicera).

 _Mientras con superboy prime_

Ambos chicos supermanes chocaban puños pero se notaba la superioridad del superman enloquecido ante el clon, que recibía muchos golpes y tomándolo de la cabeza, prime lo comenzó a azotar contra su rodilla destrozando la nariz de Conner.

-Te lo dije clon solo yo seré el único superman que quede. (Dijo prime que tomo del cuello a Conner y tomando su brazo lo jalo hasta arrancarlo de su cuerpo manchando de sangre el rostro del Superman enloquecido).

Conner solo podía gritar de dolor por la pérdida de su brazo, pero fue callado por prime siendo tomado del rostro que a toda velocidad se lo llevó volando a un planeta estrellándolo en este y destruyendo más de la mitad del planeta, rematando con un último puño destrozando el cráneo del clon de superman.

 _Con supergirl_

La kryptoniana trataba de defenderse de todos los ataques que recibía de todos los aprisionados de la pared de la fuente, pero ésta a un que resistía la pelea ya se encontraba algo cansada, pero se dio cuenta que la chica que mando a todos a atacarla sonreía y a un estaba tocando esa pared, dándole una idea a supergirl

-Si la separo de la pared de la fuente podre hacer que me dejen de atacar. (Pensó supergirl que con sus rayos desintegro a uno de los tantos que la atacaban yendo a toda velocidad contra la castaña para separarla dela pared, pero a centímetros de darle un golpe esta fue detenida por la misma pared que empezó a cubrir su puño y a tomarla como su prisionera).

Y mientas la súper chica luchaba por soltarse la gerente del autor miraba con curiosidad y cierta risa como su enemiga quedaba atrapada en la pared, y recordando cómo se encargo de eliminar a su ya borrada amiga Sayori hizo que una parte de la pared de la fuente la tomara del cuello y la comenzará a ahorcar.

-Siempre me pregunte si Sayori lucho por vivir al final solo por un reflejo de su cuerpo o quería vivir, bueno lo descubriré con tigó.

 _Mientras con Raven_

La hechicera trataba de atacar al esqueleto pero se detuvo al ver como su amiga estaba siendo asfixiada, planeando ir en su rescate pero fue detenida por prime que la tomo de la capa y la arrojo nuevamente cerca del autor.

-No tú, que le hiciste a superboy maldito.

-Su cadáver ésta en el planeta de por allá. (Dijo el superman enloquecido señalando con el dedo a un planeta casi destruido).

-Infelices como se atrevieron a tocar a mis amigos. (Dijo la hechicera que por el odio que sentía decidió dejarse perder el control y usar todos sus poderes tomando su apariencia demoniaca parecida a la de su padre y con todas las intenciones de matar).

-Otra basura más que matare hoy. (Dijo el enloquecido superman pero antes de atacar fue detenido por el esqueleto sonriente).

-Chico se me olvidó decirte que no eras al único por el que vine a ella también la quiero. Y Raven solo te digo que tus amigos fueron daños colaterales, realmente no tenia interés en matarlos pero se me hizo injusto lo que le estaban haciendo a superboy.

Pero mientras hablaba el autor se escucha como prime grita molestó.

-Jodete es superman ahora

-Jejeje te seguiré llamando superboy. Pero en lo que estaba chica ahora que tu lado maligno tomo control también le hago la invitación, si vienes con migo te prometo la cabeza de tu padre.

-Infeliz crees que con eso dejare pasar lo que les hicieron a Conner y a kara y trabajare para ti.

-Me temía eso, pero lástima tendré que hacer esto por las malas así que, Prime, Monika saben qué hacer.

Raven intento defenderse de superboy que fue por ella materializando a un gigantesco cuervo, pero su ataque fue destruido por el enloquecido superman que le dio un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire, para después tomarla por detrás y acercarla a la pared de la fuente donde la gerente del autor aprovechando que ya era experta en alterar las personalidades, la toma de la mejilla mostrandole lo que tanto ella como superboy sabían.

Y a los pocos segundos de hacer esto la hechicera regreso a la normalidad viendo a los dos

-Así que a ti ellos te escribieron regresando a tu universo pero después te trajeron a este solo para dejarte aquí.

-Si

-Y a ti te crearon solo para saber que no eras real y que nunca obtendrías lo que realmente añorabas

-Así es

-Así que chica sabiendo todo esto vendrás con nosotros. (pregunto el esqueleto sonriente).

-Ya no tiene ningún sentido mi vida aquí sabiendo todo esto, así que si iré con ustedes creo que lo que sea que estén planeando yo podría ser de utilidad. (Respondió la hechicera).

-Así se habla chica bueno ya teniendo a las dos personas que quería de este lugar podemos irnos. (Dijo el autor haciendo aparecer un portal y entrando a este junto con su gerente y sus dos nuevo empleados).


	9. DB amalgama DC 9

**Dragonball amalgama DC Capitulo 9: El ladrón de mujeres.**

-Bien niño no creas que tendré piedad de ti, ya he visto mucho anime de piratas y se cómo usar estos poderes igual que los de ese chico de goma.

 _Nota del autor: Yamcha esta amalgamado con plastic man_.

-No sé de que me estás hablando pero ya quiero ver de que eres capas. (Respondió Goku ya emocionado por pelear).

Y mientras los dos se miraban fijamente Yamcha tomo la delantera, estirando su brazo y dándole un puñetazo al rostro de Goku que lo desorientó un poco

-Valla ese golpe no lo esperaba. (Respondió el mestizo limpiándose la mejilla por el golpe que recibió, y mirando a yamcha que estiraba sus dos brazos hacia atrás de él).

-Golpe del lobo elástico. (Grito el chico de plástico haciendo regresar sus brazos y con sus manos en forma de garras le dio otro golpe directo al estómago de Goku, que salió volando barios metros y terminó estrellándose en unas de las rocas del desierto).

-Bien niño que piensas de ese ataque, aun que puedas volar no eres nada en contra de mis increíbles poderes.

pero de entre los escombros se escucho una voz que dijo.

-No ésta mal pero ahora es mi turno. (Exclamo Goku que de inmediato salio de los escombros y en un parpadeo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Yamcha que salió disparado a kilómetros de distancia, pero fue interceptado por Goku que le dio otro golpe en el rostro, estrellando al chico de plástico contra la arena y formando un gran cráter).

Y después de ese golpe pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que no se escuchaba ni un ruido.

-HHHHEEEYYYYY aun estas vivooo, si aun lo estas quieres seguir peleando. (Grito Goku que estaba esperando seguir con la pelea).

Y mientras Yamcha recobraba el conocimiento se sobo el rostro, dándose cuenta que le faltaban unos dientes.

-De que esta echó ese niño no solo vuela también es rápido y fuerte, ese golpe se sintió como si su puño estuviera echo de acero puro y ni siquiera note cuando se movió de donde estaba, tengo que pensar como salir de esta vivo. (Pensó el chico de plástico angustiado).

Así Yamcha volvió a estirar sus brazos enrollando el cuerpo de Goku, para después con el impulso salir disparado a toda velocidad dándole una patada con ambas piernas al estómago del mestizo, y con el impuso que aún tenía lo termino estrellando en una montaña cercana.

Y volviendo a sujetar a Goku con una mano y con su otro brazo lo estiró en forma de tuerca, y con el impulso recibido le dio otro golpe en su rostro repitiendo barias beses su movimiento tratando de noquearlo.

-Creo que con esto ya tuviste suficiente niño. (Dijo Yamcha a un Goku que después de tantos golpes solo tenía la cabeza agachada).

-Jeje creó que ya es mi turno de atacar de nuevo. (Respondió Goku levantando la mirada y con una gran sonrisa).

Como Yamcha aun tenia sujeto a Goku este salio disparado al cielo para hacer que lo soltara, y con una patada en el rostro hizo caer a Yamcha a la arena otra vez, yendo en picada dándole un golpe en el estómago al chico de plástico sacándole el aire, y sujetándolo de un brazo le empezó a dar vueltas arrojándolo muy lejos.

El pobre de Yamcha solo se perdió en el horizonte parecíendo una estrella, siendo seguido a la distancia por su amigo gato.

-Jeje creo que me pase, ese chico que se estira no era muy fuerte pero eso le dará una lección. (Exclamo Goku mirando al horizonte mientras escuchaba a su amiga murciélago acercarse).

-¿Goku ya te deshiciste del problema? (Pregunto la chica murciélago).

-Si tuvimos una pelea amistosa. (Respondió el mestizo que para el fue amistosa pero para Yamcha fue una pelea brutal).

-Entiendo, conseguiste información de el o de lo que quería.

-No, pero me dijo que ya podía pelear con migo ya qué tu no estabas aquí para hacer que se sonrojara. (Respondió Goku que no entendía las actitudes de ese chico).

-Enserio, el no quiso que una linda chica como yo viera una pelea tan brutal. (Dijo Batwoman que no pudo ocultar ese rasgo de su vieja personalidad).

-Creó que ese chico ya no querrá conocerte ya que lo mande a volar muy lejos jajaja.

-Entiendo, ya hay que irnos Goku este chico nos hizo perder mucho tiempo y ya quiero tener las siete esferas del dragon. (Exclamo Batwoman revisando su cinturón percatándose que ya solo le quedaba la capsula de la batimoto).

-Está bien pero ¿Por qué quieres reunirlas todas?, mi abuelito me contó de la leyenda de esas esferas y se que cumplen deseos, así que dime cual sera tu deseo. (Preguntó Goku algo intrigado de porque su compañera las quería reunir todas).

-No te lo diré, lo sabrás cuando pidamos el deseo. (Respondió Batwoman cruzada de brazos).

-cuéntame sabes que puedes confiaren mi

-Yo no confío en nadie. (Dijo Batwoman con mucha seriedad, pero en su mente la chica aún tenía una imagen de su pasado que le dolía mucho).

-Goku dame un momento a solas necesito hablar en privado.

-Ésta bien. (Respondió Goku extrañado, ya que en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la chica murciélago esta nunca había pedido estar a solas para hablarle a algien).

Así que decidió salir volando unos metros de distancia para darle privacidad a Batwoman, pero no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que tuvo la chica murciélago por su super oído.

-Necesito más capsulas, la misión es más obstaculizada de lo que pensé. (Dijo la chica murciélago hablando a trabes de su máscara ).

-Es necesario que yo baya Batwoman.

-No yo me puedo encargar de todo, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Ésta bien solo trata de no destruir más aparatos, te llegaran en una hora en una ciudad cercana.

-Gracias. (Respondió Batwoman terminando la llamada que hizo).

-GOKU YA PUEDES VENIR. (Grito la chica murciélago haciendo señas para que regresara Goku el cual al instante ya estabá enfrente de ella).

-Que paso Batwoman todo esta vien.

-Si Goku no hay problema solo que hay que ir a una ciudad cercana, si quieres podemos pasar la noche en un hotel.

-¿Un hotel que es eso? (Pregunto extrañado Goku ya que desconocía muchas cosas)

-Valla Goku sí que se nota que creciste en las montañas. Un hotel es un edificio que alquila habitaciones por día.

-Y en un hotel uno puede comer.

-Si Goku uno puede pedir que te lleven la comida a la habitación.

-Entonces vámonos rápido. (Dijo un feliz Goku que ya quería comer, y para apresurar las cosas cargo a Batwoman y se la llevo volando).

Pero nuestros héroes no se daban cuenta que a lo lejos parados sobre las nubes, una chica y un extraño perro los venían siguiendo desde lejos.

-Mai creo que no es conveniente atacarlos, ese chico viste lo que le hizo a ese metahumano. (Pregunto algo nervioso el perro con un traje de Ninja)

 _Nota del autor: habrá algunos personajes que no tendrán amalgamas como Bardock porque la historia los necesita así, o porque no tengo ni idea de con quien amalgamarlos xD y también hay otros como shu que su amalgama no le cambia nada de lo físico._

-Tienes razón tendremos que hacer un plan para quitarles las esferas

-Pero Mai si regresamos sin las esferas el señor pilaf nos podría matar. (Le contesto el perro a la chica con algo de temor).

-No te ara daño a ti porque eres su familiar y a mi tampoco porque me necesita para sus planes. (Respondió la chica maga quitándose su sombrero y dejándolo caer, causando que este se agrandara casi del tamaño de una casa y dentro de este se veía aun portal que llevaba al castillo de Pilaf).

-Vámonos shu, hay que hacer un plan para detener a ese chico.

y con lo dicho entre la maga y el familiar, los dos se dejaron caer al sombrero que desapareció cuando entraron en él.

 _Mientras con nuestros héroes_.

Goku en unos cuántos minutos salio del desierto y se detuvo en un edificio dela ciudad, porque batwoman le había pedido que antes de entrar al hotel se pusiera unas ropas mas comunes ya que el dogi junto con el traje kryptoniano llamaban mucho la atención.

-Bueno Goku te ves como todo un chico de clase. (Exclamo Batwoman mientras veía al mestizo que solo sacaba la lengua al ver el traje formal que tenia puesto).

-Esto es horrible, porque tengo que ponerme esto para entrar al hotel.

-Porque eso es parte de ser un superheroe Goku tener una identidad secreta, y ten esto es una identificación falsa y una tarjeta de crédito. Según la identificación ahora eres parte de la familia Wayne.

-Así que solo me presento, les doy estas cosas que me diste y después me darán mi comida. (Respondió Goku que solo pensaba en comer).

-Si Goku y recuerda finge ser normal como sino tuvieras poderes. Te veré después yo tengo que esperar algo antes.

-Ok. (Contesto Goku que ignorando el consejo que le dio la chica murciélago salto el edificio, cayendo en medio de la calle sorprendiendo a muchos peatones y conductores).

-Maldición Goku te dije que no mostraras ningún signo de que tenias poderes. (pensó Batwoman que prefirió salir corriendo de edificio en edificio, para llegar al lugar donde le habían dicho que le traerían las capsulas con el repuesto del batiavion y el batimovil).

Goku entro al hotel sin ninguna preocupación y a pesar de que algunos de los trabajadores vieron su escandalosa aparición en la calle decidieron no tomarle mucha importancia, y de inmediato se olvidaron de lo ocurrido cuando el pequeño mestizo entrego la identificación y su tarjeta de crédito.

-Es un Wayne. (Dijo el recepcionista casi gritando para que después todo el personal solo le prestara atención a Goku, dejando sus ocupaciones de lado para atender al supuesto Wayne).

El recepcionista le dio la mejor habitación que tenía el hotel sin dudarlo, pero antes de que lo llevarán a su habitación le dio una advertencia a Goku que era que tuviera cuidado, por que en ciertos días viene un ogro a robarse a las chicas lindas

Pero a Goku eso no le interesaba y solo pidió que le trajeran toda la comida del hotel a la habitación que alquilo, subiendo a su habitación

 _Mientras con Batwoman_

La chica murciélago ya había llegado al punto de encuentro que era el techo de uno de los tantos edificios de la corporación Wayne, y mientras esperaba pensaba en Goku.

-Es un niño muy inocente tal vez no tenga que ocultarle nada, tal vez pueda mostrarle mi rostro. No en que estas pensando, yo trabajo solo con el, y si me acompaña es para asegurarme que obtendré esas esferas.

Mientras la chica murciélago pensaba sobre goku un pequeño droon negro apareció volando en frente de ella, soltando en sus manos una pequeña caja con las capsulas que pidió y retirándose después.

-Bien ahora continuare con la búsqueda, y por lo que veo la esfera que detecto el radar cuando estábamos en casa de ese viejo ésta a las afueras de esta ciudad. (Dijo Batwoman revisando su radar y usando su batigancho dio un salto a otro edificio).

Y pasando unas cuantas horas después de que Goku alquilara su habitación ella sola decidió ir por la esfera.

Y al espiar entre las calles la chica murciélago se entero que había un ogro que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad muy cerca de donde el radar le decía que se encontraba la esfera, lo cual la puso a pensar

-Si voy yo sola tendré que enfrentar a un ogro que tal vez ya sepa para que sirve esa esfera, ja nada que no pueda vencer sola pero creo que si quiero hacer esto mas rápido llamare a Goku para que me ayude en la pelea, lastima quería darle un descanso a un que sea el ser más fuerte y velos que he visto sigue siendo un niño.

Y apretando un botón de su brazalete empezó a llamar a Goku que se encontraba dormido.

-Goku Goku responde ya hay que ir por la esfera. (Dijo Batwoman a través de un batarang que había escondido entre las ropas que le dio al mestizo).

Pero a Goku no lo despertaría nada mas que el hambre.

-Rayos ese niño no responde, así que creo que lo are a la antigua. (Exclamo Batwoman que se fue en busca del ogro y la esfera, que después de un rato de búsqueda la chica murciélago vio que no muy lejos de donde el radar le indicaba había un gigantesco castillo, donde se podía ver a un gran ser caminar dentro de este).

-Bien parece estar muy confiado de que nadie lo enfrentara ya que no tiene seguridad alguna en este lugar, creo que con un golpe sorpresa lo podría noquear el tiempo suficiente como para sacar a las chicas secuestradas y tomar su esfera y esperar hasta mañana para que ese niño se enfrente a el y lo amedrente y ya no haga más estragos en esta pequeña ciudad.

Así la chica murciélago se metió al castillo con mucho sigilo revisando en todas las habitaciones en búsqueda de las chicas y la esfera, pero lo curioso es de que esperaba que el lugar fuera un infierno pero solo parecía un castillo común asta con lujos que cualquier chica quisiera tener.

-Esto es extraño, será que las mantiene cautivas dándoles lujos pero negándoles la salida.

Y mientras Batwoman revisaba no pudo evitar sacar un poco de su personalidad antigua y gritar.

-Aahhh que lindos vestidos, creo que no solo me llevaré a las chicas y a la esfera. (Dijo entre risas la chica murciélago, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacia recobro su postura seria).

-No ya termina con esas tonterías y busca a las chica...

Pero la chica murciélago al desconcentrarse no noto que había alguien atrás de ella.

-Se te verían bien lindura. (Dijo una extraña voz que alerto a Batwoman que de inmediato lanzó una bomba de humo, haciendo que el tipo de la extraña voz tosiera, dándole una patada en el estómago luego un golpe en el rostro y para finalizar haciéndole una llave en uno de sus brazos.

Y mientras se dispersaba el humo poco a poco, la chica murciélago le pregunto.

-¿Eres el ogro? ¿donde están las chicas?.

-Suéltame suéltame, te diré si me sueltas.

-No hasta que me respondas, ¿donde están las chicas?

-Están en la azotea en el gimnasio que les mande construir, ahora por favor suéltame.

-Bien. (Dijo Batwoman que cuando se termino de disipar el humo vio que en lugar de interrogar a un ogro estaba interrogando a un hombre joven muy atractivo de traje blanco).

La chica murciélago al notar que no era un ogro, confundida lo soltó.

-Eso me dolió linda chica.

-Aaahh que lindo es, pero y si es el ogro que cambio de forma para intentar engañarme. (Pensó Batwoman viendo fijamente al hombre que tenía frente a ella).

-Jovencita que haces en mi hogar, mañana pensaba ir por otra chica a esa ciudad pero creo que ya no tendré que hacerlo.

La respuesta que dio el hombre confirmo el pensamiento de Batwoman, y meditando bien en lo que aria pensó en dos opciones una pelear con ese hombre que el solo le confirmo que el era el ogro, o fingir un rato y revisar bien el castillo para buscar a las chicas y a la esfera para después noquearlo por sorpresa.

-Pequeña te gustaría quedarte en mi castillo

Y mientras Batwoman solo lo miraba de forma meditativa ella respondió.

-Claro que si querido, estoy segura que te daré muchas sorpresas. (Dijo Batwoman abrasándolo y acariciando su pecho con un dedo de forma coqueta).

Mientras que el hombre solo ponía una cara de felicidad.

-Bien ven con migo. (Respondió el hombre de traje mostrándole el castillo a su supuesta nueva novia).

-Múestramelo todo querido. (Exclamo la chica murciélago que seguía tomada del brazo del ogro, mientras apretaba otro botón de su traje para mandar un mensaje a Goku, pero que ni con una manada de elefantes salvajes atacando despertaría).

-Bien lindura este es mi castillo, en el solo acepto lo mejor de lo mejor, los mejores muebles, los mejores aparatos electrónicos, la mejor comida del mundo y claro las mejores mujeres y tu mi querida chica disfrazada eres la mas bella mujer que hayan visto estos ojos, así que te presentare a las demás chicas.

Y mientras el ogro daba su recorrido abrió una puerta que daba a un salón bien adornado llena de chicas que hacían diferentes actividades, pero todas prestaron atención cuando notaron que el hombre que las trajo aquí había llegado causando que todas lo saludaran de forma muy amable.

-Holaaaaa. (Dijeron las chicas al unisono).

-Hola mis queridas niñas espero que se las pasen bien, miren aquí les traje una nueva compañera su nombre es, a es cierto cual es tu nombr...

Pero el hombre no pudo terminar de hablar porque Batwoman le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo noqueado.

Las chicas al mirar como una chica disfrazada había dejado inconsciente a su supuesto novio gritaron de angustia.

-Salgan de aquí, este tipo ya no las tendrá mas tiempo cautivas. (Ordeno Batwoman).

-Pero si nosotras estamos muy cómodas aquí, el nos compraba cosas muy lindas y era muy fuerte. (Dijo una chica un poco mayor que Goku, de pelo y ojos azules y que era apoyada por

las otras chicas, pero otras tantas no les gustaba estar en serradas en contra de su voluntad).

-Largo de aquí. (Grito la chica murciélago a las chicas que no se querían ir, lo que causo que todas las chicas se fueran corriendo espantadas exceptuando a la chica de pelo azul que le dijo a Batwoman amargada antes de irse, cosa que a la chica murciélago no le importó).

Después de guiar a las chicas asta la salida del castillo y ver que se fueran seguras, Batwoman regreso en busca de la esfera revisando su radar y tras unos minutos de seguir la señal encontró una esfera dentro de una habitación tirada en el suelo junto a otros objetos de gran valor

-Así que aquí te guardó ese hombre, bien vendrás con migo pequeño. (Dijo Batwoman que tomo la esfera pero de tras de ella nuevamente escucho la voz del hombre que había noqueado).

-Como te atreviste, primero me golpeaste no una si no dos beses después liberas a mis novias y para acabar robas una de mis joyas. No importa que tan bella seas aquí morirás. (Grito el hombre cambiando de forma a la de un robot con un Platón de sopa en la mano, haciendo creer a Batwoman que la metería hay para comerla viva).

Pero eso no intimido a la chica murciélago que solo dio un salto arriba de él dándole una patada en la nuca, para después arrojar una de sus batiboleadoras que le atrapo las piernas derribándolo.

-Crees enserio que un monstruo como tu me podría vencer, con todas las beses que te e golpeado y no has hecho nada para defenderte me doy cuenta que no eres mas que un fanfarrón que solo intimida por sus habilidades, así que tendré que golpearte hasta que pierdas esa forma de robot y vuelvas a tu forma original. (Exclamo la chica murciélago parándose enfrente del robot con una sonrisa sombría, lo que le causo tanto terror que grito).

-Piedad piedad me rindo, regresare a mi forma original pero por favor no me golpes mas.

Y así el gran robot empezó a cambiar de forma a la de un pequeño cerdito con traje militar.

-Pero si solo eres un cerdo, creía que tu forma original era la de un demonio o un ogro.

-Si si esta es mi verdadera forma, lamento decepcionarte tonta. Así que podrías liberarme de una vez. (Grito el cerdo ya molesto).

-No hasta que me digas ¿quién eres? ¿como conseguiste esos poderes? ¿como tienes este castillo? y ¿por que secuestrabas chicas?. (Exigió una respuesta la chica murciélago apretando mas las cuerdas que sujetaban los pies del cerdito).

-Ahh no te voy a decir nada. (Respondió el cerdito, pero se quedo paralizado del miedo al Mirar a Batwoman con una mirada muy seria y fría).

-Mi mi mi nombre es Oolong yo soy un cambia formas este castillo le perteneció a mi familia y las chicas las robaba porque necesitaba quien me cuidara la casa.

-Así que solo eres un tonto que solo se le ocurrió robar chicas para que le cuidaran el castillo, y no se le ocurrió pagarle a sirvientes para que la cuidaran. (Respondió Batwoman extrañada por la respuesta que recibió).

-Bueno si lo pones así suena mal pero.

-Pero nada tu tenías otros planes para con estas chicas no es así cerdo pervertido.

-No no, te juro que no nunca las toque. Siempre que quería darles un beso ellas me daban una cachetada.

-Bien te liberare pero te estaré vigilando, y si te atreves a robar a otra chica juro que te romperé todos los huesos a golpes. (Amenazó Batwoman liberando al cerdito, y pensando que ya loa había intimidado lo suficiente dio la media vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar, pero Oolong molesto por la situación le gritó).

-Eres una tonta al creer que te dejaría salir de aquí tan fácil mente. (Dijo Oolong convirtiéndose en una bala gigante con mirada enojada, saliendo disparado para embestir a Batwoman, que a un que a tiempo de esquivar la bala ella vio como enfrente de sus ojos Goku detuvo el impacto de Oolong con una sola pierna).

 _flashback una hora antes_

Goku seguía dormido como piedra pero al oler que afuera de su habitación llego la tonelada de alimentos que pidió en la recepción despertó contento diciendo.

-Al fin, me había acostado a dormir con hambre.

Pero noto que enfrente de el había un bumerang con forma de murciélago que emitía una luz roja, que cuando lo agarro vio que era un mensaje de Batwoman pidiéndole refuerzos y mostrándole la ubicación donde se encontraba.

-Bien creo que tengo que ir a ayudarle. (Dijo Goku, pero su estomago le gruñía como una familia de osos).

-Jaja después de comer. (Exclamo el mestizo para después abrirles la puerta a los meseros que le trajeron toda la comida del hotel).

Y al terminar de comer y aun con algo de hambre, Goku vio que el mismo batarang emitía una luz ya que había otro mensaje de Batwoman que le seguía pidiendo refuerzos.

-Aahhh bien ya termine de comer así que iré a ver como le va a mi amiga murciélago.

Quitándose el traje formal y volviéndose a poner el traje que le dio Batwoman, abrió la ventana de su habitación y prendió vuelo hacia la ubicación que le habían indicado el batarang.

 _Fin de flashback._

-Aaahhhhhhhh que dolor que dolor creo que me Rompiste la nariz. (Grito Oolong regresando a su forma original y retorciéndose en el piso por el dolor).

-Batwoman ¿que es esa cosa que te quería pegar? (Pregunto Goku señalando a Oolong que se agarraba la nariz).

-Nada Goku solo es un cerdo tramposo que perdió su oportunidad de ser libre.

-A que te refieres. (Pregunto el mestizo algo confundido por lo que pasaba).

Así transcurrió toda la noche y Ya de mañana, Batwoman y Goku se encontraban en un batimovil saliendo de la ciudad y yendo a la ubicación de otra esfera del dragón charlando entre ellos.

-Bien Goku me da gusto que ya tengamos otra esfera del dragón

-Si a mi también y además un nuevo amigo. (Contesto Goku volteando a la parte de atrás del batimovil donde tenían atado a Oolong de manos y pies).

-Pues ami no me gusta nada esta idea, si tanto querían esa esfera solo me la unieran pedido pero nooo, tuvieron que entrar a mi casa sin autorización sacar a mis novias y darme una golpiza.

-Si. (Contesto Batwoman volviendo a su semblante serio, mirando de reojo a Oolong que se puso a temblar de miedo al ver como lo veía).

-Bien Goku hay que ir por la siguiente esfera, que solo faltan dos mas

-Sííííííí. (Grito contento Goku levantando el puño).

Fin de capitulo

Omake

Universo starcraft.

Nos encontramos en una base militar terran siendo atacada.

Dentro se encuentra una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, con un traje especial para hacerla invisible que le apodaban fantasma y un rifle futurista. Esta mujer estaba intentando escapar de un extraño hombre con armadura azul capa roja y una s en su pecho.

Y mientras corría la chica para tratar de defenderse se escondió en el sector de la base donde guardaban el armamento.

Y al tener un momento la fantasma hablo por un comunicador a sus superiores mientras buscaba con que arma defenderse.

-Aquí la agente nova necesito refuersos, este sujetó es diferente a todo lo que alguna vez enfrente, es más fuerte que diez ultraliscos juntos o quizás más, puede lanzar rayos de sus ojos que son tan destructivos que se compararían a un misil nuclear y es más rápido que cualquier nave que puedan construir los protoss, y no se encuentra solo él ésta acompañado de otros tres sujetos.

Pero la chica no recibió respuesta alguna ya que su comunicador estaba siendo interferido y repetía solo un mensaje.

-Solo Monika. Solo Monika. Solo Monika.

-Maldita sea quien está atacándonos. (Se preguntó la fantasma que activo su modo de camuflaje para no ser vista por el enemigo).

Pero en ese mismo momento detrás de la pared donde se encontraba la fantasma recargada, fue destrozada de un golpe por la persona de la que estaba huyendo.

-Te dije que no huyeras. (Dijo el superman enloquecido a la fantasma).

-Cómo es que me puedes ver chico malo. (Pregunto Nova algo coqueta pero apuntándole a la cabeza de prieme).

-Puedo verte por la firma de calor que tienes. (Respondió el superman enloquecido mientras le brillaban los ojos de un intenso rojo).

-Apenas si me viste y ya te puse tan caliente como para que me puedas ver aun siendo invisible. (Exclamo la fantasma entre risas sarcásticas, dándole un disparo de precisión directo a la cara de prime pero ese disparo solo reboto en su piel).

-Maldición. (Grito la fantasma que hiso aparecer cuatro hologramas de ella misma que comenzaron a dispararle al superman enloquecido, mientras escapaba con sus poderes tele paticos destruía todo a su paso para obstaculizar a prime).

-Maldita sea no me quedara de otra que escapar de aquí y bolar toda esta base. (Pensó la fantasma mientras corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la base semidestruida dirigiéndose hacia donde guardaban las naves espaciales).

Pero entre el caos que escucho detrás de ella causado por superboy no presto atención, ya que en frente de ella se encontraba un portal de color negro que la teletransporto en frente de los otros tres compañeros del que la perseguía.

-Hola Nova espero que mi tonto amigo no te halla lastimado, el suele ser así cuando alguien le gusta. (Pregunto el esqueleto sonriente junto con sus dos trabajadoras Monika y Raven).

-¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?. ¿QUIEN LOS EMVÍO? (Grito la fantasma que desactibo su camuflaje y apuntó a los tres sujetos que tenia enfrente).

-No somos de parte del ejercito zerg o protoss si te lo preguntas, solo somos unos cantineros.

-¿Cantineros? (Pregunto la fantasma completamente extrañada por la respuesta que le dieron).

-Jeje creo que hable de más.

-Dejate de bromas esqueleto y dime a que vinieron y como saben mi nombre. (Exigió saber la fantasma apunto de disparar otra vez).

Pero antes de que Nova disparara su rifle desapareció de sus manos.

-Aaaahh, que bien se ciente estar dentro de este tipo de lugares otra vez. (Dijo la gerente del autor Monika que otra vez estaba jugando con los archivos del juego).

-¿Pero quee?. (Exclamo la fantasma completamente en shock y mirando sus manos bacías).

-Gracias Monika, y Nova no queremos hacerte daño solo vine porque necesito a alguien como tu, eres la mejor fantasma que he visto y por eso te quiero dar un empleo. (Dijo el esqueleto sonriente a la fantasma que solo miraba a los tres con algo de angustia ya que todo esto le recordó algo).

-No… No me dejare que me capturen, no me aran lo mismo que le hicieron a Sarah kerrigan. (Pensó la fantasma que ya tenía en mente explotar toda la base incluso con ella aun en el con una bomba nuclear).

-No creas que te queremos hacer daño Nova. (Respondió Raven).

-No les creo nada y perdón pero tendre que rechazar su oferta. (Contesto Nova que desde un botón de su brazalete autorizo la caída de una bomba atómica sobre de todos ellos, sin importar que ella no pudiera escapar de la explosión).

-Lo lamento, pero en unos cuantos segundos todos vamos a morir así que sea lo que sea que estuvieran planeando ya no se cumplirá.

Pero la fantasma no esperaba lo siguiente. Dentro de la base salió un manchón de color rojo y azul que se dirigió hacia donde caería la bomba explotando sobre de el.

-Pero que, ese sujeto se sacrifico. (Grito Nova cubriéndose los ojos por la explosión y la gran corriente de aire que venía hacia ellos).

-Jeje te equivocas Nova, eso no fue nada para mi chico. (Respondió el esqueleto sonriente a la fantasma que después de unos segundo salió prime ileso de la explosión y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de trabajo).

-Como es posible pocas cosas resisten ese ataque

-No hay nada que me pueda dañar. (Respondió el enloquecido superman)

\- Jejejeje, excepto una piedra verde de tu universo original. (Contesto el esqueleto sonriente entre risas al altanero superman). Y nova para que me creas puedes leer la mente de mis chicos sé que no les aras daño.

La fantasma algo indecisa pero intrigada aceptó leer las mentes de los tres empleados, viendo que fue lo que paso con cada uno y creyendo en lo que le decía el extraño esqueleto de chamarra azul.

-Entonces no mentías solo viniste hasta aquí para darme un empleo.

-Así es y como te dije me gustaría que aceptaras. Te prometo que no abran más borrados de memoria y ceras libre para hacer lo que quieras hacer.

-Acéptalo, cuando te acostumbras a este tipo no es tan malo estar con ellos. (Dijo prime mirando a los ojos de la fantasma).

-Baya parece que al chico malo le gusta la fantasma. (Dijo Monika a Raven, comenzando a reir un poco, mientras la hechicera seguía con su típico semblante serio).

-No es verdad

Y mientras los empleados discutían entre ellos Nova tomo una decisión

-Acepto ya me canse de esta guerra, de los terran de los zerg de los protoss y de toda esta mierda además suena interesante lo que sea que estén planeando. (Respondió la fantasma con una sonrisa y viendo de reojo al superman enloquecido).

-Muy bien chicos ya tenemos a la nueva empleada así que ya podemos retirarnos de aquí. (Dijo el esqueleto sonriente abriendo un portal que los saco a todos de ese universo).

Bueno chicos lamento la tardanza que he tenido estas semanas prometo ya no tardarme tanto, y si quieren una idea de lo que pasara en un futuro cercano en el omake pacense por el omake de káiser akuma 7 de su fic bleach z, hay hago una aparición especial con mi linda gerente Monika.


	10. DB amalgama DC 10

**Dragonball amalgama Dc Capitulo 10: la niña amazona.**

Después de la aventura que tuvieron nuestros héroes en el castillo de Oolong, nos encontramos en el batiavion que volaba en un pésimo clima en el océano, ya que la ubicación de la siguiente esfera se encontraba en aguas desconocidas.

-No puedo creer que todo este estúpido viaje que han echo ustedes, sea por que quieren encontrar estas tontas esferas y cumplir un estúpido deseo a un dragón imaginario. (Decía Oolong quejándose del viaje de Batwoman y Goku).

-Oolong no digas eso, el dragón si es real. No es así Batwoman.

-Así es Goku, hay registros históricos de que esas esferas no son un mito, ya que una de las familias más ricas del mundo no se sabe de dónde salio su fortuna. Se dice que el tatarabuelo fue quien pidió ese deseo, reuniendo las 7 esferas.

-Esas son patrañas, y ustedes unos tontos. Haber Goku quiero saber que deseo pedirás. (Preguntó el cerdito algo incrédulo).

-Bien yo creo que pediríaaa. Jaja la verdad no he pensado en eso. (Respondió Goku con su típica sonrisa, y poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza).

-Si eso esperaba de ti Goku, y tu chica rara con traje de murciélago, que deseo pedirás.

-Eso no te importa.

-Vamos dime, si me estas obligando a acompañarlos por lo menos dime que deseo pedirás. No me digas que querrás pedir de deseo un novio que te aguanté. (Respondió Oolong entre risas, pero eso no le causo gracia a Batwoman, que abrió la cabina del batiavion y dio un giro de 180 grados quedando de cabeza).

Batwoman estaba bien sujeta a su avión y Goku solo se quedó flotando, pero el pobre Oolong por no ponerse su cinturón de seguridad, solo pudo sujetarse a su asiento para evitar caer en el océano y entre gritos de auxilió la chica murciélago le advirtió.

-Mi deseo es algo que no te importa, y si quieres dejar de acompañarnos puedes bajarte de mi avión. Claro tendrías que saltar al mar, creo que a los tiburones les gustaría un poco de tocino.

-Batwoman no crees que es mucho, Oolong no puede volar ¿o si?. (Preguntó el mestizo algo extrañado porque pensó que Oolong se podría convertir en un pájaro y salir huyendo).

-No Goku estará bien. (Le contestó Batwoman estando de cabeza y con una sonrisa).

-Lo siento lo siento. Prometo no quejarme mas, y ya no preguntar sobre tu deseo lo juró. (Gritaba el cerdito desesperado por no caer).

-Bien. (Dijo la chica murciélago acomodando el batiavion y serrando la cabina).

Oolong rápidamente se acomodó en su asiento ya sintiéndose seguro, y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad mientras temblaba de nervios.

-Bien más te balé no preguntar más Oolong. Oh ya verás lo que te are. (Dijo batwoman con una mirada sombría).

-Sí... sí... síííí. (Dijo el cerdito con miedo).

-Bien Goku la siguiente esfera se encuentra muy cerca de aquí. (Dijo la chica murciélago señalando a una isla tormentosa a unos metros de distancia).

Y sabiendo la ubicación de la siguiente esfera fueron a toda velocidad a la isla, pero que al acercarse todos notaron que el clima cambio por completo dentro de esta siendo casi un paraíso.

-Bien Goku ya pronto aterrizaremos. Vigila que Oolong no valla a salir huyendo. (Pidió batwoman abriendo la cabina de su avión y aterrizando en la costa).

-Esta bien.

-Y a donde escaparía, estamos en una isla perdida en la nada. (Reclamo el cerdito, siendo ayudado a bajar del avión por Goku).

-Bien no perdamos tiempo y comencemos a buscar la esfera. (Ordeno la chica murciélago, guardando su batiavion en una cápsula).

Así nuestros héroes comenzaron a adentrarse en la isla pasando por un valle en medio de dos pequeños riscos, y dentro del valle estaba lleno de ruinas griegas cubiertas por mucha vegetación.

Mientas más se adentraban en el valle veían que las estructuras estaban cada vez menos dañadas, al punto en que vieron construcciónes casi nuevas.

-Aaahh chica murciélago, ¿por que este lugar se ve tan nuevo? creía que la civilización griega ya no existía. (Pregunto Oolong mirando por todos lados).

-Esto no es bueno. (Dijo Batwoman mientras seguía caminando).

-¿Por que, que pasa?. (Pregunto Goku, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando).

-Cuidado. (Grito Batwoman cubriéndose con su capa).

Y en ese mismo instante cientos de mujeres con armaduras griegas de color dorado se asomaron a la orilla de los riscos, apuntándoles con flechas a Goku Oolong y Batwoman.

-Esta es tierra sagrada. Regresen de donde vinieron. (Grito una de las mujeres, pero con una armadura distinta de color azul que resultaba ser la líder).

-Quienes son ustedes. (Grito Goku inocentemente, porque no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando).

-Nosotras somos las amazonas, y ustedes forasteros están en temiscira, y si no quieren que temiscira sea su tumba les aconsejó que se vallan. (Grito la amazona líder).

-Nosotros no podemos irnos de aquí asta que...

Pero Batwoman fue interrumpida por la amazona líder.

-Respuesta equivocada. (Grito la amazona líder, dando la orden a las demás amazonas de disparar todas sus flechas, haciendo que Oolong se escondiera atrás de la capa de Batwoman).

Y a centímetros de que las flechas atravesaran a la chica murciélago y al cerdito, Goku ya había atrapado todas y cada una de las flechas y mirándolas con curiosidad el mestizo decidió regresárselas.

-Oigan creo que se les cayeron estas cosas. (Grito Goku lanzándoles de regreso a las amazonas sus flechas, pareciendo una metralleta humana de flechas

haciendo que las amazonas se cubran con sus escudos, y se pusieran en formación de defensa gritando entre ellas).

-El niño es muy rápido necesitamos refuerzos.

-Ese niño es acaso un semidiós.

-La necesitamos para contraatacar.

-Tráiganla, tráiganla rápido. (Grito la amazona líder, haciendo que otra amazona rompiera la formación de defensa, para salir corriendo a traer a su guerrera más fuerte).

Y mientras que Goku seguía lanzando flechas Batwoman aprovecho el momento para sacar un batigancho, y disparar a la sima del risco subiendo rápidamente dándole una patada a una amazona que no se dio cuenta que la chica murciélago atacaría. Dejándola fuera de combate a ella y a otras amazonas que no se podían defender, por cubriese de las flechas.

Mientras que las amazonas eran acorraladas por Goku y Batwoman. La amazona que salió corriendo llego a un campo de entrenamiento, donde había una figura femenina sentada en un árbol, y arrodillándose frente a asta dijo.

-Por favor venga con migo, hay un extranjero que nos ésta derrotando a todas.

-De acuerdo, guíame. (Dijo la chica sentada en el árbol).

 _Miéntras en la pelea._

Goku ya había terminado de lanzar todas las flechas, y Batwoman ya había noqueado a casi todas las amazonas, exceptuando la líder, Que estaba peleando a su par.

-No se si ares los trajo aquí para destruirnos, pero ustedes no ganaran.

-Nosotros no queremos pelear con ustedes, solo venimos por un objeto que se encuentra en su isla.

-Vienen a robar un arma para dársela a ares. (Reclamó la amazona intentando cortar a la mitad a Batwoman con su espada, dando cortes al aire que eran esquivados por la chica murciélago dando varias volteretas y arrojando tres batarang a la amazona que se cubrió con su escudo, e intento embestirla pero Batwoman también intento lo mismo).

Pero antes de que las dos chocaran, en medio de ellas paso un manchón de rojo dorado y azul, que se llevo a todas las amazonas desmalladas lejos, para después ir directo hacia donde estaba Goku que se dio cuenta del ataque, y para protegerse lanzó un golpe chocando puños con el manchón, levantando mucho polbo que solo dejaba ver la cilueta de esa guerrera.

-Lárgate. (Dijo la guerrera, que le dio una patada a Goku que lo hizo estrellarse en las rocas).

-Ayayayayay eso me dolió. (Se quejaba Goku sobándose el golpe).

-No podrás contra mi extranjero, así que lárguense o mi piedad terminara. (Exigió la amazona que en el momento en que el polbo se disipo dejo ver a una niña de la edad de Goku, traía una armadura roja y faldas espartana azules, con brazaletes dorados en cada mano y una diadema dorada con una estrella que sujetaba su largo cabello negro).

Y mientras Goku observaba a la chica pensó.

-wuau nadie me había golpeado así antes. (Dijo Goku saliendo delas rocas y con una gran sonrisa de emoción por la pelea, y lanzándose al ataque dándole un golpe en el estómago de la pequeña amazona, que se estrelló contra una construcción destruyendola por completo).

La niña algo lastimada por la patada y aun entre los escombros se sorprendió por el golpe de Goku, ya que no lo esperaba.

-vaya si que es fuerte, tal vez sea tan fuerte como yo. Debe de ser un semidiós. (Pensó la niña amazona levantándose de los escombros).

-Niño dime ¿eres hijo de ares?. Un niño normal no es tan fuerte. (Grito la niña, tomando una espada de una de sus compañeras noqueadas).

-¿Hijo de quien?. (Preguntó Goku con mirada incrédula y rascándose su mejilla).

-No te hagas el tonto con migo y Respóndeme. (Exigió la niña ya molesta con Goku, y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el, intentando partirlo con su espada. Pero cada corte que daba la niña, Goku lo esquivaba con dificultad, tomando la decisión de contraatacar con su báculo sagrado cosa que lo extraño, ya que nadie antes le había dado problemas en una batalla).

Pero esto no le molestaba a Goku, sí no todo lo contrario ya que por primera vez se estaba divirtiendo en una pelea.

-Eres genial. (Grito el mestizo de la emoción intentando golpear a la niña amazona, que esquivaba sus golpes con su espada).

Y después de un intercambio de golpes y cortes, por un descuido de Goku la niña amazona logro darle una estocada en un brazo. Pero cuando la espada toco la piel de Goku se partió en dos, dejando a la niña amazona completamente en shock, y saltando hacia a atarás para tener un momento para pensar.

-Pero de que esta echo este niño, Partió a la espada a la mitad con solo tocar su piel, creo que tendré que ir enserio.

Pero la niña por estar tan metida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Goku ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente y muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?, hice algo malo para que ya no quieras seguir jugando. (Preguntó Goku que se acercaba más y más a la niña, que se sonrojo al tener a nuestro héroe tan cerca de ella).

-Quitate. (Grito la niña amazona empujando a mestizo, que calló de espaldas al suelo).

-Además de entrar a temiscira sin permiso, tratas de besarme. Eres un tonto. (Grito la niña aun sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente).

-Besar, ¿que es eso?. (Pregunto Goku sentándose en el pasto).

-¿No sabés lo que es besar?. (Dijo la niña amazona poniéndose de rodillas frente a Goku).

-No, que es, se puede comer. (Preguntaba Goku a un más intrigado en saber si besar era algo igual a comer, y mientras veía a la niña amazona, su estómago rugía como si de un león hambriento se tratase. asombrando un poco a la pequeña amazona).

-No tonto besar, bueno besar me contó mi papa que eso se hace cuando dos personas se quieren mucho.

Y mientras la niña amazona le contaba a Goku lo que era besar, poco a poco le fue cambiando su mirada de enojo a una de cariño y pena, de ver de frente al extranjero que le había dado pelea.

-¿Que se quieren? como es eso.

-Si mira, es la forma física que tienen dos personas de expresar ese cariño.

-Y como hacen eso.

-Pues primero sierran los ojos y acercan sus labios.

Y mientras la niña amazona daba su explicación desvío la mirada estando muy sonrojada, porque pensó que ese extranjero le daría un beso.

-Jaja y para que quiero hacer eso yo, pensaba que eso de besar era algo sobre comida. (Dijo Goku entre risas, que causó que la pequeña amazona se molestara con el, dándole un golpe en la cabeza estrellándosela en el suelo).

-Eres un tonto. (Grito molesta la niña y queriéndose marchar, pero antes de que se fuera escucho un grito desde la sima del risco que le decia).

-¿Princesa que esta haciendo, por que aun no a derrotado al extranjero? (Grito la amazona líder que aun peleaba con Batwoman).

-Este extranjero es un tonto. (Grito de regreso la pequeña amazona).

-Eso no es escusa para dejar una pelea, que no te he enseñado nada.

Pero por la distracción que tuvo la amazona con su aprendiz le dio la oportunidad a Batwoman de contraatacar, dándole una patada en el estomago para después aplicarle una llave a la amazona, que la tomo por sorpresa sometiendo la en el suelo.

-Tía Antiope. (Grito la niña amazona, que dio un salto hacia donde estaba su tía, y dándole un golpe en el rostro a la chica murciélago tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo verla llegar, quedando noqueada en el suelo.

-Gracias, pero porque a un no acabas con ése niño de hay abajo. Por lo que note, te sentaste a platicar con el. (Reclamo la amazona de nombre Antiope a su prendiz y sobrina).

-Si es un lindo tonto digo no... no es lindo. (Contesto la pequeña amazona tapándose los ojos por la pena de lo que dijo).

-Eso no importa, porque a un no lo vences, se esta levantando otra vez. (Dijo Antiope apuntando hacia donde estaba Goku, que apenas se levantaba del suelo).

-Como lo hizo, si ese golpe fue enserio. (Se preguntaba la pequeña amazona, viendo como el mestizo se limpiaba el pasto y el polvo de su dogi).

-Valla esa niña es increíble, nadie me había dado un golpe tan fuerte antes. (Pensaba Goku, que miraba por todos lados buscándola para seguir peleando).

-Niño aquí estoy. (Grito la pequeña amazona, haciéndole señas para que la encontrara).

-Hay estas. (Grito Goku con alegría, volando hacia donde se encontraban las dos amazonas).

-Valla eres increíble, no solo eres fuerte también puedes volar como yo. (Dijo maravillada la pequeña amazona, que empezó a flotar junto a Goku).

-Jaja jaja gracias pero tu también lo eres. Nadie me había golpeado tan fuerte como tu.

-Eso es porque soy una amazona. (Contesto la niña con una sonrisa, y mostrando los músculos de su pequeño brazo).

-Princesa no debe fraternizar con el extranjero. (Regaño Antiope a la pequeña amazona, que le sacaba la lengua).

-Quieres que le cuente a tu padre lo mal que te has portado.

-No tía Antiope, prometo no fraternizar con otro extranjero. (Contestó la pequeña amazona agitando los brazos).

-¿Extranjero?, eso si se puede comer verdad. (Pregunto Goku flotando frente a las dos amazonas, que se les salia una gota de sudor por escuchar tal pregunta).

-Eres increíble, increíblemente tonto. (Dijo la pequeña amazona).

-Ningún hijo de ares seria tan tonto como ese niño. (Pensó Antiope).

Bueno niño, te permitiré unas palabras para explicar por que tu y tu compañera entraron a temiscira. (Preguntó la amazona líder, apuntándole con una espada a Goku que flotaba frente a ella).

-Bueno mi amiga es Batwoman, y yo soy Son Goku pero me gusta que me digan Goku, y venimos aquí por esto. (Respondió el mestizo sacando una esfera del dragón, de uno de los bolsillos del baticinturón de la desmallada chica murciélago).

Y mostrándoles la esfera a las amazonas, que se le quedaron viendo detenidamente cada una con sus propias ideas.

-Valla tenía razón, habían más de una. (Grito de emoción la pequeña amazona, mientras tomaba de las manos a Goku y daban vueltas mientras flotaban).

-Increíble.

Fue lo único que dijo Antiope, porque solo podía ver fijamente a la esfera.

Y mientras Goku les enseñaba la esfera a las chicas, una pequeña mosca paso junto a su oído.

-Goku ya estamos fuera de peligro.

Escucho nuestro sayayin en su oído.

-¿Oolong donde estas? (Preguntó Goku a la nada).

-¿Oolong?. (Dijeron las dos amazonas confundidas).

-¿Goku por que hablas con esas chicas? gánales de una vez. (Dijo la pequeña mosca que volaba alrededor de el).

-Oolong eres esa mosca, jajajaja creí que al fin habías escapado. (Dijo Goku entre risas).

-Rayos Goku tiene razón, debí haber escapado cuando tenía oportunidad. (Pensó el cerdito que se des transformó, espantando a Antiope que casi lo parte en dos con su espada, haciendo que el cerdito cayera de un centón al suelo).

-Aaahhh que estas loca casi me matas. (Reclamo Oolong).

-¿Por hera que clase de bestia mitológica eres tu? te parecés al minotauro al tener cuerpo de un humano pero la cabeza de un puerco. No se que clase de ofensa abras cometido a los dioses para que te convirtieran en un minopuerco.

-Jaja muy graciosa. (Contestó Oolong cruzándose de brazos).

-Niño ha caso este minopuerco te pertenece. (Preguntó la amazona líder, apuntando a Oolong con su espada).

-Si es mi amigo Oolong, el es un secuestrador de chicas que Batwoman y yo decidimos traer con nosotros. (Contestó con toda sinceridad el pequeño mestizo).

-Aaahhh Goku no tienes que contar todo lo que he echo. (Pidió Oolong con miedo, ya que vio la mirada de las dos amazonas que lo querrían destripar por sus actos).

-Bien, exceptuando a tu amiga murciélago y tu minopuerco tu pareces alguien bueno. Así que les permitiré la entrada a temiscira. (Dijo Antiope clavando su espada en el suelo).

-Sííí vamos volando hasta la ciudad, yo te guiare Goku. (Grito por la emoción la pequeña amazona, que a un tomando la mano del mestizo salió volando hacia la ciudad y dejando solos a Oolon y Batwoman con Antiope).

-Bien minopuerco, carga a la murciélago y sígueme. (Ordenó Antiope sacando su espada del suelo, y Oolong sin más remedio empezó a arrastrar a nuestra chica murciélago, siguiendo a la amazona).

 _Mientas con Goku._

Nuestro héroe era llevado por su nueva amiga amazona a la ciudad, pero que antes le pidió dar barias vueltas a la isla.

-Goku eres increíble, no había visto a nadie volar como yo mas que a mi papa. (Dijo la pequeña amazona).

-Tu papa, y quien es el. (Pregunto Goku emocionado, porque pensaba que su padre seria más fuerte que su nueva amiga).

-Mi papa es Zeus el padre de los dioses.

-Y es fuerte.

-Si el es el ser más fuerte de todo el mundo.

-Que increíble quisiera enfrentarme a el. (Respondió Goku con un brillo en sus ojos).

-Jaja no digas tonterías Goku, si yo te vencí hace un momento, ahora imagínate lo que te aria mi papa.

-Pero si tu no me ganaste, yo me quede recostado en el suelo después de ese golpe, porque pensaba que tendría que ponerme serio en nuestra pelea.

-Jajaja si como no. (Respondió riéndose la pequeña amazona con mirada picara).

-Aaahhhh que no me ganaste. (Grito el mestizo algo molesto).

-Jajajajaja quieres la revancha. Una amazona nunca le dice no a una pelea.

-Claro que si. (Contesto Goku, deteniéndose en el aire y poniéndose en posición de pelea).

He imitando al sayayin kryptoniano y la amazona también se puso en pose de pelea, para después de mirarse a los ojos chocaran puños una vez más.

Las nubes por los impactos eran desintegradas y estruendos se podían ver por toda temiscira alertando a las amazonas.

Aunque Goku muchos años su abuelito lo había entrenado en las artes marciales, la niña amazona le daba la pelea de su vida ya que era tan o mas diestra que el en el combate, dándole una patada al mestizo que lo hizo estrellarse contra la ciudad.

-Así que guardabas mas fuerza de la que me mostraste hace rato. Pero lo que mas me impresiona es que siento un deseo de pelear como nunca antes lo había sentido, es como si una parte de mi sangre gritara por una gran batalla. (Dijo Goku limpiándose su mejilla por el golpe que recibió y yendo a toda velocidad contra la pequeña amazona regresándole el golpe).

Los dos pequeños eran tan fuertes que su pelea hacía temblar la enorme isla, y por la intensidad del combate terminaron estrellándose en el palacio de Zeus derribando a las amazonas que custodiaban la entrada principal del palacio, rodando uno sobre el otro y terminando Goku sobre la pequeña amazona que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Jaja creo que te gane. (Dijo Goku que a un no se daba cuenta que la pequeña no le respondía, ya que estaba con una mirada sorprendida y muy roja viendo que el mestizo estaba muy cerca de ella).

Pero antes que la niña le contestara, una docena de amazonas llegaron apuntando a Goku con sus arcos y flechas.

-Ahora morirás extranjero. (Exclamo una de las amazonas pero estas fueron detenidas por la pequeña amazona).

-Cálmense, mi tía Antiope les permitió el paso.

Esa respuesta consterno por completo a las otras amazonas, que no entendían por que Antiope les había permitido el paso a unos extranjeros.

Y levantándose Goku le dio la mano a su nueva amiga.

-Gracias. (Dijo el mestizo).

-¿Por que me agradeces Goku?

-Por darme la mejor pelea que he tenido, desearía pelear contigo todos los días.

-No es nada Goku, puedes hacerlo si quieres y creo que por uno de estos salones debe de estar eso que tu y tus amigos vienen a buscar. (Respondió la pequeña amazona muy roja).

-Pero princesa como va a dejar que extranjeros entren a la isla y se lleven algo de ella. (Reclamo una de las amazonas).

-Claro que si, pero primero le pediré permiso a papa. (Respondió la pequeña amazona, pasando por en medio de su guardia).

-Bienes Goku.

-Síííí. (Dijo Goku pasando también entre las amazonas, y corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

Y pasando por barias recamaras bien adornadas al estilo griego, la pequeña amazona le mostraba con orgullo su palacio.

-Este lugar es increíble quien lo hizo. (Dijo Goku mirando por todos lados).

-Mi mama, ella fue quien diseño todo este palacio. (Dijo la pequeña amazona, pasando frente a un cuadro de su madre).

-Ella es tu mama. (Preguntó Goku).

-Si, no era hermosa todo en ella era bellísimo, desde sus ojos a su cabello lo eran. Y era tan valiente ella liberó a las amazonas de la esclavitud del hombre. Hasta su nombre inspiraba respeto la gran Hipólita. (Dijo la pequeña amazona tocando el cuadro de su madre).

-Que increíble, ¿y donde esta ella? (Pregunto Goku curioso por conocer a la madres de su amiga).

-Ella murió hace barios años, la gran Reina Hipólita esta enterrada en nuestros jardines. (Respondió la pequeña amazona algo triste por recordar a su madre).

-Yo se lo que se siente perder a alguien. Mi abuelito murió hace barios años también, lo extraño mucho pero se que el me cuida igual que tu mama a ti. (Dijo Goku tomando la mano de su amiga amazona).

-Gracias Goku. (Dijo la pequeña amazona sintiendo que su corazón latía rápido).

-De nada, jaja pero si a un no me has dicho tu nombre. (Pregunto Goku riéndose mientas se rascaba la cabeza).

-Es cierto aun no te he dicho mi nombre, jaja me llamó...

Pero antes de que la pequeña le dijera a Goku su nombre, escucharon una voz muy profunda que dijo.

-Mi pequeña ¿por que tardaste tanto?

La persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz tan imponente, era de un gigantesco hombre algo gordo, sentado en un trono de oro. Llevaba puesto una gran toga que le cubría todo el cuerpo, ademas en su rostro estaba lleno de una barba y bigote muy espesa llevando unos lentes muy gruesos y lo más curioso de todo en su cabeza llevaba puesto un casco con dos grandes cuernos en cada lado.

-Papa. (Grito la pequeña amazona, corriendo hacia su padre que la abrasó con cuidado).

-Valla si que es grande y gordo. (Dijo Goku sin darse cuenta del insultó que le dijo al dios).

-Más respeto a mi padre. (Regaño la amazona en brazos de su padre).

-Jajaja si estoy algo pasado de peso, pero dime mi princesa por que estas acompañado de este niño. Pensé que a las amazonas no les gustaba que entren extraños a la isla.

-Jajaj si, mira papa te presento a Son Goku. (Dijo la pequeña amazona, causándo que su padre se impresionara).

-Acaso dijiste que su nombre es SON. (Pregunto el dios impresionado).

-Si. (Contesto la pequeña amazona sorprendida de ver a su padre así).

-Pequeño dime acaso eres familiar de son Gohan. (Preguntó el padre de los dioses a Goku).

-Si mi abuelito era son Gohan, Como lo sabía, ¿conoció usted a mi abuelito? (Pregunto el mestizo que se acerco al dios).

-Jajajaja claro que si lo conozco, Son Gohan era un gran amigo mío, pero nunca me contó que tuviera un nieto. (Dijo el gigantesco dios cargando también a Goku).

-Me dijo mi abuelito que me encontró en el bosque.

-Ja si Son Gohan siempre fue de un corazón muy noble, y dime como se encuentra mi viejo amigo. (Preguntó el dios, esperando que su nieto trajera un día a su amigo a visitarlo).

-Mi abuelito murió hace unos años.

-Que mal pequeño es una tristeza escuchar eso, me hubiera gustado ir a visitarlo antes de su muerte, (Respondió algo triste el dios, bajando a su hija y a Goku al suelo).

-Bien pequeño, todo nieto de son Gohan sera bien recibido en temiscira.

Y el dios pidiendo que vinieran unas amazonas les dijo que dieran este decreto.

-Los forasteros que entraron hoy a temiscira serán bien recibidos por todas las amazonas, y por cierto porque vinieron a temiscira. (Preguntó el dios agachándose para escuchar a Goku).

-Vinieron por esto gran Zeus. (Dijo Antiope que recién entraba al palacio junto con Oolong y una Batwoman ya repuesta, y mostrándole una esfera del dragón que llevaba en su mano).

-Hola chicos (Dijo Goku corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos).

 _flashback minutos antes._

Después de que Goku se fuera volando con la princesa amazona, Antiope fue guiando a Oolong hasta temiscira.

-Valla este lugar es una isla de puras chicas sexys. (Dijo el cerdo, que volteaba a ver a cada mujer que pasaba alrededor de ellos).

-Bien minopuerco ya llegamos a temiscira, asi que ve despertando a tu amiga. (Dijo molesta la amazona, que le arrojó a la cara una bolsa con hierbas de olor).

-Y que quieres que haga con esto. (Pregunto Oolong molesto por el golpe).

-Eso despertara a tu amiga, ponlo cerca de su nariz.

-Esta bien. (Dijo el cerdito acercándose al rostro de Batwoman, pero nuestro cerdo pervertido no pudo evitar aprovechar el momento para tocar un pecho de la chica murciélago noqueada).

Pero en el momento en que apenas toco a Batwoman, ella reaccionó dándole un golpe en su nariz y levantándose rápidamente viendo molesta a Oolong.

-Maldito cerdo pervertido. (Dijo molesta la chica murciélago).

-Aahhh por que otra vez en la nariz. (Grito Oolong retorciéndose en el suelo del dolor).

-Por idiota.

Pero Batwoman al ver que estaba rodeada de mujeres que la miraban de forma extraña, y que a unos metros estaba la amazona con la que peleaba quiso sacar una bomba de humo de su cinturón para escapar, pero al momento de querer sacar uno notó que ya no lo tenía.

-Ha caso buscabas esto. (Dijo Antiope, mostrándole que ella tenía su cinturón).

-Devuélvemelo. (Exigió Batwoman con mirada sombría, y queriéndose lanzar al ataque).

-Chica murciélago no quiero pelear con tigo así que tranquilizante.

-Que me lo des. (Grito Batwoman dándole un apagada voladora que dio en el pecho de artemisa haciendo que chocara con un pilar).

Pero cuando Batwoman quiso conectar otro golpe, fue tacleada por una de las amazonas que veían la pelea mientras otras dos sujetaron sus brazos dejándola inmóvil.

Pero la chica murciélago contraatacó dándole un cabezazo a la masona que la había tacleado y pateando a las otras dos que la sujetaban.

Pero antes de que continuara el ataque se escuchó un grito.

-Deténganse ella es mi oponente.

La amazona que había gritado era Antiope que paso por en medio de las demás mujeres, y haciendo que Batwoman se pusiera en guardia.

-Ten creo que serias capas de lastimarnos a todas si no te lo doy. (Dijo la amazona líder arrojándole su cinturón a la chica murciélago).

-El niño llamado Son Goku está ahora dialogando con el gran Zeus, tal vez te interese llegar a un acuerdo no lo crees. (Exclamo Antiope mostrándole que ella tenía una de las esferas que Batwoman guardaba).

-Entiendo. (Respondió la chica murciélago que no tuvo más opción que seguirla).

 _Fin del flashback._

-Veo que efectivamente estas dialogando con el líder de la isla Goku. (Dijo Batwoman con su típico tono serio).

-Si Goku, tuviste suerte de que le gustaste a la hija del rey de estas sexys chicas. (Dijo el cerdito entre risas viendo que la pequeña amazona no le quitaba la mirada a Goku).

-Jaja si Batwoman, deja les presento a el señor Zeus.

-Queee, enserio ese tipo de hay es el dios de la mitología griega. (Dijo Oolong completamente sorprendido).

-Más respeto para el dios Zeus. (Dijo Antiope golpeándole la cabeza a Oolong).

-Entonces no me equivoque, temiscira las amazonas y los dioses si existe. (Pensó Batwoman mirando fijamente a zeus).

-Jaja pequeña por que traes puesto ese disfraz. (Pregunta Zeus a la chica murciélago, que solo lo veía analíticamente).

-Por ningún motivo en especial gran Zeus, pero solo venimos a temiscira por una de las esferas del dragón.

-Hablas de la esfera que yo tengo verdad, esa que se parece a la que artemisa trae.

-Asi es gran Zeus, nos la podría dar por favor. (Pidió amablemente la chica murciélago).

Cosa que sorprendió mucho a Goku y a Oolong, porque nunca la habían visto comportarse tan amable.

-Vaya niña no sé si dárselas. Y tú que piensas hija. (Preguntó el dios volteando a ver a la pequeña amazona).

-Yo digo que se las demos, y si quisieran hacer algo malo yo misma los detendré. (Dijo la pequeña amazona volteando a ver a Goku).

-Que quieres decir con eso pequeña. (Pregunto el dios extrañado).

-Que yo los acompañaré para revisar que aran con la esfera y que deseo pedirán, y si es algo malo los detendré. Recuerda que soy la amazona mas fuerte de todas. (Dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos, y con una sonrisa que solo demostraba confianza en ella misma).

-Síííí, otra compañera. (Grito el mestizo saltando de la emoción, y dándole un gran abrasó a la pequeña amazona).

-Jaja ya basta Goku, mi papa nos ésta viendo. (Dijo la pequeña amazona muy sonrojada, y volteando a ver a su padre).

-Pero gran Zeus, no sabemos si sea conveniente que la princesa salga a un viaje ella sola con tres extraños. Además no sé si la princesa pueda ganarle a ése niño, por lo que note de su pelea ellos dos estaban muy parejos. (Dijo Antiope acercándose al dios).

-Oye. (Gritó molesta la pequeña aun en brazos de Goku).

-Jaja no te apenes hija, además este niño me agrada y por lo que me contó tu tía artemisa el niño podrá protegerte si es que algo malo pasa, así que si puedes acompañarlos. (Dijo el dios extendiendo su mano frente a Batwoman, dándole la esfera de siete estrellas).

-Sííííí, gracias papa. (Grito contenta la pequeña amazona, tomando de las manos a Goku y saltando junto con el).

-Pero gran Zeus. (Dijo Antiope acercándose al dios para hablar en privado).

-Antiope estará bien no solo es una amazona también es una diosa, sé que nada malo le pasara uno le debe de tener confianza a sus hijos. (Contestó el dios tranquilamente).

-Solo no quiero perderla como a Hipólita. (Contestó con tristeza Antiope bajando la mirada).

-Si yo también la extraño pero no puedo traerla de regreso, y sé que ella estaría de acuerdo con migo.

-Entiendo. (Respondió la amazona líder mirando fijamente al dios que la trataba de consolar).

-Bien chicos pueden quedarse esta noche en temiscira y disfrutar de toda nuestra comida, mañana podrán continuar con su viaje. (Dijo el dios levantándose de su asiento con los brazos bien extendidos).

Mientras que a Goku al escuchar la palabra comida solo pudo hacer su típica sonrisa mientras le brillaba los ojos.

-Estar en una isla llena de mujeres hermosas es un sueño hecho realidad. (Dijo el cerdo poniendo una cara pervertida).

Y justo cuando los dos pensaban aceptar la oferta del dios, alguien se les adelantó.

-No gracias gran Zeus, tenemos que terminar rápido con esta misión. (Dijo Batwoman ya queriéndose ir).

-Pero Batwoman yo quiero comer (Dijo el mestizo con tristeza).

Si que te pasa. (Reclamó el cerdo).

-Goku vas a poder comer tanto como quieras cuando terminemos esta misión, y tu Oolong créeme ninguna amazona querría estar con tigo.

-Pero batwoman.

-Pero nada ya quiero irme. (Dijo molesta la chica murciélago saliendo de la habitación, algo mareada y caminando mal).

-Que te pasa murciélago. (Preguntó la pequeña amazona).

-No es nada, solo no he dormido en días. (Contesto Batwoman bostezando).

-Batwoman desde cuando no duermes. (Pregunto Goku).

-Desde que te conocí. (Contestó la chica murciélago con una gota de sudor que caía de su frente).

-Jaja yo creo que tienes sueño jaja, jovencita acepta mi oferta tal vez así puedas dormir un poco. (Dijo entre risas el dios).

-Esta bien pero quiero que mi habitación este lo más alejada de las de ellos, y que me den la llaves de esta. (Exigió Batwoman).

-Claro murciélago. (Contesto Antiope llamando a otras amazonas para que les muestren sus habitaciones).

-Y donde sirven la comida. (Preguntó el mestizo).

-Por aquí sígueme. (Contesto la pequeña amazona tomando la mano de Goku y corriendo hacia otra habitación).

Y así tanto Oolong como batwoman fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, dándole las llaves de la suya a Batwoman como lo pidió, y serrando con candado la de Oolong para que no intente ninguna perversión durante la noche.

 _Miéntras con Goku y su amiga amazona._

Los dos estaban en el comedor siendo servidos por docenas de amazonas que traían platos tras platós de comida para Goku, que eran devorados tan rápido como llegaban a la mesa.

-Este niño se comerá toda la comida de la isla.

Era el pensamiento colectivo de todas las amazonas.

Y mientras las amazonas solo miraban extrañadas a Goku, la princesa de estas lo miraba fijamente.

Baya Goku si que comes mucho. (Dijo la pequeña contenta, porque aun que veía como Goku se devoraba cada plato como si no tuviera llenadera, ella solo lo podía mirar con un cariño que no sintió antes).

-Jaja si yo como mucho princesa, pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre. (Pregunto el mestizo aun con comida en la boca).

-Jaja si mi nombre es Diana pero me han puesto un apodo algunas de mis amigas.

-Y cual es.

-Me pusieron de apodo Milk. (Contestó nuestra amazona favorita).

-Milk, me gusta ese nombré. (Dijo Goku mientras seguía comiendo).

-Me puedes llamar así claro si tu quieres (Exclamo la pequeña amazona sonrojándose).

-Jaja ok milk.

 _Al día siguiente en la costas de temiscira._

Todas las amazonas de la isla junto con el gran Zeus se despedían de la princesa que saldría a una aventura con sus nuevos amigos.

-Adiós los extrañare mucho Dijo la pequeña amazona acomodándose su traje y subiendo al batiavion.

 _Nota del autor: el traje es una versión pequeña del traje de wonder woman de la película del 2017._

-Adiós hija, espero que regreses pronto. (Gritaba el dios despidiéndose junto con todas las demás amazonas).

-Le prometo que su hija estará bien. (Dijo Batwoman empezando a encender su avión).

-Jajaja adiós a todas. (Gritaba Goku mientras arrastraba a Oolong que se sujetaba a una gran piedra, porque no se quería ir de la isla).

-No no me quiero ir de aquí, este es un paraíso llenó de mujeres hermosas, por favor déjenme aquí.

-Oolong muchas amazonas nos pidieron que por nada del mundo te dejemos aquí, así que Goku ya puedes subirlo. (Dijo Batwoman entre risas).

-Ok. (Grito Goku cargando a Oolong y subiéndolo al batiavión).

Adiós princesa. (Gritaron todas las amazonas viendo como el avión empezaba a despegar alejándose de la isla).

y mientras dejaban a tras la isla, Goku y Milk se asomaban por las ventanas del batiavion despidiéndose, Oolong solo se alcanzaba a notar que se quejaba de dejar la isla y Batwoman solo miraba al frente.

-Jaja al fin, mi primera aventura. (Grito alegre la pequeña amazona saltando dentro del avión).

-Si esto cera emocionante. (Exclamo Goku dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a la pequeña amazona).

-Si si para ustedes es divertido pero para mi es una tortura, primero me secuestran después perdí la oportunidad de quedarme en el paraíso y ahora estoy atorado con ustedes otra vez y ahora con una niña guerrera súper fuerte.

-Bien chicos la ubicación de la siguiente esfera esta...

Pero Batwoman antes de que dijera algo una alarma del batiavion sonó.

Y antes de que la chica murciélago pudiera reaccionar un extraño dragon negro se estrello contra el batiavion, causando una gran explosión que se alcanzó a ver asta temiskira.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Omake.

Universo warcraft.

En este mundo ésta ocurriendo una guerra que amenaza a cada hombre orco y elfo de la nocturno, todos ellos están en contra de un ser demoníaco que atrajo a una legión de fuego por segunda vez a este mundo.

El demoníaco Archimonde estaba destruyendo con todo a su paso y lo único que impedía que avanzaron era un orco de nombre Thrall una maga de nombre Jaina y dos elfos nocturnos de nombre tyrande y malfurion.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos Thrall y Jaina estaban apunto de perder una gran batalla contra la legión que daría el paso libre a Archimonde al árbol del mundo.

-Esto es malo mis orcos todos están acorralados, y Jaina esta apunto de pelear sola contra ese monstruo. (Pensaba el orco que se defendía con su martillo de varios muertos vivientes).

Y mientras el orco luchaba la maga estaba apunto de atacar a el gigantesco demonio.

-Eres muy valiente enfrentándote a mi pequeña humana, si tus compatriotas hubieran sido igual de audaces que tu, me hubiera divertido mas borrando sus patéticas naciones de este mundo. (Exclamó Archimonde riéndose por la inevitable Víctoria que tendría).

-Que los demonios no saben hacer otra cosa mas que hablar. (Respondió la hechicera desapareciendo y dejando al demonio solo).

-Stormragel muéstrate, o pretenderás mandarme simples niñas mortales para hacer tu trabajo.

-Si fuera tu no presumiría nada, he visto demonios más fuertes he intimidantes que tu.

-Quien se atreve a hablarme de esta forma. (Dijo el demonio viendo a todos lados, y notando que en el lugar donde estaba Jaina había otra chica de capa y capucha color morado oscuro).

-jajaja veo que efectivamente solo mandaran niñitas a pelear contra mi, que patéticos son los mortales.

Y confiado de su poder el demonio trato de golpear a Raven pero.

La hechicera ni se inmuta.

Ya que se defendió con un escudo májico y contra ataco con un gigantesco cuervo negro echo de su propia energía que sorprendió a Archimonde.

-Que clase de magia es esta, es como si otro demonio me atacará. (Pensó el gigantesco demonio que se defendió del cuervo con su explosión de las sombras).

-Estúpida crees que con un ataque tan simple como ese podrás hacerme daño.

-Yo no soy tu oponente, tu verdadero oponente sera el. (Respondió la echisera señalando atrás del demonio, que al voltear la mirada fue recibido por un puñetazo que lo saco volando barios metros).

-Patético demonio. (Dijo el superman enloquecido que le brillaban los ojos de un intenso rojo, y fue volando a toda velocidad a seguir atacando a Archimonde).

En medio de la batalla.

Thrall de manera extraña veía como varios de los demonios sus cabezas explotaban, incluyendo a los muertos vivientes que lo tenían acorralado.

-Pero que es lo que esta sucediendo, quién más fue el valiente que se nos unió en esta guerra. (Preguntó el orco que paro un momento de atacar y trato de ver quien lo estaba ayudando).

-No dejes de atacar hombre verde. (Respondió una silueta transparente que apenas se alcanzaba a ver).

El orco haciendo caso a lo que le pidió la silueta continuó atacando, mientras que la hechicera de ese mundo era ayudada pon una extraña chica con ropas que para ella eran extrañas.

-Que clase de magia usas que todos los demonios a tu alrededor desaparecen. (Preguntó Jaina sorprendida, por que la chica desapareció a todo una horda de muertos vivientes con un extraño cuadro que ella no entendía bien que era).

-No te deberías preocupar por esas cosas, y solo concéntrate en que no te maten. (Respondió la gerente del autor a la futura cantante).

En el árbol del mundo.

-Malfurion estamos ganándo, los extranjeros están venciendo a la legión de fuego. (Exclamó tyrande que no podría creer que Archimonde y sus demonios estuvieran retrocediendo).

-Eso parecé mi amada, pero aun no es el momento de cantar victoria. (Respondió Malfurion que aun tenia en mente ejecutar su plan).

-No sera necesario que sacrifiquen su inmortalidad Malfurion, mis muchachos son mas que capases de destruir a ese demonio y a todo su ejército.

Los dos elfos al escuchar una voz que hablaba voltearon atrás de ellos para ver de quien se trataba.

-Pero si eres otro muerto viviente. (Preguntó Tyrande que pensó en atacar al esqueleto sonriente con chaqueta azul que los miraba fijamente).

-Tyrande espera este ser nos acaba de decir que el es quien envió los refuerzos, merece que le demos la palabra. (Exclamó el elfo que quería saber que pasaba).

-Bueno Malfurion un amigo me recomendó a tres chicos y bine por ellos.

-A que te refieres. (Pregunto extrañada la sacerdotisa y futura guardia de seguridad).

-vengó a darle empleo a ti a Thrall y Jaina. (Respondió el esqueleto sonriente extrañando aun mas a la pareja de elfos).

En la pelea.

Archimonde no podía creer que un mortal de armadura azul y una Hechicera le estuvieran dando la paliza de su vida, y que en tan poco tiempo tuviera que llamar a sus esbirros a ayudarle en la batalla.

Empezando con los grandes malignos vilificado y caminante abisales, pero que rápidamente el superman enloquecido los destruyó a todos con su visión solar, y la echisera destruía los orbes que aparecían creando una cascada de lava que la seguía a todas partes.

-Insensatos mortale les mostrare mi furia. (Grito el demonio que uso una des sus habilidades mas poderosas que era la lluvia del caos).

Del cielo una lluvia de meteoritos empezó a caer sobre el campó de batalla, y no conforme con eso el demonio llamo esbirros mas fuertes los infernales a que pelearán pero aun así eso no impacto a sus oponentes, ya que superboy prime solo voló en dirección a los meteoritos destruyéndolos de un golpe, y Raven contra atacó usando sus poderes y apariencia demoniaca parecida a la de Trigon.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes para ofrecer demonio, en verdad que eres débil. (Dijo Raven que usándo otro hechizo ató las manos del demonio).

-Miserable mortal, libera...

Pero Archimonde no termino de hablar ya que en picada y a toda velocidad el superman enloquecido uso un golpe ya famoso, el puño de masa infinita que traspaso su cráneo de lado a lado.

Haciendo que el demonio cayera muerto.

-Que asco, mierda de demonio. (Exclamó el superman enloquecido que solo se quitaba la sangre del ser que mato).

En la batalla.

Monika se había hartado de todos los demonios que venían hacia ellas, y término borrando a toda la legión de fuego del juego dejando a Jaina perpleja.

-Pero que clase de magia usas pequeña, tienes que enseñarme a usar ese poder. (Pidió la hechicera atónita y deseosa por conocer mas).

-Esto no es magia, pero con gusto cuando te enteres de todo te puedo dar uno de mis consejos. (Respondió la gerente del autor).

La respuesta dejo algo extrañada a la echisera, pero no se negaría a seguir a la chica que la había ayudado.

También el orco Thrall tubo una reacción algo similar a la hechicera al momento en que vio como nova desactiva su camuflaje.

-Uso alguna clase de Hechizo de invisibilidad valiente guerrera.

-para nada, pero te puedo explicar que uso para que nadie me vea mas tarde, primero quiero que me acompañes hay alguien que quiere conocerlos. (Pidió la fantasma al orco guerrero).

En el árbol del mundo.

-Como que toda esa cruzada es solo para abrir un bar. (Exclamó algo incrédula la sacerdotisa ante lo que le contaron).

-Sip solo quiero abrir un bar y necesitaba personal, mira monika es mi gerente prime es el guardia de seguridad Raven es la barman y nova es la mecerá. Pero necesito alguien que sea la compañera de prime y esa serias tu Tyrande.

Pero mientras el esqueleto sonriente contaba todo su loco plan, sus trabajadores llegaron con las personas que quería conocer.

-Bueno señor sam estas son las personas que nos recomendó el señor kaiser, ella es la HechiCera jaina proudmoor y el otro es el orco Thrall líder de la horda. (Dijo Monika revisando los papeles que le dieron durante la partida de poker).

-Gracias Monika, y bien chicos es un gusto conocerlos.

-El gusto es nuestro y tiene mi gratitud al acabar con ese demonio. (Respondió el orco guerrero).

-Pero es verdad lo que escuchamos, que usted viene por nosotros para darnos empleo en un bar. (Preguntó jaina igual de extrañada que tyrande).

-Efectivamente, tu seras la cantante y Thrall sera mi maestro cervecero.

La maga la sacerdotisa y el orco al escuchar el plan del esqueleto solo pensaron que era un gran loco, pero lo que vieron de sus trabajadores mostraba todo lo contrarió.

-Bueno seria un honor ser parte de su... Equipo de trabajo, pero cada uno de nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes en este mundo. (Respondió el orco con una gota de sudor).

-Tengo un amigo que me podría aconsejar como encargarme de sus asuntos sin dejar a este lugar desprotegido, les prometo que si vienen seria incluso mejor que si ustedes continuaran aquí, así que, que dicen vendrán, seria una forma de quedar en gratitud con migo.

Los tres al escuchar la propuesta se miraron entre si, ya que esto era completamente repentino y salir del mundo en que vivían no era algo fácil de aceptar, pero si lo hacían le seria prometido que su mundo sera cuidado para siempre.

-Si aceptamos todo quedara tranquilo. (Preguntó el orco).

-Si

Y con esa respuesta los tres se miraron con el mismo pensamiento.

-Asentamos. (Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo).

Excelente bueno chicos vamonos. (Dijo el esqueleto sonriente ya que tenia a los tres nuevos integrantes del bar, y abriendo un portal que los saco a todos de ese mundo, donde otro equipo los estaba esperando).

-Bien ya llegó la hora de ir por ese gigante.

Dijo un hombre con máscara blanca con una capucha negra y que cargaba en cada mano unas escopetas del mismo color que su traje.

Este hombre era acompañado por una bella mujer de piel azul claro y un traje morado y una joven mujer latina de abrigo morado.

-Bueno equipo talon les presento a mis chicos del bar, y si se lo preguntan por que el señor Reaper dijo algo de un gigante es que ese sera el bar, un celestial muerto del mundo de marvel, así que chicos pelearan contra los vengadores por el.


	11. DB amalgama DC 11

**Dragonball amalgama dc Capitulio 11: los magos ladrones.**

 _flashback minutos antes del ataque._

-Mai no creo que sea buena idea atacar, ahora ya no son solo uno si no dos niños súper poderosos.

-Si lo se shu pero ya no tenemos tiempo, la siguiente esfera es la que tiene el señor Pilaf y si ellos atacan primero nos podrían vencer.

-Pero mai el plan era para solo para detener a ellos dos y ahora son cuatro.

-No importa Shu. No me agrada la idea de hacerles eso a estos chicos, pero el señor Pilaf me dijo que es la única manera para recuperar a mi padre. (Exclamó la maga a su compañero perro, que se encontraban flotando encima de la isla de las amazonas viendo a nuestros héroes).

-Mai ya sabes que el señor Pilaf es así.

-Bueno, ya que Shu. Orgen nogard. (Dijo la hechicera invocando a un extraño dragón).

-Ve dragón y tráeme las esferas.

En ese momento el dragón fue en picada embistiendo y destruyendo el segundo batiaviom causando que los cuatro cayeran al océano.

 _Fin del flashback._

Batwoman estaba nadando tratando de rescatar a Oolong, ya que el cerdo por miedo se le olvido que podía transformarse en un pes.

-Maldito cerdo porque no nadas. (Preguntó la chica murciélago que no podía nadar bien porque Oolong pataleaba mucho).

Y mientras la chica murciélago luchaba por salvar al cerdito, los dos súper niños estaban volando siendo atacados por un dragón que parecía que podía lastimar a Goku.

El pequeño mestizos se sujetaba un brazo herido, cosa que lo extraño, el sentía la fuerza de esa criatura y no era ni la mitad de sus poderes pero algo en él lo hacía peligroso, pero para su amiga no.

La pequeña amazona atacaba con su espada a esa bestia que de su boca lanzaba grandes bolas de energía roja, que destruían todo con lo que tenía contacto y siendo una de estas las que hirió a nuestro héroe.

-Como es que me hizo tanto dañó, ese dragón cuando destrozó el avión de batwoman lo primero que hizo fue atacarme a mí con uno de esos ataques de energía que no es ki. (Dijo Goku completa mente sorprendido).

-Baya acabó de descubrir la debilidad del niño de aceró.

-Quien dijo eso. (Grito Goku mirando a todos lados).

-Niño aquí arriba.

El mestizo alzó la mirada viendo que encima de él estaba una chica con traje de maga y un perro ninja.

-Eras una gran molestia para el señor Pilaf, tú y esa chica murciélago, pero reunieron por nosotros las esferas del dragón así que se los agradezco, pero ya es hora de que mueran. ogeuf lanrefni. (Dijo la hechicera que le ordeno al dragón disparar otra esfera de energía contra Goku, el cual solo miraba atónito como el ataque se aproximaba a él, pero el ataque fue desviado por su nueva amiga amazona la cual se puso en frente del mestizo).

-Que paso Goku, este ser no tiene ni la mitad de la fuerza que tenemos tu y yo.

-No sé, su poder es como si me pudiera afectar a un que sea más débil que yo. (Respondió Goku aun agarrándose su hombro herido).

-Bueno después podemos descubrir que es lo que te pasa Goku ahora solo trata de pelear. (Contesto la amazona que fue a atacar al dragón atando su hocico con su lazo dorado).

Y en el momento en que el mestizo trato de ir a ayudar a su amiga, otro ataque de energía magica dio en su espalda causando que cayera en picada al océano y distrayendo a la pequeña amazona te fue golpeada por el dragón.

-Baya pensé que sería más complicado que esto. (Dijo el perro ninja que se reía de ver al mestizo que se hundía en el mar, pero esa sonrisa le duro muy poco ya que Mai parecía muy cansada de usar ese ataque).

-Shu…. Toma a ese niño y llebatelo al castillo…. Yo me encargare de las esferas. (Dijo la hechicera que se sujetaba del pecho y jadeaba mucho).

Shu sin muchas opciones fue hacer lo que Mai le pedía hechizando a una Batwoman que no se podía defender, ya que Oolong no dejaba de patalear, usando un hechizo de sueño para dejarlos fuera de combate.

La hechicera aun cansada se arrojó al océano comenzando a buscar a Goku que se hundía cada vez mas y mas.

Y mientras los dos magos se encargaban de Goku y Batwoman la amazona tenia problemas para dominar dragón, que soltó su hocico del lazo dorado y volvió a lanzar su ataque característico que a la niña le tomaba trabajo desviarlos por pensar en Goku.

-Maldición Goku está en peligro y esta bestia no me deja en paz, pabré ayúdame. (Pensó la pequeña amazona que no sabía como defender a sus nuevos amigos).

Y mientras continuaba la pelea el perro familiar ya tenía capturados a la chica murciélago y al cerdito, y tomando el sombrero de Mai que flotaba cerca de él, igual que la hechicera lo hizo agrandar metiendo en el a nuestros héroes.

-Jejeje el señor Pilaf estará contento que tenemos ya el resto de las esferas del dragón. (Dijo el perrito ninja que sacó de uno de los bolsillos del baticinturón la esfera de siete estrellas).

Así como shu logro su cometido la hechicera logro sacar del océano al mestizó, que termino desmallado por ése último ataque.

-Bien ahora solo tengo que encerrarte en el castillo y no tendremos más problemas con tigo. Cielos ese último ataqué se llevó casi todo mi poder mágico y solo esta noqueado, de que estarás echó niño. (Exclamo Mai que también metió a Goku en el sombrero gigante).

-No se los lleven. (Grito la amazona que dejo su combate contra el dragón y fue a toda velocidad en contra de Mai apuntó de partirla a la mitad con su espada, pero cuando estaba a pocos segundos de que la tocara la hechicera entro a su sombrero junto con gong y desapareció en el).

La pequeña trato de alcanzarlos pero fue inútil ya que en el momento en que se acerco al sombrero este desapareció también.

-NOOOOOOO, No pude protegerlos. (Grito la pequeña molesta y triste por ver que se llevaron a sus amigos, pero por ese descuido el dragón logro dar otro ataque de energía, quemando un poco la espalda de la amazona que no se lo esperaba).

Con dificultad la niña lograba esquivar los ataques del dragón que le daba barios garrasos y solo podía defenderse con su escudo.

-Esto locura tiene que terminar ya. (Dijo la pequeña amazona que tomo su lazo y envolvió al dragón y comenzando a rodear lo hato por completo, y con un salto logro apuñalar a la bestia en su cabeza, pero eso le costo caro, ya que el dragón comenzó a brillar de un color rojo intenso para después explotar con la amazona aun sobre de él).

La gran explosión causo que la niña cayera al igual que Goku al océano, con muchas heridas y con una mirada cansada y diciendo el nombre de su nuevo amigo.

-Go... Goku. (Dijo Milk a punto de desmallarse).

Pero en el momento en que la niña se hundía esta fue rescatada por un chico en una motocicleta que estiro su brazo y la llevo con ál.

 _Unas horas más tarde._

Podíamos ver a Goku Batwoman y Oolong en una mazmorra encadenados y apenas despertando.

-¿Hay pero que, donde estoy, por que me duele el brazo? (Dijo el mestizo tocándose su hombro que aun no sanaba por completo).

-Aparente mente del otro lado del mundo Goku, y lo que paso es que una chica y un perro junto con un dragón nos derribaron y nos quitaron las esferas del dragón. (Respondió la chica murciélago que revisaba otro radar diferente al de las esferas).

-Nos hubiéramos quedado en esa isla de chicas sexys. (Respondió Oolong que también se estaba despertando).

-¿Por que ese dragón me causo tanto daño? no domino bien el ki pero aun así sentí su poder y no era tan poderoso como yo o Milk... Pero donde esta Milk. (Pregunto el mestizo mirando En todas partes de la mazmorra pero no encontró a su nueva amiga).

-Parece que los sujetos que nos atacaron solo nos tomaron en cuenta a nosotros tres y no a Milk. (Respondió Batwoman analizando la situación).

-Este loco viaje suyo se volvió muy peligroso. (Dijo el cerdo que se sujetaba de unos barrotes de la mazmorra, haciendo que la chica murciélago quiera descubrir algo).

-Goku por favor intenta doblar los barrotes, quiero averiguar porque ese dragón y esa chica te derrotaron si es que dices que eran más débiles que tú. (Pidió la chica murciélago a al mestizo).

El sin ningún reparo trato de doblarlos pero por más fuerza que le ponía estas no se doblaban cosa que extraño todavía más al sayayin kryptoniano.

-¿Pero que me esta pasando?

-Esto parece magia Goku tal vez por eso no puedes romperla, esas personas que nos capturaron son hechiceros y creo que tu eres débil a la magia Goku. (Dijo la chica murciélago analizando con cuidado todo a su alrededor).

-Eso quiere decir que si Goku no nos puede sacar de esto es que estamos perdidos. (Respondí Oolong sentándose en el suelo, tan impositivo como de costumbre).

Pero mientras Batwoman pensaba en una forma de escapar y Oolong no hacía nada Goku tenía un pensamiento.

-si soy débil a la magia y a esa piedra verde solo me queda volverme mas fuerte, y espero que Milk este bien.

 _Mientras no muy lejos del castillo._

-Hey niña despierta, despierta. (Decía una voz chillona que le daba pequeños golpes a la niña amazona en su mejilla).

-Solo espero que la allá rescatado a tiempo. (Exclamó otra voz que era la de un chico que estaba también cerca de ella).

Y por el ruido que causaban ellos dos la pequeña amazona logro despertar de forma abrupta, tomando su espada que estaba a un al lado de ella y apuntó al cuello del chico elástico, que por la impresión estiró su cuello para atrás para no ser cortado.

-Quienes son ustedes donde esta Goku y los demás, si no me dicen ahora mismo les juro por hera que sus cabezas rodaran por el suelo. (Preguntó una sobresaltada Milk que no dudaría en cumplir con lo que dijo).

-Hey tranquila niña solo queríamos salvarte. (Respondió Yamcha nervioso tratando de calmar a la niña)

-No me tranquilizare hasta que sepa donde están mis amigos.

-Pequeña el gran Yamcha te salvo de que te ahogarás en el mar, deberías estar más agradecida.

Pero esa respuesta enfado más a la amazona que estuvo a punto de partir en dos al pequeño gato azul que se escondió atrás de su amigo.

-Diana Diana tranquilízate un poco, yo estoy de tu lado y el de Batwoman. (Contestó el chico de plástico).

-Como conoces mi nombre y el de Batwoman

-No le puedo decir como realmente se su nombre y como estamos tan serca de donde los tienen presos. (Pensó Yamcha que contestó con una mentira).

-Los fuy siguiendo a escondidas por que quería conocer a esa chica murciélago.

 _flashback días antes_

-Sé que estas hay escondido así que sal de hay, o si no ya verás lo que te are. (Advirtió la chica murciélago que estaba preparando la cápsula del batimovil para salir de la ciudad).

-Yamcha creo que ya nos descubrió. (Exclamó el gato azul que salio de una esquina junto con su amigo elástico).

-Jeje jeje, HO... HOoo... Hola como estas. (Dijo Yamcha que estiro solo su cuello ya que el resto de su cuerpo tenía tanta pena de estar frente la chica murciélago).

-¿Por que nos has seguido a Goku y a mí? (Preguntó de forma intimidante y sombría).

-Heeeeee... Pusss... Solo pasaba por aqui jeje.

Pero esa respuesta no le agrado a Batwoman que molesta tomo del cuello a Yamcha y lo comenzó a ahorcar

-Me dirás ahora mismo el por que nos estas siguiendo, o si no traeré a mi amigo el niño con una s en su pecho para que te de otra golpista.

-no no no no no no por favor te lo diré todo, yo solo los seguía porque quería... Bueno conoserte, soy muy tímido y no tenía el valor para acercarme.

-Y por eso tuviste que derribar mi avión tonto.

-Pe perdón yo solo quería robar tus cosas.

-Que dijiste. (Grito molesta Batwoman).

-No perdón no quise decir eso yo solo queriaaa... Puar ayúdame. (Pidió aún más nervioso el chico de goma).

-Lo que el gran Yamcha quiso decir es que lamenta mucho haber explotado tu avión, y que quiere compensar lo que hizo. (Dijo el gato azul flotando frente a la chica murciélago que lo miraba de forma sombría).

-Con que quieres hacer algo para intentar pagar el batiavion que me destruiste. (Analizó la chica murciélago Mientras aun sujetaba del cuello a Yamcha).

-Claro que sería trabajando, yo no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar un avión como ese. (Contesto Yamcha nervioso porque ni en sus mas locos sueños el ladrón podría pagar un avion como ese).

-Bueno necesito un plan de contingencia si es que por algún motivo derrotan a Goku y perdemos las esferas, bien ladrón quiero que nos sigas desde lejos y si algo sale mal vez la forma de como sacarnos del problema.

-Y como are eso, ustedes viajan en aviones y automóviles completamente diferentes a los que he visto. (Respondió el chico de plástico que no sabía como alcanzaría a Batwoman y que ya acerco el resto de su cuerpo).

-Con esto. (Contestó la chica murciélago que de una cápsula saco un batisinturon con muchas cápsulas, poniéndoselo alrededor de su cintura apenado mas al chico elástico).

-Este cinturón es igual que el mío así que te cera de utilidad todo lo que este tiene, trae un batimovil y un batiavión y un rastreador para que sepas donde nos encontramos y que yo sepa donde estas, pero si me doy cuenta que no cumples con la micción el cinturón explotara y no importa que tanto te estires estas atado a el.

Y tras esa amenaza Batwoman saco otra bomba de humo para salir de hay sin que nadie la viera, dejando a Yamcha y Puar completamente nerviosos porque se hacían una idea de en lo que se habían metido.

 _Fin del flashback._

La pequeña amazona no creía nada de lo que esta persona le había contado, pero decidió pasarlo por alto porque sintió que el ki de Goku no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella.

Nota del autor: ella puede sentir el ki ya que su padre entreno con roshi y el le enseñó mas a su hija del uso del ki que Gohan a Goku.

-Niña mira soy un aliado y se como llegar al castillo donde los tienen capturados. (Dijo Yamcha que trataba de calmar a la amazona).

-Bien pero vámonos rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto. (Respondió la amazona que tomo del brazo a Yamcha y se lo llevó corriendo).

 _En el castillo._

-Muy bien echó Mai estas esferas podrán cumplir nuestro deseó. (Exclamó Pilaf juntando todas las esferas).

-Sera a un más grandioso la llegada del dragón junto con la luz de la luna llena. (Dijo el perro ninja que miraba como comenzaron a brillar las esferas).

-Solo esperó que en verdad pueda traer a mi padre de regreso ese dragón. (Pensó mai que estaba a punto de invocar al dragón).

Y mientras los hechiceros estaban a punto de invocarlo, a las afueras del castillo se escucho un grito que les advertía.

-Si no me entregan a Goku Batwoman y al minopuerco y nos dan las esferas hechiceros, yo entraré a sacarlos a la fuerza y les juro por mi padre Zeus que los are pedazos. (Grito la amazona mientras Yamcha y Puar se escondían a tras de ella).

Mientras con nuestros héroes.

-Ese tonto tardo mucho en llegar ya casi es media noche y ellos están a punto de invocar al dragón, pero por lo menos trajo a la niña. (Pensó Batwoman que escucho los gritos de la amazona, mientras veía el rastreador que tenía Yamcha).

-Espera yo reconozco esa voz es Milk. (Dijo Goku emocionado y feliz por saber que su amiga amazona estaba bien).

-Tal vez no estamos perdidos. (Grito Oolong saltando de alegría).

Pero mientras los héroes esperaban la llegada de Milk y Yamcha los hechiceros discutían entre si.

-Mai creía que te encargaste de todos ellos. (Reclamo pilaf que miraba molesto a la hechicera).

-Creía que el dragón podría deshacerse de ella, fue mi error, pero descuide señor Pilaf yo me encargare de él. (Respondió Mai, pero aun seguia muy cansada por el hechizo que hizo contra Goku).

Y con lo dicho los hechiceros dejaron entrar a Milk Yamcha y Puar al castillo el cual estaba llena de trampas.

-Bueno parece que será por las buenas. (Dijo la pequeña amazona que entró muy segura de si misma mientras era seguida por los ladrones.

Mientras se adentraban al castillo este comenzaba a hacer algo extraño, ya que por mas que avanzaban seguían en el mismo lugar, cosa que molesto a la amazona que dio un grito expulsando su ki para hacer que la ilusión se detuviera.

Lo echo por la amazona impresiono a los hechiceros, que no se esperaban que esa niña tuviera tanto poder como para destruir una ilusión.

-Ma ma ma Mai esa niña destruyó tu ilucion con su propia fuersa. (Dijo el perrito ninja que no podia creer el poder de una niña como ella).

-Escuche de los rumores del nuevo Zeus y su hija, pero no pensé que fuera tan poderosa, creo que es tan fuerte como ese niño. (Respondió la hechicera pensando en como detener a la amazona).

-no me importa si es la hija de zeus o ares yo la quiero muerta. (Grito molesto Pilaf que les ordenaba a los dos ir a atacarla).

Pero ninguno tenía las energías o el poder suficiente como para detener a la amazona, que corría libremente por el castillo separándose de Yamcha y Puar.

-Bueno Puar hay que sacar a esa linda y atemorizante chica que se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí. (Dijo el chico elástico que caminaba por los pacillo de los prisioneros del castillo).

-Yamcha este lugar es escalofriante. (Exclamó el gato abrazando a su amigo).

-Lo se Puar pero si no lo hago explotare. (Respondió el chico elástico pero no muy a lo lejos se escuchaba un grito que decía).

-Heyyyy por aquí.

Era la chica murciélago que ya estaba ansiosa por salir porque presentía que los ladrones no tardarían en pedir el deseó al dragón.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto? (Preguntó Batwoman que miraba a Yamcha algo enojada mientras que Goku estaba extrañado de verlo otra vez).

-¿Como nos encontraste? (Preguntó el mestizo).

-¿Quien es el? (Preguntó Oolong).

-Es mi plan B si es que algo salía mal. (Respondió Batwoman a loa dos chicos sorprendidos).

-Siii he venido a rescatarlos. (Dijo un orgulloso Yamcha que intento romper la cerradura sin excitó, después intentando formar una llave con su cuerpo parecido a cierto perro amarillo, pero también sin éxito).

-Rayos creía que funcionária al igual que lo hace ese perro de la tv. (Dijo Yamcha pensando en cono sacar a Batwoman y a los demás).

Y mientras el chico elástico pensaba en como liberarlos, la amazona ya se veía las caras con la hechicera que no estaba nada feliz por ver a la hija de Zeus hay.

-Largate amazona antes de que te haga pagar por esta intromisión. (Exclamó Mai que amenazaba haciendo un hechizó en su mano).

-No, y la que hará pagar a alguien por llevarse a mis amigos seré yo. (Respondió la pequeña amazona apuntado su espada a la hechicera).

La maga fue la primera en atacar lanzando un rayo a la amazona que uso su escudo para evitar el impacto, y contraatacando con su lazó atándola de la mano y estrellándola contra los muros del castillo.

-Maldita niña, etalegnoc. (Dijo la maga haciendo que la pequeña amazona quedara inmóvil).

-No dejare que por culpa de una niña tonta no recupere a mi padre. (Grito la hechicera molesta, pero mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que aun estando congelada la amazona empezaba a expulsar ki liberándose del hechizo de Mai).

-AAAAAAHHHHHH NO ME DEJARE GANAR. (Grito Milk que arremetió contra mai dando un puñetazo al estómago, después la tacleo con su escudo destrozando varías paredes del enorme castillo).

-Sargen sadapse. (Dijo la hechicera molesta que sus ojos le comensaron a brillar y materializando miles de espadas negras que comenzaron a impactar sobre la espalda de la amazona).

La pelea se tornaba cada vez más violenta. ya que las espadas a un que no traspasaban la piel de la niña si lograban hacerle daño, y Mai seguía siendo embestida por la amazona, llevando su pelea hasta las mazmorras del castillo destrozando barias de las celdas pero aun no liberaban a nuestros héroes.

-Maldita niña no me detendrás traeré de regreso a mi padre, etreum al ed oyar. (Grito la maga que de sus manos salío un rayo de luz muy potente que estaba a punto de dar directo en la amazona).

Pero la amazona ante el ataqué junto sus manos atrás de ella y comenzó a decir una frase ya muy conocida

-kameee hameee haaaa . (Grito la amazona que choco la técnica de ki con el ataque de magia de la hechicera).

Nota del autor: como su padre también entreno con roshi aquí ox zeus aprendió el kame hame ha, y como el entreno a su hija ella lo aprendió de el.

El choque de energías mágicas y ki colisionaron en un duelo de resistencia que por momentos favorecía a Milk y por momentos a Mai, pero ninguno lograba vencer a la otra hasta que la amazona cedio por un momento su ataque y para que la energía mágica diera contra ella.

-Muere. (Grito la hechicera que estaba a punto de destruir a la amazona, pero cuando el ataque estaba a centímetros de ella la niña uso sus brazaletes que contrarresto el ataque y lo redirigió hacia la hechicera combinado con su kame hame ha).

Mai no pudo con la combinación de ataques y termino estrellándose y destruyendo el calabozo donde tenían atrapados a Goku y los demás.

Y la pequeña amazona termino jadeando del cansancio y aun en la posición del kame hame ha, pero fue recibida con un gran abrazo de Goku.

-Eso fue increíble. (Grito el mestizo imprecionado por el poder que a un no le avía mostrado su amiga amazona).

-Jajaja eso fue el kame hame ha, mi papa me lo enseño y a él se lo enseño su maestro el rey roshi.

Esa respuesta dejo impresionados a Barwoman y Goku que no se esperaban que ese rey pervertido fuera alguien tan poderoso y que escondiera misteriosos poderes como ese.

El viejo rey fue quien te la enseño. (Grito Goku emocionado por ir a visitar al rey para que le enseñe esa técnica también).

-No es tan complicado de aprender solo juntas tu ki en la palmas de tus manos y lo expulsas

-Como así. (Dijo Goku que al primer intento logro hacer un kame hame ha de color rojo destruyendo casi todo el castillo).

-Jeje si justo así, pero creo que usaste ki de más, este lugar parece que se caerá. (Respondió la amazona que tomo de la mano a Goku y guío a todos a la salida del castillo que estaba a punto de caer).

Pero mientras nuestros héroes corrían para escapar del castillo vieron que en el jardín se encontraba el líder de la chica que estabas diciendo las palabra para invocar al dragón.

-sal de hay shenlong y cumple mi deseo. (Grito pilaf que en ese mismo momento las esferas comenzaron a brillar, y de estas una gran luz emergió haciendo que el cielos se oscureciera y esa luz se convirtiera en un dragón imponente el cual rugió).

-Te cumpliré cualquier deseo que me pidas, dime cual es tu deseo. (Dijo shen long al hechicero).

 **Fin del capítulo**

Omake. Año nuevo.

-Y que te parece el bar káiser. (Preguntó el esqueleto sonriente al esqueleto faraón).

-No esta nada mal y veo que tu equipo es muy bueno en lo que hacen, y dentro de poco sabrás cual es el regalo sorpresa que te daré. (Dijo kaiser señalando a la enorme caja de regalo en el árbol de navidad)

-Quieren más tragos. (Pregunto Raven a los autores con su uniforme de barman sobre de su atuendo típico).

Y mientras los autores charlaban sus asistentes tenían diferentes pláticas

Prime con su ropa de guardia de seguridad charlaba con nova que tenía ropas parecidas a la de tohru de maid dragon, y atendían la mesa de Reaper

Jaina en un escenario se puso a cantar what can i do for you, mientras traía un vestido igual al de jessica rabbit mientras retsuko esperaba la siginte canción

Thrall y tyrande estaba atendiendo haciendo mas cerveza ya que sierto dragón digital y vasto lorde estaban en una competencia de bebidas

Y Monika y claire discutían sobre el regalo sorpresa, a un que la yandere tendría malévolos planes si es que el regalo era algo que le desagradara.

Bueno chicos me salte la parte de la batalla con los vengadores por el celestial y lo publique hoy, por que quería celebrar año nuevo con mi amigo káiser y con todos ustedes, gracias por leer este fic y les deseo feliz año.


	12. DB amalgama DC 12

**Título: Dragonball amalgama DC capítulo 12: el ozaru de acero un deseo cumplido y el hombre murciélago**.

A las afueras del castillo

-Por fin, por fin mi deseo se cumplirá. (Dijo Pilaf que contemplaba a shenlong con malicia).

-No tengo todo el día me dirás cual es tu deseo. (Exclamó el importante dragón).

-si si mi deseo es...

Pero el hechicero enano no pudo terminar de decir su deseo ya que fue golpeado en la cara por Batwoman, que usando el batigancho logro llegar a tiempo.

-Sucio ladrón. (Dijo la chica murciélago que estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo a Pilaf, pero este logro hacer un hechizo de congelamiento para detenerla).

-Maldita entrometida, no me detendrán. (Grito Pilaf que estaba a punto de hacer un hechizo para matar a nuestra heroína, pero esta fue rescatada por Goku que la alejó del ataque).

-No dejare que ese tonto te lastimé. (Dijo el mestizo molesto mientas cargaba de forma nupcial a la chica murciélago).

Así Goku regreso al ataque ahora consiente que no podía confiarse ante un oponente que tenía poderes que le podrían hacer daño.

-Niño estúpido aun me ataca sabiendo que eres débil a la magia. (Exclamó el hechicero enano que hizo aparecer en el suelo barios pentagramas en llamas de los cuales salieron barios demonios que querían quémalos con sus alientos de fuego).

Pero estos fueron rápidamente derrotados por el sayayin kryptoniano y la amazona que hacían un gran equipo, Milk usaba sus brazaletes para regresar los ataques de los demonios mientras los empezaba a congelar Goku con su aliento.

 _Nota del autor: A partir del siguiente capítulo ustedes me dirán como les gustaría llamar a wonder girl Diana o Milk a un que pienso que se parece más a Diana que a Milk, les doy la opción de escoger el nombre que usara más frecuentemente para no solo decir amazona  
_  
-Malditos mocosos tomen esto. (Grito el hechicero enano que hizo aparecer cientos de pentagramas que querían atrapar a los chicos para darles un choque eléctrico, pero los niños lograban esquivar los ataques, acercándose peligrosamente a Pilaf que se echó a correr).

-No no, no dejare que un montón de mocosos arruinen mi oportunidad de cumplir mi deseo. (Pensaba Pilaf que con su magia recogía los pocos libros que se habían salvado del derrumbe del castillo).

-Bien Goku ya solo hay que atraparlo y podremos pedir el deseó al dragón. (Dijo la amazona que corría al lado del mestizo).

-Sííí. (Fue lo único que contestó Goku que continuaba persiguiendo a Pilaf, paro ahora estaba equipado con sus libros de hechizos).

-Esto es por mi castillo. (Grito furioso el hechicero enano he invocando con ayuda de uno de sus libros a un remolino viviente que empezó a atacar a los niños).

-Esa cosa tiene ojos y una sonrisa. (Grito Goku que estaba esquivando las embestidas del ser mágico).

-Y no se ve nada amigable. (Respondió la amazona que contenía un ataque con su escudó).

Y mientras los súper niños se encargaban del hechicero enano Batwoman Yamcha Oolong y Puar trataban de atrapar al perrito ninja, que aun que no era un gran hechicero como Mai podía defenderse de sus atacantes.

-Este ser nos logra engañar a todos con tontas diluciones, pero he notado que se dirige a donde esta esa chica que derroto la niña, pensara despertarla para que lo ayude en la pelea. (Pensó Batwoman que corría atrás del perro).

-Yamcha estira tus brazos he impúlsame así podre atrapar a ese perro, y Oolong Puar conviértanse en una cuerda y unas esposas que vendrán con migo. (Ordenó la chica murciélago haciendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza menos Oolong que solo se quejaba).

Y mientras los héroes empezaban a hacer lo que Batwoman les pedían Shu logró llegar hasta los escombros donde estaba Mai intentando despertarla).

-Mai tienes que despertar estos tipos nos están aplastando. (Pidió el perro ninja que trataba de despertar a la chica, que poco a poco lograba recuperar la conciencia).

-Hay mi cabeza, que paso. (Dijo la hechicera sujetándose la cabeza y tratando de levantarse).

Pero antes de que su compañero le explicara la situación, como si de una resortera se tratase Yamcha algo apenado por tener tan cerca a la chica murciélago logro impulsarla, con Puar y Oolong en sus manos convertidos en lo que ella pidió.

Y para mala y buena suerte de Shu logró agacharse a tiempo y no recibir la patada de la chica murciélago, pero su amiga Mai no pudo evitar el golpe derribándola y dejándola inconsciente otra vez.

-Logro esquivar el golpe pero por lo menos deje fuera de combate a la chica. (Dijo Batwoman que usando a Puar como soga lo ató alrededor de la boca de la hechicera, y usando a Oolong como esposas encadenó a la hechicera que se veía al cerdo muy feliz de estar tan cerca del trasero de la hechicera).

Batwoman ya se disponía a ir detrás del perrito, pero no tuvo más opción que cubrirse y proteger a Mai, ya que el gigantesco remolino con el que peleaban los niños había llegado hasta donde estaban ella.

-Por Hera esta criatura no entiende. Goku toma mi lazo y empieza a dar de vueltas tengo un plan. (Pidió la pequeña amazona a Goku dándole un extremo de su lazo, y ella sujetando con fuerza el otro extremo de este).

-Creo que se que tienes planeado. (Respondió Goku empezando a dar de vueltas rápidamente haciendo que la amazona girará rápidamente creando otro torbellino entre los dos).

Los escombros de lo que quedaba del castillo y las pocas cosas que a un estaban intactas salían disparadas por los fuertes vientos, y nuestros héroes y los hechiceros solo podían tratar de aferrarse a lo que podían para no morir.

Los dos tornado chocaban entre si en un duelo de resistencias, pero se podía ver como el echó por los niños crecía cada vez más, absorbiendo al tornado mágico y terminando por destruirlo.

-NO PUEDE SER MI TORNADO. (Grito el hechicero enano con miedo y revisando otro vez sus libros).

Y con algo de temor Pilaf invocó decenas de pentagramas que frotaban alrededor de él y de los cuales disparaba barias beses rayos mágicos, haciendo que la amazona cubriera a Goku con su escudó.

Pero esta situación no hizo retroceder a los niños si, no todo lo contrario, su sangre de guerreros les hacían disfrutar más esta pelea la cual les parecía entretenida.

-Jajaja así son todas las aventuras que tienen tu y la chica murciélago. (Exclamo Milk volteando a ver a su compañero).

-Sííí, yo me solía aburrir mucho en las montañas pero ahora mi vida es mucho más divertida. (Respondió Goku que ayudaba a sostener el escudo).

-Bueno entonces hay que terminar esto de una vez. (Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo empujando el escudó y acercándose a Pilaf, que ya se sentía contra la espada y la pared).

-No no se los permitiré. (Grito el hechicero enano juntando todos los pentágramas uno a tras del otro para crear un disparo más potente).

Pero ese momento en que se juntaban fue tiempo suficiente para hacer que los niños hicieran sus últimos ataques y gritaran al mismo tiempo.

-kame hame haaaaaa.

Lo dos niños lanzaron sus respectivos ataques de color azul y rojo que al contacto con el rayo mágico este fue destruido, y de paso golpear a Pilaf que salió volando varios kilómetros lejos del castillo derrumbado pareciendo una estrella en el horizonte.

Y mientras terminaba esta batalla. Batwoman logró acorralar y atrapar a Shu, que por un descuido la chica murciélago le logró arrojar una bomba de humo para desorientarlo, y así Yamcha pudiera darle un buen golpe que no pudo ver de dónde binó.

-Vaya esto ha sido una de las cosas más aterradoras y geniales que he hecho. (Dijo Yamcha rascándose la cabeza y estirándose para tomar al perro noqueado).

-Bueno también para ser mi primera aventura en solitario creo que lo hice bien. (Exclamó la chica murciélago que se encontraba sonriendo junto al chico de plástico apenándolo aun mas).

Pero este momento de victoria duro poco, ya que Shenlong se estaba desesperando de que nadie pidiera un deseó.

-Bien si nadie pedirá un deseo me voy. (Dijo el dragón alertando a Batwoman que fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el).

-Yo tengo un deseo yo tengo un deseo. (Gritaba la chica murciélago a lo lejos pero para llegar más rápido fue ayudada por Goku que la cargo y la llevó volando hasta donde estaba el dragón).

-Gracias Goku. (Dijo de forma algo tierna y con una pequeña sonrisa Batwoman que volteo a ver al mestizo, que se sorprendió al verla así de amable).

-Shenlong quiero que revivas al Dr wayne y a su esposa . (Grito Batwoman al gran dragón que salía de las esferas).

Mientras el dragon escuchaba el deseó de la chica murciélago sus demás amigos se acercaron a ver como se cumplía el deseó.

-Así que eso era lo que querías, revivir a alguien. (Dijo Goku mirando a su amiga que parecía estar perdida en la mirada de Shenlong).

-Así que todo este viaje fue para que revivieran a esos multimillonarios. (Preguntó Oolong pensando que les podía pedir mucho dinero por haber ayudado a revivirlos).

-Escuche de sus trágicas muertes hace unos años, y que sus dos hijos heredaron toda su fortuna. (Exclamó Yamcha volteando a ver al cerdito).

-¿quienes son los waynes? (Pregunto la pequeña amazona extrañada por el deseo que pidió Batwoman).

-Eran los padres de la familia más rica y poderosa del mundo. (Respondió Puar algo sobresaltado).

Pero Mientras todos hablaban entre ellos el dragón hizo brillar sus ojos y dijo.

-Lo lamento pero ese deseo no lo puedo cumplir, esa pareja murió hace muchos años y solo puedo regresar a la vida gente que lleve menos de un año muerta.

Esa respuesta hizo que todos se sorprendieran y le preguntaran al dragón por que, todos menos Batwoman que solo inclinó un poco la mirada para que no la vean, pero solo uno noto lo que hacia.

-Batwoman éstas bien. (Pregunto Goku acercándose a ella pero notando algo que lo sorprendió).

-El me lo advirtió... Ni con magia podrían regresar a la vida... Pero no le hice casó y salí sola a esta aventura que no dio excitó alguno. (Dijo Batwoman para ella misma entre lágrimas y con mucho dolor en sus palabras, pero que fue escuchada por Goku).

-A veces es mejor dejarlos descansar a que sigan aquí. (Contestó el mestizo que flotaba enfrente de la chica murciélago).

-Tu no sabés lo que es ver morir a las personas que amas enfrente de tus ojos.

-Tal vez no pero si se lo que es perder a tu familia.

Esa respuesta hizo que la chica murciélago dejara de llorar he hizo que recordará que Goku no solo perdió a su abuelo también a sus padres de su planeta natal.

-Perder a mi abuelo me dolió mucho, pero sé que él me cuida donde quiera que éste.

-Sabés Goku cundo te conocí yo pensaba que serias un peligro para la humanidad, pero creo que eres más humano que muchos de nosotros. (Respondió Batwoman abrazándolo y pensando en que no quería lastimar a su amigo contándole que paso con sus padres y su planeta).

Pero este momento fue interrumpido por Shenlong que dijo.

-Si no me pedirán otro deseó me voy.

Todos estaban pensando en otro deseo que podrían, Yamcha y Puar pedirían que el chico de plástico ya yo fuera tan tímido con las chicas, Oolong quería tener todo un harem y la amazona pensaba que ella ya tenía su deseo cumplido mientras miraba a Goku. Pero antes de que alguien hablará se escucho una voz que grito.

-Deseó recuperar a mi padre. (Dijo una herida y cansada Mai que en el momento en que Puar y Oolong la soltaron los fue siguiendo, y poniéndose en medio de todos siguió hablándole al dragón). Deseo que traigas de vuelta a Giovanni John Zatara.

Los chicos cuándo se dieron cuenta de la llegada de la chica intentaron atacarla, pero ella se defendió de cada uno de ellos y logrando quitarles al Shu metiéndolo en su sombrero para ponerlo a salvo. Justo cuando la pelea se tornaría más intensa todos se detuvieron al ver como Batwoman y Goku con sus miradas les pidieron que no la atacarán y la dejarán cumplir su deseo.

Eso extraño más a la hechicera pero sonrió de forma alegré al saber que ninguno le impediría que el dragón le cumpla su deseó.

-Ése deseo si lo puedo cumplir. (Respondió el dragón que le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, y en frente de ellos la silueta de un hombre con un traje formal y un sombrero de copa al igual que el de la hechicera a pareció).

-Mai. (Dijo el hechicero que corrió para abrazar a su hija).

 _Nota del autor: Si se que él se autoexilio para no ver a los ojos a zatanna, pero aquí le daré otro motivo para su desaparición_.

-Papa. (Grito la hechicera que lo abrazo fuertemente).

Ese momento fue visto por todos los chicos que se sorprendieron al ver que el deseo de la chica solo era recuperar a su padre, y aun que le dolía a Batwoman ver como ella si recuperó a su familia, y ella en cambio no aun si se alegró de ver ese momento.

-Gracias. (Dijo Mai entre lágrimas mirando a Batwoman y siguiendo con el abrazo a su padre).

-De nada. (Respondió la chica murciélago qué lloraba un poco).

-Eso fue muy noble murciélago. (Exclamó la pequeña amazona que también se acerco a consolar a Batwoman junto con los de más chicos).

-Bueno ya he cumplido tu deseo así que me retiró. (Dijo Shenlong convirtiéndose en energía y regresando a las esferas, que comenzaron a flotar para después dispersarse en todo el mundo).

Los héroes solo pudieron ver como el dragón desapareció frente a sus ojos, y las nubes oscuras creadas por el dragón poco a poco se fueron disipando.

-Vaya Goku esto sí que ha sido una increíble gran primera aventura. (Dijo la pequeña amazona tomando de la mano al mestizo kriptoniano Sayayín).

-Sí creo que sí. (Respondió Goku levantando la mirada, pero en ese instante se perdió en el brillo de la luz de la luna llena).

-Si es muy bella la luna llena no lo crees Goku, pero me han contado leyendas que también es muy peligrosa ya ella tiende a escoger a una pobre alma para hacer caer su ira sobre la tierra, ya que el hombre no ha sabido cuidar de ella. (Exclomó la amazona que no noto lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo).

Todos se sentían tranquilos ya que aunque no había cumplido el deseo de Batwoman, al menos una persona que resultó no ser malvada obtuvo un su deseó.

Y con esa misma tranquilidad se decidieron marchar, todos excepto Goku que se encontraba en un trance mirando la luna llena.

-Goku que pasa respóndeme. (Preguntó la pequeña amazona pero no recibió respuesta de su amigo que empezó a respirar de forma agitada y su cola se sacudía sin control).

Además de que sus músculos empezaron a marcar y su mirada se empezaba a volver cada vez más salvaje un par de colmillos sobresalía de ambas quijadas, y sus ojos empezaban a tornarse por completo de un tono azul oscuro.

-ROOOOAAAA ROOOOOAAAAA. (Gritaba Goku qué empezó a destrozar su ropa kryptoniana y su dogi).

-Goku que te ésta pasando. (Pregunto Milk tratando de calmarlo, pero sólo recibió un golpe de él que la mandó a volar muy lejos y alertando a todos).

Pero todo eso no se quedó ahí, porque el mestizo Sayayin kryptoniano empezó a llenarse de pelo su rostro se deformo pareciendo el de un simio furioso y empezaba a crecer más y más hasta ser más alto de lo que era el castillo.

La temible criatura en la que se convirtió Goku empezó a destruir lo poco que quedaba del castillo, y haciendo que los demás tuvieran que correr para evitar ser aplastados por Goku.

-Pero que le paso a Goku. (Grito Oolong que corría por su vida por que Goku estaba atrás de él, pero si no fuera por Yamcha que estiró su brazo para salvarlo ya estaría muerto).

-Por que se convirtió Goku en este monstruo, no decía nada de transformaciones en la computadora de la nave. (Pensaba Batwoman, y mientras corría sacaba al batimovil de una de las cápsulas).

-Goku te juro por mi padre que veré la forma de hacer que regreses a la normalidad. (Gritaba la amazona haciendo esfuerzos para intentar detener el avance del mestizo lazando una de sus piernas).

He intentando ayudar a la amazona la hechicera junto con su padre también atraparon al simio gigantesco de la otra pierna, pero sorprendentemente la magia ahora ya no afectaba a Goku que rompió los hechizos que lo detenía y siguió caminando aun con la amazona tratándolo de frenar.

 _Nota del autor: Si Goku es por mucho superior a su oponente la magia no lograra hacerle daño.  
_  
Y para complicar más el asunto el molesto simio gigantesco lanzó un ataque de energía por su boca, el cual destruyo toda una cadena de montañas con una enorme explosión.

Esto causo que todos los que vieron esto se aterraran, por el poder que tenía el monstruo en que se había convertido Goku.

-Maldición tengo que pensar como detener a Goku si no puede que lastimé a alguien o algo peor, lo lamento amigo pero tendré que usarlo. (Exclamó Batwoman que saco de una cápsula una punta de lanza echa con esa piedra verde que estaba no muy lejos de donde vivía Goku).

 _flashback unas semanas antes_

La chica murciélago cuando le dio su nuevo traje a Goku y estaban caminando a punto de irse de las montañas se detuvieron de forma abrupta, ya que el mestizo paso cerca de una cueva dónde habían unas extrañas piedras que hicieron caer de rodillas a Goku muy a dolorido y agitado.

-Goku que te pasa. (Preguntó la chica murciélago tomando entre sus brazos al mestizo).

-Nada... Jeje solo fuy un descuidado. (Respondió Goku estando agitado y muy débil).

-Estas piedras verdes me hacen algún extraño daño y no sé porque, mi abuelo me enseñó a usar un poco mi ki para hacer que no me afecten tanto, pero ahora pase juntó a estas sin darme cuenta y por eso me ves así.

-Así que estas piedras te pueden lastimar Goku. (Exclamó la chica murciélago viendo fijamente a la cueva donde estaban todas las piedras y guardando una en una cápsula sin que Goku se diera cuenta para después sacarlo de ay).

 _Fin del flashback_.

-Perdoname si es que conserve algo que podría hacerte daño Goku, pero sabía que necesitaría algo que evitara que te salieras de control. Con un solo disparo precisó a una parte no letal de tu cuerpo te lograre detener. (Pensaba la chica murciélago colocando la lanza en uno de los cañones del batimovil).

-Zul ed noisirp. (Gritaron los hechiceros al mismo tiempo creando una gigantesca barrera de luz que cubrió al simio gigantesco, mientras la amazona intentaba clavar su espada en su piel pero era inútil ya que esta era impenetrable).

Además de que esa barrera no fue de utilidad, ya que de un puñetazo de Goku fue destruido por completo y de un coletazo logro derribar a Mai y a su padre.

-Maldición Goku para por favor, solo tratamos de ayudarte. (Grito la amazona que por la desesperación dio un salto y comenzó a golpear su cabeza, que por la molestia que le causaba la sujeto con su gigantesca mano y la arrojó contra una montaña que a un estaba intacta).

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. (Grito la niña por el fuerte golpe, pero la cosa no término hay ya que el simio gigantesco comenzó a cargar energía en su boca otra vez y con toda la intención de darle directo a la amazona que solo pudo cubrirse con su escudo).

Y sin piedad por su amiga el descontrolado Goku lanzó su ataque directo en la amazona, destrozando la montaña y enterrándola en los escombros que quedo de esta para después seguir rugiendo y volver a atacar.

-No puede ser derrotó a Diana como si nada. (Exclamó Batwoman que disparaba sin control contra Goku, cosa que al igual que la prisión de los hechiceros era inútil).

Mientras la chica murciélago se terminaba las municiones y artillería pesada del batimovil Yamcha juntó con Puar y Oolong se escondían.

-Yamcha que aremos ahora. (Lloraba el gato en el hombro de su amigo elástico).

-Podemos tratar de huir los tres. (Respondió Oolong queriendo correr por su vida).

Pero antes de que Yamcha contestará noto que Batwoman estaba en peligro, ya que sus municiones se acabaron y Goku estaba apuntó de aplastar al batimovil.

Tomando valor inesperado el chico de plástico se estiró a toda velocidad, sacando a Batwoman del vehículos que estaba apuntó de ser aplastado.

-Espera tengo que tomarlo. (Dijo la chica murciélago sacando la lanza del batimovil antes de que fuera aplastado).

y mientras los héroes evitaban ser aplastados los hechiceros se miraron uno al otro

-Papa hay que intentarlo. (Grito Mai a su padre que se encontraba en el otro extremo de él simio gigantesco).

-Orgen nogard. (Grito la hechicera haciendo aparecer un dragón negro).

-Ocnalb nogard. (Grito el hechicero haciendo aparecer un dragón blanco).

Y con las dos vestías mágicas enfrente de los magos fueron a atacar a Goku que a pesar de que no eran de su tamaño si lo lograban distraer un poco, pero la hechicera por todo el desgaste que tuvo en el día término desmayándose y siendo rescatada por su padre, mientras los dos dragones rodeaban la cabeza de Goku disparando sus ataques.

Y mientras la batalla continuaba entre los escombros de lo que quedó de esa montaña la pequeña amazona seguía enterrada ya con muchos rasguños y cansada.

-Baya Goku ese ataque casi me mata, si no fuera por mi escudo estaría muerta pero si no te detengo amigo podrías herir a nuestros amigos o algo peor. (Dijo la pequeña amazona guardando su escudo en su espalda y su espada en su cinturón para después quitarse sus brazaletes).

-Mi papa me advirtió que no hiciera esto a menos que quiera matar a mi enemigo, pero tengo la confianza en ti Goku... Tengo confianza en que podrás con ESTOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH.

Y con ese grito el cuerpo de la amazona empezó a expulsar energía, una extraña energía junto con su ki, parte de su armadura empezaba a brillar juntó con sus ojos, y con este aumento de poder todos los escombros salieron volando solo dejando un gran pilar de luz, y en medio de este estaba la hija de Zeus con una mirada de ira en ella.

 _Nota del autor: el God mode de wonder woman_

Ese aumento de energía tan violento llamo la atención de el simio gigantesco, que volteo la mirada para ver de que se trataba a pesar de que los dragones aun lo atacaban.

Y dando un rugido se dirigió hacia donde estaba esa luz queriendo dar un puñetazo, pero lo que no se esperaba era recibir un golpe en su estómago dado por la amazona que dio un salto y conectando una patada a la mandíbula de Goku derribándolo.

Todo esto dejo atónitos a los hechiceros y a nuestros héroes que no podían creer que esa pequeña niña aun tuviera tanto poder oculto.

Después de ese golpe Goku trato de reincorporarse, pero cuando levantó la mirada vio que ya tenía a la amazona en medio de sus ojos que le conectó otro puñetazo derribándolo otra vez, mientras los dragones intentaban sujetar sus brazos para que no la atacara.

Pero como era de esperarse el simio gigantesco tomo a los dos dragones con sus manos y los estrello contra el suelo haciendo que desaparezcan, y para tratar de quitarse a la amazona de encima de sus ojos lanzo sus rayos solares que dieron directo en la amazona que se perdió en ese ataque.

Todos creyeron que Goku había terminado por matarla, pero del ataque salió la amazona volando llena de heridas y cayendo al suelo.

-Maldicion si no hago algo pronto Goku terminara matándola junto con nosotros. (Dijo Batwoman con desesperación ya que no tenia ninguna cápsula que le sirviera para disparar la lanza que tenía).

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte. (Exclamó Yamcha dándole una idea a la chica murciélago).

Y mientras Batwoman y Yamcha planeaban como detener a Goku, la pequeña amazona dio un saltó para después comenzar a correr por el brazo del simio gigantesco dándole otro golpe al rostro y saltando para esquivar los golpes, pero un manotazo que le dio con el otro brazo logro hacer que cayera otra vez.

Continuando con su ataqué el gigantesco simio trato de dar un golpe directo a la amazona que ya estaba sangrando de la frente y la boca, y deteniendo su puño con ambas manos, pero por la fuerza que los dos ejercían el suelo comenzaba a destrozarse.

-Detente ahora Goku. (Grito la amazona mientras hacía fuerza, pero otro puñetazo de Goku la término hundiendo más en el suelo haciendo que la pequeña dejara de atacar por unos momentos, que aprovechó el simio gigantesco que empezó a cargar energía en su boca y en sus ojos para acabar con la amazona).

En temiscira.

El padre de los dioses tuvo un mal presentimiento por ese gran aumento de poder de su hija y el de Goku levantándose de su trono, haciendo que las amazonas se extrañaran todas menos Antíope que sabía que algo malo estaba pasando al ver a Zeus actuar así.

-Que le esta pasando a Diana. (Preguntó la amazona líder angustiada).

Pero no obtuvo respuesta del dios que hizo aparecer en su puño un rayo el cual lanzó fuera de la isla.

-Esto te podrá ayudar hija. (Dijo el dios mirando al horizonte).

Y cuando parecía que Goku mataría a la amazona una lanza se clavo en su hombro traspasando su piel haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y no muy lejos de ay se podía ver a una Batwoman que usaba a Yamcha como arco y dando la oportunidad a la niña de contraatacar, corriendo a toda velocidad derribando una de sus piernas y tirando al suelo al ozaru.

Pero las cosas no se quedaron ay, ya que del cielo calló el rayo que había mandado Zeus que comenzó a entrar en la espada de la niña sorprendiéndola.

-Gracias padre. (Dijo la pequeña tomando la espada y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Goku que comenzaba a levantarse).

La amazona corría empuñando su espada que desbordaba la electricidad del rayo, pero el simio gigante tampoco se quedó sin hacer nada ya que volvió a lanzar su ataque de rayos solares junto con su disparo de ki lanzado por la boca, haciendo que la amazona usara la espada para protegerse de ése ataqué.

La espada por increíble que parezca resistía el doble ataque de Goku habiendo un choque de poderes

Esto causó que todo a los al rededores de la pelea saliera volando y que incluso los héroes y hechiceros tuvieran que buscar refugió.

Y las energías que chocaban eran tan grandes que incluso la espada comenzaba a cuartearse, haciendo que la amazona se diera prisa para terminar la pelea.

-Esto lo hago por ti GOKU. (Grito Milk dando un salto para esquivar el ataque, pero el ozaru trataba de alcanzarla con sus ataques siguiéndola con la mirada, pero la niña logro rodear a tiempo a Goku, y con un grito con todas sus fuerzas rebano con muchos esfuerzo su cola).

Y con lo hecho Goku comenzó a perder su trasformación para después caer desmallado junto a la pequeña amazona que también se desmallo junto a el.

-Lo logré. (Dijo la amazona perdíendo el god mode antes de caer desmallada y que todos se acercarán a revisar como estaban los niños).

Unos días más tarde.

La pequeña amazona y el mestizo Sayayin kryptoniano se encontraban dormidos en una habitación muy lujosa, en una mansión la cual era propiedad de la chica murciélago que se encontraba platicando con alguien en una cueva escondida en la casa.

-Esta misión tuya que tuviste sin mi permiso no dio ningún fruto

-No el que yo esperaba pero si dio fruto, tenemos nuevos aliados ya no combatiremos solos las amenazas del mundo.

-Esos niños son peligrosos, se que el niño perdió el control y se convirtió en un mono gigantesco.

-Si pero también sabemos como detenerlo si es que vuelve a pasar.

-Eso no es excusa Bulma.

-Pero Bruce ellos no son malos y me ayudaron a encontrar las esferas.

-Te advertí que no podríamos recuperarlos ni con las esferas Bulma. (Reclamo un hombre con un traje similar al de Batwoman).

-Lo se Bruce pero me duele mucho ese recuerdo en ese callejón. (Respondió Batwoman al borde de las lágrimas).

Y con lo dicho por su hermana Batman la abrazo intentando consolarse uno al otro.

 **Fin del capítulo**.

Omake

En todo el bar se podía escuchar una canción de death metal sonar a todo volumen mientras la panda roja y la hechicera cantaban a viva voz ya un poco pasadas de copas, y junto a ellas estaba las dos francotiradoras Nova y Widowmaker que le disparaban a un blanco con forma de un trapo peli blanco.

El orco chaman y maestro cervecero platicaba con arthas tratando de limar asperezas con unas cervezas, mientras Raven y Reaper se alagaban por las ropas que traían

Y claro también a los autores que aun que eran esqueletos ya se les podía notar que estaban en un cierto grado de ebriedad, pero lo más interesante era ver a la neko y a la yandere ya ebrias en una charla para tratar de calmar a Monika.

-Dime que regalo le trajo tu esqueleto al mío. (Pregunto la yandere con un rubor causado por el alcohol y azotando su tarro de cerveza).

-No le digas a Monika que yo te dije pero trajimos otra asistente más para el bar. (Respondió la neko tan ebria como la yandere).

Esa respuesta causo que la yandere se parara con dificultad y fuera directo al árbol de navidad

Y dándose cuenta del error que cometió la neko se paro en frente de Monika y trato de calmarla.

-Vamos a calmarnos, y dejar la cerveza por un rato. (Dijo Claire en el mismo estado que la yandere).

Y con esto termina la primera saga de dragon ball perdón por la tardanza pero se me complico subir el capitulo, así que creo que los empezare a subir cada ocho a diez días para ya no tener estos problemas, y les are una pregunta les interesaría un fic de marvel con overwatch sería un fic en colaboración y para que se hagan de una idea pasen por la cuenta de káiser akuma 7 el ya tiene algo subido que dara una idea de lo que pasa en el fic


	13. DB amalgama DC 13

**Dragonball amalgama DC capitulo 13: repercusiones de la unión y el entrenamiento de un rey**

 _Fuera de los 12 universos  
_  
Se encontraban los Zeno Sama mirando todo desde una esfera de cristal, desde la llegada de Goku a la tierra hasta la pelea que tuvo contra la amazona

-Eso fue increíble. Muy increíble. (Gritaron de emoción los Zeno Sama ya que les pareció impresionante la pelea que tuvo Goku con Diana).

-Es verdad ese tal Son Goku es muy impresionante, aunque sean sólo unos niños fue tan impresionante como las peleas que han tenido el super Boy Scout y la loca amazona. (Dijo el duende de la quinta dimensión tomando de los hombros a los dos Zenos Sama).

Este acto no le agradó para nada a Daishinkan que miraba atentamente al duende, mientras veía que sus dos pequeños dioses ignoraban por completo las intenciones del ser que trajeron de ese otro multiverso.

-Zeno Sama creó que sería mejor que tome un pequeño descanso de ver a los nuevos seres que se crearon con la función del universo que trajimos con los nuestros, y contemple otra parte de su creación. (Dijo el Ángel tomando la mano del duende de la quinta dimensión para alejarlo de sus dioses).

-Vamos Daishinkan eres tan aburrido como Miguel, deja que estos niños dioses que no están amargados como la Presencia disfruten de su creación. (Contestó Mr Mxyzptlk con una gran sonrisa marcada en el).

Pero las actitudes del duende colmaron la paciencia del ángel que lo tomo del cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo del palacio y comenzó a advertirle.

-No sé quien te has creído para tratar de esta forma a Zeno Sama, pero no voy a permitir tanta falta de respeto para mi dios. (Amenazó Daishinkan el cual se puso enfrente del duende que a un seguía en el suelo y que le contesto con irreverencia).

-Valla valla parece que el ángel esta más preocupado por unas cuántas travesuras inocentes de un duende, que de su misma familia que se ésta resquebrajando por su ausencia.

-De que hablas duende. (Pregunto Daishinkan consternado por esa respuesta).

-Te lo diría pero no crees que es mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo. (Respondió Mr Mxyzptlk con una sonrisa muy parecida a la del mismo joker).

Y con lo dicho por el duende Daishinkan salió corriendo del palacio de Zeno sama, viendo algo que nunca pensó ver.

Con la creación de los nuevos universos amalgama no solo se rescribió la historia de los doce universos, también la de los otros seis universos que hace años el mismo Zeno Sama avía destruido, y ahora los mismos seis universos querían amotinarse contra su dios, pero ahora tenían un líder el cual también se vio afectado por la amalgama.

En el espació infinito en donde flotaba el palacio de los Zenos Sama había una lucha sin cuartel de ángeles contra ángeles. Algunos ángeles no los alcanzaba a reconocer el gran sacerdote, pero al poco tiempo nuevos recuerdos entraron a el de golpe dándose cuenta de las consecuencia de las amalgama.

 _Nota del autor: de la misma forma que le llegaban los nuevos recuerdos a Flash en el flashpoint le llegan los nuevos recuerdos a Daishinkan._

El gran sacerdote padre de los ángeles ya no solo era el padre de 18 ángeles, si no de millones de ángeles mas pero de diferente rangos de poder y autoridad.

He intentando entender lo que pasaba Daishinkan trato de preguntarle al duende que pasaba, pero cuando volteo la mirada para ver a Mr Mxyzptlk este con la misma sonrisa malvada serró las puertas del palacio de un golpe evitándole la entrada al ángel.

-Maldito duende te exijo que abras esa puerta. (Gritaba el ángel pero fue inútil ya que el duende de la quinta dimensión se había encerrado en el palacio junto a los Zeno Sama).

Y para empeorar más la situación por encima de él vio volar a dos de sus hijos, los más queridos por el que peleaban uno contra el otro pero cada uno tenía un cambio que los hacia diferentes a los que recordaba.

 _En la tierra._

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Batwoman trajo a Goku y Diana a la mansión, y como era de esperarse el hombre murciélago no estaba muy de acuerdo con que estos niños supieran su identidad secreta.

 _Nota del autor: Lo prometido es deuda desde hoy solo cera Diana, la amalgame con Milk por que en el vídeo de cartoonhooligans Justice League Z wonder woman se parecía a Milk xD._

 _Flashback después de la pelea.  
_  
Los dos súper niños se encontraban desmallados uno al lado del otro, y como todos notaron que Goku regreso a la normalidad Batwoman fue la primera en ir a revisar cómo se encontraban.

-Que fue lo que le pasó a Goku, en ninguna parte de los archivos de la nave decía algo de trasformaciones. ¿Por qué sucedió esto? (Se preguntaba la chica murciélago, pero en ese momento recordó como el padre de Goku peleaba contra un ser lleno de espinas de hueso, y que este se encontraba brillando con un aura dorada).

Y pensando qué tal vez había mucha más información de los kryptonianos que a un no sabía y que no venía en la nave, y que tendría que investigarlo por su propia cuenta con su hermano.

-Niños despierten, ya paso todo. (Dijo Batwoman tomando entre sus brazos a Goku y a Diana).

La chica murciélago intentaba sentir signos vitales de ambos niños, temiendo que entre los dos se hubieran matado, y grata fue su sorpresa al sentir los ritmos cardiacos de los dos.

-Chicos ya pueden venir no hay peligro, solo están inconscientes. (Grito Batwoman, haciendo que Yamcha estirará su cuello y se asomara a ver si de verdad ya no había peligro).

-Po... Po... Po... ¿Por que Goku se convirtió en un mono gigantesco? (Preguntó el chico de plástico con algo de miedo).

-No lo sé, a un hay muchas cosas que desconozco de Goku.

-Pero crees que cuando despierte ataque otra vez. (Grito Oolong a lo lejos ya que tenía mucho miedo de acercarse).

-Dile a ese cerdo que ya no tenga miedo, que están desmallados y que tardaran mucho en despertar. (Dijo Batwoman a Yamcha ya que se negaba a gritarle a Oolong).

Y mientras los héroes se tomaban su respiró de la gran batalla que terminaron teniendo contra Goku, los hechiceros los miraban a lo lejos.

-Nunca pensé que fueran a ser tan problemáticos tus amigos Mai. (Exclamó Zatara cargando a su hija de un brazo para evitar que cayeran de cansancio).

-Bueno papa en realidad ellos no... Nos son mis amigos, de echó trate de matarlos por las esferas. (Respondió la hechicera con algo de vergüenza).

-Trataste de reunir las esferas del dragón tu sola.

-Bueno no estaba sola, otro hechicero y su familiar estaban con migo. De hecho a un tengo a su familiar con migo. (Dijo Mai quitándose su sombrero en el cual tenía aun al perrito cubriéndose los ojos).

-Bueno creo que tendremos que ir a buscarlo para entregarle a su familiar, y agradecerle por ayudarte a rescatarme.

Y de esta manera el hechicero se marchó junto con su hija entrando al sombrero de ella desapareciendo, dejando sólo a nuestros héroes viendo detenidamente a Goku y cada uno preguntándose, si es que esto podría volver a pasar.

-Bien y ahora que haremos. (Preguntó Yamcha tratando de acercarse a la chica murciélago).

-No se tu pero yo me iré a mi casa. (Respondió Batwoman teniendo entre sus brazos a los niños desmallados y empezando a caminar).

Y nueva mente llenándose de valor el chico elástico se acercó a Batwoman para intentar hablarle.

-Bu... Bueno no sé si quieras que te lleve a tu casa. (Pregunto Yamcha acercándose a un más a la chica murciélago).

-No gracias, ya pedí que vinieran por mi. (Contesto Batwoman alejándose de los chicos).

-Pero estamos en medio de quien sabe dónde. Como alguien puede venir por ti. (Reclamo Oolong que le grito a Batwoman que ya se alejaba de ellos, y junto a él estaba un pobre Yamcha que se puso de rodillas y tenía un mar de lágrimas cómicas).

Todos los reclamos de Oolong fueron contestados cuando del cielo vieron llegar una nave de combate negro con forma de murciélago, que descendió solo para dejar subir a Batwoman que antes de irse les arrojó un batarang a los pies de él chico de plástico.

-Mantén vigilado a ese cerdo, si me necesitas ese batarang se podrá comunicar con migo y en el cinturón que te di hay una batimoto con ella podrás salir de aquí. (Grito Batwoman que serró la cabina del batiavión para después irse volando).

 _Fin del flashback_.

Dentro de la mansión se podía ver al pobre mayordomo Alfred que no podía salir de la cocina, ya que nunca antes había tenido que preparar comida para un ser como Goku, que parecía no tener fondo su estómago.

Y en medio del comedor se podía ver a Goku devorar la comida, mientras que a Diana solo comía lo adecuado para ella.

Pero el par de súper niños se detuvieron de comer al ver entrar a las dos personas que los tenían como invitados.

Flashback.

Los súper niños despertaron después de su pelea en una habitación lujosa la cual no reconocí a ninguno de los dos, pero Diana si alcanzaba a reconocer un ki familiar para ella acompañada de otros dos kis, uno muy débil y el otro era parecido pero superior al de la chica murciélago por mucho.

-Goku donde estamos solamente alcanzó a sentir el ki de Batwoman. (Preguntó la Amazona viendo a Goku).

No lo sé pero creo que siento el ki dé la murciélago. (Respondió el mestizo mirando para todos lados).

Y con toda la intriga del mundo los niños decidieron salir de la habitación para investigar en qué lugar se encontraban y encontrar a Batwoman.

Pero mientras caminaban por la enorme mansión se encontraron con un hombre de traje formal un pequeño bigote y casi calvo el cual lo saludó gentilmente.

-Me supongo que ustedes son los invitados de la señorita Bulma. (Preguntó el mayordomo de la casa).

-¿Señorita Bulma? de quién estás hablando. (Dijo Goku que no sabía quién era esa persona).

-Se refiere a mí Goku.

Dijo una voz la cual los niños identificaron como Batwoman

Goku y Diana voltearon a ver de quién se trataba, viendo a un hombre corpulento de cabello negro y ojos azules y traje formal, pero sin duda si reconocieron a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-A caso eres Batwoman. (Dijeron los niños viendo a una bella chica de cabellos y ojos azules, usaba una pequeña blusa roja y un pequeño short café claro junto con unos tenis rojos).

-Mi verdadero nombre es Bulma Wayne y él es mi hermano Bruce Wayne. (Respondió la chica murciélago que decidió no tener secretos con sus nuevos amigos).

 _Nota del autor: imaginen la fortuna de la familia Brief con la fortuna de la familia Wayne y lo que les dé como resultado es la fortuna de este Bruce y Bulma_.

Y analizando la situación la pequeña amazona se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y en dónde se encontraba.

-Así que tú y ese hombre a tu lado eran los niños de esas personas que quisiste revivir. (Preguntó Diana viendo a los dos fijamente).

-Sí, pero trata de no hablar mucho de eso Diana. (Pidió Bulma un tanto apenada que hablen de sus padres delante de Bruce ya que le resultaba un poco doloroso).

La pequeña Amazona entendió y guardó silencio, Pero eso no evitó que Bruce fuera caminando directamente hacia Goku y plantando le cara para después decirle.

-Te estaré vigilando.

Fue lo único que dijo el hombre murciélago para después seguir con su camino e irse del salón.

Haciendo que los niños se preguntarán que porque tanta agresividad por parte de esa persona, y para responder su pregunta el mayordomo Alfred hablo.

-El amo Bruce no está acostumbrado a lidiar con niños, y le pone nervioso saber de lo que son capaces ustedes dos.

-No se preocupen por mi hermano. Creo que soy incluso más amable que el aunque no lo parezca. (Respondió Bulma viendo a sus dos amigos la cual la miraban de pies a cabeza, ya que nunca pensaron verla sin su traje de murciélago).

 _Fin de flashback._

-Buenos días Batwoman Buenos días Batman. (Dijo Goku de forma inocente).

-Goku ya te dije que no me digas de esa manera cuando tenga ropa de civil.

Pero Batman molestó fue directamente con Goku diciéndole.

-Puede que mi hermana te tenga confianza pero yo no, así que mide tus palabras. (Dijo el hombre murciélago mirando a los ojos a un Goku que a un seguía comiendo).

-No sé porque aún crees que soy una amenaza, yo solo recuerdo que Mai le pidió el deseo al dragón y después nada. (Contestó Goku algo molesto).

 _Flashback unos días atrás._

Se podía ver al hombre murciélago en su cueva viendo una lista de criminales y heroes en su computadora, y analizaba si es que alguno de ellos Tenía algo que ver con Son Goku.

-Nadie tiene ese símbolo en su pecho nadie tienes a ese como escudo ni criminales ni Héroes ni antiguos maestros de las artes marciales, ni siquiera mi ex maestro Roshi sabía de ese símbolo, y la única información que pude sacar es la que el mismo medio que es el nieto de son Gohan.

Pero la plática en solitario que tenía Batman en su cueva fue escuchada por Goku que rápidamente fue volando hacia dónde se encontraba el hombre murciélago y con curiosidad preguntó.

-Estás queriendo Investigar sobre de mí, bueno entonces porque no Simplemente me lo preguntaste. (Dijo Goku que apareció detrás de Batman).

-Como sé que no eres una amenaza. (Preguntó el hombre murciélago que lo volteo a ver con una mirada sería he intimidante).

-Y porque sería una amenaza, jamás he lastimado a alguien sin algún motivo. (Respondió Goku algo extrañado ya que el hermano de su amiga era a un más paranoico que ella).

-Entonces explícame que paso la noche en que pidieron su deseo al dragón.

-Solo recuerdo que la chica mágica recupero a su papa y después mire la luna con Diana, de ay no recuerdo más que haber despertado en la casa de Batwoman. (Respondió Goku un poco molesto por el interrogatorio).

Pero esa respuesta solo hizo que el hombre murciélago lo mirara con aun más desconfianza y haciendo que Goku prefiriera salir de la baticueva.

Batman se asombró por ver la velocidad de Goku, pero en ese mismo momento vio entrar a su hermana que le dijo.

-No encontrarás ningún registro o un antecedente de ese niño Bruce más que el que te dio el viejo Rey, de hecho creo que es un milagro haberlo encontrado, si no hubiera podido pasar años ahí escondido en las montañas sin que nadie supiera la verdad de él, o peor que algún villano lo encontrara y lo convirtiera en un súper Villano.

-Eso no es consuelo Bulma, el niño no es consciente de lo que es capaz y podría salirse de control otra vez si no averiguamos cómo funciona sus poderes pronto.

-Él es diferente a todos nosotros Bruce tal vez esto te suene a una locura pero él viene del espacio, si no me crees mira los registros que están en mi casco. (Respondió Batwoman dándole su casco al hombre murciélago).

 _Fin del flashback_.

-Goku no recuerdas nada de lo que paso después de eso. (Preguntó Diana mirando al sayayin kryptoniano que seguía comiendo como loco).

-Este niño es muy extraño, la semidiosa todavía es más sensata pero él es como si no entendiera de lo que es capas de hacer, pero si Bulma no le dice nada yo tendré que hacerlo, pero antes descubriré todo lo que él es capas de hacer. (Pensó Bruce mirando extrañado al niño que tenía frente de él).

-Bueno Batwoman gracias por tu hospitalidad pero ya tengo que irme. (Dijo Goku mientras se sobaba su estómago ya que comió lo suficiente para él, y alegrando a Alfred que ya llevaba horas en la cocina sin parar de hacer platos tras platos de comida para el mestizo).

-¿Y porque te quieres ir tan pronto? (Preguntó la chica murciélago algo extrañada por que Goku ya se quería ir).

-Es que le prometí al viejo rey que entrenaría con el cúando terminará mi aventura. (Respondió Goku).

-Te refieres al Rey Roshi el maestro de mi papa cuando era un humano. (Preguntó la amazona viendo a su amigo marcharse del salón).

-Así es, le prometí que cuando terminara mi aventura iría a visitarlo para que me entrene igual que mi abuelito.

-Entonces yo también te acompañaré. (Dijo la amazona parándose de la mesa agradeciendo por la comida y yendo detrás del mestizo sayayin kryptoniano).

-Esperen aún tienen cosas que hacer acá, ni siquiera han tenido un análisis médico después de la pelea. (Gritaba Bulma, pero fue inútil ya que los dos niños tomaron sus cosas y salieron volando por la ventana, haciendo que la chica murciélago corriera para alcanzarlos en la ventana por dónde salieron, y continuar gritándoles que vuelvan, pero fue detenido por su hermano).

-No te molestes Bulma ellos no regresaran, pero respóndeme esto he analizado la información de tu casco, dime porque aún no le has dicho la verdad de la explosión de su planeta. (Cuestionó el hombre murciélago a su hermana la cual desvío la mirada para no contestar, pero se vio forzada responder por la insistencia de su hermano).

-Es un buen niño Bruce no quiero hacerle un daño.

-Bulma sabes que vamos a tener que analizarlo, para asegurarnos que en un futuro no se vuelva a convertir en un simio gigante intenté destruirlo todo otra vez.

-Pero para eso es necesario que le contemos la verdad de su planeta.

-Es mejor que sepa la verdad.

Y con lo dicho Batman y Batwoman se quedaron solos en su mansión. Pero algo que aún no le había dicho Bruce a su hermana es que él ya había mandado traer la nave en donde llegó Goku

 _Con los niños_.

La amazona y el sayayin kryptoniano se habían terminado de cambiar en los cielos, la pequeña ajustándose su tiara, y el niño atando su capa en su cintura.

-Bueno Goku una nueva aventura empezar así que hay que ir a la isla del viejo rey a que nos entrené como a nuestros padres. (Dijo Diana volando al lado del Sayayín kryptoniano que tal vez en el futuro se convierta en su marido).

-Síííí, Vamos a hacernos más fuertes. (Gritó Goku volando a toda velocidad hacia donde se sentía el Ki del viejo rey).

Y no pasando ni 5 minutos ya se encontraban en la casa de playa del Rey Roshi, el cual se encontraba dormido con unas revistas pornográficas en su cara, y soñando con una atractiva pelirroja que en su pasado fue un amor suyo.

-¿Ese es el Rey Roshi? (Preguntó la pequeña amazona viendo como el viejo pervertido dormía).

-Si el es el rey, yo también me lleve la misma impresión la primera vez que lo vi. (Respondió el mestizo intentando despertar al viejo rey sacudiendo su silla de un lado al otro).

Y para intentar despertarlo la amazona hizo lo mismo que el mestizo pero del lado contrario de la silla, causando que el anciano se despertara poco a poco.

-Hay que pasa ésta temblando. (Gritó el viejo rey ya que era sacudido de forma violenta por los dos súper niños).

\- Ray Roshi qué bueno que despierta. (Gritó Goku que dejó de sacudir su silla y lo miró con una gran sonrisa).

-Hola Goku cómo has estado, lograste reunir Las esferas del dragón.

-Sí, y le pedimos un deseo al dragón que salió de las esferas, además hice nuevos amigos. Mire se la presento ella es Diana de temiscira. (Contestó Goku mostrándole a su nueva amiga al Rey Roshi).

-Pero que veo pero sí es una niña muy hermosa sin duda será una mujer preciosa y muy sexy... Espera dijiste Diana de temiscira, entonces es hija de mi ex alumno ox satán pero creo que ahora le llaman Zeus padre de los dioses. (Preguntó el viejo rey asombrado de ver a la descendencia de sus ex alumnos).

-Sí y hemos venido a entrenar. (Respondió Diana con la misma sonrisa que hacía Goku).

-Así que quieren entrenar como sus padres, bueno prepárense para mañana que en la escuela de la tortuga y el tridente abrirá otra vez. (Gritó el viejo rey alegrándose porque otra vez tendría alumnos a los que entrenar).

 **Fin del capítulo**

Over Marvel Corto numero 3: la ingeniera del orden

¿Qué tanto puede cambiar tu vida en tan solo 2 mes? Para Satya Vaswani mejor conocida como Symmetra su vida cambio demaciado, para muchos seria para mal pero para sus objetivos fue el mejor cambio de su vida ya que podia volver realidad sus metas, el orden bajo en control.

Pero volvamos al inicio de todo esto, su empresa inicio con un proyecto ultra secreto que nadie debía conocer hasta que terminara con el proyecto que llamaron que para ellos se llamaba nueva frontera.

Su objetivo era crear un aparato para lograr comunicarse con seres mas alla de las estrellas ya que tenían evidencias de que existía vida mas halla de las fronteras de la tierra.

Symmetra puso a su gente a trabajar noche y dia pero siempre manteniéndose actualizados con los sucesos del mundo, ya sea ver al hijo de uno de sus trabajadores triunfar en el mundo de la música, una mocosa de 19 de corea siendo una héroe o talon que todavía se desconocian a algunos de sus miembros.

Se le había ofrecido a ella ser parte de Talon pero se negó ya que ellos traerían el orden mediante el caos, ella repudiaba esa idea aunque en un futuro entendería que ese era el camino a seguir para sus objetivos de un mundo de orden.

Sus trabajadores por un mes enterro sin descanso ya que estaban completamente seguros de su éxito pero una vez que terminaran symmetra seria la que haría la que lo probaría.

Durante el desarrollo tuvo algunos inconvenientes que termino con parte de los trabajadores heridos, como si hubieran descubierto algo pero ese algo no deseaba que lo descubrieran.

Al final de ese mes y por culpa de Lucio tuvieron que revelar al planeta entero su invento, pero symmetra fue la primera en probarlo sin saber que este seria y inicio y el fin de muchas cosas mas halla de lo que puede imaginar.

La ingeniera una vez que se quedo sola activo el portal empezando a generar una enorme cantidad de energía que hizo templar el edificio, lentamente el invento parecía haber captado una forma de vida para empezar una comunicación.

Symmetra vio una figura que parecía estar causando interferencia apropósito para no ser visto pero pude ver la silueta de un ser humanoide pero que parecía tener un casco cuadrado en su cabeza pero se notaba que era alguien que despedía un aire de superioridad.

Increíble, funciona, de verdad el invento funciona. Dijo la mujer de la india.

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué contactas a esta frecuencia? Pregunto el ser con notable enojo en su voz masculina.

Permitamente presentarme noble ser de otro mundo soy Satya Vaswani, pero todos me conocen por Symmetra. Dijo la ingeniera.

Mmm, educada, te dare una oportunidad para que no te destruya. Dijo el ser en tono de amenaza.

Espero que no lleguemos a hacer eso, sino mi ideal de un mundo de orden se terminara. Dijo Symmetra algo nerviosa.

Esas palabras rápidamente captaron la atención de este ser misterioso, no tenia idea si se habían encontrado con un nuevo planeta al cual podia conquistar o por el contrario encontró una mano derecha y persona que compartía sus ideas.

¿Asi que te gusta la idea de un mundo gobernado por el orden? Pregunto el ser

Mas que nada en el mundo, es mi visión de un mundo perfecto, pero se que le falta algo para ser efectivo. Dijo Symmetra seriamente

Posiblemente seas de la idea que puedes lograr tu objetivo sin un poco de caos, yo tambien tenia esa idea, pero entendí que si queria que mi mundo estuviera en orden, algunas cabezas debían rodar. Dijo el ser a la ingeniera.

¿y usar métodos barbaricos funciono para ti? Pregunto la ingeniera algo molesta

No solo mi mundo, cientos y cientos de planetas fueron conquistados por mi mano y en todos ellos, reina una paz y orden que los llevo a estar muy avanzados. Dijo esta ser mostrando un holograma a la ingeniera.

La mujer quedo maravillada con lo que vio, varias civilizaciones hutopicas como las que siempre soño se hicieron realidad en una imagen, eso era lo que ella deseaba para su mundo aunque nadie lo quisiera asi.

Como veo que te gusta lo que vez, que te parece si tu y yo, hablamos de igual a igual, Symmetra. Dijo este ser

Sera un gran honor hablar con usted ¿.

Llamame por ahora, el conquistador, ahora hablemos y vere que puedo hacer. Dijo el ser del espacio

Por dos horas seguidas ellos hablaron de ideas sobre el orden mundial para el mundo de Symmetra aunque ella pensó que todo ya no podia a cerse por grupos como los de Junkrat, pero el conquistador de hizo una oferta que ella no podia negar.

Si atravesaba el portal, estaría cara a cara con su nuevo aliado ideologico lo cual le permitiría conocer las coordenadas del lugar de donde lo estaban llamado pero a cambio la ingeniera debía decirle todo acerca de la tecnología de su mundo para ver si valia la pena implementarla para futuras conquistas.

Symmetra no lo dudo, cruzo el portal que no solo estaba hecho para comunicarse pero no para ser traspasado, pero con ayuda del conquistador ella cruzo del otro lado destruyendo el laboratorio y de esa manera iniciando el comienzo del fin de su propio mundo, pero todo fuera por beneficio del orden.

Este corto fue hecho por mi amigo káiser y es como un antecedente de lo que paso en el fic en que trabajamos.


	14. DB amalgama DC 14

**Dragonball amalgama Dc capítulo 14: Morningstar, La Demiurgos y dos nuevos amigos**.

 _fuera de los 12 universos_.

Dos arcángeles hermanos peleaban uno contra el otro, mientras ignoraban que su padre contemplaba su batalla.

-Hermano no tenemos que hacer esto, no tenemos que pelear, podemos detener esto si solo bajas tu báculo y la espada.

-Ho hermana, que no vez que esto ya es imparable. No viviré adorando a Zeno sama.

y con lo dicho por los dos arcángeles continuaron con su batalla, chocando espadas y poderes mientras el gran sacerdote volaba en dirección a ellos para tratar de calmarlos.

pero su paso fue impedido por varios cientos de ángeles de rango bajo, que tenían por nombre querubines que intentaron atacarlo.

-Deténganse ahora mismo, y tal vez Zeno Sama los quiera perdonar. (Exclamo el gran sacerdote que evadía con gran facilidad todos los ataques).

pero en lugar de obedecerle, entre todos usaron el migatte no gokui dominado para atacarle dificultándole a un más la situación.

Daishinkan salto sobre de uno de los ángeles que venían corriendo para intentar atacarlo con su espada, pero este fue noqueado de un solo golpe por el gran sacerdote.

-Les advierto hijos, que revelarse sólo les traerá la condenación. Exclamó Daishinkan poniéndose en su pose de pelea.

pero a todos estos ángeles la advertencia de su padre no les importo y continuaron atacando, por lo que Daishinkan sin más remedio tuvo que pelear enserio.

todos por un segundo detuvieron sus batallas por que percibieron que la guerra daría un giró, y sin excepción alguna todos los ángeles voltearon a ver en dirección a Daishinkan, que solo tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Estas aqui padre.

-Salió antes de lo esperado.

Dijeron los dos arcángeles que peleaban en la cima de todo el conflicto.

Muchos de los ángeles que rodeaban al gran sacerdote esperaban un estallido de poder, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo había calma.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario ya que Daishinkan lentamente empezaba a abrí sus ojos, mostrando que estaba usando el migatte no gokui pero con un gran cambio. La parte blanca de sus ojos cambio a una tonalidad por completo negra.

muchos ángeles de rango bajo no notaron el cambio y trataron de atacar al gran sacerdote, pero sin siquiera dar un paso cada uno de ellos recibieron un golpe que los dejo noqueados a todos.

y con la mirada al frente el gran sacerdote dio un paso que hizo que cada uno de los otros ángeles que lo rodeaban cayeran inconscientes a pesar de que cada uno de estos tenía el migatte no gokui activado.

esto hizo que los dos arcángeles dejaran su batalla, ya que sintieron que la mirada de su padre se centraba en los dos, y no estaban equivocados ya que en medio de los dos apareció el gran sacerdote, dándoles un golpe al estómago de cada uno separándolos para que se dejaran de atacar.

-Baya padre no pensé que te tomarías esto en serio tan rápido, ya empezaste a usar el Doko demo Migatte no gokui.

 _Nota del autor: su traducción sería omnipresente ultra instinto_.

-Vados explícame ¿por que tu hermano no me habla con el respeto debido, y porque estás peleando con tu hermano?. Preguntó Daishinkan volteando la mirada a su hija.

-vaya padre ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que no te referías a mí por mi nombré, ya me había acostumbrado a que solo me llamarás Demiurgos. Respondió la arcángel que usaba una armadura al estilo romano pero con los gravados del universo seis

Daishinkan al escuchar ese nombre inmediatamente pensó en el ángel de la presencia, dándose cuenta que la amalgama de su hija era el ángel con el que había hablado, pero aún no alcanzaba a reconocer con exactitud con quien se había amalgamado su otro hijo.

-Pero si aún no le he faltado al respeto al gran sacerdote, pero padre solamente me preguntaba porque no eres tú quien está en la cima de todo siendo que eres el primero de nosotros y el más poderoso. Claro exceptuando a mi hermana que tiene el poder Demiurgico o yo que soy la estrella de la mañana.

-De qué estás hablando hijo, nuestra más grande labor es proteger a Zeno Sama.

-Simple y llanamente pienso que Zeno Sama no ha cumplido con su labor y que nosotros podemos hacer un mejor trabajo que él. Si tan sólo los tres lo desafiáramos al mismo tiempo incluso podríamos estar por encima de él.

-Hermano deja de decir locuras, aún estas a tiempo de que te puedas arrepentir y detener toda esta guerra que estás causando. suplicó la arcángel que flotaba a tras de su padre.

-Hermana Vados Hay tantos caminos, tantas elecciones tantas posibilidades, una vez que renunciemos a la adoración a Zeno Sama. Y solo piénsalo padre, ya no estarías bajo la autoridad de ese remedo de Dios .

-Estar por encima de Zeno Sama. Dijo Daishinkan con un tono de duda en sus palabras.

-Padre no estará pensando en aliarte con mi hermano, o sí. Exclamó Vados con un poco de miedo.

El gran sacerdote se veía en una gran encrucijada ya que delante de el habían dos opciones. Una ayudar a su hija a terminar con esta rebelión, o la otra que era apoyar a su hijo y tomar el lugar de Zeno sama.

 _En la tierra_.

El viejo rey Roshi noto que durante estos días de entrenamiento los métodos tradicionales no eran muy efectivos con los dos niños que tenía como sus nuevos alumnos, así que decidió arriesgarse adentrándose al mar para darles un entrenamiento mucho más complicado.

-Bueno pequeños como veo que entregar leche a las casas de este pueblo y construir edificios no le es complicado tendremos un entrenamiento en el fondo del océano. Dijo el viejo rey que se encontraba en su silla de playa y mirando a Diana y a Goku.

-Qué bien, ahora tendremos un entrenamiento mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Dijo Goku con alegría, mientras la amazona lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es Goku, pero primero quiero que entiendan esto, como era el ex rey de la atlántida yo y todos los relacionados con migo corren un gran riesgo, así que solo les advierto sus vidas correrán peligro en el momento en que nos sumerjamos. Advirtió el rey Roshi que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al océano.

-No se preocupe por nosotros viejo rey, podemos afrontar cualquier peligro. Respondió Diana guardando su escudo y su espada.

-De eso no hay duda pequeña, pero por lo que noto el océano les quiere traer a un compañero más. Dijo el rey Roshi viendo que a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño barco con un niño remando en él.

Los super niños también se asomaron a ver, notando que efectivamente había un niño calvo que remaba en dirección a la casa de playa.

Y queriéndose dar a lucir, el niño dio un salto en dirección hacia dónde estaba el viejo Rey, dando una voltereta en el aire y aterrizando con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-hay, hay, hay, hay, eso me dolió. Dijo el niño que se sobaba el golpe, haciendo que el rey y sus discípulos tuvieran una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

y tratando de disimular el golpe que se dio, el niño se puso rápidamente de pie limpiándose la arena de su ropa y presentándose.

-Buenos días me presentó. Mi nombre es krillin y quiero ser su discípulo o gran rey de los siete mares. Exclamó el niño haciendo una reverencia ante el viejo rey.

-No es necesario qué hagas eso, yo ya no soy un rey. Respondió el rey Roshi un poco extrañado por las actitudes de este niño.

 _Nota del autor: Krillin si está amalgamado con un personaje de Dc, Pero no lo daré a conocer aún hasta un futuro capítulo, a ver si alguien adivina quién es._

Bueno pequeño yo ya tengo otros dos discípulos, y ellos tendrán un entrenamiento más avanzado, así que tal vez tengas que regresar en otro momento. Contestó el viejo rey caminando hacia el océano, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que el niño le trajo como regalo unas revistas pornograficas nuevas.

El regalo que recibió el viejo pervertido causó que la amazona se molestará un poco y le diera un pequeño golpe a krillin, pero ese golpe sí que lo sintió el calvito que termino con el rostro estrellado en la arena.

-jaja Diana parece que te pasaste un poco. Dijo Goku tratando de ayudar a Krillin a levantarse.

-Aaayyy, de que esta echó el puño de esta niña. Reclamó el calvito tomando la mano de Goku para ayudarse a levantar.

-Pues todo ésto es tu culpa, en si el anciano es un pervertido y todavía le fomentas mas su perversión. Reclamó la amazona cruzada de brazos.

-Entonces creo que no te gustara el otro regalo que le trajimos. Gritó una segunda voz desde el barco, que intentó la misma entrada espectacular que krillin, pero esta persona si logro hacerlo con éxito.

Este extraño misterioso no resultaba otra persona que una linda chica rubia, con la piel de su cara llena de maquillaje blanco un corset rojo y unos pantalones bicolor negro y rojo.

 _Nota del autor: Como a lanch la eliminaron por completo de Dragon ball la amalgame con uno de los personajes mas populares de Dc harley quinn, pero a un conserva su problema con los estornudos así que les doy esta opciones, que personalidad de Lanch original quieren que se quede la ruda o la dulce._

está hermosa mujer que usaba un traje un tanto provocativo causo que el rey pervertido tubiera un sangrado nasal, y sin ningún reproche acepto al calvito como su discípulo.

-Hola a todos yo soy la bella y sensual Harley Quinn, pero espera, oye niño no me dijiste que era tan viejo. Dijo la chica arlequín desalentando un poco al rey pervertido.

Pero los niños al ver a la chica empezaron a recortar algo que vieron en la baticueva, pero no se acordaban exactamente de lo que se trataba.

-Oye Diana, esa chica no te recuerda a alguien. Preguntó Goku con cierta duda.

-Sí pero a un no me acuerdo a quien. Respondió la amazona con el mismo tono de duda.

y como los niños la miraban con cierta desconfianza, nuestra linda Harly comenzó a recordar como termino siendo llevada a una isla en medio del océano por un niño con buena puntería

 _Flashback._

En medio de una noche tormentosa dos criminales de traje y sombrero, salen corriendo de un banco que exploto, mientras en otra parte de la ciudad en una cueva un automóvil de combate negro su turbina es encendida para salir a toda velocidad de la cueva, en busca de estos criminales.

Los policías comienzan a perseguir los pero los criminales logran evadir los subiendo un edificio completo, Pero los dos quedan con cara de asombro y de terror al ver que enfrente de ellos aterriza el hombre murciélago mirando los fríamente, y pensando que podrían enfrentarlo los criminales sacan de sus trajes unas pistolas.

pero al momento en que quisieron disparar Batman les arroja uno de sus batarang desarmando a ambos, y dando un salto para embestir a uno de los criminales para dejarlo fuera de combate.

El otro criminal al ver lo hecho por el hombre murciélago decidió atacarlo a base de puros golpes, pero Batman siendo mucho más ágil que él logra evitar cada uno de los ataques, noqueándolo con un solo golpe certero al rostro.

A los pocos minutos después se podía ver llegar a los policías con sus armas en las manos viendo al par de criminales atados, siendo alumbrados por la luz de un avión de la policía, y en la cima del mismo edificio se encontraba el hombre murciélago mirando al horizonte, mientras atrás de él un rayo cayó alumbrando todo su cuerpo.

-Batman lograste sacarles información. Preguntó Batwoman desde un comunicador.

-Sí Batwoman, y pasará junto a ti en menos de un minuto. Respondió el hombre murciélago alertando a su compañera que se encontraba en una batimoto, esperando a la persona que de verdad estaban cazando.

Y tal y como el hombre murciélago le dijo, paso en una motocicleta voladora a toda velocidad la chica payaso riéndose a carcajadas por el botín que había conseguido hacer.

-Jaja engañar a esos tontos para que sean la carnada y no notarán que en realidad robe un laboratorio de química fue tan fácil, y con todo esto podre hacer que mi lindo pudín completé su plan maestro. Decía Harley mientras corría a toda velocidad por toda la ciudad, pero sin darse cuenta ya tenía atrás de ella a Batwoman que la iba persiguiendo.

Y acelerando para alcanzarla la chica murciélago empezó a gritarle.

-Detente ahora Harley, o te detendré a la fuerza.

-Entonces tendrás que ir más rápido que eso para atraparme, tontaaaa. Dijo la chica arlequín sacándole la lengua y acelerando para evitar ser atrapada.

Batwoman al ver lo que Harley le había hecho se molestó más y aceleró también, habiendo una carrera por toda la ciudad, la cual la chica arlequín iba ganando ya que, le arrojaba todo tipo de cosas desde explosivos hasta simples cáscaras de plátano.

Pero la situación rápidamente cambió para Harley cuando se quedó sin nada que arrojar, dándole la oportunidad a la chica murciélago de estar a punto de alcanzarla y atraparla.

-Qué haré que haré, el señor J me dijo que ya no me sacaría de la cárcel si me volvían a atrapar. Pensaba la chica arlequín mientras aceleraba más su moto.

-Te tengo. Gritó Batwoman saltando de su batimoto para atrapar a Harley qué terminó perdiendo el control de la suya, estrellándose contra una fábrica.

Teniendo la sometida contra el suelo, Batwoman empezó a interrogar a la chica payaso para que le dijera en donde se escondía el Joker, pero Harley sin ninguna intención de revelar en donde se escondía el príncipe del crimen le dio un cabezazo para liberarse de la chica murciélago.

Y Harley para continuar defendiéndose le dio una patada al estómago de la chica murciélago, alejándola unos cuantos metros de ella, pero Batwoman reaccionó arrojándole unos batarang, provocando que Harley se cubriera para no ser cortada.

-Tantas veces que hemos tenido esta pelea ya, y sigues cubriéndole la espalda a ése loco que solamente te utiliza. Exclamó la chica murciélago.

-No es verdad, él señor J me ama. Y si él hace todo lo que haces por culpa de Batman. Reclamó la chica payaso que se lanzó al ataque, queriendo dar un puñetazo a Batwoman, pero esta evitó el golpe tomándola del brazo y con su propio impulso la estrelló contra el suelo.

-Batman no tiene la culpa de la locura de ese maníaco homicida.

Harley molesta por que no podía liberarse de Batwoman y no podía ganarle, comenzó a hacer un plan de escape viendo si es que algunas de las cosas que tenía a su alrededor le podrían ayudar a salir de esta.

-Te sugiero que te dejes capturar. Dijo la chica murciélago mirándola fría menté, pero Harley en lugar de atacar corrió a la ventana más cercana rompiendo los vidrios para poder escapar de Batwoman.

y biendo lo hecho por la chica payaso Batwoman salió corriendo tras de ella, causando otra persecución la cual a Harley le parecía un tanto divertida.

-Vaya batitonta ¿por que no mejor te consigues un novio y dejas de perseguirme?.

-Por que no mejor te callas. Respondió la chica murciélago que estaba a punto de atrapar a Harley, pero en ese justo momento Batwoman fue golpeada por una piedra muy pesada que fue arrojada por un niño.

-No puede ser, le di a una persona que no es uno de esos extraterrestres, se metió en la dirección de la piedra y ahora esta herida. Dijo un niño calvo con un chaleco y una pistola.

-Eso fue genial calvito. Gritó Harley contenta, y sacándole brillo a la cabeza del niño con una máscara roja que traía metido en su chaleco.

-De que hablas tenemos que llevarla a un médico. Respondió el niño mirando a Batwoman tirada en el suelo.

-No te preocupes calvito ella ha resistido golpes más fuertes que eso. Exclamó la chica arlequín entre risas, pero Batwoman molesta reaccionó desde el suelo arrojando un batarang directo al niño que lo detuvo con la mirada.

-He. He. He. Espera no fue mi intención golpearte. respondió krillin tratando de calmar a la chica murciélago, que molesta empezó a pedir refuerzos a Batman.

-Vaya calvito sí que la hiciste enojar, pero como fuiste bueno conmigo yo seré buena contigo. Dijo Harley tomando al niño de la parte de atrás de su chaleco para continuar corriendo, dejando atrás a Batwoman que se empezaba a levantar.

-Batman otro metahumano. Dijo la chica murciélago viendo cómo se escapaba Harley con el niño.

-Entiendo, no tardaré.

Y mientras la chica arlequín corría junto con el niño que recién conoció, Batwoman continuaba persiguiéndolos y arrojando varias bombas de humo para tratar de frenarlos.

-Pero ¿por que te persigue la chica murciélago, que no se supone que ella es una superheroína. Preguntó el niño?.

-Así es.

-Entonces ¿por que corremos de ella?.

-Pequeño calvito le saqué tanto brillo a tu cabeza que te revolví tu cerebro, yo soy una villana.

Esa respuesta dejo algo nervioso al niño, que a su parecer él se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la situación a la que por error se metió, ya que Batwoman ahora creía que era un villano también.

-Espera tengo que aclarar las cosas yo no soy un villano. Dijo krillin nervioso.

-Eso ya no importa con lo que le hiciste crees que escuchara tu explicación, además ya llamó al otro batitonto y él es mucho peor que ella. Respondió la chica arlequín mientras continuaba corriendo.

krillin sin muchas opciones tuvo que ayudar a Harley en su escape, usando sus poderes y arrojandole varios autos, contenedores y árboles para dificultarle el paso y logrando frenarla.

-Así se hace calvito, sin duda limpiar tu cabeza me dio suerte.

-Deja de llamarme calvo yo me rapó.

-Todos dicen lo mismo jaja, pero ya que no nos ésta siguiendo que te parece si nos escondemos. Dijo la chica arlequín metiéndose en un edificio abandonado.

-Bueno creo que ya fue mucho, ya te ayudé y ya no nos persiguen así que a qui te dejo.

-Si creo que sí, espero volver a sacarle brilló a tu cabeza niño en algún otro momento me dio mucha suerte. Respondió Harley revisando entre sus cosas y dándose cuenta que todo el botín del robo que hizo se le había olvidado en la moto que chocó.

-No, no puede ser el señor J se molestara, el me advirtió que no volviera a menos que consiga todo los químicos para su más grande broma. Dijo la chica payaso muy nerviosa, haciendo que el niño la notara triste antes de salir del edificio.

-¿Que pasa por que cambiaste tan rápido de humor?. preguntó Krillin acercándose a la chica que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Yo pensé que ya te habías ido calvito, pero si quieres saber lo que realmente me pasa es que no tengo lo que el señor J me pidió y me advirtió que ya no regresará con él a menos que le trajera los químicos que me pidió, ya que el plan que tienes muy grande y necesitara de ellos.

-Entonces ¿No tienes a dónde ir?. Preguntó Krilin acercándose a ella.

-No, y si salgo Batwoman me meter a la cárcel otra vez.

-Mira tal vez no debería decir esto pero yo me dirijo a una isla donde un Rey entrena héroes, y por lo que he oído es un viejo pervertido, yo le planeaba llevar unas revistas pornográficas para ver si me aceptaba como su discípulo, pero creo que llevándote a ti me hará que me acepte sin duda.

-Enserio harías eso por mí. Preguntó Harley algo contenta.

-Bueno creo que esa sería una manera de evitar que sigas en el mundo del crimen.

-Está bien te acompañaré, tal vez a el señor J se le quité lo enojado después de un tiempo de no verme.

 _Fin del flashback_.

-Bueno tal vez después averigüemos a quien nos recuerda. Dijo Goku mientras continuaba pensando.

-Muy bien pequeño te aceptaré como mi discípulo, pero te entrenare aparte, ya que esos dos niños irán hacer un entrenamiento mucho más pesado. Exclamó el viejo rey que trató de tocar a Harley que le dio un golpe con un bat de beisbol que encontró antes de venir a la isla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

Over Marvel corto número 6 Mortales entre dioses

-siempre supe que morirías en batalla, siempre supe que mi padre lloraría por tu muerte, siempre supe que todo Asgart se lamentaría y cantaría canciones de guerra por ti. Pero lo que jamás me imaginé es que Yo también lloraría por tu muerte.

-Hemos sido enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo, Y todavía tiempos más atrás éramos Hermanos inseparables. Tal vez sea por eso que ahora siento un vacío dentro de mí, O tal vez sea porque simplemente no fui yo quien te mato.

-Actualmente toda Asgard quiere hacer la guerra en contra de Midgard, pero mi padre se resiste la tentación de acabar con todos solamente por honrar tu nombre.

-Y con tu martillo todavía en la tierra me pregunto, podría llegar a ser digno como tú, podría levantar este martillo y sentirme como tú. Dijo El Dios del engaño loki en medio de la noche, viendo una estatua gigante de su hermano Thor.

-Nadie pensaría que tú entre todos nosotros serías el que más lamentaría su muerte. Dijo una valkiria que se acercaba a Loki.

-Callate tonta, no lo extrañó en lo absoluto.

-No creo que esté mal que sientas esto, aún con todas las peleas y todo Él era tu hermano.

-medio hermano, y qué es lo que quieres lady Sif. Respondió el dios del engaño de forma agresiva, pero se notaba en su mirada una gran tristeza que no podía ocultar.

-solo consolarte un poco, estoy igual de dolida que tú, yo lo amaba a pesar de que no me escogió a mí.

-Las aventuras amorosas de mi hermano no me interesan, Y no Necesito que una valkiria inútil que me quiera consolar.

-Siempre tienes que ser así de arrogante, sólo acéptalo Dios tonto. Dijo lady Sif abrazando por la espalda a loki.

Y Mientras la valkiria y el Dios del engaño tenían un momento para hacerse compañía y llorarle al Dios del trueno, por encima de ellos y en todo Asgard un extraño portal se abrió ver cuál es su interior comenzaron a salir centenares de rayos.

Muchos asgardianos al ver lo que ocurría creyeron que el hijo de Odín estaba regresando a la vida. He incluso el mismo Loki miraba ese vórtice con una extraña esperanza creyendo que su hermano saldría de él.

Y efectivamente algo salió del vórtice, 2 estelas de luz comenzaron a caer en diferentes direcciones pero muy cerca una de la otra.

Una de las estelas cayó a los pies de la estatua de Thor causando un pequeño cráter y asombrando a loki y Sif que miraban impactados la escena, y la otra cayó cerca del Palacio de odín causando que los guardias fueran a rodearla.

-Él ya había vencido la muerte una vez y nos trajo a todos de vuelta, estoy segura de que es él. Era lo que decían algunos de los asgardianos que salieron de sus casas por el estruendo de Los rayos, que comenzaron a rodear el cráter donde estaban el Dios del engañó y la valkiria.

-Lo hizo otra vez. Exclamó loki acercándose cada vez más y más al cráter para ver al que creía que era su hermano, pero su esperanza pasó rápidamente a ira al darse cuenta de quién en realidad había caído no era Thor sino una terrícola herida que apenas recuperaba el conocimiento.

Una bella mujer de cabellos castaños que usaba una armadura amarilla con partes metalicas, un mazo parecido a su armadura y un escudo de un crucifijo con un león en medio de este.

-¿Donde estoy?. Pregunto la misteriosa chica, pero de la nada sus recuerdos azotaron su mente teniendo una visión de un combate muy vivido, donde trataba de defenderse de unas máquinas que estaban asesinando a Winston pese a que usaba su modo rabia primigenia.

El recuerdo fue tan real para ella que inconscientemente activo su escudo empujando a Loki, en un intento que según ella era para liberar a su amigo, pero ese acto causó que todos los asgardianos perdieran el control.

-Aléjense. Aléjense de él. Decía la chica entre una mezcla de miedo y Furia en sus palabras

Pero la chica aun teniendo su alucinación continuó peleando contra los enemigos equivocados, empezando atacar a los asgardianos y causando la ira de Lady sif, qué tomó una espada y un escudo y se lanzó al ataque chocando escudos con la chica que al sentir el impacto reaccionó y salió del trance en el que se encontraba

-Todavía después de que los de Midgard se atrevieron a asesinar a Thor, vienen a Asgard a atacar a nuestra gente. Dijo lady Sif empuñando su espada y apunto de cortarle el cuello, pero la extraña chica logró moverse a tiempo.

-¿Thor? ¿De quién hablas?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde están los robots dorados? Dijo la castaña esquivando otro corte

-No te hagas la ESTÚPIDA. Gritó la valkiria dándole un golpe al estómago de la chica estrellándola contra la estatua de Thor.

Ese golpe causo que de su boca comenzará a brotar sangre, ya que fue extremadamente doloroso para ella, sumándole a que estaba herida por la guerra que vivió.

-Espera. Para. Yo no soy la enemiga, el verdadero enemigo son esas máquinas doradas que llegaron del cielo. Dijo la chica misteriosa

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES. Grito Lady Sif siendo alentada por los demás asgardianos menos por uno.

Y con ese grito la valkiria logró desarmar con su espada a la chica que ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, y solo vio sus armas ser destrozadas por ella, y levantandola con una mano de su armadura lady Sif planeaba decapitarla.

Y entre los aplausos y gritos coléricos de los asgardianos qué querían ver la muerte de la chica se escuchó un grito que dijo.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija. Dijo un pequeño hombre barbudo y muy musculoso que bien podría pasar por un enano de otro de los reinos, pero con una armadura roja y su brazo izquierdo era una pinza mecánica.

El hombre se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su hija muy herido, pero aún con todo eso fue a intentar embestir a la valkiria ya que no contaba con ningún arma para defenderla, y perdió la única que tenía enfrentándose a los guardias.

Pero como era inevitable otros guardias lo tumbaron antes de que llegara a tocar a lady Sif.

El hombre estaba por completa impotente y estaba a punto de presenciar otra muerte más la de su hija. Y como si el tiempo corriera en cámara lenta la valkiria levantó de un brazo a la chica y con el otro brazo sostenía su espada que estaba a punto de decapitarla.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO suéltala, mátame a mí pero déjala a ella. Grito el hombre siendo sometido en el suelo

Pero Lady Sif blandió su espada que fue directo a la garganta, pero antes de que la asesinara un cetro dorado evitó el corte sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué me detuviste Loki? Preguntó la valkiria extrañada por lo hecho por el dios del engaño.

-Gra... Gracias. Exclamó el hombre que rompió en lágrimas.

-No me dirijas la palabra a menos que yo te lo ordené mortal, y Sif su vida o muerte es decisión de mi padre. Respondió Loki actuando como su hermano lo hubiera hecho.

Y por lo dicho por el Dios del engaño Loki ordenó a los guardias que los lleven con su padre, y caminando junto a la valkiria y los que ahora eran presos de Asgard el Dios le pregunto a los mortales

-¿Cómo te llamas tú y tu hija mortal?. Preguntó Loki volteando a ver al pequeño hombre

-Me llamo Torbjörn Lindholm y mi hija se llama Brigitte Lindholm.


	15. DB amalgama DC 15

**Dragonball amalgama Dc capítulo 15: La caída del ángel y el descubrimiento**.

 _Fuera de los 12 universos_.

-no crees que ha sido tú Padre el verdadero responsable de que todo esto tenga orden, si fuera por Zeno sama todo estaría en caos, y mis hermanos los arcángeles de los universos 13 al 18 están de acuerdo conmigo. Respondió el arcángel que usaba una armadura parecida a la de su hermana, pero con los gravados del universo 7 en él.

-Y yo y otros 10 de nuestros hermanos creen que todo esto es una locura Wiss. Exclamo Vados tratando de convencer a su hermano de que termine con la guerra.

-Y bien padre que decisión tomaras, seguirás a mi hermana o a mí.

Daishinkan no podía negar que la oferta de su hijo lo tentaba, pero mirar a su hija que sentía que la única esperanza de victoria que tenía era que se unieran con ella lo hacía dudar, además de la lealtad y devoción que tenía hacia los Zenos Sama.

-Wiss tu oferta es tentadora, y sé que los Zeno Sama no han cumplido con su labor como otros dioses como él. Dijo el gran sacerdote que en el aire comenzó a caminar hacia su hijo.

-Así es padre, nosotros tres podríamos hacer una nueva creación, libre de idolatría, adoración y libre de Zeno Sama. Respondió el arcángel alzando sus brazos de forma fraterna.

-No padre. Exclamo Vados que por un momento quedo por completo desconsolada, pensando que ya no habría esperanza si su padre y su hermano se aliaban, pero su gesto cambio de tristeza a asombro cuando Daishinkan dijo.

-Pero aun a pesar de eso él es mi Dios. Exclamó el gran sacerdote dándole un golpe que su hijo no esperaba usando el Doko demo Migatte no gokui.

Lo hecho por Daishinkan hizo que Vados diera otro golpe a Wiss con su báculo estrellándolo afuera del palacio de Zeno Sama.

-Vados yo detendre a mis hijos que se aliaron con wiss, tu continua peleándo contra tu hermano. Ordenó el gran sacerdote desapareciendo de la vista de su hija.

-Si padre. Respondió la arcángel viendo como su hermano se empezaba a levantar de los escombros que había dejado, y volviendo a empuñar su espada de fuego fue en picada para continuar con su batalla.

 _Nota del autor: la misma espada que usa Miguel contra el espectro_.

Daishinkan se apareció en frente de cada uno de sus hijos de los universos del 13 al 18 que se encontraban peleando con sus hermanos que no se revelaron. Pero en medio de sus batallas apareció estando en todo lugar y en ninguno a la vez el gran sacerdote ya molesto, atacando en todas direcciones a cada uno de los arcángeles rebeldes, pero ya que estos eran más fuertes y experimentados que los querubines lograron contener sus golpes.

-Padre eres un tonto, te ofrecemos la oportunidad para que seas un nuevo Dios y la rechazas. Respondió la arcángel del universo 14, que recibió un golpe en el rostro.

-Cada uno de nosotros podemos crear algo mejor, pero tu y nuestros estúpidos hermanos se aferran al pasado. Reclamo el arcángel del universo 18, que fue golpeado por la espalda.

-Pero por tu obstinación tú y cada uno de nuestros hermanos MORIRAN. Grito el arcángel del universo 16 que chocaban puños con el gran sacerdote.

-No. Ustedes con esta rebelión solo provocaron que sus universos se vuelvan oscuros, y que una gran maldad se creara en ellos, y por eso cada habitante de sus universos tendrán un final trágico. Dijo el gran sacerdote que podía ver que en los orbes de los universos 13 al 18 se podía distinguir una silueta de un murciélago negro.

-MIENTES. Gritaron con furia el resto de los arcángeles que trataban todos a la vez de atacar a Daishinkan, pero ninguno de sus ataques lograba alcanzarlo.

El gran sacerdote de un solo golpe lograba dañar a cada uno de ellos, y cansado de la batalla extendió la palma de su mano, para después lanzar una ráfaga de ki a los arcángeles rebeldes.

y mientras el grande padre se enfrentaba a sus hijos rebeldes, Vados usando su poder demiurgico lanzó un rayo de poder a su hermano Wiis, que contrataco con el fuego de la creación, a viendo un choque de poderes .

-WiiSSSS RINDETEEE. Gritaba Vados tratando de ganar terreno en su ataque

-JAMÁS. Grito Wiss que tampoco sedería en su ataqué.

Entre el choqué de poderes de la creación y dar forma a esta misma, la dimensión donde flotaba el Palacio de Zeno Sama comenzaba a verse afectada, estremeciendo a cada ángel que continuaban con la guerra.

todo el poder que se desprendía del ataque de los dos, tenía el potencial para crear y destruir los 18 universos una y otra vez, Pero todo esto no causó más que una sonrisa en Wiss.

y cuando vados comenzaba a tomar la ventaja en la lucha de energías ocurrió algo que dejo congelado asta al mismo Daishinkan.

una lanza con punta dorada atravesó el pecho de la arcángel que detuvo su ataque junto con el de Wiis, y mientras bajaba lentamente las manos se inclinaba su cabeza se podía ver quién era su atacante.

Una mujer de cabellos blancos, piel azul, usando ropas blancas pegadas a su sensual cuerpo, y que dejaba notar un poco de su vientre y sus pechos, usándo tacones blancos y la mitad de una falda negra tras de ella

-Towa... Por... que. Preguntó vados antes de ser arrojada al infinito vacío

-Hermana siempre eres tan buena, y por eso jamas te fijas cuando alguien te va atacar por la espalda.

 _Nota del autor: sí sé que towa no es un ángel es de la raza de los demonios pero el amalgame con el ángel sandalfon, y para los que hayan leído Lucifer sabrán lo que se viene._

Y mientras vados comenzaba a caer en picada Wiis destrozó la entrada del palacio de Zeno Sama entrando en ella.

Daishinkan intentó usar su omnipresencia para atrapar a vados y atacar a Wiis, pero resultaba inútil ya que estando dentro del palacio de Zeno Sama sus poderes no surtían el mismo efecto, teniendo así otra difícil decisión que tomar el gran sacerdote.

Salvar a su hija que vio que cayó en brazos de un hombre parecido a Towa, qué habría un portal para llevársela de la dimensión en la que se encuentran, o ír a salvar a Zeno Sama de su propio hijo.

 _En la tierra._

-Es hora de decirle la verdad Bulma. Exclamó Bruce poniéndose su traje de murciélago y programando la batiala.

-Esta bien Bruce, pero trata de no lastimarlo. Contestó Bulma poniéndose su traje.

Y con lo dicho Batwoman y Batman salieron volando en su batiala en busca de Goku, que se encontraba en lo más profundo del océano continuando con su entrenamiento.

La pareja de niños se encontraba batallando contra un gigantesco monstruo de los mares, ya que esté entorpecía su entrenamiento.

La amazona sujetaba el hocico de la bestia con su lazo, mientras el Sayayín kriptoniano le daba una lluvia de golpes con los cuales la bestia solamente podía retorcerse para tratar de escapar del ataque

y mientras encima de la pelea se podía ver un pequeño Barco que se agitaba con las olas dónde se encontraba Krilin y nuestra linda Harley, que luchaban por no caerse del barco y de que éste no se volcara.

-Niño tú me prometiste que solamente tomaría el sol en una isla paradisiaca, y soportaría por un momento al viejo pervertido mientras te entrenaba a ti.

-Eso creía yo también. Grito krillin que también se sujetaba del barco.

todo el océano se agitaba con violencia, ya que los niños sometían a la bestia que no podía con la fuerza de los dos, y todo terminó con un simple golpe de Goku el cual lo dejó fuera de combate y terminó haciendo que el cuerpo del monstruo flotara a la superficie.

Y todo este gran combate fue visto por el rey Roshi el cual estaba atento a ver si los atlantianos lo estaban esperando, pero al ver que no había ningún cambio en el agua simplemente subió con sus discípulos.

-Bueno niños, parece que consiguieron la cena del día de hoy. Exclamó el viejo Rey que se subió al barco con Krilin y Harley, mientras Goku y Diana subían de lo profundo del océano.

-De seguro esa bestia sólo te alcanzará para una cena. Dijo La Amazona que nadaba junto al sayayin kryptoniano.

-jejeje me la comeré toda de un mordisco. Respondió Goku subiendo al barco y dándole la mano a Diana para ayudarla a subir, causando un sonrojo en la amazona.

-Uuii parece que a alguien le gusta el niño mono. Dijo la chica arlequín haciendo que la amazonas se sonrojara.

-No, no es verdad solamente me gusta entrenar con él, y ya que el es mi primer amigo por eso es que pasó tanto tiempo junto a él. Respondió Diana que voltio la mirada ya que se encontraba muy roja.

-Jaja Goku cuando te cases con la amazona me vas a tener que pedir permiso primero a mi ya que soy tu maestro. Dijo el viejo Rey el cual causó la risa de todos menos de Diana que se moría de la pena.

-Mejor regresemos a Kame House, esta enorme bestia tardará en cocerse. Dijo la amazona tratando de esconder su sonrojó.

Y ya sin más que hacer en medio del mar El Rey Roshi tomó su tridente y apuntó hacia su casa, haciendo que las mismas olas los llevaran de regreso mientras Diana con su lazo aún atado jalaba a la bestia que esta noche sería la cena para un Sayayín mestizo.

Y así pasaron unas cuantas horas en Kame House en las que ocurrían muchas cosas, el rey fue golpeado por la chica arlequín, el calvito de Krilin trataba de impresionar a Diana pero La Amazona no le hacía caso y Goku comía sin Control la enorme bestia de los mares.

Era una noche tranquila en esa casa hasta que tuvo que pasar lo inevitable, todos menos Harley y Krilin sintieron el ki de Batman y Batwoman acercarse rápidamente a la isla, causando que los niños pensaran que necesitaban su ayuda para alguna emergencia.

-crees qué algo haya pasado Diana. Preguntó Goku usando su visión telescópica viendo como la batiala se acercaba a la isla

-No lo sé, espero que no porque me estaba divirtiendo. Respondió la pequeña amazona.

-Niños tengo el presentimiento que esta noche nos enteraremos de muchas cosas. Dijo el viejo rey el cual se acercaba al océano esperando a su ex alumno Batman.

-Oigan todos ¿por que solo se pararon y están viendo al océano?, ¿que, alguien viene? Preguntó Harley pero su respuesta llegó rápidamente cuando vio que lo que se acercaba era la batiala, causando que se espantara y corriera a esconderse dentro de la casa.

-No... no puede ser, en verdad vinieron a buscarnos para arrestar a Harley y a mi. Grito krilin que también corrio a la casa.

Todos rieron al ver lo hecho por los dos chicos, pero no podían evitar tener una sensación de que se enterarían de algo que tal vez los sorprendería he entristecería a todos, en especial a Goku que no quitaba la vista de la batiala que comenzaba a aterrizar en la isla.

Tanto Batman como Batwoman salieron de la nave con una mirada un tanto sería pero no dejándo de mirar a Goku en ningún momento, y como la chica murciélago ya se consideraba la amiga del mestizó fue la primera en hablar.

-Hola Goku, hola Diana, veo que en verdad vinieron a entrenar con el viejo pervertido. Dijo Batwoman bajando de su avión y quitándose la máscara en frente de todos, ya que al saber que el rey al ser el maestro de su hermano tendría la confianza de revelar su identidad, ya que creía que lo que le diría a Goku tendría que ser lo más abierta posible.

Pero lo que no esperaba era que dentro de la casa tanto krilin y Harley miraron con asombró la verdadera identidad de la chica murciélago.

-No puede ser es Bulma Wayne. Susurro krilin mirando por una ventana, mientras la chica arlequín estaba a punto de gritar del asombro, pero fue rápidamente callada por el calvito que le tapo la boca con su mano y provocando que la chica estornudara.

-Vaya Bruce no esperaba verte por acá, no creo que viniste a vicitarme o a que te vuelva a entrenar. Dijo el rey Roshi tratando de saber porque su ex discípulo estaba visitándolo.

-Hola maestro, y no, no vengo hablar con usted vengo a ver a ese niño. Respondió Batman apuntando con el dedo a Goku.

-¿Porque quieres hablar conmigo? pensé que no te agradaba. Preguntó Goku extrañado.

-Simplemente no confío en ti niño, además vine a contarte algo que Bulma debió haberte dicho. Exclamó el hombre murciélago mirando a su hermana que se encontraba un tanto triste y apenada.

-¿Algo que Batwoman debió haberme dicho?

-Si. Es toda la verdad sobre tu planeta de origen Son Goku. Dijo Batman con seriedad

Esas palabras dejaron por completo atónitos a todos los presentes, la Amazona no esperaba que su amigo fuera de otro mundo, el viejo pensaba que eso explicaría mucho de Goku, y tanto Krilin como la hora cambiada Harley intentaba guardar silencio por la impresión que se llevaron.

Bueno yo ya sabía que no era de este mundo ya que mi abuelito me había dicho que era un niño de las estrellas, ¿pero, hay algo más que no me hayan dicho? . Preguntó el mestizo Sayayin kriptoniano Mirando fijamente a Batman.

-Goku hay algunas cosas que no te dije cuando te conocí, es sobre tu potencial y... Sobre tu madre y tu padre. Dijo la chica murciélago un tanto apenada.

-¿Sobre mi potencial y sobre mi mama y papa? Pregunto el mestizo extrañado y acercándose a Batwoman para que le explicara lo que ocurría.

-Si Goku veras lo que realmente ocurrió en el castillo de Pilaf fue...

pero la chica murcielago no pudo continuar con lo que decía ya que la amazona la interrumpió.

-Estas segura de decirle lo que paso en el castillo Batwoman. Dijo diana algo insegura haciendo que Goku se hiciera aún más preguntas.

-Pero de que hablan todos, que es lo que paso en el castillo. Preguntó Goku ya algo molesto de que nadie le dijera nada.

-Lo que pasó es que te convertiste en un simio gigantesco, después comenzaste a destruir todo ese lugar y casi matas a mi hermana y a sus compañeros. Dijo Batman sin ningún tacto en sus palabras.

-Bruce te pedi que no seas tan agresivo.

-De qué hablan, Yo no me puedo convertir en un simio gigante. Respondió Goku muy confundido

-Si puedes convertirte en un simio gigantesco pero no a voluntad, eso debe ser parte de tus células Kryptonianas.

-¿Kryptonianas?.

 _Nota del autor: En la nave solo había información de los kryptonianos no tenia nada de información de los sayayins_

-Sí, analice tu nave en la que llegaste de bebe, la escaneé por completo, y averigüe todo lo que se guárdo en la memoria de tu nave, así se llamaba tu planeta de origen Krypton. Respondió Batman mirando a los ojos a Goku.

todos exceptuando los murciélagos quedaron asombrados, en especial Goku ya que ignoraba muchas cosas sobre su planeta, Pero lo que más le intrigaba era saber porque se convirtió en un simio gigantesco y le dijeron que atacó a sus amigos.

-Con que así se llama mi planeta krypton. Exclamó Goku volteando a ver a Batman y a Batwoman.

-Efectivamente. Y según por lo que descubri hay aún muchas cosas que mi hermana no logró averiguar cuando te conoció, por ejemplo a un no desarrollas todas las capacidades de tu raza, esa superfuerza, super velocidad, Visión aumentada y de rayos caloríficos, aliento congelante y tu increíble capacidad de aprender el Ki con solamente mirar una técnica parecen ser apenas la punta del iceberg de tus capacidades.

Todo sus compañeros al escuchar de que Goku a pesar de que ya tenía poderes exorbitantes para algunos de ellos, quedaron impactados cuando oyeron que podía tener aún más poderes.

-Según lo que averigüe tu células reaccionan conforme a la luz del sol como una batería solar, por eso es que lograste continuar peleando durante ese día tus células se empezaron a curarse ellas mismas como un factor regenerativo, y aparentemente te volviste más fuerte después de las heridas que recibiste. Exclamó la chica murciélago tratando de darle primero las buenas noticias a Goku.

Y no sólo eso, conforme vayas madurando esa capacidad de almacenamiento de luz solar se hará a un mayor. Tus poderes reaccionan de forma ofensiva y defensiva a esa capacidad que tienes para almacenar luz solar, hacen que te regeneres y hace que tengas esos poderes que ya tienes, además de que pueden cumplir las dos funciones al mismo tiempo y combinado con el uso del Ki te otorgarán de un poder inimaginable. Exclamó Batman el cual no podía negar que ese poder lo ponía nervioso.

Todo esto dejó muy impresionado a Goku, pero eso aún no explicaba él porqué se convertía en un simio gigante.

-Y con respecto a lo del simio gigante no encontré registros, parece como si esa parte de tus células no perteneciera a los Kryptonianos. Exclamó Batman aún intrigado por saber por qué ocurrió.

-Tal vez sea como la leyenda de la luna que me conto mi papa, se la conté a Goku antes de que ocurriera todo ese desastre. Dijo la amazona viendo a Bulma y volviendo a narrar la historia, pero Batman no creía que fuera viable esa posibilidad.

pero ninguna respuesta lograba hacer que Goku dejara de sentirse incomodo con la idea que podría causarle daño a sus amigos, y sin mucho que decir el mestizo les preguntó.

-Batwoman saben cómo hacer para habitar que vuelva a convertirme en ese monstruo. Preguntó Goku pero la amazona fue la que le dio esa respuesta.

-Ya no te volverás a convertir en eso Goku, cuando peleé contra ti me vi forzada a darlo todo sin contenerme he incluso usando el rayo de mi padre, pero aun así no te hubiera vencido, y si no fuera porque pensé que cortándote la cola dejarías de atacar tal vez ya estaríamos todos muertos. Dijo Diana tomando la mano de su amigo para tratar de consolarlo.

-Bueno creo que por eso ya no tengo mi colita, y creo que ésta bien ya no tenerla si es que puedo causar tanto daño. Respondio el mestizo algo consolado por saber que ya no podría causar daño.

el viejo rey y la amazona pensaban que eran buenas noticias las que le vinieron a traer, ya que Goku podria convertirse en un gran guerrero y ya no tenía el problema del ozaru, pero esa alegría no duro mucho ya que Batwoman siguió hablando.

-Y Goku a un hay algo que tienes que saber. Dijo la chica murciélago con algo de tristeza.

-Es sobre mi mama y mi papa y por que me mandaron a la tierra cuando era un niño, verdad. Respondió Goku que nunca se había puesto a pensar el por que término en la tierra.

-Goku estas en la tierra por que krypton exploto. Exclamo Batman que por primera vez cambio su mirada de desconfianza a Goku y tuvo una de lastima.

Todos de nueva cuenta quedaron impactados incluso krilin, que aun sujetaba la boca de Harley que tuvo un cambio muy brusco en ella.

Esta noticia dejo impactado al mestizo sayayin kryptoniano que miraba con asombro a Batman, y causo que solo se hiciera más preguntas.

-¿Mi planeta exploto?.

-Si, creemos que eres el único sobreviviente de tu raza Goku, el motivo de su explosión aun es desconocido pero tu madre y padre lucharon por salvar tu vida. Exclamo Bruce que camino hacia donde se encontraba Goku para darle una pequeña caja donde estaba el holograma de Lara.

-Son los últimos momentos de vida de tus padres Goku, ésta bien si no los quieres ver o lo quieres hacer en privado. Dijo la chica murciélago mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

Todos estaban muy pendientes de lo que pasaría incluyendo a Krilin y Harley, que querían ver lo que aria Goku pero él sin pensarlo dos veces oprimió el botón del pequeño aparato empezando a reproducir un holograma, mostrando de cuerpo completo a la madre de Goku.

-¿Ésta funcionando? Si si lo Ésta, bien quien quiera que vea esto quiero que sepa que el niño dentro de la nave es mi amado bebe, y el ultimo ser que salvaré en mi vida. Decía el holograma del Lara que sorprendió a todos los presentes, he hizo que Goku caminara para intentar tocarla, pero se detuvo al ver que la cámara se movio por un temblor en el planeta y mostrando la pelea que tubo Bardock contra Zod, y luego siendo acomodada en su lugar mostrando a Lara una vez más.

-Le ruego que lo cuide por favor, por favor no deje que nada malo le pase. Mi planeta krypton ésta a apuntó de explotar, y ese monstruo con quien pelea mi marido derribo la única nave que teníamos para escapar del planeta, y ahora moriremos todos aquí. Pero no permitiré que mi bebe muera también, él tiene que vivir así que mi marido antes de pelear encontró esta última nave, y yo la programe a un planeta fuera de los radares pero con un sol amarillo, en el nadie le hará daño.

Todos quedaron en un rotundo silencio, en especial Goku que solo parecía perderse en el holograma de su madre.

-Por favor cuidé de mi bebe... Te amo k...

Y justo en el momento en que iban a escuchar el verdadero nombre de Goku, la grabación termino dejando con un gran sentimiento de tristeza, en especial a nuestro héroe que agacho la mirada formándose una somdra en sus ojos.

-Gracias Bruce gracias Bulma, gracias por mostrarme esto. Dijo Goku que comenzó a flotar y se sentó en el techo de la casa de playa, causando que todos solo voltearan a verlo.

-Bruce no debimos haberle mostrado esa grabación, eso lo lastimo. Reclamó Batwoman a su hermano, pero el hombre murciélago le respondió.

-Bulma qué harías si nuestros padres nos unieran dejado una carta, tanto tú y como yo hubiéramos deseado leerla, y no considere justo que no supiera sobre su madre y su padre y lo que hicieron por el.

-Pero aún es un niño, no estaba preparado para esa noticia.

-Tal vez pero era lo mejor, y esto hará más fuerte al pequeño. Dijo el viejo rey estando a favor de su ex discípulo.

-Tal vez Pero ahora necesitara más que nunca de sus amigos. Dijo Batwoman que miró que la pequeña amazona empezó a flotar en dirección a Goku.

-No me imagino lo que ha de ser, ser el último de algo, tampoco me imagino lo que ha de ser que tus padres se sacrifican por ti cómo lo hicieron los tuyos, pero sí sé algo Goku y es que yo estare a tu lado pase lo que pase. Exclamo Diana sentándose al lado de nuestro héroe.

Y mientras los niños compartían un momento, Batman sintió que ya era el momento de irse pero su hermana en lugar de acompañarlo a la batiala le dijo.

-Vete tu Bruce la ciudad necesita Batman, pero en este momento el niño de acero necesita de su amiga. Exclamó Batwoman viendo como su hermano asintió con la mirada y tomo vuelo, pero no sin antes advertirle que vigilar a la casa ya que hay dos personas que acababan de descubrir sus identidades.

Esa noticia causó que la chica murciélago corriera la casa, viendo al mismo chico que la había atacado junto a Harley que había tenido un cambio muy abrupto a su parecer, pero decidió por el momento no darle importancia y mejor ir a ver a su amigo.

Y subiendo la casa con un batigancho Batwoman camino hacia donde estaba Goku y Diana, sentándose al lado de ellos y abrazando a nuestro héroe.

-Goku también puedes contar conmigo. Dijo la chica murciélago que junto a la semidiosa y al mestizo sayayin kryptoniano miraron con tranquilidad como el sol se ponía y salía la luna llena.

 _En medio del espacio_.

-Señorita Alura señorita Alura regreso de su expedición. Dijo un soldado kriptoniano que corrió por todo el transbordador espacial.

-Esas son buenas noticias, tal vez eso le levante el ánimo a Lara.

Fin del capítulo

Over marvel: cortó 7: debo regresar:

En los confines del espacio:

Se podía ver a una nave espacial surcando el basto cosmos que tenia un solo objetivo, el cual era ir a un planeta donde se decía que hubo una preocupante fluctuación de energía, muchas partes mecánicas fueron robadas y unos extraños alienígenas atacaban la ciudad de ese planeta día y noche

En el interior de esta nave se podía ver a las personas que ayudarían a ese planeta, los cuales eran conocidos como los guardianes de la galaxia el cual estaba compuesto por un grupo muy extraño

El líder del grupo se trataba de un ser humano de la tierra que había sido secuestrado de niño y aprendio de piratas espaciales todo sobre combate, pelotar naves y ser oportunista sumado a hacer una buena distracción con su actitud poco seria, este tipo era conocido como Peter Quill pero su apodo era Star lord.

En la otra punta esta la novia del héroe que la había salvado varias veces al igual que ella hizo lo mi por el, una extraterrestre de piel verde de pelo del mismo color corto vistiendo un traje blanco y negro de cuerpo completo, ella era la asesina Gamora, la hija adoptiva del titan loco Thanos.

Detrás de ellos estaba la persona que juro acabar con Thanos, Drax el destructor que era un tipo musculo de piel verde con marcas rojas en todo su pecho.

Y por últimos los 2 amigos inseparables, un árbol viviente conocido como Groot el cual solo podía decir yo soy Grott junto a la una de las pocas personas que podía entenderlo que era un mapache alterado genéticamente siendo el ingeniero del equipo Rocket Raccoon.

El equipo llego al planeta donde por desgracias había 3 señales haciendo que tuvieran que separarse en grupos para investigar, Rocket y Grott serian uno, Gamora iria con Drax y Star lord fue solo hacia una ubicación en una cueva.

En esa cueva.

Dentro del lugar se podia ver una sombra que parecía estar soldadon algo, llevaba varado en ese planeta casi un mes, tuvo que familiarizarse con su nuevo entorno para sobrevivir por lo que una vez que lo hizo comenzó robar piezas de naves, armas y otras chatarras que encontró para reparar su equipo de combate el cual había mejorado por la tecnología de este planeta.

-Bien, ahora que esta lista, podre moverme con mayor libertad, pero necesitare una nave si quiero regresar a la tierra. dijo este ser que escucho pasos en su guarida.

-Mmm, la señal llega hasta aquí pero no veo nada. Dijo Star lord en medio del lugar.

-¿un humano? ¿Qué hace uno aquí en este planeta? Dijo el ser misterioso.

-Hey voz misteriosa, soy Star Lord y me llamaro para saber…..

-No hay tiempo para hablar, parece que te siguieron.

Lo que la voz decía era verdad, Star lord fue seguido por un grupo de extraterrestres que conocía muy bien, era su viejo grupo de piratas espaciales solo que no estaba Yondu, pero aun asi eran demaciados.

-Mmm estas de suerte humano, tengo que probar si repare mi maquina a la perfección y necesitaba gente para una prueba. Dijo esa voz

-Lo que sea que estés tramando hazlo ya, ¿si tienes un deseo quizás lo pueda cumplir? Dijo Star Lord algo nervioso pero con 2 armas detrás de el.

Rápidamente un gancho salio de una parte de cueva y al retraerse pudo ver que de las sombras salio una especie de esfera negra con partes naranjas la cual desplego dos armas, una con munición humana y la otra era un arma de plasma.

La esfera comenzó a disparar contra los piratas dándole a Star Lord la oportunidad de ponerse su mascara y atacar junto a su misterioso aliado que solto el agarre del cable y cayo en picada contra un enemigo aplastándolo y matándolo en el proceso.

No termino ahí, cuando el humano estaba por recibir 10 disparos la esfera género en campo de energía evitando el daño y contra atracando rodando sobre si plastando a mas piratas.

Se escucharon gritos de los enemigos que fueron aniquilados por la misteriosa esfera que los acabo dejando a un sorprendido Star lord que se preguntaba ¿que era esa máquina? ¿quien la hizo? Y sobre todo ¿a quién debía agradecer por ayudarlo?

-Wow eso fue asombroso, gracias amigo, como prometi, ¿Qué cosa que esta dentro de mi alcance quieres? Pregunto Star Lord rezando para que este ser no fuera codicioso

-La tierra, quiero ir a la tierra, necesito ver que todo está bien y si mis amigos sobrevivieron en su mayoría a la explosión que me trajo aquí. Dijo la esfera.

-Mmm bueno, necesito discutirlo con mis compañeros, pero creo que pudo, ¿pero, quien eres? No te llamare bola de la muerte. Dijo el líder de los guardianes.

Unos minutos despues:

El grupo de Rocket y Gamora regresaron sin problema, al parecer fue una falsa alarma, aunque también pensaron que debía ser algún tipo de emboscada para uno de ellos.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a Star Lord pero lo sorprendente era que lo seguía una esfera que usaba 4 patas mecánicas para moverse como un insecto provocando que Rocket quisiera tener una maquina asi sobre todo porque reconocia algunas de las piezas.

-Chicos no me lo van a creer, pero la señal fue usada para hacer una emboscada, pero no era falsa sino que trajo a mi nuevo amigo que creo que es un pariente de Rocket. Dijo el humano abrazado la esfera.

-Pero si yo no tengo familia. Dijo el mapache confundido.

-Lo que el humano trata de decir, es que posiblemente ambos compartimos un intelecto superior al promedio de su especie. Dijo la esfera que en una parte se estaba abriendo.

Del interior de la esfera sale algo que hizo que los guardianes entendieran lo que dijo su líder, del interior salio un hanster que era de la mitad del tamaño de Rocket con un cuerpo robusto que lo hacían ver muy adorable y abrasable, que cargaba consigo un auricular en su oreja con micrófono.

-Me presento, soy Hammond, aunque también soy el espécimen 8, fue genéticamente alterado en una colonia espacia humana hasta que me escape con el primer prototipo de mi esfera de combate que me ayuda a comunicarme, un gusto. Dijo el hanster presentándose.

-Yo soy Groot. Dijo el árbol parlante presentándose con la única palabra que sabia

-Soy Rocket, ¿y cuanto quieres por esa esfera? Pregunto el mapache que examinaba el arma con entusiasmo

-No esta a la venta, pero si quieres, cuando me dejen en la tierra puedo hacer una a tu tamaño y con lo que quieras. Dijo Hammond tratando de ganarse la confianza de los guardianes para ir a la tierra

-¿le podrías hacer uno con mas de 6 lanza cohetes. Pregunto Drax mirando al hanster.

-Claro que puedo, pero como dije, necesito estar en la tierra. Dijo Hammond impaciente.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ir a la tierra? Pregunto Gamora intrigada pero noto una mirada sombria en el animal

-Porque es demasiado probable que el enemigo que ataco mi mundo, tambien ataque la tierra de este mundo y necesito ver si mis compañeros están ahí para advertirles. Dijo Hammonds con una enorme seriedad.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, guardianes, vamos a hacer una visita a la tierra. Dijo Star Lord mientras ayudaba a su nuevo amigo peludo meter su esfera a la nave y empezar un largo viaje en el que esperaba que Hammond se hiciera amigo de los guardianes, o por lo menos de Rocket ya que son demasiado parecidos

Este cortó fue hecho por káiser akuma 7


	16. DB amalgama DC 16 y 17

**Dragonball amalgama DC capítulo 16 y 17. Mas allá de la creación, y Batman vs Gohan**.

 _Fuera de los 12 universos_.

-Que pasa cuando rompes las reglas, siempre tiene que haber un castigo o una reprimenda no es así, todo debe tener un orden para que allá un equilibrio.

-Pero y si las reglas no son cumplidas por aquel que esta a cargo, y si en realidad el supuesto orden que hay es tan endeble que lo podrías cortar como si de papel se tratase, eso no aria que uno trate de arreglarlo o en su defecto hacer algo igual o incluso superar lo que ya fue echo.

-Pero y si no todos creen que se puede hacer o debes hacerlo ya que están tan acostumbrados a estar bajo el yugo de lo preestablecido que se niegan a entender que se puede hacer algo mejor

-y si terminas en un pleito familiar por lo que otros llaman vanidad y soberbia pero en realidad tu sabes que puedes crear algo mejor un existencia sin Zeno Sama

Estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Wiss que caminaba hacia el tronó de los dos pequeños dioses, mientras todo el palacio se encontraba estando en un rotundo silencio, y no se escuchaban más que el caminar del arcángel que savia que pasara lo que pasara este sería el inicio de un cambio.

el ángel con la firme convicción de que podía cambiarlo todo para mejor, se encontraba a pocos pasos del trono de los dioses a quien en su parecer no habían cumplido con su labor de forma correcta. Y a pesar de que su destructor le había negado rotundamente hacer algo fuera de sus órdenes este no tubo más remedio que quitarlo del camino.

Mostrándole a el mismo y a otros ángeles que sus destinos no eran de ser simples asistentes y maestros de los dioses, que el podía estar por encima de Zeno Sama y ser el creador de su propio universo

Para comprobar que lo podía lograr se encontraba atrás del trono de los dioses gemelos, y tras de el arcangel se encontraban los cadáveres de los cuatro guardianes de los dos Zeno Sama carbonizados por completo.

Y a pesar de sus grandes poderes Zeno Sama ignoraba el peligro en el que se encontraban ya que toda su atención se concentraba en ver a Goku y su nueva creación. Y mientras el arcángel tomo una vez más su espada preparándose para cortarles las cabezas a los dioses del todo, abanicándo su espada en llamas cortando el trono de uno de los Zeno Sama.

pero en el momento justo en que la espada estaba a punto de tocar el cuello de uno de los dioses, el gran sacerdote intervino en el corte de la espada, siendo él el único dañado ya que detuvo la espada con su mano del cual unas cuantas gotas de su sangre resbalaron de Daishikan.

-Vaya padre veo que tu fidelidad a Zeno Sama es más grande que el amor que nos tienes, ya que dejaste que Towa y Miira se llevaran a mi hermana, ¿y para que? para que esos dos dioses no puedan ni percatarse que estoy a punto de matarlos. Exclamo Wiss tratando de hacer que su padre se ponga de su lado, pero el gran sacerdote estaba furioso con su hijo el cual no solo traicionó a Zeno Sama, sino también a la familia.

y sin darle ni una respuesta Daishinkan dio un golpe al estómago de su hijo que se puso de rodillas por el fuerte golpe que residió.

-Te equivocas, y si algo le pasa a tu hermana tú serás el único responsable. Reclamo el gran sacerdote tomando a su hijo de la aureola que tenía alrededor de su cuello

pero el arcángel que tampoco tenía planeado detenerse hasta demostrar que el podía crear una existencia mejor que la de Zeno Sama, contrataco poniendo una llama en el pecho de su padre que comenzó a quemarlo.

Daishinkan comenzó a ser cubierto por esas llamas que era el poder de la creación de la estrella de la mañana, pero no planeando morir por manos de su hijo el gran sacerdote para salvarse del ataqué concentro su poder en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que todas las llamas se fueran directamente a su brazo, siendo la única parte de él que terminó carbonizada.

Daishinkan se sujetó con mucha fuerza su brazo que quedo echo cenizas, para después caer de rodillas ya que concentro todo su poder en una sola parte de su cuerpo para salvarse del ataque de su hijo.

Y aprovechando que su padre se encontraba herido, Wiss se reincorporo del suelo caminando hacia el gran sacerdote, tomándolo del rostro con su mano y susurrando en su oído le comenzó a decir.

-Es una verdadera lástima padre, eras perfecto para acompañarme tú y mi hermana eran perfectos, hubiéramos creado algo grande más allá de la creación es una lástima. Pero te diré que no necesito que Vados esté viva para que me ayude a crear algo nuevo.

-Y tampoco creas que no se lo de la amalgama padre, sé que hubo una realidad antes que ésta, y que mi anterior versión jamás hubiera hecho lo que estoy haciendo ahora, sé que me amalgamaron con uno de los seres más poderosos de ese otro multiverso el ángel caído Lucifer morningstar, Y también sé que estoy haciendo lo mismo que él hizo.

-Pero a pesar de que me consideró un ser diferente a Lucifer y diferente al Wiss que existió antes que yo, realmente entiendo porque ese ángel se rebeló, tenía razón a pesar de que Zeno Sama y la Presencia son diametralmente opuestos, ninguno realmente es un buen Dios. Y al igual que Lucifer no deseo ser alabado ni glorificado por que lo único que quiero es ser libre, y lo seré en el momento en que los mate. Exclamó Wiss soltando a su padre que se encontraba incapaz de reaccionar, y tomando su espada del suelo se propuso una vez más a matar a los Zeno Sama.

Todo por un momento parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, ya que se podía ver a el padre de los ángeles estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de su Dios a manos de su propio hijo, sabiéndo que su otros hijos no llegarían a tiempo para detener a Wiss y que su hija Vados estaba moribunda en manos de alguien que sabía que le podía hacer mucho daño.

Y viendo como una vez más su hijo se preparaba para hacer el corte definitivo, y sin más opciones el gran sacerdote hizo aparecer su propio báculo pero cambiándole una sola cosa, la parte inferior de este terminaba con una punta de fuego. Él sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sabía que tenía que matarlo y sin importar que amar a su hijo tenía que hacerlo, porque si no lo hacía todo lo que alguna vez protegió y cuido terminaría.

Mientras que Wiis Estaba a punto de dar la estocada final, el gran sacerdote clavó su báculo en la espalda de su hijo haciendo que este cayera de rodillas, pero continúo empalandolo más, estrellando lo contra el suelo y enterrándolo en él piso del Palacio de Zeno Sama.

El arcángel lucho por liberarse cubriéndolo todo de fuego y transformando todo a su alrededor en energía y objetos divinos para que atacaran a su padre, pero éste por más daños que recibía no dejaba de clavar más su báculo en su espalda.

Wiss poco a poco iba perdiendo sus fuerzas, mientras que Daishinkan luchaba por mantenerse en pie, ya que los ataques le habían destruido la ropa y se quemaba poco a poco.

Y entre gritos de dolor de los dos ángeles enfrente de ellos estaban sentados los dos dioses de el todo inmutables, y completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría atrás de ellos, que continuaban viendo lo que hacían sus creaciones ignorando que un padre y su hijo se estaban asesinando para ver si ellos morían o vivían.

Poco a poco el arcángel dejaba de moverse, y el gran sacerdote estaba a punto de desmayarse pero no paro hasta haber empalado a su hijo en el suelo del Palacio.

Y cuando los poderes de Wiss desaparecieron y éste quedó por completo inmóvil Daishinkan se quitó de encima del cadáver de su hijo, se tiró al suelo y vio como sus demás hijos que no se revelaron llegaron corriendo auxiliarlo a él y a Zeno Sama, pero lo que vieron no fue más que a su hermano muerto en el suelo y a su padre moribundo al lado de él

Rápidamente la arcángel Kus corrió para ponerse de rodillas y tomar entre sus brazos a su padre rompiendo en llanto, no sólo por la condición en la que se encontraba el gran sacerdote, sino por ver el cadáver de su hermano tirado en el suelo.

Todos los arcángeles del universo 1 al 12 exceptuando el 7 estaban sumamente heridos, pero al final pudieron contra sus hermanos por la ayuda que les brindó su padre.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de celebrar ya que parecía que Daishinkan tendría el mismo destino que su hermano, y rápidamente todos comenzaron a brindarle de su energía y a curar sus heridas, pero lamentablemente no pudieron devolverle su brazo, porque el daño que había hecho Wiss solamente lo podría arreglar el.

Y con todas sus energías restauradas el gran sacerdote se levantó y vio a sus hijos que le preguntaron.

-Padre Y ahora qué haremos con nuestros hermanos. Preguntó Margarita que tenía encerrado en su báculo al arcángel del universo 18

-Y qué haremos con nuestro hermano Wiss. Preguntó Kus viendo a su hermano empalado en el piso completamente inerte

Exílienlos a un lugar donde no vuelvan a hacer más daño, destruyan los universos que fueron corrompidos, y esperemos que la maldad que se formó en esos universos no haya crecido lo suficiente como para afectarnos a todos.

-Y con respecto a Wiss él se levantará, ese poder que tiene y su cualidad como Arcángel no lo dejara morir por mucho tiempo, y no lo podemos exiliar con los otros, ya que podría planear otro golpe. Es mejor que lo enviemos al infierno, dejaré que gobierne el en lugar de Dabura. Ordenó Daishinkan a cada uno de sus hijos que se fueron de inmediato a cumplir las órdenes de su padre.

Pero el gran sacerdote después de que se retirarán los arcángeles volteo a ver al los tronos de Zeno Sama, y notando que en medio de ellos se alcanzaba a ver al duende de la quinta dimensión sonriendo.

El había visto toda su pelea y no hizo absolutamente nada para ayudarlo, y con irá el gran sacerdote camino hacia dónde se encontraba parado Mr Mxyzptlk, tomándolo con el brazo que le quedaba y estrellando lo en el suelo para después exigirle una respuesta.

-Tú fuiste quien le dijo, tú fuiste quien le dijo a Wiss que es la amalgama de un ángel caído, tú fuiste quien le metió esa idea la cabeza. Gritaba el gran sacerdote con furia al duende que no quitaba su sonrisa, pero en ese momento fue callado por los Zenos Samas.

-Detente. Dijeron al unísono los Dioses del todo causando que su ángel se sorprendiera ante esa respuesta, y volteándolos a ver con incredulidad pregunto.

-Pero Zeno Sama él está planeando algo. Exclamó Daishinkan frustrado, pero la mirada fría y amenazante de sus dioses hizo que se calmará, ya que ellos no querían que tocaran al duende, porque el según ellos era un ser muy divertido

-Que lo sueltes Daishinkan, Él es mi amigo. Si mi amigo. Dijeron los Dioses del todo haciendo que el gran sacerdote soltará al duende, se levantará, recobrar a la compostura y contestará.

-Entiendo Zeno Sama. Respondió Daishinkan haciendo aparecer ropas nuevas, y siendo obligado a pararse junto al duende, para seguir contemplando la creación de zeno sama.

 _En la tierra unos días más tarde_

 _Nota del autor: esto es una continuación de lo que paso en la ova de kaiser akuma 7._

-Aaaahh mi cabeza, que paso. Dijo la chica murciélago sujetándose su cabeza, pero rápidamente los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

Recordando como una chica de cabellera verde con espada la noqueó, junto con el que escucho que era su esposo un chico con rasgos parecidos a los de Goku y Diana.

-No puede ser no entiendo porque ese chico no le afecto la bala, si se supone que a los kryptonianos la kryptonita los deja convalecientes. Se preguntó Batwoman pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que al lado de ella estaban Goku y Diana fuera de combate.

-he.. he.. ellos los derrotaron, ellos derrotaron a Goku y a Diana. Dijo la chica murciélago sumamente nerviosa, ya que no se imaginaba el poder que tendrían estas dos personas que llegaron de la nada, y sí muchas opciones le llamó a su hermano notando que ellos habían revisado su teléfono.

-No puede ser, ahora saben de nosotros esto lo tiene que saber Bruce. Exclamó Batwoman ahora más nerviosa que nunca y llamando a su hermano que de inmediato contesto

-Batman algo malo a pasado hay...

Pero la chica murciélago no pudo terminar su oración ya que el hombre murciélago continuó su frase

-Hay 2 personas extrañas que derrotaron a Goku y a Diana verdad, puedo sentir sus Kis son enormes

-sí y parece que uno tiene que ver con Goku, pero lo extraño es que la kryptonita no lo afecta, le dispare una bala pero la detuvo como si nada.

-Entiendo, sé dónde se encuentran por sus kis y se están dirigiendo con el rey Roshi, Bulma pase lo que pase No interfieras yo me haré cargo. Exigió Batman terminando la llamada, y preparándose para ponerse algo que tenía planeado usas en contra Goku.

-No Bruce ellos te podrían matar. Grito la chica murciélago nerviosa porque temía por la vida de su hermano, he intentando despertar al sayayín kryptoniano y a La amazona para que fueran ayudar a Batman, pero era inútil los súper niños no despertar en un largo rato.

 _En Kame House._

la pareja de otro mundo se encontraban flotando sobre la isla que era propiedad de el que ellos conocían como el maestro Roshi.

Y viendo que efectivamente se encontraban en la época en la que Goku estaba entrenando con él, pero notando ciertos cambios en el maestro, Krilín y Lanch.

-Nel no digas nada de que soy el hijo de Goku o de los sayayins, en este mundo aún no se han enterado de muchas cosas. Pidió Gohan a su esposa que si ningún problema dijo que sí.

Y descendiendo a la casa vieron que el maestro Roshi ya los estaba esperando

-veo que ustedes fueron los que derrotaron a Goku y a Diana. Exclamó el viejo Rey con su tridente en la mano, siendo seguidos por un niño con pantalones militares un chaleco policíaco y una máscara roja junto con una chica arlequín qué traía un Bad.

-Así es pero realmente no queríamos hacerles daño, solamente queremos conocer este lugar. Respondió El Sayayín shinigami con una sonrisa que le hacía recordar al viejo rey Roshi a Goku.

-Bueno muchacho te voy a creer porque tu ki no se siente malvado, pero esa otra presencia que despides me pone en alerta. Dijo el rey Roshi percibiendo que este muchacho tenía una energía además del ki

-Si es muy normal que sientan eso, pero no se preocupe no va a pasar nada malo verdad Nel, ¿Nel?. Exclamó Gohan extrañado viendo lo que hacía su esposa más inocente.

-Esos cuernos son geniales como los pegaste a tu cabeza. Dijo Harley agarrando los cuernos de la arrancar.

-Y tú tienes cabello de tres colores. Respondió Nel tomando de las coletas que tenía Harley a cada lado de su cabeza.

Todo esa escena hizo reír a Gohan y al rey Roshi, que lamentablemente no pudo evitar sus instintos pervertidos he intentó tocar al arrancar, cosa que fue un gran error.

Ya que Nel cuando sintió que se acercaban a ella reaccionó de forma inconsciente y de una patada mandó a volar a las profundidades del océano al rey.

jajajaja ya era hora de que alguien le dieron golpe duro a ese viejo pervertido. Dijo entre risas la chica arlequín abrazando a la arrancar, y causando que el sayayín shinigami y el chico calvo mata alienígenas tuvieran una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

-Vaya sí que son poderosos, Pero estoy seguro de que haber vencido a Goku y a Diana hará que el caballero de la noche los persiga Hasta el fin del mundo. Exclamó Krilin volteando a Ver a gohan.

-¿El quien de la noche?. Pregunto Gohan viendo a la joven vercion del mejor amigo de su padre.

-Es el super héroe más efectivo, sombrío, loco y obsesivo de todos.

-Aaahh me supongo que el entenderá porque lo hice, ellos nos atacaron primero.

-La verdad no lo creo, estoy seguro qué no descansará hasta haber averiguado todo sobre ustedes.

El Sayayín shinigami suponía que la gente de este mundo era más paranoica que la de su mundo, y cuando le iba a responder a Krilin su celular comenzó a sonar siendo el excapitán quien les marco.

-Hola Gohan solo les marco para decirles que cambie de ubicación en donde aparecerá el portal, así que diríjanse a las coordenadas que les mande, ya que aparecerá en menos de una hora. Dijo Urahara con su típico tono relajado, pero cuando el sayayin shinigami le iba a contestar el excapitán termino la llamada.

-Pero dónde se encuentra ese lugar. Se preguntaba Gohan viendo las coordenadas que les habían mandado, pero el mejor amigo de su padre le contesto.

-Ese lugar es la ciudad donde más tiempo pasa el hombre murciélago. exclamo krilin indicándoles cómo llegar, y rascándose la cabeza se quitó la máscara.

-Gracias. Respondió el sayayín shinigami al calvo mata extraterrestres y volteando a ver a su esposa que ya dentro de poco se tendrían que ir.

Pero ésta no quería irse ya que su nueva amiga le había dicho que le regalaría su ropa de arlequín antigua, además de que la maquillara igual que ella.

 _Nota del autor: Esta es la última semana en la que hago que Harley solamente sea Harley, así que comenten quién quiere que sea la lunch buena o la agresiva_.

 _Con Batman_.

El caballero de la noche se encontraba en la baticueva haciendo unas últimas modificaciones a su traje, mientras analizaba una extraña ruptura dimensional que según tiene entendido salieron las personas que atacaron a Goku y a Diana.

-Alfred todo lo que tengo no sé si cera suficiente para enfrentarme a esas personas, y a pesar de que sentí sus kis cuando se enfrentaron a esos niños y no eran malignos, esa energía a muerte que emano uno de ellos y se sintió a distancia, y no me hace sentir confiado.

-Amo Bruce ésta seguro de querer enfrentarlos. pregunto con algo de miedo el mayordomo de la familia Wayne pero Batman solo siguió trabajando en su traje.

-Alfred la computadora me indica que abra otra ruptura dimensional en una hora a qui en la ciudad, avísale a Gordon que evacúe la zona donde aparecerá la ruptura. Pidió el hombre murciélago viendo detenida mente su traje.

y de esta manera pasaron 50 minutos donde el sayayin shinigami y la arrancar llegaron a la ciudad que se encontraba lloviendo sin parar

Que mal lugar escogió Urahara para hacer aparecer el portal dimensional, no ha dejado de llover desde que llegamos aquí, además ¿que por qué brilla tanto en el cielo el mismo símbolo de murciélago que tenía la Bulma de este mundo en el traje que traía?.

-Parece ciudad fantasma. Dijo Nel que cargaba un maletín lleno de maquillaje y el traje de Harley.

-Es verdad de hecho no he visto a nadie desde que llegamos a esta ciudad, es como si se escondieran de nosotros. Dijo el sayayín shinigami viendo a su alrededor, Pero empezó a sentir a lo lejos un pequeño ki a comparación del suyo que se acercaba rápidamente.

-Su ki se siente como el de Bulma, pero no es Bulma. Dijo la arrancar viendo en la misma dirección que miraba su marido.

La pareja alcanzaba a distinguir que no muy a lo lejos un avión negro se acercaba rápidamente, pero estrepitosamente voltearon a ver atrás de ellos, ya que un automóvil negro de combate llegó de la nada estacionándose enfrente de ellos y desplegando una serie de armas que tenía integrada en él

y mientras el batimóvil se preparaba para disparar, la batiala llegó flotando en frente de ellos y también desplegando sus armas.

Todo esto no impresionó a la pareja de esposos, pero si les llamaba la atención saber quién era el que estaba controlando el avión y el auto, ya que sentían que su ki era sumamente parecido al de Bulma, y a pesar de que era hostil su ki era positivo

como Nel era la más curiosa y le parecía divertido la forma que tenía el avión fue la primera en gritar.

-Eres un murciélago gigante. Dijo la arrancar de forma inocente, pero Batman ignoro el comentario para después comenzar a interrogarlos.

-Quiénes son ustedes, y porque tu ki se siente como el de Goku y Diana. Dijo el hombre murciélago desde una bocina de su batiala.

-Lo lamento pero eso no te lo voy a decir, si quieres saberlo pregúntale a Goku cuando despierte. Respondió Gohan sintiendo que esta persona en cualquier momento comenzaría un combate, pero eso no evitó que Batman siguiera preguntando.

-Porque están aquí. Gritó el hombre murciélago apunto de disparar sus armas.

-Sólo estamos aquí para dar un paseo por otro mundo. Respondió Nel estando tranquila.

pero Gohan cargo a su esposa de forma nupcial dejándola en un edificio cercano, pidiéndole que no peleará ella que él se haría cargo si es qué esta persona extraña para ellos los comenzaba atacar, y regresando a dónde se encontraba antes.

Y tal y como lo suponía Gohan, Batman perdió la paciencia y comenzó a disparar, rodeando con el batimóvil y la batiala a al sayayín shinigami que atrapaba todas las balas con sus manos, para después con zangetsu hacer un simple corte al aire que destrozo las máquinas del hombre murciélago.

Pero antes de que fuera derribada la batiala batman dio un salto dirigiéndose directo a Gohan mostrando que estaba usando el traje anti-Goku armor

 _Nota del autor: una versión de este mundo del traje anti Superman, y es el mismo de la pelicula de Batman v Superman._

El sayayín shinigami no esperaba un golpe tan fuerte ya que sintió que el poder de este humano era igual al de su padre cuando enfrentó a Piccolo en el Torneo delas artes marciales, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que el golpe era más fuerte de lo que esperaba, logrando hacer que se estrellara en contra de un edificio.

Tanto Gohan como Nel estaban impresionados ninguno de los dos esperaba que esa persona con un ki a ese nivel fuera capaz de darle un golpe, y mientras los dos se preguntaban en sus mentes cómo fue posible que pasará esto, el sayayín shinigami salió del edificio que quedó cuarteado.

-Está escondiendo su kí, no, no puede ser eso ese golpe se sintió como uno de los golpes de los androides, no sólo está usando su ki ese traje le está dando más fuerza, ese golpe se sintió al nivel de Vegeta la primera vez que llegó a la Tierra.

Y de esta manera Gohan tuvo que tomarse más en serio la pelea con este hombre que estaba Aparentemente lleno de sorpresas, y usando un pasó flash él sayayín shinigami dio un golpe con la Palma de su mano al hombre murciélago, que hizo que saliera volando en contra de varias paredes de edificios que terminaron destruidas .

Y así transcurrió un minuto en el cual el shinigami y la arrancar pensaron que Batman había sido vencido.

Pero el caballero de la noche sin ninguna intención de Rendirse, salió de los escombros con su armadura abollada he impulsándose con su batigancho se dirigió de nuevo a la zona del combate, lanzando varios batarangs cargados de su ki, qué Gohan no tuvo ningún problema en destrozar los con su espada.

-En lugar de lanzar bolas de energía, arroja esas extrañas cuchillas con forma de murciélago cargadas de su ki. pensaba Gohan mientras seguía partiendo a la mitad los batarang, pero en el momento en el que cortó el último explotó, ya que era una granada de luz que cubrió toda la zona, y dejó momentáneamente a el sayayin shinigami sin vista.

Batman al ver que su enemigo había caído en su trampa, arrojó varias bombas de humo para evitar que notara que arrojó varios batarang en diferentes puntos cargados Igualmente de su ki, haciendo parecer que el hombre murciélago se encontraba en varios lugares a la vez.

El sayayín shinigami se cubrió los ojos ya que no podía ver lo que había su alrededor, y utilizando una vez más el paso flash dio un corte donde sintió el ki del hombre murciélago, pero lo único que cortó fue un poste de luz.

He inesperadamente sintió varios golpes en puntos de presión de su cuerpo dados por Batman, que ocultaba su ki y golpeaba solamente con la fuerza de su traje.

Gohan sentía que esos golpes no le afectaban pero si le llegaban a molestar, pero cuando dio otro corte en el lugar donde sentía el ki de Batman termino partiendo en dos un automóvil.

Y mientras transcurría la pelea Nel estaba extrañada de que un humano le estuviera dando problemas a su marido, pero haciendo caso a lo que él le había pedido no se metería en la pelea, y sólo se limito a contemplar el transcurso de esta misma

El caballero de la noche seguía golpeando de manera sorpresiva al sayayín shinigami, quién al sentirse cansado de no saber en dónde se encontraba su oponente, y dar sólo Cortés al aire, termino haciendo algo que no esperaría hacer en una batalla como ésta.

Gohan al recuperar un poco la vista miró al frente levantando su zanpakuto Gritando.

-Bankai.

En ese momento la presión espiritual del sayayín shinigami creció haciendo que Batman cayera de rodillas, y viendo qué Gohan ahora tenía un cambio de apariencia y su espada se había reducido de tamaño.

Pero a pesar de que el ambiente se sentía aplastante, el hombre murciélago logró levantarse debido a que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a las altas presiones, gracias al entrenamiento submarino que tuvo que afrontar durante su entrenamiento con el rey roshi.

El sayayin shinigami tenía que admitirlo su oponente tenía una determinación casi infinita, Pero eso no evitó que quisiera terminar la pelea rápido ya que el portal dimensional no tardaría mucho en abrirse.

Y con otro paso flash Gohan se acercó a Batman haciendo un getsuga no tan poderoso para no matarlo, pero si para dejarlo fuera de combate.

De esta manera el hombre murciélago salió una vez más disparado en contra de otro edificio atravesándolo de lado a lado, para terminar estrellándose en el edificio que seguía, quedando inconsciente.

después del combate la pareja de esposos aparecio frente de donde se encontraba Batman desmallado, revisando que siguiera vivo y muy asombrados de que este hombre hiciera que Gohan usara su bankai.

-Este hombre sin duda es interesante, jamás pence que un simple humano me hiciera usar mi bankai, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que sería una buena pelea. Exclamó el sayayin shinigami sintiendo el pulso de él caballero de la noche.

-No es tan fuerté pero es listo. Dijo Nel mirando el traje que traía el hombre murciélago, pensando que sería un buen disfraz para ponerse en el siguiente Halloween.

-Nel crees que este hombre sea el hermano de Bulma en éste universo, Porque sus ki son sumamente parecidos, pero también se siente ira y tristeza en él y en la Bulma de a qui. Preguntó el sayayín shinigami intrigado, y queriendo ver cómo era el rostro de este tipo intentó quitarle la máscara al hombre murciélago.

Pero en el momento en el que el caballero de la noche sintió que tocaron su máscara despertó poniéndose de pie de un salto, y alejándose de la pareja con su batigancho quedándose en medio de la calle.

-Jamás le podré ganar es demasiado poderoso, y aparentemente no solamente usa ki tiene ese otro extraño poder que se siente como muerte. Reflexionaba Batman dentro de su cabeza, Pero antes de que comenzará a pelear una vez más, su mayordomo Alfred por un comunicador le comenzó a decir que la distorsión dimensional que habían localizado hace unas horas reaparecera en poco más de un minuto.

-Gracias Alfred me acabas de dar un buen plan. Respondió Batman viendo que su traje tenía un gran corte alrededor de su pecho, junto con una herida no muy profunda.

El caballero de la noche vio a su oponente y haciéndole una señal con la mano le decía que bajar a seguir peleando.

Tanto el sayayín shinigami y la arrancar se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos de que esté humano fuera tan tenaz en la batalla, como si se tratase de un sayayín, lo cual hizo emocionar a Gohan que jamás pensó que enfrentar a un humano le causaría tanta diversión.

Y dirigiéndose hacia dónde estaba el hombre murciélago Gohan levanto a zangetsu poniéndose en pose de batalla, y preparándose para ser un siguiente corte, pero notó que el caballero de la noche simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando el más grande consejo que le dio su maestro hace años.

Batman comenzó a recordar Como el viejo rey le decía de que a pesar de su ira y sus miedos lo han llevado a ser el mejor de sus discípulos, no llegaría más allá, que las artes marciales no se aprenden para ganar peleas sino para superarse a sí mismo, y mientras que no aprenda a dejarse quedar atrapado en el poder de su enemigo nunca podra superar su dolor.

Y mientras que Gohan se preguntaba qué estaba planeando hacer ahora el hombre murciélago esté por la gran pelea que tuvo hace un momento decidió darle una respuesta a Batman de una de las tantas preguntas que le hizo.

-Mi nombre es Son Gohan Cuál es el tuyo. Preguntó el sayayín shinigami apuntándole con zangetsu, y haciendo que el caballero de la noche lo mirará fijamente y le dijera .

-Soy Batman.

De esta manera los dos guerreros terminaron con su plática siendo el hombre murciélago el primero en lanzarse al combate teniendo dos batarang cargados de ki en sus manos para utilizarlos como cuchillas.

El sayayín shinigami suponía que Batman ya no aguantaría mucho tiempo y decidido a terminar pronto con la pelea, porque sabía que el portal aparecería en cualquier momento y si no entraban en el los arrastraría a la fuerza, así que quiso terminarlo todo con un último getsuga.

pero en el momento en el que Gohan hizo su ataque ocurrió algo que dejó a la pareja completamente sorprendida, el hombre murciélago logró esquivar el getsuga y se acercó lo suficiente como para hacer un pequeño corte en las ropas del sayayin, y no conforme con eso Batman comenzó a dar varios golpes que Gohan aún más asombrado tuvo que esquivar los con zangetsu.

 _Nota del autor: no crean que le di el Ultra instinto a Batman, lo único que hice es que pudiera moverse igual que el maestro Roshi lo hizo en contra de jiren_.

El sayayín shinigami sentía que su enemigo no había incrementado su poder pero su agilidad se había vuelto monstruosa, siendo capaz de esquivar los cortes de su espada y regresar Cortés con sus cuchillas, lo cual causó el asombro de su esposa y mayor emoción en Gohan.

La pelea cada vez se volvía más rápida, y Batman tenía que cambiar de batarang cuando uno chocaba con zangetsu, pero el caballero de la noche solo usaba como distracción ese momento,

Ya que tanto el Sayayín shinigami como la arrancar estaban por completo asombrados, ellos nunca esperaron una pelea que los emocionará a los dos, y por esa misma emoción se olvidaron de algo importante que el caballero de la noche tomo como ventaja.

El portal dimensiónal ya se había abierto a tras de Nel, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Urahara ya los estaba esperando, y mientras más tiempo trascurría el portal poco a poco los forzaba a regresar.

Y mientras Gohan se concentraba en tratar de dar un corte al hombre murciélago, no alcanzó a notar que Batman usando el lazo de su batigancho lo sujetó a su cinturón y al de el.

Pero el caballero de la noche ya no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más el ritmo de la pelea, y justo en el momento en el que el sayayín shinigami iba a dar el golpe definitivo ocurrió lo que Batman estaba esperando que pasará.

El portal comenzó a jalar a Nel de forma violenta, y haciendo que la arrancar regresarás universo, apareciendo de pie del otro lado del portal .

Tanto las esposas de Goku como de Gohan quedaron extrañados de que no regresarán en el momento en el que apareció el portal, y se cuestionaban él porque es que aún no regresaba el primogénito de Goku a lo cual Nel les contestó

-Gohan pelea con hombre murciélago. Dijo la arrancar poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y haciendo unos cuernos con sus dedos.

-¿Espera Gohan ésta peleando? ¿y con quien pelea que lo está entreteniendo tanto? ¡a casó es un murciélago como Ulquiorra!. Exclamó Rukia sorprendida.

-No, pelea con un humano qué le hizo usar el bankai. Respondió Nel con una gran sonrisa ya que quería regresar a ver cómo terminaba la pelea.

-Espera dijiste humano tiene poderes como el de nosotros. Preguntó Orihime extrañada a lo cual nel le contesto.

-Sólo utiliza su ki y no es muy fuerte pero es demasiado ágil, esquivó a zangetsu en más de una ocasión.

Toda la familia son quedo extrañada y sin excepción alguna voltearon a ver al portal recibiendo, una gran sorpresa completamente inesperada

ya que del otro lado el sayayín shinigami vio que su esposa el portal la jaló de regreso a su universo y sentía que lo estaba jalando de regreso a él también, pero debido a ése descuidó el caballero de la noche logró hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Gohan cuando volvió a ver al hombre murciélago se dio cuenta que alrededor de su cintura tenía el cable del batigancho atado y conectado con el traje de Batman, que estaba cargando una técnica que él conocía a la perfección.

-Kame Hame Haaaa. Grito el hombre murciélago estando a unos cuantos centímetros de él sayayín shinigami, que con el impulso del ataque y la fuerza que ejercía el portal salió disparado directo a este junto con Batman atado a él, atravesando los dos juntos el portal.

Todas las personas de ese otro universo vieron como de forma violenta Gohan regreso a su mundo siendo atrapado por sus esposas, que después de revisar de que su esposo no tuviera ningún daño miraron al frente viendo que en el portal había un hombre qué iba acorde a la descripción que dio nel.

-Quién es este tipo. Exclamó Tatsuki molesta de que a pesar de que Gohan no había recibido ningún daño serio durante la batalla, le molestó verde que su esposo había regresado de esa forma.

-Yo soy Batman. Dijo el hombre murciélago con la seriedad tan característica de él, para después arrojarles varios batarangs que en el momento en el que los destruyeron explotaron en una gran luz brillante, dándole la oportunidad al hombre murciélago de acercarse a la máquina dimensional.

Y usando una vez más su batigancho y ocultando su ki el caballero de la noche salió a toda velocidad directo a la máquina, colocando un aparato que comenzó a escanear la computadora.

-Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra. Exclamó Rangiku cubriéndose los ojos.

-No lo que hizo nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. Respondió Soi fong molesta porno anticipar ló qué haría el sujeto que atravesó el portal.

-Eso no importa ahora lo que importa es regresarlo a su universo. Dijo Urahara recobrando un poco la vista y notando que Batman había robado toda la información y los planos de él portal dimensional.

Y ya sin fuerzas y sin tiempo el hombre murciélago utilizo por última vez su batigancho apuntando al mismo lugar por donde había llegado, y siendo jalado por este de regresó a su propio universo, pero no sin antes haber dejado unos cuantos batarang en la entrada del portal que explotaron después de que él lo cruzara.

En ese instante el portal fue destruido cerrándose por completo justamente después de que el hombre murciélago llegará a su universo

Cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo de su mundo, sumamente herido y cansado, pero con la información de una máquina que en un futuro le será de mucha utilidad.

Pero antes de quedar desmayado el caballero de la noche le envió la información de la máquina su hermana diciéndole por un comunicador.

-Aquí Batman a Batwoman, ya se han marchado, y Me aseguré de que no regresen en un largo rato, además de que obtuve los planos de la máquina que usaron para llegar a este universo, cuando revises este mensaje búscame. Exclamó el hombre murciélago quedando desmayado.

Pero para mala suerte de Batman su pelea fue vista por una mujer que tenía planes para él, y el siguiente torneo delas artes marciales.

 _En el espacio_.

la científica Lara que no había envejecido ni un solo día desde que conoció al sayayín que cambió toda su vida caminaba por los pasillos del transbordador principal de los kryptonianos.

recordando con tristesa como su esposo y ella se habían logrado salvar de la explosión del planeta y mandando a su hijo a otro planeta desconocido, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio llegar a la que según ella ahora consideraba su hermana Alura.

Lara él está aquí ya regresó y viene con un hombre y un niño de la misma edad de tu hijo y tiene cola de sayayín y los pelos parecidos a Bardock. Dijo la kriptoniana haciendo que la científica loca le brillaran los ojos como nunca antes le habían brillado.

Y sin perder el tiempo Lara fue corriendo directo hacia donde le habían dicho que se encontraba su esposo dándole un fuerte abrazo y llorando en su pecho.

-Lo hiciste lo lograste encontraste a nuestro hijo. Exclamó la chica kryptoniana pero su marido por pena no le correspondió el abrazo y con una mirada sombría le dijo.

-No Lara aún no lo he encontrado, a estas personas las traje aquí conmigo porque los encontré en un planeta desolado en una de las expediciones que estaba siendo buscando más soldados y a kalkaroto.

Y con esa respuesta la científica loca miro al frente viendo a un hombre sayayín de aspecto andrajoso con barba y bigote acompañado de un niño que parecía un salvaje.

-Es un gusto conocer a la esposa de quién nos vino a sacar de ese inmundo planeta, Aunque yo esperaba que fuera una sayayín y no una kryptoniana, pero aun así veo que es muy hermosa.

-Gra. gracias. Respondió Lara tratando de ser cortes pero en el fondo de ella se sentía devastada ya que no era su hijo A quién trajo su marido.

-Lo lamento Lara Pero sigo buscando a nuestro hijo y no descansaré hasta haberlo encontrado. Respondió el sayayín abrazando a su esposa que solamente pudo llorar y corresponder el abrazo.

Lamento interrumpir este momento entre páreja pero Bardock veo que ahora tienes un Rango militar más alto del que tenías en el planeta de los sayayines con esta raza. Y ya que con lo que me contaste estás armando un ejército para enfrentar a Freezer Permíteme mostrarte él porque el rey Vegeta no se exilió, pidiéndote un combate con mi hijo. Exclamó paragus.

-Está bien. Lara tengo que atenderlos podrías darnos algo de espacio puede que esto se ponga violento. Pidió Bardock a su esposa, la cual simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás viendo como su marido se pone en pose de pelea.

-Muy bien. HAZLO BROLY

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. Grito el niño yendo directo al combate 

**fin del capítulo**. 

_omake: te lo explicaré Tomando una cerveza_

-A sí que quieres entrar al bar, bueno primero dime que tan rudo eres, porque si no lo haces la política del bar es romperte los brazos. Preguntó el superman loco, qué traía una mezcla entre un traje formal y su típico traje de Super hombre.

-prime Eso no es verdad y no es necesario que hagas esa pregunta, además esta persona es el invitado del jefe. Exclamo la elfha nocturna qué traía al igual que el superman enloquecido una mezcla entre sus ropas clásicas y un traje formal, y haciendo que su compañero de mala gana abriera las puertas del bar y dejara pasarte

-Ho, hola veo que estabas esperando, ven sígueme te llevare a la barra. Dijo nova que estaba usando un traje de Maid muy revelador pero aún cargando su rifle en su espalda, y llevándote a la barra donde Raven estaba limpiando un tarro de cerveza con sus poderes.

-Que te sirvo, lo mejor de la casa es la cerveza que está preparando Thrall. Preguntó la hechicera que traía un chaleco de Bar man, y al final sirviéndote un tarro de cerveza helado, mientras la gerente se acercaba caminando hacia ti.

-Me alegra mucho verte el jefe te estaba esperando, dentro de poco llegará así que no desesperes y mientras disfruta de la música, porque Jaina cantará tu canción favorita. Exclamó la linda gerente Mónika qué traía un vestido negro con los hombros destapados y un cinturón blanco, mientras que Jaina en un escenario traía un vestido de noche rojo muy ajustado junto con unos guantes largos de color morado.

Y mientras disfrutabas de tu canción favorita cantada por una hechicera sensual, llegó la persona que tanto quería hablar contigo el autor.

-Hola Cómo estás Espero que bien. Realmente hago el omake de esta forma para aclarar porque me tardó luego en subir capítulos, y para explicar qué es Over Marvel.

-Bueno lo primero porque me tardo en subir capítulos Si antes no lo hacía, es sencillo yo escribo los capítulos por semana pero antes tenía capítulos almacenados, específicamente creo que desde el capítulo 11 tenía capítulos en reserva, pero en lugar de continuar escribiendo y adelantando dejé que me alcanzará los capítulos y termine sin reservas así que por eso me tiendo a tardar.

-Y lo más probable es de que me tomé unas vacaciones, Aún no pero me las tomaré pronto así para que en el lapso en el que esté en descanso también esté escribiendo nuevos capítulos para que no me vuelva a suceder esto.

Y mientras te explico todo Raven te está sirviendo otra cerveza

-Y con respecto a Over Marvel, Bueno recuerdas que yo pospuse un omake, el de mi equipo en contra de Los Vengadores, bueno over marvel nació a partir de ese omake, y kaiser me ayudó a darle forma la historia pero los dos decidimos continuar con la misma y terminamos creando un universo nuevo Por así decirlo.

-Así que no voy a hacer ese omake a menos de que lo quieras leer. Dijo el esqueleto sonriente mirando cómo te terminabas la cerveza y pedías otra

y esperando tu opinión en la caja de comentarios hekapoo llegó con la cuenta de las cervezas que te has tomado

-jejeje creías que iba a ser gratis. Dijo el autor cobrándote por las cervezas que ya te has tomado


	17. DB amalgama DC 18

**Dragonball amalgama DC capítulo 18: confabulación en el torneo y el sayayin doomsday**

 _unos días más tarde_

se podía ver a todos nuestros héroes saliendo de Kame house para ir a inscribirse en el futuro torneo de las artes marciales, y mientras que los súper niños se llevaban cargando a todos sus compañeros Krilin pregunto.

-Oiga viejo Rey, ¿es verdad que ese torneo es el más importante de todos, y que la mayoría de los héroes van a concursan en él?. Preguntó el calvito mata extraterrestres que era cargado por Goku

-Sí es verdad Krilin, ese es el torneo donde se decide quién es el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Exclamó el Rey Roshi que era cargado por la pequeña Amazona.

-¿Y qué tipo de sujetos crees que participaran en el torneo Goku?. Preguntó Diana volteando a ver a su amigo, pero antes de que respondiera el pequeño sayayín kryptoniano Harley respondió.

-De seguro participarán super tipos con disfraces tan graciosos como los de ustedes, quiero participar extraño patearles el trasero a los héroes. Exclamó Harley que también era cargada por Goku

-Jovencita si participas más te vale que tengas cuidado, ahí sujetos de todo tipo, no solamente van héroes también algunos villanos disfrazados de héroes van a causar algunos problemas. Dijo el viejo rey.

Pero mientras todos tenían una gustosa plática relacionada al torneo, el pequeño sayayín kryptoniano no estaba tan emocionado por este como todos sus compañeros esperarían que él estuviera, ya que se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Oigan y al super chico mono que le pasa, por lo general el sería quién estaría más emocionado de todos nosotros. Preguntó la chica arlequín moviendo su mano en frente de su rostro para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Sí también lo he notado raro después de que se enfrentó a esas personas de ese otro mundo. Respondió el calvito.

-Hey Goku estás bien, te sientes mal por haber perdido con esas personas de otro mundo. Preguntó la pequeña amazona acercándose a su amigo.

-No, no es eso, pero después de que ellos se fueron no he sentido el ki de Batman. Contestó el pequeño sayayín kriptoniano mirando hacia la amazona

-Sí es verdad, pero no creo que lo hayan matado, Batwoman dijo que él se encargó de esas personas y que le mandó un último mensaje. Dijo la pequeña amazona.

-Yo creo que simplemente se está ocultando como siempre, recuerden que a él le gusta trabajar sólo, y solamente permite que su hermana lo acompañe. Así que no les debería de sorprender no saber de él en mucho tiempo, incluso cuando lo entrené él era así ocultaba su ki para que nadie supiera dónde se encontraba. Exclamó el rey Roshi mirando a su discípulo para tratar de calmarlo.

-Mejor concéntrate en el torneo Goku, que si no estás preparado te daré una golpiza. Dijo Diana para también tratar de calmar a su compañero, logrando le sacar una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veremos. Respondió Goku recuperando el ánimo.

-La princesita y el chico mono, sentados en un árbol, dándose de besos. Cantaba Harley mientras aplaudía, y ruborizando a la amazona.

-Bueno chicos ya casi llegamos, el torneo será en esa isla. Exclamó el Rey Roshi apuntando con el dedo a una gran isla rodeada por barcos y naves.

-Vaya si que hay mucha gente. Dijo Goku Mirando como la gente comenzaba a entrar en masas a la isla.

-Así es Goku, pero no todos hay participarán en el torneo, solo son espectadores. Exclamó el viejo Rey mientras los dos súper niños que comenzaron a descender enfrente de los otros concursantes.

Muchos se quedaron viendo a los niños ya que era algo extraño ver a héroes que pudieran volar, y todavía más siendo unos niños, pero después de esa pequeña impresión todos siguieron con sus asuntos mientras iban en una fila para inscribirse al torneo

-Bueno chicos ya estamos aquí, solamente es cuestión de que firmen un papel y ya estarán inscritos en el torneo. Por mi parte los veré concursar desde las gradas, alguien más me quiere acompañar o todos van a participar. Exclamó el viejo Rey rascándose la cabeza mientras sostenía su tridente, causando la impresión de todos sus alumnos junto con el de Harley

-Pero maestro no quiere participar, si se suponía que usted tenía el título de él hombre más fuerte del mundo. Dijo Krilin acercándose unos pasos a su maestro.

-Yo ya estoy muy grande para esas cosas, así que los veré en las gradas. Respondió el viejo Rey Roshi y dirigiéndose hacia dónde estaba el público.

-Que extraño, parecía que quería participar. Dijo la pequeña amazona acercándose a su amigo mestizo.

-Si esto es extraño, ya que él nos había contado que hace mucho tiempo él había ganado este torneo, y por la forma en que no los contó parecía que tenía ganas de volver a concursar. Exclamó el calvito poniéndose su pañuelo rojo alrededor de su rostro que servía como su máscara, mientras que unos cuantos pelícano sobrevolaban sobre de ellos, soltando unas cuantas plumas qué fueron directo a la nariz de la chica arlequín.

-Vaya parece que el abuelito no va. ah. ah. ah. Ah. achu.

Los niños no se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de Harley, ya que con anterioridad ya habían pasado por estos momentos, acercándose a la chica a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ya que por lo general cuando ocurría este cambio ella suele reaccionar de manera tímida.

-¿Qué pasó ahora, en donde me encuentro?. Ho, hola chicos saben porque estamos en este lugar. Preguntó la chica que ahora su rostro se había vuelto más inocente y sus cabellos habían cambiado a un tono azul.

-Hola Launch, ya te habíamos contado que íbamos a venir al torneo de las artes marciales. Dijo Goku acercándose a la tierna chica.

-Sí ya me acordé, pero eso tiene mucho, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó siendo Harley?. Preguntó Launch viendo que había mucha seguridad en el lugar, y pensaba que su contraparte si no la controlaba se iba a meter en problemas.

-Unos cuantos días, y Harley nos dijo que quería concursar en el torneo, pero ahora que tú estás presente creo que no vas a querer participar. Exclamó Krilin acercándose a su primera amiga.

-No, yo no estoy hecha para el combate. Pero si Harley dijo que quería concursar tal vez debería dejar que lo haga. Respondió la tierna chica pensando en cambiar de disfraz para no ponerse en problemas y que no descubrieran que ella era Harley Quinn.

-Chicos la fila ya está avanzando, pronto hay que inscribirnos. Dijo Diana mientras caminaba tras de otro héroe que estaba enfrente de ella.

Todo ese momento transcurrió con normalidad, y de manera rápida los niños llegaron al frente, inscribiéndose uno por uno.

-Nombre. Dijo el reclutador

-Wonder Woman princesa Amazona de temiscira. Respondió la pequeña amazona poniendo por último su firma y continuando con el siguiente concursante

-Nombre.

-Grifter. respondió Krilin ocultando su verdadera identidad y firmando también, siendo el turno de nuestro pequeño mestizo.

 _Nota del autor: Un personaje poco conocido de DC pero con buenas habilidades y que se puede ver una aparición en el comic y película flashpoint_

-Nombre.

-So..n...

Pero Goku no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la pequeña amazona le cubrió la boca para que él sólo no dijera su identidad.

-Sólo di tu nombre de superhéroe. Dijo Diana al oído del pequeño mestizo sayayín kriptoniano, para después soltarlo y que el dijera su nombre.

-Soy Super Goku. Respondió el pequeño, ya que él no consideraba de mucha utilidad ocultar su verdadera identidad, ya que escucho que algunos villanos conocían el uso del ki y siendo así no tendría mucho sentido ocultar su identidad.

-Vaya pequeño un alias junto con un nombre, eso es nuevo. Dijo el reclutador mientras qué Goku firmaba, y por último pasó Launch que solamente pudo tomar un antifaz y una capa para intentar pasar desapercibida.

Y mientras que la tierna chica comenzó a firmar y Diana y Krilin ya estaban encaminándose hacia dónde estaban todos los demás héroes, pero Goku no pudo evitar sentir 4 presencias que él conocía bien no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Y gritándole a sus amigos que no tardaría en volver, se dirigió hacia dónde sentía esas presencias, encontrando rápidamente a Batwoman, Yamcha, Oolong y Puar que se encontraban escondidos.

-Hola chicos que hacen aquí. Preguntó Goku muy alegre de volver a ver a tres de sus amigos, los cuales se sorprendieron de ver al mestizo.

-¿Vas a participar Goku? si tú y la amazona concursan entonces esto no será divertido. Exclamó el cerdo viendo al mestizo sayayín kryptoniano.

-Hola Goku, me suponía que ibas a concursar. Exclamó Batwoman acercándose a su amigo.

-Si, el viejo Rey nos entrenó para este día. ¿Pero ustedes qué hacen aquí, también van a concursar?. Preguntó el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano empezando a volar enfrente de Batwoman.

-No, realmente no, pero. No les avía querido decir nada ya que creía que podía hacer esto sola pero, estoy aquí porque llevo días tratando de encontrar a mi hermano, la última vez que escuché de él fue cuando enfrentó a esa pareja de otro mundo, y cuando me envió el mensaje de que lo fuera a buscar ya no lo encontré. Dijo la chica murciélago volteando a todos lados.

-Entonces ése mal presentimiento que he sentido durante todos estos días era verdad, algo le ha pasado a Batman. Contestó Goku.

-Así es, y por más que lo he intentado rastrear no lo encuentro, es como si alguien lo tuviera secuestrado. Respondió Batwoman algo preocupada.

-Y por eso es que nos llamo a nosotros, porque somos el mejor equipo del mundo. Dijo Yamcha tratando de calmar la situación.

-De echo los llamé a ustedes porque a pesar de que son algo incompetentes, son las únicas personas que más o menos puedo confiar. Respondió la chica murciélago con algo de frialdad en sus palabras, haciendo que el chico elástico solamente agachar a toda la cabeza hasta el suelo

-Pero si estás buscando a Batman, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó Goku

-Hace unos días llegó un mensaje a la computadora de la baticueva con una sola palabra. torneo, era lo único que decía y supuse que se trataba de Bruce, ya que no hay otra persona que podría hackear la computadora de la baticueva más que él.

-Entiendo, entonces crees que Batman se encuentra entre todas estas personas. Exclamó el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano mirando con seriedad a su alrededor.

-Es lo más probable, pero aún me pregunto porque tiene algo que ver el torneo con todo esto. Se preguntaba Batwoman sospechando que algo había detrás de todo esto, y pidiéndole un favor a nuestro héroe.

-Goku te tengo que pedir esto, yo voy a recopilar información afuera del torneo pero mientras estés peleando te pido que busques a mi hermano internamente, intenta juntar información lo que sea cualquier pista y me la envías. Dijo la chica murciélago entregándole un comunicador al pequeño mestizo sayayín kryptoniano.

-Entiendo, sí sé algo de Batman te lo diré. Respondió Goku prendiendo vuelo hacia dónde estaban sus otros amigos que iban a concursar en el torneo.

Y así pasando unos cuántos minutos, en el que el presentador del torneo de las artes marciales empezó a dar información sobre este nuevo torneo.

-Bienvenidos a todos los concursantes. Por lo general hay un torneo de eliminación antes del torneo oficial para que solamente queden los 16 mejores concursantes, pero hoy hay un cambio de plan. Dijo el presentador acomodándose sus lentes negros, y causando conmoción entre los participantes que ya eran veteranos en este torneo, mientras que a los niños eso no los molestó tanto ya que esta era la primera vez que iban a concursar.

Y mientras todo se hacían preguntas, el presentador daba las nuevas reglas del torneo.

-Las nuevas reglas son estas, es permitido usar armas de todo tipo durante las peleas, mientras no mates a tu enemigo no serás descalificado. no importa si el concursante cae de la plataforma, la pelea continuará hasta que quede noqueado. Dijo el hombre de los lentes oscuros, alegrando a Krilin qué sabía que él y Harley ocupaban armas.

-No importa si entre ustedes hay villanos, si se descubre que eres uno no se te descalificar a y podrás seguir concursando.

Esa noticia puso en alerta a muchos héroes que notaron que supuestos héroes se descubrieron como villanos.

-Y por último todos van a concursar, así que no abra a ronda de eliminación. Dijo el presentador con animo aunque dentro de él sospechaba que todo esto era muy extraño, pero ignorando sus propias dudas él continuó con su trabajo y presentó a los concursantes,

-En la siguiente pantalla que está arriba de mi están todos sus rostro oscuros, y cada vez que grité el nombre del participante este brillará.

-Participante hiedra venenosa.  
Participante killer croc.

Participante nightwing.

Participante wonder woman.  
Participante grifter.

Participante Super Goku.  
Participante Harley  
Participante Aquaman. Gritaba desde su micrófono el presentador, pero conmocionado por un nombre entre todo los concursantes.

-Y participante, ¿Espera en serio va a concursar el?. No, no es broma es el verdadero. Participante Batman. Dijo el presentador mientras que una foto del caballero de la noche aparecía en la pantalla, asombrando a todos y en especial a Goku.

 _en el espació._

-AAAhh. AAAAhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh. Gritaba el pequeño sayayin dando varios puñetazos a Bardock causándole problemas, ya que en su estado basé le era difícil esquivar sus golpes.

-Este niño es muy fuerte para su edad y raza. Exclamó Lara muy sorprendida y poniéndose la máscara de su marido, viendo que el ki del pequeño iba en aumento.

-Eso es natural, por eso es que mi hijo fue exiliado del planeta, por ser por mucho superior a el príncipe Vegeta. Respondió paragus que se encontraba parado junto a la kryptoniana, mientras continuaban viendo la pelea.

El pequeño sayayín parecía ponerse cada vez más colérico, y con eso parecía aumentar cada vez más su poder, logrando darle una patada al estómago de él sayayín mayor, para después dar un pequeño salto y con el impulso darle un puñetazo al mentón de Bardock, haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros del piso.

-Cómo alcanza ver mi hijo es todo un prodigio, he incluso supera a los sayayines experimentados cómo Bardock. Dijo Paragus con un tono arrogante, y queriendo presumir a su hijo delante de Lara, la cual le respondió.

-Si algo he aprendido de su raza por todos los años que he estado casada con Bardock, es que los sayayines nunca se rinden y aún continúa la pelea, mire. Respondió la chica kryptoniana apuntando con el dedo a lo que estaba haciendo el niño, que dio un saltó para intentar golpear a el sayayín mayor desde arriba.

Pero en el momento en el que intentó darle un puñetazo al rostro de Bardock, este sujeto su puño con una sola mano cambiando sus ojos a un azul verdoso.

-Ese poder que tienes niño es increíble, pero si no lo sabes controlar sólo serás una bestia tonta. Respondió el sayayín mayor, transformándose por unos segundos en un súper sayayín y dándole un puñetazo al estómago de Broly, para después el darle una patada que lo hizo estrellarse en contra del piso de la nave, quedando noqueado enfrente de su padre.

-No, no, no no puede ser no era mentira en verdad es el, era verdad que el sayayín que escapó del planeta apokolips es el legendario súper sayayín. Dijo paragus completamente anonadado, ya que había escuchado el rumor de que el súper sayayín había surgido y se había enfrentado a Freezer en el planeta del dios oscuro y escapó.

-Tu hijo y tú se pueden quedar con nosotros para recibir el entrenamiento que le he dado a todos los kryptonianos guerreros de estas naves. exclamó Bardock destransformandose, y empezando descender enfrente de ellos

-Pero si se suponía que el súper sayayin de la leyenda sería el encargado de matar a Freezer, por que escapaste. Preguntó el padre sayayin muy extrañado, mientras cargaba como un costal de papas a su hijo.

-Freezer se hizo más fuerte en el planeta Apocolips, toda la guerra que se vivió ese día solo fue una excusa de él para matar al dios oscuro Darkseid y quedarse con la fuerza Omega. Respondió Bardock con un rostro que demostraba irá, al recordar todo lo vivido en ese planeta

-Yo escuché ese rumor en el planeta Vegeta, ya que después de ése dia Freezer ya no se presentaba ante nadie, y todo se tenía que arreglar atraves de su asesina personal Grail. Contestó Paragus que aún no entendía porque es que él escapó el lugar de morir en la batalla, pero suponiendo el pensamiento de su compañero sayayin Bardock respondió.

-Se lo que debes estar pensando, en que debí haber muerto ahí como todo un sayayin, y más siendo yo ese súper sayayin de la leyenda, pero no iba a servir de nada pelear y morir ese día si es que no mataba a Freezer. Ahora yo vivo por todos esos caídos, yo soy su irá y también seré su venganza. Respondió el sayayin caminando hacia su esposa.

-Comprendo, desde que exiliaron a mi hijo a que el planeta y yo fui a tratar de rescatarlo, no he pensado en otra cosa que no sea matar al rey Vegeta ya su descendencia. Y ya que el rey Vegeta está aliado a Freezer, Broly yo pelearemos también en tu guerra Bardock. Exclamó el padre sayayín tratando de despertar a su hijo.

-Se los agradezco pero aún no es suficiente, a pesar de que cuento con el apoyo de toda la raza de los kryptonianos no todos son guerreros, he incluso ido a los planetas conquistados por Freezer para liberarlos y tratar de reunir más soldados, pero a pesar de que ya he liberado a varios planetas pocos son los soldados que se quieren unir a mi causa.

-Ooh Bardock no es necesario un ejército, con tus Poderes y con el debido entrenamiento a Broly podríamos arrasar con todo el ejército de Freezer, y con cualquiera que se nos oponga. Respondió Paragus muy confiado.

-En eso te equivocas, podríamos derrotar a su ejército sin problemas, pero nos llevaría tiempo valioso el cual ese desgraciado podría aprovechar para hacer un plan en contra de nosotros. Exclamó el sayayin abrazando a su esposa del hombro.

-Bardock no necesitarías de un ejército si es que le pidieras a los guardianes que te dejen dirigir a las linternas. Sugirió Lara alzando la mirada para ver a su marido.

-No Lará, no le voy a pedir nada esos enanos azules. Respondió el sayayin mirando a su esposa con calma, pero causando la intriga del padre sayayin que preguntó.

-Acaso se están refiriendo a las linternas verdes.

-Sí así es, soy un linterna verde como agradecimiento a uno de ellos por habernos salvado la vida en la explosión de kriptón. Contesto Bardock mirando a Paragus y causando más asombro en él.

-Pero porque no traes tu anillo, ellos todo el tiempo andan usando ese anillo de poder. preguntó el padre sayayin aún más extrañado, ya que no podía creer que el sayayin que lo rescató del planeta bampa sea el súper sayayin de la leyenda, y que además sea un linterna verde.

-No me gusta hacerme más poderoso a través de un anillo, Si yo me vuelvo fuerte es por mis propios medios. Y solamente lo conservo para que no me vengan a molestar, o si es de que necesitan la ayuda de alguien fuerte. Contestó el sayayin viendo a su compañero de la misma raza y a su hijo que estaba apenas despertando.

-Dónde. Dónde estoy. preguntó Broly sobándose la cabeza, y viendo a su padre algo temeroso por haber perdido la pelea, mientras sujetaba un collar metálico esperando una descarga eléctrica la cual nunca llegó.

-Descuida Broly esta vez no habrá sanción por ser derrotado, perdiste ante alguien que te supera por mucho, él no solo es un simple sayayin como nosotros hijo, él es el legendario súper sayayin. Dijo paragus que pensaba que podrían conquistar todo el universo si su hijo y el legendario super sayayin se unían.

Pero el pequeño sayayin solo miraba con cierta tristeza a su padre, ya que no tenía mucho que el atacó a su único amigo que tenía en ése planeta, un extraño gusano con rostro de perro verde al cuál Paragus le corto una de sus orejas, y que Broly ahora usaba como parte de sus prendas.

Y sin pasar desapercibido por la chica kryptoniana, Lara se acercó a él niño sayayin haciéndole un cariño en el rostro del pequeño para intentar reconfortarlo, que solo la miraba extrañado por no haber recibido ese tipo de cariño nunca.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?. Preguntó la chica kryptoniana con ternura maternal y dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Broly, que aún seguía mirándola extrañado, para después voltear a ver a su padre para tener el consentimiento de acompañarla.

A Paragus no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hijo conviviera con otras personas, ya que creía que eso no ayudaría en su entrenamiento, pero al ser la esposa del súper sayayin no tuvo más opción que permitir que acompañará a la chica

-Está bien Broly ve y acompañala. Dijo el padre sayayin sin muchas opciones.

Y de esta forma Lara tomó de la mano al pequeño niño sayayin llevándoselo al comedor de la nave, mientras detrás de ellos caminaban los dos sayayines los cuales nos se esperaría lo que iba a pasar ese día.

 _En otro punto del espacio_.

En un planeta que estaba en la lista de conquista del ejército de Freezer, mandaron a una pequeña flotilla de Guerrero sayayín para conquistarlo, y entre ellos se encontraba el príncipe Vegeta.

Pero al momento en que llegaron a la superficie de este todos los sayayines fueron interceptados y asesinados por varios hombres de Freezer, exceptuando a el cuidador personal de él príncipe y a este mismo, siendo únicamente noqueados y enviados a una fortaleza escondida.

-Bien soldado zarbon, soldado dodoria, hoy el gran Freezer me encargo esta misión personalmente. El ya no quiere que ese súper sayayin se meta en sus asuntos, Así que hoy es el día en el que él final mente decidió usar ese suero del súper monstruo que nos mandó Zod hace años. Exclamó la diosa ordenando que se llevarán a los dos sayayines a la sala de experimentos.

-Señorita Grail está segura de querer usar a el príncipe Vegeta para el experimento, no cree que eso podría causar problemas con el rey Vegeta y la raza de los sayayin. Preguntó Dodoria cargando a el príncipe noqueado.

Me está cuestionando soldado Dodoria porque sabe bien lo que le tiendo hacer a los soldados que no obedecen mis órdenes al pie de la letra. Gritó la sádica diosa apuntando su tridente al cuello del soldado de Freezer.

No No nada de eso señorita Grail solamente era una simple pregunta. Dijo Zarbon tratando de defender a su compañero.

-Está bien ya que los dos están tan interesados en saber mis planes se los diré. el mismo Rey Vegeta fue quien le pidió al gran Freezer hacer esta emboscada, ya que dijo que su hijo era demasiado débil a comparación del niño que conoció hace años y quemando exiliar para que muriera en un planeta inhóspito, y él piensa que poniéndole el suero del súper monstruo que creó esa kryptoniana hace años podría llegar a rivalizar con los poderes que tuvo ese mocoso sayayin.

Tal respuesta dejo impactados a todos los soldados que no podían creer que el rey de los sayayin pensará en someter a su propio hijo a un experimento que lo podría asesinar, o algo peor.

Y sin hacer más preguntas los dos de la élite de Freezer se llevaron a Nappa a la prición del lugar, y a Vegeta a la sala de experimentos, donde toda esa habitación estaba fortificada con una aleación de dos metales el katchin y el promethium.

Y tal y como era de esperarse los científicos del lugar sentían dudas de usar el suero, ya que al analizar lo vieron que no solamente potenciaba los poderes del usuario sino también que internamente lo convertían en un monstruo, y con la fama de guerreros salvajes que tenía los sayayins, pensaban que sería una gran equivocación hacer que uno se convirtiera en una bestia como esa

Pero a la sádica diosa no le interesaba en lo más mínimo las advertencias, y quería continuar con el experimento para complacer a su amado Freezer

 _Nota del autor: quiero experimentar un poco con este personaje, así que la volveré una yandere por Freezer_

Dodoria comenzó a acomodar a Vegeta en una cama atándolo de pies a cabeza para evitar que atacará si es que llegar a despertar, mientras que los científicos preparaban el suero poniéndolo en una jeringa que planeaban inyectar en el cuello del niño sayayin.

Todo ese momento parecía ser bastante tenso tanto para el soldado de Freezer, como para sus científicos qué presentía que algo terriblemente malo iba a suceder, pero no tenían otra opción, ya que sino la hacían la cecina del demonio del frio se encargaría de hacer que lo hicieran a la fuerza.

Pero en el momento en el que el suero estaba listo para ser inyectado y uno de los científicos se acercaba al cuello de Vegeta para inyectarselo, el niño reaccionó a tiempo, despertando de golpe y logrando destruir una de las ataduras de su mano, sujetando el brazo del científico quebrándoselo al instante.

-Pero qué creen que están haciendo malditos insectos, en cuanto se enteren en mi planeta que ustedes asesinaron a mi equipo todos los sayayines haremos guerra en contra de ustedes y el infeliz de Freezer. Gritó el príncipe de los sayayins liberándose de sus ataduras, y comenzando a matar a los científicos con sus ráfagas de ki.

Vegeta estaba a punto de acabar con todos los que se encontraban dentro de esa habitación, hasta que Dodoria lo tomó por la espalda sujetando lo de los brazos y de la cabeza para mostrar su cuello, y pidiéndole al último de los científicos que se encontraba con vida que le inyectará de una vez el suero.

-Cálmate maldito mocoso, y no creas que ninguno de los sayayines dará algo por ti, ya que el mismo Rey tu padre ha ordenado que se te haga esto ya que eras demasiado débil para sus expectativas. Dijo el soldado de Freezer al oído del príncipe de los sayayín, mientras lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que escapara o atacara.

-Suéltame maldito suéltame. Gritaba Vegeta batallando para ser liberado de el agarre de Dodoria, pero resultó inútil ya que al final el científico logró inyectarle en suero directamente en su cuello, el cual al instante en el que todo el líquido estaba dentro de su cuerpo se quedó completamente inmóvil y con los ojos en blanco.

-Parece que el suero fue demasiado para el, y a pesar de que sea un sayayín sigue siendo un niño. Exclamó el científico viendo a Vegeta, que no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo y ya no tenía pulso.

Y pasando unos minutos desde que se le fue suministrado el suero al príncipe de los sayayín, el soldado de Freezer decidió dejar al cadáver de Vegeta en la camilla dónde lo tenían atado, acercándose a un monitor para decir las malas noticias, que el niño sayayin no había aguantado el suero y murió.

-Vaya qué mal Dodoria es una lástima. Dijo Grail mirando atrás del soldado de Freezer, viendo que Vegeta empezaba a tener convulsiones muy violentas, y entre los espasmos que tenía logró atravesar el pecho de él último científico con su propia mano.

-Es una lástima que no te des cuenta que estás encerrado con un monstruo. Exclamó la sádica diosa con una sonrisa muy marcada en su rostro haciendo que dodoria volteara la mirada dándose cuenta del horror.

Vegeta se empezaba a reincorporar, mientras partes de sus huesos comenzaban a traspasar su piel y sus dientes se volvían cada vez más afilados.

Dodoria se encontraba completamente aterrado, todos los que estaban en ese lugar no eran más que cadáveres, quedando el sólo en la misma habitación con la bestia que Freezer mandó crear y empeorando mal las cosas para el soldado la sádica diosa cerro las puertas cuarto de experimentos.

-Se lo suplico señorita Grail dejeme salir. Gritaba con desesperación el soldado de Freezer, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta para intentar escapar.

-Do... DodoRIAAAAAAAA. Dijo con trabajo Vegeta que logró asimilar por completo el virus doomsday, formándose en su cabeza y puños unos huesos color blanco que traspasaron su piel, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de su propia sangre en el piso.

 _Nota del autor: la misma apariencia de zaiko de dragon ball AF_.

Pero lo más aterrador para Dodoria fue voltear a ver al niño que ahora sus ojos estaban completamente rojos clamando su sangre.

El príncipe de los sayayines ahora con el virus doomsday dentro de él atacó al soldado de Freezer, atravesando con su puño su espalda y tomando su espina dorsal, para después con violencia arrancarle está junto con su cabeza de su cuerpo.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. Gritaba Vegeta que se encontraban completamente descontrolado y aumentando su ki, mientras destrozaba a golpes el cadáver de Dodoria.

Y mientras la masacre continuaba, la sádica diosa simplemente comenzó a salir de la fortaleza dirigiéndose hacia su nave con una cara de satisfacción por haber cumplido con su misión con éxito.

-Soldado Zarbon, avísele al gran Freezer que hemos logrado con éxito crear al monstruo que quería. Pidió Grail que ya se encontraba dentro de su nave, mientras ella mandaba un mensaje de auxilio a los linternas verdes.

 **fin del capítulo**

 **omake: la chica de terminada  
**  
 _Universo undertale._

Después de una ruta genocida perfecta nuestra protagonista Frisk, había logrado asesinar a todos los monstruos del underground, y llegando al final de todo en su último encuentro contra el último monstruo que le hacía frente Sans.

-Quieres pasar un mal rato, porque si das un paso más no te va a gustar lo que sucederá después. Dijo el esqueleto sonriente retando a el demonio que tenía enfrente de él.

Pero ignorando las advertencias Frisk camino hacia delante.

-Bueno. Lo siento señora, pero esta es la razón por la que nunca hago promesas. Dijo Sans mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es un día hermoso allá afuera, las aves cantan, las flores florecen, en días así niños, como tú. Deberían arder en el infierno.

Y tras decir esas palabras empezó la mejor batalla de todo undertale, llena de cortes de cuchillo, huesos y gaster blasters, y ambientando la pelea estaba sonando megalovania.

Conforme el transcurso de la batalla iba el esqueleto sonriente logró poner tras las cuerdas a la demonío, usando su arma secreta haciendo absolutamente nada, señal de que conservaría su turno para la eternidad, evitando que Frisk atacará.

Pero tal y como era inevitable, en el momento en que Sans se quedó dormido, la chica determinada empujó el mismo cuadro en el que estaba encerrada, hacia dónde tenía marcado para seguir atacando logrando así asesinar al monstruo.

-Hee... he.. he. Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí hemos llegado, no digas que no te avisé. Dijo el esqueleto sonriente sujetándose el pecho ya que mucha sangre salía de él

-Bueno me voy al bar de grillby's... Papyrus quieres algo. Exclamo Sans saliéndose del cuadro de cena.

La demonío ya se sentía completamente confiada, ya que ya había ganado el juego y solamente le quedaba matar al rey Asgore y a la flor inútil de Flowey, Así que sólo siguió avanzando hacia la puerta que llevaba el trono del Rey.

-Esos son los diálogos que diría habitualmente Sans al ser derrotado verdad. Dijo el esqueleto sonriente volteando la mirada hacia Frisk la cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-De seguro te estás preguntando qué demonios está ocurriendo, te lo diré al igual que una vez le dije a mi linda gerente, solamente tomé prestado el cuerpo de Sans. Dijo el esqueleto sonriente caminando otra vez hacia la demonío que se preparaba para seguir peleando.

-Sabes desde la primera vez que jugué este juego me quedé con ganas de darte una paliza, pero no a la niña que estás usando para hacer este genocidio, sino que le quiero dar una paliza a ti, Chara. Dijo el autor que reinicio el juego otra vez desde el principio del combate contra sans habiendo un gran cambio.

La chica determinada vio que enfrente de ella ya no se encontraba Sans, sino otro oponente y que al momento en que quiso empezar una pelea se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera era que el demonio no toque estaba usando su propio cuerpo, no el de Frisk, y la segunda es que su oponente era un hombre que estaba usando una armadura azul con una s en su pecho y una capa roja

Superboy prime ataque desconocido y defensa desconocido.

Sientes la necesidad de terminar el juego rápido ya que nada de esto pinta bien. eran los pensamientos de la demonío que se preparaba para el combate.

-No me importa realmente el genocidio quisiste acá, pero disfrutaré mucho acecinándote. Dijo el Superman loco que empezó el combate usando sus rayos solares en el estómago de la chica determinada, para después en vestirla destruyendo el techo del palacio, y por último haciendo algo que ya era costumbre de él arrancarle los brazos manchandose de la sangre de la demonio y causando un game over inmediato.

Chara no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ya que de un momento a otro paso de pelear contra sans, a pelear contra un tipo llamado superboy, y preguntándose se había otro cambio reinicio el juego teniendo delante de ella una nueva oponente.

Jaina proudmoore ataque desconocido defensa desconocido

La hechicera rápidamente uso Corona helada para congelar ala demonio, y para terminar rápido con esto usó cono de frío para empalar viva a Chara, dando otro game over inmediato

La demonio sentía que nada de esto iba bien, está era la segunda ocasión en la que peleaba contra otro oponente diferente a Sans.

Y así fue Durante cada nueva partida en la que la demonio fue aplastada por el martillo de Thrall, destrozada por Raven en su forma de demonio, acuchillada varias veces con tijeras por varios clones de Hekapoo, siendo aplastada por la lluvia de estrellas de Tyrande, y sirviendo como tiro al blanco de Nova

y siendo la última pero no menos importante la linda gerente del autor Mónika.

Miras a una chica un poco mayor que tú con ropas escolares, y sientes la necesidad de clavar el cuchillo entre sus ojos. eran los pensamientos de la demonío qué quería de una vez por todas terminar con el juego.

Y usando sus dotes poéticos la linda gerente comenzó a cantar

-No te tengo miedo yo soy bastante más fuerte, suerte tuviste que te adoptó esa gente, voy a eliminarte mejor reza lo que sepas porque al acabar el duelo. Te vas a ir a la mierda. Cantó Mónika jugando con los archivos de personajes de chara, y separándola de Frisk.

La pequeña niña determinada al darse cuenta que ya no estaba siendo controlada por la demonio, corrió para salir del Castillo donde se encontró al autor junto con todo su personal.

-Oye pequeña creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es reiniciar el juego, hacer una ruta pacifista, y venir con nosotros después. dijo el orco acercándose a la pequeña, la cual los miro algunos extrañados ya que no parecían monstruos, y en especial miro extrañado a ese Sans que por algún motivo no entendía porque no había muerto, pero agradecía que no pasará.

y mientras sus compañeros hablaban con Frisk Mónika decidió seguir jugando con los archivos de Chará dejándola en un estado catatónico y llevándose la con ella Ya que ellas dos serían un regalo para el viejo amigo de su esqueleto.

Regresando con Frisk, ella hizo caso al consejo que le dio Thrall reiniciando el juego y dándole el final feliz que tanto merecían los monstruos, y cuando terminó se dio cuenta que un portal que llevaba al bar la estaba esperando gustosamente.


	18. DB amalgama DC 19

**Dragonball amalgama DC capítulo 19: Batman vs Nightwing y remembranzas del pasado**

-BATMAAAAAAANNN. Fue el grito colectivo de todos los participantes.

-Si, yo estoy igual de sorprendido que ustedes, pero aparentemente el caballero de la noche ha decidido participar en nuestro torneo. Gritó el presentador con ánimo mientras que el rostro de Batman aparecía en la pantalla.

-Esto es extraño, porque decidió competir y no a haberle avisado nada a su hermana, además de que está escondiendo su ki. Pensaba Goku Mirando fijamente el rostro del caballero de la noche.

-Bueno eso quiere decir que ésta vivo. Exclamó Krilin viendo al mestizo sayayín kryptoniano, que parecía muy pensativo.

-Goku ocurre algo. Preguntó Diana acercándose a su amigo.

-Bueno creo que tienen que saberlo, haze un momento hable con Batwoman y me conto que lleva días buscando a Batman, y ahora resulta que está compitiendo en el torneo sin ningún motivo.

-Espera estás diciendo que está compitiendo en contra de su voluntad. Dijo el calvito mata extraterrestres.

-Así parece, y tal vez vamos a tener que averiguarlo a la mala. Respondió Goku viendo la selección de los combates, y como no había ronda de eliminación en el torneo, iba a ser algo tardado llegar a ver frente a frente a Batman.

-Pero porque alguien haría que Batman participará en el torneo en contra de su voluntad, y con qué motivos. Exclamó la pequeña amazona meditando en que había detrás del torneo.

-No lo sé, pero le voy a informar de esto a Batwoman. Respondió el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano tomando el comunicador que le dio la chica murciélago, y sin perder el tiempo hizo la llamada a la chica murciélago contesto de inmediato.

-Si Goku descubriste algo.

-Sí, y es algo que no logro entender, pero Batman está participando en el torneo.

-¿QUEEE?. Está participando en el torneo. Y lo has visto, está entre los concursantes. Preguntó Batwoman muy consternada.

-No, está ocultando su ki y entré tantas personas no se alcanza a distinguir, de echo Diana está empezando a flotar para ver si lo alcanza a notar. Respondió el mestizo mirando a la pantalla donde mostraban los rostros de los participantes.

-Se está ocultando, entonces no quiere ser descubierto por nosotros, debe de estar planeando algo, bien Goku síguele la corriente y no lo busques. Ordenó la chica murciélago extrañando al mestizo sayayín kryptoniano.

-Heeee ¿Pero porque no?.

-Si él ya sabe que ustedes van a participar y aun así no se presenta ante ustedes, es que está tramando algo, Así que solamente concéntrate en el torneo Goku, lo más probable es de que alguno de ustedes terminé yendo a la ronda final con él, ahí podrás interrogarlo. Dijo Batwoman meditando en lo que estaba planeando su hermano.

-Está bien supongo que no habrá tanto problema ya que la mayoría de los participantes no son tan poderosos, exceptuando unos cuantos, y en especial uno que tiene un tridente como el del Rey Roshi. Respondió Goku mirando la foto de un hombre joven con barba y cabellos oscuros portando una armadura amarilla con verde, Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que ese hombre tenía el mismo ki que su maestro pero en la edad eran completamente distintos.

-Sólo asegúrate de que uno de los tres llegué a la ronda final, yo averiguaré qué es lo que está ocurriendo detrás de todo esto. Contestó Batwoman terminando la llamada.

Goku no podía negar que todo esto lo tenía muy extrañado, pero otra parte de él ignoraba por completo toda esta situación, y solamente quería sentir la emoción de la batalla.

Y con una gran sonrisa subió la mirada para ver como su amiga y va descendiendo poco a poco mientras le decía.

-No logré encontrar a Batman, y ya pronto vamos a tener que salir a pelear ya que el presentador está avisando los cambios que habido en el torneo al público. Exclamó Diana preparando su espada y su escudo.

-Bueno parece que después de unos cuantos combates individuales, los primeros que nos vamos a ver las caras vamos a hacer tú y yo Diana. Dijo Goku viendo con una mirada retadora a la amazona, mientras que Krilin miraba la pantalla que mostraba el orden de los combates.

-Me va a tocar enfrentar al tipo que tiene un tridente. Gritó el calvito extrañado por ver la foto de esa persona que tenía un ki parecido al de su maestro.

-El también es otro misterio, si se supone que el ki de una persona no puede ser idéntica al de otra. Exclamó la amazona mirando la foto del participante aquaman.

-Bueno Krilin te va a tocar descubrir quién es el. Dijo Goku poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza y sintiéndose un poco más relajado, ya que por lo menos sabía que su amigo estaba vivo.

Y de esta manera todos los participantes se fueron preparando para salir a concursar, mientras que el presentador gritaba los nombres de los primeros peleadores.

-Sabemos que estas noticias les han llegado de sorpresa muchos de ustedes, pero les garantizo que será incluso más emocionante, en especial porque la pelea de apertura comenzará con el peleador que nadie creía que iba a participar en el torneo.

-El combate será entre el participante Batman y el participante Nightwing. Gritó el presentador haciendo que todo el público aclamar a de la emoción, mientras que los dos peleadores salían por una esquina diferente a donde se encontraban los niños.

-Esta es la primera vez que el peleador Batman participa en el torneo, pero es bien sabido que es brutal en los combates, mientras que el participante Nightwing es conocido por ser el héroe de una comunidad muy pobre y que esta en escasez. Decía el presentador mientras los dos combatientes subían a la plataforma.

 _Nota del autor: si se lo preguntan amalgame a Nightwing (dick grayson) con Nam, y si también se preguntan porque no le di el título de Robin desde un principio, ése se lo voy a dejar a un futuro hijo de Batman, y sí, también sé que el nombre de Nightwing era de un héroe kryptoniano pero eso se puede dejar pasar._

-Nam Grayson alías Nightwing, tus padres fueron unos trapecistas famosos que fueron asesinados por la mafia que a privado a tu pueblo de los recursos fundamentales para subsistir. Exclamó el caballero de la noche de manera fría, y conmocionando al chico acróbata.

-Si sabe quién soy y que pasa en mi pueblo, entonces sabrás que tengo que ganar el premio en efectivo para que asi esos infelices ya no ataquen a la gente. Respondió nightwing poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Los se te tienen extorsionado, has combatido contra ellos durante años pero te han tomado la delantera, y ahora ellos te están amenazando con matar a todas las personas del pueblo. Contestó Batman que se puso también en pose de pelea.

-Bueno, si ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos empecemos de una vez. dijo Nightwing que se lanzó al combate en el momento en el que el presentador grito que comience la pelea

El chico acróbata dio un salto con giro intentando darle una patada al caballero de la noche el cual lo esquivo de inmediato, y contraatacó dando varios golpes tácticos al rostro del muchacho, el cual esquivó usando uno de sus tubos de metal que tenía en la espalda.

Y logrando por una fracción de segundo ser más ágil que Batman, Nightwing logró darle un golpe al rostro de él hombre murciélago, el cual escupió un poco de sangre y siguió contraatacando dándole varios puñetazos al estómago para después darle un rodillazo a la cara.

El chico acróbata se encontraba en problemas por lo cual sacó la otra varilla de metal que tenía en su espalda y le dio un golpe a las costillas del caballero de la noche, y para seguir tomando ventaja le dio una patada al estómago, después un golpe certero en el rostro que lo mandó unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

El público estaba asombrado por la sagacidad de la batalla ya que los dos eran peleadores expertos, pero en especial se encontraban sorprendido los niños ya que no esperaban que Batman fuera a pelear en serio.

-Ese muchacho le está dando problemas a Batman. Dijo Krilin que se asomaba por una de las puertas que daban hacia la plataforma.

-Así parece pero la batalla la ganó Batman desde un principio. Respondió Diana que alcanzó a escuchar la conversación de los dos por su súper oídos.

-El conocía a su oponente y lo logró confundir cuando le empezó a hablar sobre de su situación, aunque es una lástima parece que no va a poder ayudar a su pueblo. Dijo Goku pensando que terminando el torneo el mismo iría a ayudar a ese muchacho.

Y mientras los súper niños discutían, la pelea continuaba con Nightwing dándolo todo teniendo en el suelo sometido a Batman, dándole varios puñetazos al rostro el cual el caballero de la noche logró quitárselo de encima dándole otro puñetazo a él en el rostro.

El chico salió unos cuantos metros lejos limpiándose la boca, ya que también le había logrado sacar sangre, y mientras los dos se miraban con una cierta emoción y nostalgia, Batman continuó con su ataque lanzandole varios batarang que explotaron en una bomba de humo en frente de él, haciendo que tosiera y que no pudiera ver en dónde se encontraba el hombre murciélago.

Momento que aprovechó Batman para ir corriendo directamente hacia su oponente y darle varios golpes tácticos en puntos de presión en su cuerpo, el cual lograron hacer que perdiera la movilidad en un brazo.

-Maldita sea no me puedo dejar ganar, no puedo perder en el primer combate. Dijo Nightwing sujetándose su brazo mientras esperaba el siguiente golpe de Batman, el cual lo logró esquivar dando un salto con giro para así lograr salir del humo.

-Haz mejorado muchacho, pero te falta entrenamiento. Exclamó Batman que usando su batigancho tomó a el chico acróbata de las piernas, y lo jaló de regreso hacia el humo para después darle otra lluvia de golpes en todo su cuerpo,

Nightwing sentía que ya pronto no podría más y se terminaría desmayando, Pero con todas sus fuerzas logró darle una patada a Batman en la cabeza ya que se encontraba encima de él.

-Tengo que ganar mi gente me necesita. Dijo el chico acróbata el cual estaba pensando cómo podría ganarle a Batman en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No me vas a poder ganar muchacho, pero te prometo esto, que cuando termine el torneo esa banda de infelices no va a volver a molestar a tu pueblo. Respondió Batman dando un salto para rodear a Nightwing, y sujetándolo del cuello le dio un golpe en este haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Y con la derrota del chico acróbata el presentador grito.

-Tenemos un ganador, Batman pasar a la siguiente ronda. Dijo el presentador con mucho entusiasmo ya que rara vez se podía ver al caballero de la noche pelear.

Y mientras el público aclamaba de la emoción, Batman bajó del escenario yendo hacia su esquina para esperar su siguiente combate.

-Oigan chicos hay que ir a hablar con él, hay que preguntarle porque está en el torneo. Sugirió el calvito mata extraterrestres el cual los dos niños por curiosidad decidieron ir a hablar con él, a pesar de que la chica murciélago le había dicho a Goku que no lo hicieran.

Los tres niños fueron corriendo hacia dónde estaban los peleadores de la sección de Batman, pero éste al notar que ellos se acercaban a él rápidamente les arrojó varios batarang qué explotaron en una gran luz, segando a los tres y permitiendo que el hombre murciélago se fuera de ahí.

-Pero qué le pasa solamente queríamos hablar con él. Dijo la pequeña amazona tallándose los ojos.

-¿Porque hizo eso?. Preguntó Krilin el cual a pesar de que traía su máscara término igualmente cegado.

-Batwoman me dijo que no lo deberíamos de molestar, que está planeando algo, parece que tenía razón y no quiere vernos. Respondió Goku que también se estaba cubriendo los ojos.

Y mientras esto ocurría, en la plataforma unas personas con trajes negros fueron y se llevaron a Nightwing desmayado, sorprendiendo al presentador que él esperaba que los paramédicos se lo llevaran no ellos, y con intriga fue a preguntarles.

-Disculpe señores pero ¿a donde se llevan al muchacho?, ustedes no parecen paramédicos. preguntó al presentador pero no recibió ninguna respuesta y estas personas son la mente se llevaron a Nightwing.

-Disculpe pero me van a tener que decir quiénes son ustedes, o si no llamaré a la seguridad, no se pueden llevar a un concursante así sin dar aviso. Reclamó el hombre de los lentes negros, el cual simplemente le enseñaron unas tarjetas que mostraban que eran parte de los organizadores del torneo, y sin hacer ni una sola cosa más se llevaron al muchacho

-¿Pero por qué están haciendo esto? para eso cambiaron las reglas del torneo, para que cada competidor que termine desmayado sea llevado por estas personas. Pensó el presentador temiendo por la seguridad de los participantes mientras que en un lugar oculto Batwoman junto con los demás muchachos vio la pelea de su hermano.

-Que están tramando tú y Nightwing Bruce.

 _En el espacio._

El padre sayayín y su hijo después de este recibimiento, se tomaron un pequeño descanso viendo cómo era la nave por dentro y en especial tomando una ducha, ya que Paragus llevaba años sin bañarse y Broly nunca supo lo que era un baño

Y después de disfrutar de un pequeño momento de comodidad la chica kryptoniana los invito a comer junto con su esposo y ella, que al momento de escuchar comida el par de sayayines les rugió sus estómagos, alertando a toda la nave creyendo que una bestia del espacio se había metido

y siendo llevados a al comedor de la nave tanto padre y el hijo Se quedaron maravillados al ver una gran variedad de comida

la científica loca conocía el apetito sayayin a la perfección, y sabía que invitarle los alimentos a su esposo y otros dos sayayines que no habían comido nada más que arañas durante años le saldría caro, pero no le importaba ya que al ver al pequeño comer se imaginaba como su hijo deboraria la comida.

-Agradecemos esta hospitalidad, pero no es necesario que trate de esta forma a Broly. Exclamó Paragus que veía como la kryptoniana trataba con mucho cariño al niño, el cual de cierta manera apreciaba el afecto.

-Perdón, sólo es que tu hijo tiene una edad muy cercana al mío. Respondió Lara con una mirada un tanto sombría, y asombrando nuevamente al padre sayayín.

-Esperen ustedes dos ya tuvieron un hijo. Preguntó Paragus.

-Así es Paragus, sólo que... No está con nosotros. Respondió Bardock abrazando a su esposa nuevamente.

-Esa es una historia que no me gusta contar, pero si se va a quedar con nosotros creo que tiene que saber porque los kryptonianos bagamos por el espacio. Dijo Lara empezando a contar su historia.

y de esta forma la chica kriptoniana le contó al padre sayayín y a su hijo de como ella y su primer esposo descubrieron que el núcleo del planeta iba a explotar, de cómo tuvieron que soportar vivir años esclavizados para Zod creándole un arma, de cómo Jor-el fue asesinado y después de como llego Bardock a este planeta liberando a todos, Y por último que a ella le encargaron dirigir el proyecto de evacuación de Krypton, pero en el último momento Zod que se había convertido en un monstruo había regresado para intentar asesinarlos.

Toda esa historia dejó muy sorprendido a Paragus, y llamaba la atención del pequeño sayayín que parecía tener un habla muy limitada.

-Dónde está tu hijo. preguntó Broly subiendo su mirada para ver a Lara, la cual se le notaba triste por esa pregunta.

-Broly no le hagas preguntas. Regaño el padre sayayín haciendo que el niño esperar a otra descarga eléctrica, y molestando un poco a la chica kryptoniana.

-No te preocupes Broly te lo diré.

 _flash back años atrás._

-Maldita sea, no voy a dejar. NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LARA MUERA COMO GINE. Gritó Bardock yendo a toda velocidad para atrapar a su mujer, que estaba muy cerca de una explosión volcánica.

La chica kryptoniana solamente se dejó caer de rodillas a esperar su muerte, ya que estaba viendo como a lo lejos su único hijo se estaba yendo de su lado, ya que era la única forma de salvar su vida.

Y justo en el momento en el que todo iba a acabar para ella, su esposo logró llegar a tiempo evitando que muriera carbonizada, tomándola entre sus brazos y con una sola idea para hacer que ella siga con vida A pesar de que eso le cueste la suya.

Bardock se cubrió con su aura de ki y salió a toda velocidad de krypton, sabiendo que a pesar de que no podía respirar en el espacio tenía su máscara la cual le podría ayudar a sobrevivir, pero ya que solamente había una el sayayín se la coloco en el rostro de su mujer, mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que podía del planeta que en cuestión de segundos explotaría.

-Bardock qué haces. Exclamó Lara con la máscara puesta, y mirando con horror que su marido estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no desmayarse en el vacío del espacio.

Pero el sayayín no le dio ninguna respuesta y continúo alejándose lo más rápido que podía del planeta, que explotó a sus espaldas, y para evitar que fueran alcanzados por esta, Bardock comenzó a ir más rápido, pero no logro escapar de la honda de impacto que causó la explosión de Krypton.

siendo arrojados a mucha velocidad, por el espacio pero el sayayín en ningún momento dejó de abrazar a su mujer protegiendo la de todo.

Pero como era inevitable la presión de estar en el vacío y la falta de oxígeno estaban haciendo que Bardock poco a poco perdiera la conciencia.

-No no no, no quiero verte morir. Exclamó Lara entre lágrimas que salían por los bordes de la máscara, y queriéndose la quitar para que su esposo respirara, pero el sayayín evitó que la chica kryptoniana se la pusiera a el, dándole simplemente una tierna sonrisa mientras se veía que poco a poco iba a perder la vida.

-Por favor, no me obligues a ver a la persona que amo morir frente a mis ojos otra vez, ya perdí a mi hijo no te quiero perder también a ti. Gritaba Lara con desesperación queriéndose quitar la máscara, pero el sayayín no se lo permitía, él quería que ella viviera.

Poco a poco el ki del sayayín iba disminuyendo, mientras se iban deteniendo a paso lento en el vacío del espacio, y aunque su mujer con desesperación trataba de quitarse la máscara para ponérsela a el, Bardock con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban evitaban que se la quitara.

-No me dejes sola, no me dejes sola. No... Me dejes... Sola. Decía Lara con desesperación mientras sujetaba el rostro de su marido, que parecía que la vida lo había abandonado.

Todo parecía mal para la chica kryptoniana, avía perdido a su primer marido a manos de un hombre malvado el cual la tenía prisionera, y ahora que era feliz con una nueva persona ese mismo monstruo le arrebató a su hijo y a su marido. Y sin más que un sentimiento de vacío en su interior, y viendo flotar al cadáver de su esposo enfrente de ella, Lara prefirió quitarse ella misma la máscara, ya que no quería vivir sin los amores de su vida.

y tomando entre sus brazos a Bardock, Lara se planeaba dejar morir.

pero cuando parecía que todo iba a acabar, un destello verde apareció a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

La chica kryptoniana noto con las fuerzas que le quedaban, que quién se estaba acercando era Jaco, en una proyección de una nave espacial que hizo con su anillo.

-Vamos ve más rápido, que no van a tardar en morirse. Dijo el linterna verde frenando en seco en frente de la pareja agonizante, mientras los metí a ambos al interior de su nave.

-Ja... Jaco que haces aquí. Preguntó Lara algo aturdida, pero de inmediato volteó a ver a su marido que aún no reaccionaba.

-llegué muy tarde, el anillo que era para él me avisó que se encontraban en peligro. Dijo él linterna verde que también intentaba hacer que el sayayín reaccionara sin éxito.

-Bardock por favor despierta tienes que vivir. Rogaba la chica kryptoniana poniéndose encima de él, y dándole respiración de boca a boca y mientras intentaba hacer que reaccionará nuevamente, Lara le decía.

-Abrelos, tienes que abrir tus ojos, aún no logras hacer todo lo que me prometiste que arias... tienes que vengarte de Freezer... tienes que cuidar de los kryptonianos... tienes que cuidar de mi... tienes que buscar a Kal-karotto... y tienes que.

Pero en ese momento la chica kryptoniana se dio cuenta que la única forma de salvar a su esposo estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Espera Jaco dame ese anillo. Exclamó Lara arrebatándole de las manos el anillo al linterna verde, el cual solo miro lo que la chica estaba a punto de hacer.

-Y Bardock tienes que ser un... LINTERNA VERDE. Gritó la chica kryptoniana poniendo el anillo en el dedo índice del sayayín.

Bardock del planeta Vegeta hás demostrado gran valor a lo largo de tu vida, bienvenido a la corporación de linternas verdes. exclamó una voz que salía del anillo levantando el cuerpo de Bardock y haciendo que esté brillará con una intensa luz verde, y en ese momento toda la nave que era proyectada por Jaco se bien buelta en ésa luz señal de que el sayayín estaba vivo.

fin del flashback.

-Entonces han estado en busca de un planeta propio desde hace años, y se han mantenido en el espacio ya que no encuentran un planeta con las condiciones adecuadas para ustedes. Contestó Paragus mientras seguía comiendo.

-Así es, y mientras buscamos un planeta Bardock se ha dedicado a enfrentar a varios de los hombres del ejército de Freezer, mientras que los dos buscamos en todos los planetas a nuestro hijo. Respondió la chica kriptoniana acariciando la cabeza de Broly, y sin poder contra sus viejos hábitos la científica loca pensó en voz alta.

-Me pregunto si le podría robar al niño y adoptarlo como mío, así para cuando encuentra a Kal-karotto tendrá un hermanito. Dijo Lara haciendo que Paragus se atragantara con la comida y Bardock solo la mirara extrañado.

-Disculpe señorita, pero a qué se refiere con robarme a Broly. Preguntó el padre sayayín completamente extrañado ante la ocurrencia de la kryptoniana.

-No no es nada, a veces tiendo a decir lo que pienso. Respondió Lara riendo un poco mientras el niño sayayín solo la miraba.

Y mientras la chica kryptoniana reía algo nerviosa y el padre sayayín trataba de no ahogarse con la comida, Bardock noto algo extraño al ver qué su anillo comenzaba a parpadeaba.

-Algo está ocurriendo. Exclamó el sayayín levantándose de su asiento para ir a atender al llamado.

-Bardock ven ahora mismo que hay una misión urgente. Exclamó Jaco con algo de desesperación, ya que el sayayín no atendía ninguna llamada de las linternas a menos de que fuera el mismo quien lo llamara.

-Y ahora de qué se trata Jaco, porque no creo que no sea algo que tú, y tú grupito de policías no puedan controlar. Respondió Bardock con fastidio ya que siempre querían que atendiera misiones que no eran de su interés.

-Me estoy dirigiendo a un planeta que no está muy lejos de tu ubicación, y me dijeron los guardianes que si tienes que venir a esta misión, porque se trata de un sayayín y no de cualquier sayayín sino del príncipe Vegeta. Dijo él linterna verde ya cansado de las actitudes del sayayín.

-Están teniendo problemas con Vegeta, pero si él apenas es un muchachito un poco mayor de lo que debería ser mi hijo y que aún no desarrolla todo su potencial, no les costaría a unos cuantos linternas lograrlo someter. Respondió Bardock con la intención de terminar la llamada.

-Habitualmente te diría que tienes razón, pero esta vez es diferente, me han mandado imágenes de Vegeta y a sufrido un cambio, se párese a la forma que me contaste que tuvo Zod cuando te enfrentaste por última vez a él. Dijo Jaco mostrando las imágenes del príncipe de los sayayín que ahora sus ojos eran completamente rojos, tenía espinas de hueso saliendo de su cuerpo, y su piel estaba pasando a una tonalidad gris oscura.

Esas imágenes hicieron recordar a Bardock algo que su esposa hace años le había dicho que había pasado, que Zod y Freezer habían llegado a una alianza, la cual era que el demonio del frío le iba a ayudar a conquistar Krypton si es de que él le entregaba un arma lo suficientemente poderosa.

Y recordó que el suero que se inyectó Zod no era más que la versión imperfecta qué había diseñado Lara, y qué el kryptoniano le había enviado el primer suero a Freezer.

-Si en verdad le inyectaron esa cosa a Vegeta, él se ha convertido en el peor monstruo que ha visto el universo. Exclamó Bardock alterado y dirigiéndose hacia el puerto dónde todas las naves salian de la nave principal.

Pero su charla no paso desapercibida para la chica kryptoniana y el padre sayayín los cuales siguieron Bardock escuchando toda la charla alternándose.

-Mi suero, le inyectaron mi suero a ese pobre niño. exclamó Lara completamente anonadada por haber escuchado esa noticia

-El príncipe Vegeta está serca, maldito niño me vengare por tantos años de exilio, el rey Vegeta me las pagará con la sangre de su hijo. Pensaba Paragus viendo a Broly con toda la intención de que fuera a pelear con el príncipe que ahora tenía el virus doomsday.

Y mientras los dos estaban pensando en la situación, Bardock se colocó su máscara y salió a toda velocidad de la nave principal, yendo a la coordenadas que le había dado Jaco.

-Esto es malo, el virus doomsday en el cuerpo de un sayayín tal vez sea la cosa más peligrosa del universo, y ahora Bardock se va a ir a enfrentar a él sin saber que ese suero es superior en todo sentido al que hice yo sola. No, tengo que ir a ayudarlo. Dijo Lara que corrió para tomar una nave para ir a seguir a su marido, pero en el momento en el que la iba a encender, vio que el padre sayayín le estaba hablando.

-Señorita permítanos acompañarla, va a necesitar alguien que la cuide, y Broly y yo seremos unos perfectos guardaespaldas. Dijo Paragus ocultando que en verdad quería ir hacer que su hijo se enfrentará al príncipe Vegeta.

-Esta bien suban, pero antes nesecitaran mejores armaduras. Respondió la chica kryptoniana sacando la misma máquina que uso para darle su armadura a su esposo, y haciendo que los nanobots cubrieran al padre junto con su hijo.

 _Nota del autor: Las mismas armaduras que traen en la nueva película, sólo que la de Broly es más pequeña_.

Tanto Paragus como Broly se quedaron anonadados al ver sus nuevas armaduras, pero Lara lo sacó rápido de su sorpresa para decirles que subieran a la nave.

y de esta forma los tres se fueron siguiendo a Bardock, para ayudarlo enfrentar al devastador sayayín doomsday.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 _Omake: Necesitamos dos más  
_  
Mientras que los asistentes disfrutaban de unas cuantas cervezas, los dos autores discutían sobre la trama de Over Marvel.

-Y su caída se dio ya que él hizo todo lo que hizo por miedo. Dijo el esqueleto sonriente a su compañero.

-El fic está quedando hermoso, aunque la tormenta de arena que se nos viene. Respondió el esqueleto faraón, mientras que los dos autores se ponían unos googles para evitar tanta arena.

Todo ese momento iba bastante bien hasta que empezaron a ver algunas dificultades en el bar.

Ha Tharll le era difícil hacer toda la producción de cerveza, y necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara, mientras que raven estaba teniendo problemas en servir los tragos a los clientes que venían.

-Bueno como tú fuiste por una gema creo que sería justo que yo vaya por otra. Dijo el esqueleto sonriente llamando a su mesera Hekapoo.

-Bien y ahora qué tengo que hacer. Dijo la guardiana de las tijeras con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien Hekapoo irás al mismo universo al que Arthas fue, pero en un momento diferente, y ten este espejo esa gema lo reconocerá al istante que lo vea. Pidió el autor mientras oía como al orco le tomaba trabajo hacer la cerveza solo.

Bien ya regresó, procuren que este lugar no se vaya el infierno sin mi, ha no ya nos encontramos ahí. Exclamó Hekapoo usando una de sus tijeras y dirigiéndose al universo que le habían dicho que fuera.

 _Universo Steven universe_.

Se podía ver como una gema azul que había tenido un pasado tormentoso iba de regreso al que ella consideraba como su hogar, sin saber que en el momento en el que pise el suelo del planeta iba a ser arrestada.

-Al fin, al fin soy libre podré llegar a casa. Dijo esta gema mejor conocida como lapis lazuli que voló miles de años luz en el espacio, y se encontraba a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros para llegar al planeta madre.

-Yo no te aconsejaría que entrarás a ese planeta. Dijo una voz que salio de un portal rojizo en frente de la gema.

-Quién eres tu, no pareces una gema. Preguntó lápis viendo a la chica que salía del portal

-Yo soy Hekapoo, y mi jefe me pidió que viniera por ti, ya que cuando entres hay sí que la pasarás mal. Respondió la guardiana de las tijeras recargandose en su portal.

-Y porque me harían algo, soy una gema y no soy una cristal gem. Preguntó la gema azul que miraba intrigada a la chica.

-Bueno lo que sucederá cuando entres a este planeta va a ser que te arrestaran, te enviarán de regreso a la tierra, y terminarás fusionando te a la fuerza con una gema llamada jasper. Dijo Hekapoo con tranquilidad.

-Qué ¿pero porque harían eso? yo nunca traicione al planeta madre. Respondió lápiz viendo con algo de temor y enojo a la guardiana de las tijeras.

-Sencillo por ese chico que conociste llamado Steven, creen que es Rose cuarzo cuando en realidad solamente es su hijo, pero tu para protegerlo te terminarás fusionando con esa gema y la contendras en el océano de ese planeta.

-Mi... Mientes, porque debería creerte cómo sabes que eso va a pasar.

-Te miré a través de este espejo, me dijeron que lo reconocerías cuando lo vieras, si no me crees puedes verlo con tus propios ojos. Respondió la guardiana de las tijeras dándole el espejo que le dio el autor.

Lápiz pudo ver todo el futuro que iba a ocurrir después de que llegar al planeta madre, y sólo vio que gran parte del tiempo vivía asustada de las diamantes y sintiéndose desprotegida, y queriendo dar media vuelta y refugiarse en cualquier planeta para estar sola, pero en el momento en el que planeaba hacerlo Hekapoo le dijo.

-Hey chica si quieres refugiarte de esas diamantes puedes venir conmigo, mi jefe es bastante bueno y te quiere entre nosotros. Exclamó la guardiana de las tijeras abriendo otro portal que llevaba al bar del infierno.

-Y porque quieres llevarme contigo, no he hecho nada especial.

-Bueno mi jefe necesita un poco de ayuda ya que necesita más personal, y vas a poder estar libre de las diamantes y descansaras en un lugar donde no te van a molestar.

-¿Hay alguna trampa en todo esto?. Preguntó la gema que no confiaba en nadie.

-Solamente trabajarás haciendo cerveza, vas a poder ocupar tus poderes de esa forma, otros empleados tenemos otras responsabilidades pero también hacemos misiones, pero no es necesario que tú las hagas si no quieres. Respondió Hekapoo empezando a entrar a su portal.

La gema se sentía confundida y asustada, pero al escuchar que le daban una opción para escapar de toda esta situación, se acercó al portal viéndolo fijamente.

-Qué no vienes. Dijo la guardiana de las tijeras asomando su cabeza otra vez de regreso al universo de Steven.

Y de esta forma la gema atravesó el portal también apareciendo enfrente de todo el bar.

-¿Y qué es este lugar?. preguntó la gema confundida.

-No es más que un simple y llano bar con unos cuantos personajes locos en el. Dijo la linda gerente del autor Monika mientras la llevaba a conocer al resto de asistentes.

-Muchas gracias Hekapoo. dijo el autor viendo a su asistente y mirando al frente al lector

-Bien he notado que hay una persona que no le gusta la forma en la que estoy llevando mi fic, solamente te puedo decir que si no te gusta eres libre de dejarlo de leer.

-Voy a hacer que madure a su tiempo pero por ahora solo es un niño, pude disfrutar de jugar y crecer a su forma mientras combate el mal del mundo y aprende delas experiencias lo cual lo van a llevar a hacer una persona madura, pero sin perder el encanto característico tanto de Goku como de Superman y de Clark Kent. A eso se le llama CONTRUCCIÓN DE PERSONAJE.

-Y por último voy a subir Over Marvel en mi cuenta, y también la subir a Kaiser akuma 7 en la suya, y si ahorita estoy teniendo alguno que otro hater con respecto a la forma en la que estoy llevando este fic, estoy más que seguro que la tormenta de arena caerá en el otro. Dijo el autor riendo maquiavelicamente mientras que el resto de sus asistentes reían con él.


	19. DB amalgama DC 20

**Dragonball amalgama Dc capítulo 20: Goku vs Diana y linternas verdes vs Doom Vegeta**.

-A dónde se están llevando a ese chico Batwoman. preguntó Oolong viendo cómo es que esas personas con trajes negros Se llevaban a nightwing a un lugar desconocido.

-No lo sé pero a donde sea que se lo lleven nosotros iremos. Respondió la chica murciélago mientras corría de manera sigilosa, y era seguida por sus compañeros.

Y mientras los chicos seguían a las personas que se llevaban a nightwing, en la plataforma el presentador del torneo comenzaba a anunciar a los siguientes peleadores

-Los participantes que siguen a pesar de que son muy jóvenes, ya están empezando su camino en las artes marciales y en ser super héroes.

-El primer peleador es un pequeño muchacho el cual viene de las montañas paoz, una tierra que se sabe que está invadida de monstruos, pero hoy ha venido a este torneo a intentar volverse el campeón mundial de las artes marciales, con ustedes Super Goku. Gritó el hombre de los lentes oscuros mientras el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano flotaba hacia la plataforma.

-De este otro lado tenemos a una jovencita que afirma venir de una tierra aún no conocida por nosotros, dónde está lleno de hermosas mujeres guerreras y ella es la princesa de todas ellas, con ustedes wonder woman. Gritó el presentador con euforia haciendo que todo el público se emocionara, mientras que la amazona golpeaba su escudo con su espada.

Los dos niños cuando se dieron cuenta de todo el público quedaron asombrados, ya que no esperaban que tanta gente se emocionara por su combate, pera después mirarse el uno al otro.

-Es una lástima que tú y yo no nos fuéramos enfrentar en la última ronda del torneo. Dijo La Amazona viendo hacia Goku.

-Si es una lástima, Pero el lado bueno es que empezaré el torneo peleando contra ti. Respondió el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano poniéndose en pose de pelea, y dándole una sonrisa retadora a Diana que le emociono y sonrojo al mismo tiempo, mientras que entre el público una jovencita pelirroja tomaba fotos del momento.

-Esto es excelente, con estas fotos sin duda me aceptan en el diario. Exclamó esta jovencita qué enfocaba la lente de su cámara en Goku, mientras pensaba que se veía muy guapo.

Los niños se miraba el uno al otro con miradas desafiantes, y mientras cada quien hacia la pose de la tortuga el presentador dio inicio al combate.

Goku sin perder el tiempo uso sus rayos solares en contra de la amazona, pero Diana se protegió con su escudo del ataque y en ese momento el sayayín kriptoniano voló a toda velocidad en contra de la pequeña amazona, dándole un golpe al estómago tan fuerte que hizo que Diana se estrellase en dónde el público se encontraba.

La amazona estuvo unos segundos caída, pero en el momento en que se levantó de los escombros que había causado, vio como Goku comenzaba a cargar su ki

-Aprendió a elevar su ki más rápido de lo que me esperaba, tendré que tomarme la pelea más enserio o si no me ganará. pensó Diana que de un salto se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano.

Goku al ver a su amiga dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el lanzo un golpe, pero La amazona en lugar de ir directo a él lo rodeo extrañando al mestizo, que no se dio cuenta que Diana había puesto su lazo alrededor de su cuello sino hasta que fue muy tarde

Y en ese momento la amazona aprovechando su impulso jaló del cuello a Goku, estrellándolo contra la plataforma varias veces, Y para rematar Diana jaló a él mestizo sayayín kriptoniano hacia ella devolviéndole el golpe que le dio al estómago hace unos momentos, para después darle una patada que lo mandó a volar por los cielos.

Todo el público estaba asombrado con la pelea en especial esta jovencita la cual no dejaba de tomar fotos del combate, pero se molestó un poco al ver qué Super Goku estuviera siendo golpeado, pero no pudo seguir tomando fotos ya que la amazona dio un salto para alcanzar al mestizo.

Diana usando su aura de ki fue a toda velocidad hacia dónde se encontraba Goku, que se había liberado del lazo y ya iba de regreso en picada hacia ella.

Los dos niños chocaron sus puños causando una onda expansiva qué hizo temblar toda la isla Dónde se estaba llevando el torneo, y con cada choque de sus puños mas ondas expansivas se daban haciendo que el público se sujetara de sus asientos para evitar caer.

Diana sujeto a Goku de los hombros y le dio un rodillazo al estómago y Goku le devolvió El golpe dándole una patada al pecho, y sin contenerse la amazona dio varios golpes continuos al rostro de su oponente, pero el sayayín kriptoniano logró detener los puños de Diana sujetándola con ambas manos.

-Haz mejorado desde que nos enfrentamos en la isla de las amazonas. Dijo Goku dándole un cabezazo a la pequeña amazona, pero ella usando sus dos piernas le dio otra patada al estómago liberándose del agarré del súper niño.

-Tú también haz mejorado, antes no sabías cómo usar tu aura de ki para elevar tu poder, y ahora ya sabes cómo usarlo. Dijo Diana esquivando con sus brazaletes varias ráfagas de ki que Goku lanzaba de sus manos.

El mestizo sayayín kriptoniano al ver que sus ráfagas de ki no le estaban haciendo nada comenzó a soplar hacia la amazona que empezó a ser congelada, para después ser impactada por un golpe de masó haciendo que ella cayere en picada hacia la plataforma del torneo.

Después de ese golpe Diana trato de levantarse poniéndose de rodillas, pero al alzar la mirada vio que Goku ya la avía alcanzado estando enfrenté de ella, dándole otro golpe cuarteando toda la plataforma y causando un gran terremoto.

La amazona se encontraba derribada y parecía que perdería la pelea, pero en el momento en que el mestizo trato de dar otro golpe este fue esquivado por Diana. Qué usando otra vez su lazo ató las manos de Goku para después cargar una ráfaga de ki en su mano, que hizo que el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano saliera volando de lugar.

El público a pesar de que tenía que sostenerse de sus asientos por el impacto de los golpes de los niños estaban completamente maravillados por esta pelea, mientras el presentador miraba con asombro ambos niños.

-Qué increíble pelea damas y caballeros, sin duda cualquiera de estos dos muchachos podrá llegar a la ronda final. Gritó el presentador tratando de no caer por el temblor que había causado la amazona, ya que avía salido volando hacia dónde Hiba él mestizo.

Goku salió volando varios metros hacia el cielo, pero en el momento en que logró detenerse vió que Diana ya estaba enfrente de él, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la amazona tomó su espada cargandola con su ki dándole un corte a Goku que hizo que salieravolando aún más lejos, sacándolo de la órbita terrestre.

-Creo que no medi mis fuerzas, pero si Goku aguanta la respiración bajo el agua sin duda aguantará estar en el espacio. Bueno si quiero ganar tendré que hacer esto. Pensó la pequeña amazona guardando su espada y su escudo, y poniendo sus manos en posición del ataque más famoso de la escuela de la tortuga y el tridente.

-Kame Hame Haaaa. Gritó Diana lanzando su técnica en contra de Goku que aún no lograba detenerse del último ataque que recibió, y para mala suerte suya el kame hame ha ya se encontraba a poco de alcanzarlo.

Pero reaccionando a tiempo el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano logró usar sus rayos solares para tratar de frenar el impacto del kame Hame Ha, pero al encontrarse tan cerca de él fue vencido en el choque de poderes y terminó recibiendo el ataque directo.

Goku terminó cayendo a la tierra otra vez en una gran bola de fuego, mientras que la amazona creía que se había pasado un poco con la técnica que usó, y planeaba ir en rescate de su amigo.

-Es muy poderosa, ése ataques y me lastimó pero todo lo que a echo Diana en el combate me acaba de dar una idea. Aún le puedo ganar. pensó el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano viendo a lo lejos a la amazona con su súper visión.

Y deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del suelo, Goku alzó la mirada para ver a su amiga y rival y con una gran sonrisa fue volando directo hacia ella.

-Eso es Goku no te rindas y dame la mejor pelea de mi vida. Exclamó la pequeña amazona volviendo a tomar su escudo y su espada, para prepararse para el impacto que vendría pero se sorprendió al ver que Goku pasó de largo de ella.

-Con sólo dos vuelta será suficiente. Dijo el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano concentrando su aura de ki para salir volando con todas sus fuerzas, rodeando el planeta.

Diana no entendía lo que estaba haciendo su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Goku regresaba del mismo lado pareciendo que la quería golpear. Y preparando su escudo para recibir el impacto, Pero nuevamente se sorprendió al ver que el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano había vuelto a pasar de largo de ella.

-Porque está haciendo eso, y ahora tiene más impulso y es más rápido que antes. Acaso él. Se preguntó Diana pero al momento de deducir lo que Goku estaba haciendo Fue demasiado tarde, ya que el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano había dado la otra vuelta que le restaba al mundo, y sin darle tiempo más que usar su escudo para protegerse del golpe, Goku le dio un golpe con toda la fuerza cinética que acumuló, haciendo que la amazona saliera disparada en contra de varias montañas destrozandolas de lado a lado.

Y haciendo la que regrese a la plataforma del torneo Pero antes de que se estrellara y causará gran destrucción por su caída Goku la interceptó, evitando que recibiera otro golpe, y notando que Diana se encontraba fuera de combate, pero con una pequeña sonrisa por haber tenido una gran pelea.

-La participante wonder woman se encuentra fuera de combate, el ganador es súper Goku. Gritó el presentador con gran ánimo haciendo que todo el público saltará de la emoción, ya que éste había sido el combate más emocionante de lo que lleva del torneo.

El mestizo cargo de forma nupcial al amazona y trató de llevársela con él a las gradas, pero en ese momento enfrente de él aparecieron las mismas personas que se llevaron a nightwing exigiéndoles que le entregara a Diana, cosa que extraño tanto a Goku como el presentador y hasta los mismos expectadores.

-No te la daré ella se queda conmigo. Exclamó el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano mirando con desconfianza a estas personas, que lo amenazaron de que si no la entregaba lo iban a descalificar.

Pero eso molestó más a Goku que comenzó a amenazar a estas personas, haciendo que sus ojos brillarán como si fuera a lanzar sus rayo solares, pero en uno de los palcos donde se encontraban las personas que dirigían el torneo una mujer de traje y de piel oscura le gritó.

-Niño más te vale que nos entregues a esa niña o serás descalificado. Dijo esta mujer que no se la alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro.

-Qué harán con ella, no siento buenas intenciones de ustedes. Gritó Goku mirando fijamente a esta mujer, pero sorpresivamente Batman apareció detrás de él y le dijo.

-Haz caso a lo que dice Goku, después nos encargaremos de ella. Dijo el caballero de la noche haciendo que Goku se sorprendiera, ya que no esperaba que Batman fuera aparecer detrás de él y le dijera eso.

-Pero no siente sus kis, hay malas intenciones detrás de ellos. Respondió el mestizo mirando a Batman.

-Sólo hazlo Goku, te prometo que no le pasara nada, confía en mi. Respondió el hombre murciélago viendo con molestia a esta mujer que le sonreía picaramente.

Y de esta manera sin más remedio el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano entregó a la amazona desmayada a estas personas, las cuales se la llevaron de inmediato y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Pero lo que nadie espero era que la niña que estaba entre las gradas logró tomar varias fotos de esta mujer, logrando distinguir quién era.

-Si ella está organizando el torneo, eso quiere decir que hay una muy buena noticia detrás de todo esto.

 _En el espacio._

Jaco después de darle aviso a Bardock de él ataque de Vegeta, el linterna verde muy nervioso fue al planeta que estaba siendo destruido por el sayayin doomsday, pero para su suerte antes de que él llegara otros tres de sus compañeros ya se encontraban a las afueras de él planeta que estaba siendo atacado.

-Vaya sí que te tardaste Jaco. Dijo uno de los linternas que A falta de mejor descripción era un ser robusto muy musculoso con una quijada muy amplia que parecía no tener nariz y unas pequeñas orejas.

-Perdona Kilowog, pero solo pase por Bardock para que me sustituya en esta misión. Contestó Jaco el cual creía que si el sayayín junto con 3 de los mejores linternas podrían encargarse de la crisis sin él.

Pero al notar que Bardock aún no se encontraba en ese lugar agarró su anillo y dijo.

-Bardock cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar. Reclamó con molestia el pequeño linterna, y retrocediendo poco a poco para dejar a sus compañeros solos en la misión.

-No te irás de aquí Jaco, recuerda que los guardianes te advirtieron que si no cumplías con tus misiones, te mandarían a un infierno donde una mujer incubaria alienígenas dentro de ti. Exclamó otro de la élite de los linternas el cual era un joven de piel azul y de cabellos blancos, que miraba la condición del planeta desde su anillo.

-Vamos Merus saben bien que no nesecitaran de mi ayuda, así que creo que mejor me ire. Dijo el linterna a sus compañeros que aún esperaban la llegada del sayayín.

-Tú no te vas Jaco, y quiero terminar rápido con esto, ya que desde que fui a ese planeta llamado tierra y tomé prestado el cuerpo de ese muchacho me gustó estar con mujeres y comer, y quiero experimentar lo mismo con otras especies. Exclamó el último de los linternas el cual también a falta de mejor descripción, parecía la fusión entre iron man y un kamen rider.

-Por favor no me obligues a ir Jiya, entre ustedes y Bardock se podrán hacer cargo de ese monstruo. suplico Jaco el cual fue tomado por Kilowog para evitar que escapara mientras le decía que no tuviera miedo.

 _Nota del autor: Jiya un personaje creado por Akira toriyama y Masakazu katsura, el cual es un patrullero galáctico que llegó a la tierra mucho antes que Jaco, y tiene una aventura mucho más interesante que la de él_.

De esta manera los cuatro linternas fueron a toda velocidad al planeta que estaba siendo asediado por Vegeta, y mientras descendían notaron que todo el planeta daba la pinta de ser uno de los conquistados por Freezer.

Pero éste se encontraba completamente devastado, extrañando a los linternas los cuales se preguntaban Por qué Vegeta estaría atacando un planeta de Freezer, y porque tenía esa apariencia.

-La señal de auxilio que te llegó Jaco ¿De quién provenía? Preguntó kilowog que aún tenía sujetado a Jaco, y que se esforzaba por librarse del agarre de su compañero linterna.

-Sólo me llegaron las coordenadas de este planeta, junto con una llamada remota de auxilio y las fotos de Vegeta. Contestó el pequeño linterna que seguía luchando por liberarse del agarre de kilowog.

-Hay que estar atentos tal vez esto sea una trampa. Exclamó Merus el cual sondeaba la zona proyectando de su anillo varios ojos vigías.

Y Jaco sin más remedio que resignarse a tener que cumplir con la misión, trato de hablar con Jiya sobre la experiencia que tuvo en el planeta tierra para calmar los nervios que tenía.

-¿Como qué estar con mujeres?. Preguntó el pequeño linterna haciendo que el traje robótico pareciera tener una expresión de lujuria, al recordar ese momento.

-Bueno cuando me mandaron a la tierra para evitar la invasión de un vampiro que llegó con un ejército de pulgas a secuestrar mujeres jóvenes y bellas, salve a una sensual prostituta de ser violada y asesinada, y como recompensa ella me dejó probar el placer que es tener a una mujer. Respondió el robot linterna a sus compañeros que lo voltearon a ver extrañado.

-Esto va en contra de las reglas de los linternas Jiya, estabas en una misión. Respondió Jaco el cual se encontraba completamente consternado de lo que hizo su compañero.

-No es para tanto Jaco, a veces uno se tiene que divertir en los planetas que vicita. Contestó kilowog el cual notó qué el pequeño linterna ya no hacía esfuerzos para liberarse, así que decidió confiar en él y lo soltó.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Jiya, pero concuerdo con kilowog uno se tiene que relajar a veces en las misiones. Dijo Merus el cual después de unos minutos de estar sobrevolando el planeta, uno de los ojos vigías fue destrozado en cuestión de segundos, siendo una mancha oscura lo único que logró captar.

-Parece que ya sabe que estamos aquí. Respondió el joven linterna el cual proyecto de su anillo una pistola espacial.

-Yo... Yo creo que deberíamos esperar a Bardock. Dijo Jaco con miedo, el cual cerró su puño con fuerza preparando su anillo para cualquier situación que lo llegar a sorprender.

-No te preocupes, solamente recuerda lo que te enseñe cuando apenas eras un aprendiz. Dijo kilowog el cual trataba de hacer que Jaco se llenará de valor para la pelea.

Y mientras eso sucedía más de los ojos vigías estaban siendo destruidos rápidamente, y a la distancia varias explosiones en diferentes puntos del planeta parecían rodear a los linternas verdes.

-Estén todos listos. Ordenó Jiya el cual hizo que sus compañeros se pusieran en un círculo viendo a todas las direcciones, esperando el ataque de Vegeta, y obedeciendo al robot linterna los 4 hicieron un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos para protegerse de cualquier ataque, mientras cada uno en frente de ellos hacia un pequeño orificio en el escudo para así apuntar con su anillo.

Cada uno de ellos se encontraba sumamente atento, ya que además de las explosiones se empezaron a oír rugidos que no eran de un niño, y sonaban más como el rugido de un ozaru junto con el de un monstruo.

Pero lo que no esperaron es que en donde había una explosión, un rayo de energía color rojo salió en medio de está, dando directo al campo de fuerza de los linternas quebrandolo un poco.

-Ese ataque vino de la explosión, todos apunten a esa dirección. Ordenó el robot linterna haciendo que los cuatro dispararan de sus anillos rayos de energía.

Los 4 continuaron disparando al mismo sitio, pero sorpresivamente en otro lugar otro rayo de energía color rojo le dio a su campo de fuerza, que parecía que no aguantaría otro ataque como ese.

-El escudo no resistirá otro rayo, hay que romper la formación de defensa. Yo trataré de llamar su atención, en el momento en que me ataque ustedes lo rodearan y entré los cuatro lo someteremos. Exclamó Jiya haciendo qué kilowog y merus estén de acuerdo, mientras que Jaco se encontraba completamente aterrado.

Y justo en el momento en el que otro rayo iba a impactar en el escudo, los 4 linternas rompieron la formación, y el robot linterna fue directo hacia donde salía ese ataque, viendo que quién lo hacía no era otro sino Vegeta.

pero éste ya no parecía el príncipe sayayín del cual tenían registros, ya que ahora se veía mucho más musculoso que antes con la piel de una tonalidad gris oscura los ojos completamente rojos, y varias espinas de huesos traspasaban sus hombros brazos, rodillas y pecho

 _Nota del autor: no quiero hacer tan monstruoso a Vegeta, así que lo voy a dejar que conserve su cuerpo sayayín, Pero el virus doomsday va por niveles. en un futuro mostraré dibujos qué he hecho de los personajes que escrito, para que se hagan de una idea de cómo es que lucen._

El sayayín rápidamente dio un salto hacia donde estaba Jiya, dándole un golpe al estómago del traje robótico lanzándolo lejos, pero éste había caído en la trampa del resto de los otros linternas, ya que tanto kilowog como Merus proyectaron de sus anillos varias cadenas gigantes que envolvían a Vegeta.

Y aprovechando el momento el robot linterna se levantó de los escombros donde había caído y se volvió a lanzar hacia el sayayín, y con su anillo le disparó directo al rostro un rayo de energía, habiendo una gran explosión que cubrió toda la zona del combate.

después de ese gran ataque los cuatro parecían confiados en especial jacó que miro todo desde lejos, ya que no se atrevío a moverse, pero cuando se empezo a disipar el humo que causó la explosión los tres volvieron a preparar sus anillos

Ya que se podía ver a Vegeta que comenzó a sanar sus heridas de forma inmediata, he imitando a Napa abrió por completo su boca del cual salió una ráfaga de ki roja, que mando a volar a Jiya el cual si no hubiera usado su anillo para protegerse su traje hubiese sido destruido.

Después él sayayín haciendo un poco de esfuerzos destruyó las construcciones de los dos linternas, se dirigió directamente hacia kilowog dándole un golpe al estómago y después un golpe de martillo que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Nerus trato de detenerlo haciendo otra vez la misma proyección de pistola paralizadora, pero ninguno de los disparos lograba someter a Vegeta que se dirigió hacia el dándole una patada al rostro, estrellándolo en contra de una montaña que está a lo lejos.

los tres linternas vieron como Vegeta completamente descontrolado comenzó a aumentar más su ki haciendo temblar todo el planeta, y Jaco que se encontraba más cerca de Merus fue a auxiliarlo para después comenzar a pedir refuerzos a Bardock, el cual por algún extraño motivo aún no llegaba.

-Dónde rayos te encuentras, porque aún no llegas. Gritaba con desesperación El pequeño linterna a su anillo, el cual no era contestado por el sayayín.

 _Con Bardock 10 minutos antes del combate_

El sayayín se encontraba recorriendo el espacio sin su anillo puesto, y solamente usando su máscara para evitar morir asfixiado, y dirigiéndose a el planeta que Jaco le había dicho que fuera, pero en ese justo momento su anillo brillo mandando un mensaje.

-Bardock cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar.

-Maldición, todavía que atiendo su llamado me reclama porque aún no llegó. Exclamó el sayayín guardando su anillo en una parte de su armadura donde no logre escuchar los reclamos de Jaco.

Y mientras el sayayín se dirigía a toda velocidad al planeta, comenzó a usar su máscara que detectaba quienes se encontraban más serca dándose.

-Bien parece que quienes fueron a ese planeta son Jacó, Kilowog, Merus y Jiya, y veo que el príncipe también aumentó drásticamente su poder. Bueno veo que no mentía y en verdad le inyectaron ese maldito suero a Vegeta. Dijo Bardock yendo directo al planeta, pero comenzó a detectar otros poderes que venían directo de la nave de la sádica diosa, que no se encontraba muy lejos de la ubicación de él.

-Esas firmas de energías son muy parecidas a la de los soldados de Freezer. Exclamó Bardock aumentando la visión a distancia de la máscara, y notando que se trataba de una nave de la élite de él demonio del frío.

pero algo extrañó al sayayín que apesar de que no podía sentir el poder de las personas, tenía el presentimiento de que personas que él conocía se encontraban dentro de esa nave.

-No, no puede ser posible, ellos están muertos. Dijo Bardock mirando fijamente la nave, y a pesar de que seguía residiendo llamadas de Jaco la intriga lo estaba matando por dentro, y tomando la decisión de ir directo a la nave de Freezer.

Y mientras el sayayín cambiaba de dirección, dentro de la nave un soldado se dio cuenta de que Bardock se acercaba, yendo directo a avisarle a la sádica diosa sobre el inminente ataque que tendrían.

-Señorita Grail, el sayayin Bardock se acerca a la nave rápidamente, párese que no calló en la trampa. Dijo el soldado muy nervioso, ya que temia que el sayayín lo matará, o que la diosa lo hiciera por dar esa noticia.

-No soldado, todo va acorde al plan. Respondió Grail viendo por uno de los ventanales de la nave, y mientras miraba se alcanzaba a distinguir 5 figuras que a cada uno de estas un ojo les brillaban con un incandescente brilló rojo.

fin del capítulo

Omake: quién deberíamos reclutar

Después de que lapislázuli se acostumbrara a su nueva vida y de encontrarse de mala gana con jasper, todos estaban esperando que misión tendrían que hacer ahora, ya que solamente atender el bar les resultaba aburrido al personal.

Y para evitar el aburrimiento la línda gerente del autor Monika llamó a una junta con el resto del personal.

-Bueno chicos Raven me ha informado que ha tenido algunos problemas atendiendo a los clientes, ya que necesita alguien más que la ayude a servir los tragos. Dijo la linda yandere señalando a una pizarra dónde escribiría los nombres de el posible siguiente asistente.

-Mientras no sea otro Superman estamos bien. Exclamó prime el cual ya cualquiera sabía el conflicto que tiene con el mismo de otras realidades.

-Cálmate súper tonto nadie te va a quitar tu lugar. Respondió Nova la cual lo miraba de forma coqueta.

-Bueno todos estamos de acuerdo de que no tiene que ser otro Superman, porque sino prime posiblemente lo va a terminar matando. Dijo Monika tachando el nombre de Superman.

-Qué les parece alguien del universo Marvel, le haríamos un favor al sacarlo de esa perversa corporación controlada por ese ratón. Exclamó Hekapoo la cual se estaba sirviendo una cerveza.

Es buena idéa Pero ya tenemos a deadpool y a chica ardilla para los omakes de Over Marvel. Respondió la linda gerente pensando en que otro podrían contratar.

-Bueno que les parece alguien de ese otro universo que compró ese ratón star wars. Exclamó thrall ya que hace unos días la oficina y el bar vieron una maratón de películas en el cine de las yanderes que se encontraba en otro infierno, viendo todas las películas de star wars.

Todos al escuchar esa idea concordaron con el, ya que era una muy buena idea Pero tendrían que escoger quién era digno de ser llevado.

-Bueno parece que todos estamos de acuerdo, pero quién es el correcto, necesitamos a alguien que sea multifunciones para que me ayude a servir las cervezas. Dijo Raven la cual meditaba quién era el correcto.

-Qué les parece lord palpatine, ya tiene experiencia sirviendo tragos en esa animación de el bar de los villanos. Exclamó Tyrande.

-Tal vez pero es muy gruñón. Respondió Jaina la cual pensaba en quién otra podrían contratar.

Qué tal Darth Vader el más grande villano de toda la historia de ése universo. Respondió Lápiz la cual aún se sentía algo extraña de estar en ese lugar.

-No es mala idea. Respondió Monika anotando su nombre en la pizarra.

-Qué les parece darck maul. Exclamó Nova tomada del brazo del Superman loco.

-Puede ser puede ser. Respondió la yandere anotando también su nombre en la pizarra.

Muchos se seguían preguntando a quién deberían contratar, hasta que Monika recordando una vieja serie de star wars que había visto el autor y se la había mostrado a ella.

-Qué les parece el general Grievous, es alguien que le agrada al autor desde niño. Exclamó Monika mostrando esa vieja animación en dónde el droide le pateaba el trasero a varios jedis.

todo el personal estuvo de acuerdo en que él era el indicado y para darle aviso a su jefe, Monika entró a la oficina donde encontró al pobre esqueleto sonriente tirado frente a una computadora terminando de editar este capítulo, mientras tenía un mar de lágrimas cómicas ya que le había tomado mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo.

-Jefe no se preocupe, sé que ha tenido una semana muy atareada y tiene que continuar con el otro capítulo de over Marvel, así que nosotros nos haremos cargo hasta que el señor kaiser ya haya terminado de entrenar a sus nuevos asistentes e iremos atacar a ese ratón, y a sacar al nuevo asistente de ese universo. por ahora no se preocupe nosotros nos haremos cargo. Exclamó la linda yandere dándole un beso en el cráneo de su jefecito.


	20. DB amalgama DC 21

Hola se que no estoy muy acostumbrado a hablar al principio de el capitulo, pero siento que les tengo que explicar el por que no he publicado el cap, he estado muy ocupado estos días y para ser sincero he tenido una gran falta de inspiración, este a sido el cap que mas me a tomado trabajo escribir de todos lo que he hecho, esto no quiere decir que lo dejare ni nada de eso, y para c infiltraran ompensar estos días subiré el capitulo 22 en 5 dias, sin mas que decir disfruta el capitulo

 **Título: Dragonball amalgama DC capitulo 21: Aquaman vs Grifter y la muerte de Vegeta  
**  
 _En la tierra._

Después de que la chica murciélago junto a sus compañeros siguieran a la personas que se llevaron a nightwing, llegaron a una zona abandonada de la isla la cual ni peleadores ni espectadores podían entrar, siendo muy bien vigilada por soldados.

-Oye Batwoman No crees que es muy peligroso andar rondando por esta zona, creo que sería mejor olvidarnos de todo esto y regresar al torneo. Exclamó Oolong el cual no quería entrar por donde pasaron las personas que se llevaron al chico acróbata ya que veía que todos ahí estaban muy bien armados.

-Si quieres regresar regresa, Pero tendrás que salir tú solo de esta isla. Exclamó la chica murciélago la cual se escabulló sigilosamente hacia la entrada que custodiaban esos soldados, siendo seguida por Yamcha y Puar, dejándolo sólo a él cerdo en el lugar donde se había escondido, para después ir corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlos.

Tanto Batwoman como el chico elástico lograron derribar a todos los guardias sin ningún problema, para después ocultarse para no ser vistos por los demás soldados, mientras la chica murciélago buscaba a su ex compañero recorriendo toda la instalación, terminando enfrente de una sala de operaciones donde se escuchaban gritos de dolor.

-Que estan haciendo hay adentro. Exclamó Yamcha con los ojos bien abiertos, y angustiando a la chica murciélago la cual de una patada derribó la puerta, dándose cuenta que los que gritaban de dolor eran las personas que planeaban operar a nightwing.

-Batwoman, Batman me dijo que vendrías en ese extraño mensaje que me mandó, pero no me esperaba que vinieras con compañía. Exclamó el chico acróbata viendo de reojo a Batwoman.

-Ellos Se volvieron aliados míos después de una misión que tuve, Pero a ti qué te importa. respondió la chica murciélago dándole un abrazo.

-Si ya a pasado tiempo Batwoman, y siempre fuiste más sociable que el viejo gruñón de Batman. dijo nightwing correspondiendo el abrazo a la chica murciélago.

-Siempre supe que ustedes dos montaron un teatro con esa pelea que tuvieron, pero por lo que me estás diciendo me supongo que tú tampoco sabes porqué Batman está concursando en el torneo y no nos dice nada, o si. preguntó Batwoman

-Si, yo tampoco sé por qué Batman está concursando pero él me envió un mensaje oculto pidiéndome que compitiera en el torneo.

Y mientras los dos seguían con su conversación abrazados esto causo por completo celos a Yamcha, pero en el momento en el que el chico elástico planeaba interrogar a nightwing, vieron como uno de los médicos que había sido golpeado, planeaba escapar siendo detenido de un golpe por Batwoman para interrogarlo.

-Muy bien infeliz, nos dirás porque quisiste tú y tus compañeros operar a mi amigo y con qué propósitos. exigió saber la chica murciélago la cual lo azotó en contra de una pared.

-Por favor no me lastime, lo diré todo, sólo seguíamos órdenes, ellos firmaron un papel ellos estaban de acuerdo en todo esto. Exclamó el medio.

-Se refiere al papel que firmaron los participantes del torneo. Interrogó la chica murciélago mientras que nightwing le apuntaba con una de sus varillas a esta persona a la cabeza.

-Si, todos ellos aceptaron que sí perdían cualquier encuentro se les podría ser una operación, en el cual le podríamos instalar un chip de control mental o una bomba, si es de qué su mente era lo suficientemente poderosa como para oponerse al chip.

-Eso explica por qué Batman no quiso hablar con nosotros, él esta entrenado para resistir el control mental un simple aparato no podría con él, así que lo debieron haber operado poniéndole la bomba, y tiene que seguir compitiendo si no morirá, Pero en qué momento lo pudieron haber atrapado. Se preguntaban nightwing molestó.

-Debió de haber sido cuando se enfrentó a las personas de ese otro universo, se escuchaba cansado y herido después del combate que tuvo. El líder de estas personas debe haber capturado a Batman y operarlo para después amenazarlo para participar en el torneo, y con la fama de que se ha enfrentado a seres metahumanos y los ha vencido lo planean usar para qué gané todas sus peleas, y si llegara a perder lo asesinaran. Exclamó Batwoman molesta y apunto de darle un golpe a este tipo.

-Quién te dio esa orden quién está detrás del torneo. Exigió saber el chico acróbata el cual no pudo recibir respuesta alguna ya que una horda de soldados llegaron de improvisto, comenzando a disparar en contra de ellos teniendo todos que cubrirse

 **En la plataforma del torneo**

Todos en el torneo se encontraban completamente extrañados de ver lo ocurrido con la amazona, en especial el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano que le iba a pedir respuestas a Batman de lo ocurrido, pero cuando volteó a ver este ya no se encontraba en ninguna parte, además de que avía vuelto a disminuir su ki nuevamente.

-Gokuuuu que pasó ¿por qué se llevaron a Diana esos tipos, y qué pasó con Batman?. Preguntó el calvito mata extraterrestres el cual miraba a su amigo, y teniendo el presentimiento que algo malo pasaría.

-No lo sé Krilin, pero Batman me dijo que confiará, pero presiento que algo muy malo pasara. Respondió el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano que regresó a las gradas junto con el calvito.

-Pero Goku al tratar de concentrarse en encontrar el ki de Batman, sorpresivamente empezó a escuchar una voz de una persona que no se veía por ninguna parte, y que esta hablaba específicamente de él.

-Vaya esto sí que será una noticia, si logró tomarle una foto y una entrevista a ése niño que le ganó a la niña, que estoy más que segura que ganará el torneo. y si logró conseguir evidencias de que esa mujer es la que está detrás del torneo, sin duda me contrataran en el diario el planeta sin importar la edad que tenga. Dijo una chica que se escabulló entre todo el público y logró pasar a las gradas de los peleadores, evadiendo a la seguridad pero cuando iba a entrar a ver a los participantes se encontró de frente a Goku, el cual le dijo.

-¿Oye niña estás hablando de mí? ¿y porque puedo escucharte desde tan lejos?. Preguntó Goku acercándose al rostro de esta niña, la cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Cómo supiste que estaba hablando de ti, si yo venía hablando sola desde que salí de las gradas y estaba a metros de distancia. Respondió la pequeña niña la cual para evitar que se pusiera más roja, le tomó una foto a el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano.

-No lo sé, pero pude escucharte a la perfección. Respondió Goku el cual la miraba alegre y extrañado.

-Oye Goku tal vez por el entrenamiento que tuviste con el rey todos estos meses tal vez pudiste desarrollar otro poder que no sabías que tenías. Dijo Krilin haciendo qué ambos niños se sorprendieran, y haciendo que Goku le diera un abrazo a esta niña, ya que gracias a ella se dio cuenta de un nuevo poder el super oído.

-Gracias pero dime cuál es tu nombre. preguntó el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano el cual miraba a los ojos a esta niña que con pena le respondió

Mi nombre es Suno, Suno lane, y soy una reportera

-Y estoy más que segura que tú vas a ganar el torneo Así que para cuando lo ganes en agradecimiento tal vez me podrías dar una entrevista. Exclamó la niña la cual ignoró por completo que Krilin estaba ahí, y sin importar que el también era otro participante.

Y mientras los dos niños seguían conociendo a esta pequeña el presentador anunciaba el siguiente combate.

-Damas y caballeros no tomen en cuenta lo sucedido y sigamos disfrutando del torneo, que se pone cada vez más emocionante ya que nuestro siguiente combate será entre el participante Grifter contra el participante Acuaman. Gritó con ánimo el hombre de los lentes oscuros, mientras alían de vestidores diferentes Krilin con su máscara roja, siendo apoyado por los dos niños, y el hombre que tenía un ki idéntico al del rey Roshi pero las edades no concordaban.

-Todo este torneo es muy extraño, primero Batman no nos quiere hablar, luego unos sujetos se llevan a los participantes que quedan noqueados, y también esta este hombre que tiene el mismo ki que mi maestro pero es mucho más joven. Pensaba Krilin acomodándose su máscara y sacando dos pistolas.

-Jeje hay que ver de qué estas echo niño. Exclamó Aquaman poniéndose en la pose de la tortuga.

-PERO QUE, también sabes ese estilo de pelea, quién eres. Preguntó el calvito que imitó a su oponente.

-Bueno que te parece un trato niño, si me ganas te lo diré. Respondió el rey de los mares que en el momento en que el presentador dio inicio al combate, arrojó su tridente en contra de Grifter, que lo sujeto del cuello entre los espacios de la punta del tridente, clavándolo una de las paredes.

-Krilin si no te concentras en tu combate no podrás ganarme. Exclamó Aquaman el cual caminaba hacia el niño que luchaba por soltarse.

-Este es el tridente del rey Roshi, además de que sabe mi nombre, sin duda este hombre es mi maestro pero como hizo para parecer tan joven. Se preguntó el calvito que por no consentrarse en la pelea no vio venir el siguiente ataque.

Aquaman se a cerco rápidamente a Grifter tomando su tridente, para después azotarlo contra el suelo y luego arrojarlo por los aires, para terminar lanzándole tres esferas de ki que impactaron de lleno en el niño.

Krilin después de ese ataque calló en la plataforma ya con su chaleco dañado, y viendo como es que su oponente corría de regreso a hacia el.

Bien si esto es una prueba del rey entonces tendré que pasarla. Exclamó el calvito el cual logró detener el golpe de él rey de los mares, y regreso un golpe que roso su barba.

-Bien echo Krilin ahora trata de seguirme el ritmo. Exclamó Aquaman esquivando los golpes y disparos de Grifter con su tridente, para después darle un golpe en la frente que lo estrelló contra otra pared.

-Es muy fuerte y mucho más ágil que antes, como le hizo para rejuvenecer, pero si es mi maestro entonces esto sin duda lo tomara por sorpresa. Se preguntaba el calvito mata extraterrestres que trataba de salir de los escombros que había causado.

-Lo lamento Krilin pero tengo que terminar rápido con esto. Dijo el rey de los mares que planeaba terminarlo todo con un ataque que todos conocían.

-Kame Hame...

Pero Aquaman no pudo terminar su ataque, ya que en ese momento para mala suerte de hiedra venenosa que se encontraba afuera de los vestidores viendo la pelea, la parte posterior del corsets de la villana se vino a abajo mostrado sus pechos, gracias al poder síquico de Krilin sin que ella se diera cuenta, haciendo que el rey pervertido se quedará viéndolos junto con muchos espectadores igual de pervertidos.

y gracias a esta gran distracción el calvito logro tomar la ventaja, dándole una patada al estómago de Aquaman, después dándole una patada al mentón mandándolo a volar varios metros, para terminar gastando todas las municiones de sus pistolas en lo que caía al suelo, para terminar arrojándole todos los escombros de las peleas anteriores.

-Pero que grandes pechos... no que digo, pero que gran pelea. Dijo el presentador que prestaba más atención en la villana que en el combate, que apenas avía notado que todos la miraban, dándose cuenta que su parte posterior estaba expuesta, cubriéndose al instante.

-Siii, con eso creo que ya lo debí haber noqueado. Exclamó Krilin viendo hacia los escombros.

-Vaya pero qué gran golpe acaba de recibir el participante Aquaman, así que creo que tendré que dar por ganado al participante...

Pero antes de que el hombre de los lentes oscuros terminara su oración, se escuchó una voz que dijo.

-Ha sido bien entrenado Krilin, pero como te dije no tengo tiempo que perder.

Y en ese mismo instante detrás del niño el rey de los mares apareció dándole un golpe en el cuello, el cual lo dejó noqueado.

Esto dejó impactado a todos los espectadores porque nadie vio en el momento en el que el participante Aquaman salió de los escombros, y haciendo que el presentador diera el anuncio de victoria a este mismo.

Todo el mundo Gritaba de la emoción por la pelea que vieron, pero el rey de los mares se quedaba viendo fijamente al niño esperando el momento en el que esas personas salieran por el.

-Vaya lo he entrenado bien, haber hecho ese truco qué hizo con hiedra venenosa sin duda me distrajo, pero ahora solamente tengo que seguir el plan. Pensaba Aquaman

-Qué increíble es ese hombre con el kit del rey Roshi, venció a Krilin como si nada. Dijo Goku que vio toda la pelea desde detrás de los vestidores junto a su nueva amiga, pero se preocupó cuando vio a las mismas personas pasar por su amigo, pero lo que más extraño al mestizo sayayín kryptoniano fue ver al rey de los mares que no se inmutó al ver como se llevaban a su amigo, causando que el super niño volará otra vez a la plataforma para evitar que se lo llevarán.

-SUELTENLO. dijo Goku tratando de golpear a esas personas pero al instante en que se acercó, fue golpeado en el estómago por el tridente de Aquaman haciendo que se estrellara en contra de otra pared quebrandola por completo.

-Niño ya te dijo Batman que confiaras, sé que esto se ve mal pero nos desquïtaremos de ellos. Exclamó el Rey de los mares apuntando su tridente en contra de Goku que se comenzaba a molestar.

Y en ese momento salió corriendo de las gradas la pequeña reportera, la cual tomó el tridente y forcejeaba con este de manera inútil, para tratar de evitar de que el rey de los mares siguiera apuntando a Goku con este

-Ya es suficiente, díganme qué es lo que está pasando. Exigió saber el mestizo el cual tomó una des las puntas del tridente con sus manos.

-Tampoco lo sé con exactitud, pero tenemos que seguir con este juego enfermizo o muchos moriran. Respondió Aquaman dejando de apuntar su tridente a Goku, haciendo que ambos niños se hicieran más preguntas.

-Goku No te preocupes yo averiguaré todo lo que está pasando. dijo suno abrazando al mestizo mientras miraba molesta a Aquaman.

 **En el espacio**

Mientras el sayayín cambiaba de dirección y los linternas combatían contra Vegeta, la chica kryptoniana acompañada del padre sayayín y su hijo se dirigían a la ubicación hacia el planeta que estaba siendo atacado, gracias a que en los trajes que les diseño la científica loca, también les había dado las mismas máscaras que la de Bardock.

-Según este aparato una batalla se está librando en el planeta que está enfrente de nosotros. Dijo Paragus apuntando con el dedo hacia el planeta que estaba enfrente de ellos, mientras tenía la máscara puesta

 _Nota del autor: las mismas máscaras que tienen en sus versiones Time Breakers_.

-Pero también detectó que el poder más grande se dirige a otra dirección donde hay otras personas con niveles de poder elevados. Exclamó el padre sayayín señalando a un costado de la nave, extrañando a Lara la cual suponía que se trataba de su marido.

-Pero que está haciendo Bardock, por qué no se dirige hacia la batalla. Pensó la chica kryptoniana que planeaba cambiar de dirección su nave hacia dónde se encontraba su marido, pero se detuvo de hacer eso cuando de su brazalete le llegó una señal de auxilio.

-Bardock que haces, nos está masacrando este niño, ya venció a kilowog y Merus y no creo que el traje de Jiya aguante la pelea por mucho tiempo más. Gritaba Jaco a trabes de un olograma que recibió por error Lara.

-¿Jaco estás bien, tus compañeros aún no están muertos?. preguntó la chica kryptoniana muy angustiada por su amigo.

-Claro que no, pero esa cosa nos está acabando. Contestó el linterna mientras atrás de él se veía como Jiya estaba haciendo una proyección de un escudo, que el sayayín doomsday destrozó de un solo golpe.

-Si es mi suero, el príncipe Vegeta logro soportar el virus Doomsday. Jaco tienen que salir de hay rápido, el irá aumentando más y más su poder hasta volverse imparable. Dijo con horror la chica kryptoniana mientras veía como el linterna verde robótico chocaba puños con el niño.

-Lara tienes que traer a tu marido rápido si no, no vamos a poder escapar de Vegeta. Respondió el pequeño linterna siendo interrumpida la llamada, por un explosión que hubo por el choque de poderes de Jiya y Vegeta.

-Paragus sabes que nivel tiene Broly en su máximo poder, y tu. Preguntó la chica kryptoniana acercándose al planeta, y notando que para su suerte este tenía un sol amarillo.

-Broly ronda entre las quince mil y veinticinco mil unidades y yo entre las ocho y diez mil unidades.

-Bien Broly Paragus, lamentó mucho pedirles esto pero, por favor detengan a Vegeta el tiempo suficiente para que yo auxilie a Jaco y sus compañeros en lo que llega Bardock. Pidió Lara mirando al frente de la nave, mientras que Paragus sonreía, ya que su tan anhelada venganza ocurriría.

Y mientras la científica loca y los sayayín se acercaban a la superficie del planeta, el linterna robótico creó una mano gigantesca que logró atrapar a Vegeta mientras que hacía una construcción de cañón laser gigante detrás del sayayín doomsday, que disparó justo en el momento en que Jiya lo trataba de someter a golpes haciendo un doble ataque.

Pero Vegeta recibiendo daño y aún más molestó y con el instinto de matar logró quebrar los dedos de la construcción que hizo Jiya, para después cargar un ataque de energía que dio directo en el linterna verde el cual salió disparado en contra de una montaña.

-Esto está mal, no podré solo contra el pero kilowog y Merus están fuera de combate, y Jaco los esta atendiendo, maldición Bardock donde estas. Pensó Jiya saliendo de los escombros que avía causado, para después salir volando hacia el sayayín doomsday que cargando más energía en su mano, destruyó la construcción de cañón laser venciéndola en un choque de poderes.

pero en lo que se encontraba distraído Vegeta, el linterna verde tomó al niño del cuello para después a toda velocidad ir a estrellarlo contra el suelo mientras seguía volando causando toda una línea de destrucción.

Pero el sayayín Doomsday molestó, torció el brazo de Jiya cambiando de lugares con el, siendo el linterna quién estaba siendo arrastrado.

Jiya cargando energía en la palma de su mano le dio directo al estómago de Vegeta logrando así liberarse de el, para después lanzar una series de ráfagas de energía junto con el poder del anillo, las cuales impactaron todas en el sayayín, pero entre las explosiones que causaba se podía distinguir como Vegeta las recibía sin ningún daño aparente.

Esto no detuvo al linterna verde el cual moviéndose a toda velocidad chocaba golpes con el niño, las cuales causaban ondas expansivas que destruían montañas a su paso, pero el linterna robótico quiso terminar con la pelea de un solo ataque disparando una ráfaga de energía junto con el poder del anillo que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de vegeta.

-ROOOOAAAAAAAA. Gritó el molestó sayayín el cual salió de la ráfaga de energía tomando a Jiya de un brazo y con fuerza lo desprendió de su cuerpo, para después abrir su boca y lanzar otra ráfaga de energía que lo mandó a volar.

-Ma... maldición. Exclamó el linterna robótico el cual comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo del planeta, pero antes de que cayera Jaco logró atraparlo por los aires.

-No, esto es malo, sabía que debíamos esperar a Bardock. Dijo con miedo el pequeño linterna el cual veía que a Jiya le faltaba todo el brazo izquierdo, pero por suerte el anillo lo tenía en la mano derecha pero ya no podía seguir batallando.

-Jaco no voy a poder sola y necesitare de tu ayuda, necesito que lo distraigas el tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda tomar control de su cuerpo y tal vez así pueda calmarlo. Dijo el linterna verde saliendo del traje, mostrando que era un pequeño extraterrestre casi del tamaño de una abeja.

-Que que, no Jiya esa cosa me matará apenas me le acerque. gritó el pequeño linterna sujetando el traje vacío de su compañero, pero por ese solo segundo de duda fue tiempo suficiente para que Vegeta estuviera enfrente de ellos dos, con una esfera de energía roja en su mano, y apunto de lanzarla a los linternas verdes.

y justo en el momento en que el sayayín doomsday estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque, este recibió un golpe que lo mandó a volar varios metros por un manchón de verde y negro, que levantó mucho polvo.

-Ba... Bardock. preguntó Jaco viendo como el polvo se disipaba, notando que si fue un sayayín quien lo salvó, pero no el que el esperaba.

-Bien echo Broly acaba con él. Gritó Paragus alentando a su hijo, y extrañando aún más al los linternas los cuales vieron llegar de la nada a Lara.

-¿Jaco estás bien, cómo se encuentra tu amigo?. Pregunto la chica kryptoniana revisando el traje de Jiya.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso, tú no eres una guerrera?. Preguntó el pequeño linterna a la científica loca.

-Este planeta tiene un sol amarillo, aquí tengo poderes.

-Pero no creo que aún con eso puedas contra esa cosa. respondió Jaco viendo a la chica muy nervioso

-Que, yo no planeaba pelear sino rescatarlos. mi marido no tarda, él se encargará de todo. Respondió Lara tratando de arreglar el traje del linterna robótico, mientras los dos veían el combate de los dos niños.

Broly veía como es que Vegeta salía de los escombros muy molesto por el golpe, y con miradas desafiantes del uno al otro, ambos comenzaron a cargar sus kis haciendo temblar el planeta.

-QUIEN ES ESE NIÑO. Gritó el pequeño linterna que vio como ambos al terminar de aumentar sus poderes, salieron disparados uno contra el otro chocando cabezas mientras se miraban con ira.

-El es mi hijo Broly, el sayayín legendario. Contestó el padre sayayín mientras observaba como ambos niños cruzaban golpes uno contra el otro.

Broly recibió un golpe al estómago que le devolvió a Vegeta dándole un uppercut al mentón de el, pero el sayayín doomsday regreso el daño dandole un golpe al rostro de él sayayín legendario que respondió dándole un golpe de maso

El combate rápidamente se tornaba más violento con cada golpe, ya que Vegeta comenzó a dominar la batalla sujetando a Broly de su armadura para después darle varios puñetazos al rostro, y con sus dos manos romper parte de esta misma, sorprendiendo a la chica kryptoniana qué trataba de arreglar la armadura de Jiya para que éste también fuera a ayudar a la batalla.

Pero el sayayín legendario logró defenderse juntando energía en su mano, para después lanzarla al rostro de él sayayín doomsday que salió disparado hacía el cielo.

Y sin perder tiempo Broly dio un salto para tratar de alcanzar a Vegeta, pero en el momento en que se acercó a él, esté lo tacleo con su brazo haciendo que cayeran los dos juntos en picada, y miéntras caían el sayayín doomsday lo sujetó de su armadura rota golpeándolo en su rostro, y clavando una espina de hueso en su hombro expuesto.

-No Brolyyyyy. gritó el padre sayayín biendo como su hijo cayó al suelo causando un enorme cráter, mientras que Vegeta lo seguía golpeando en el rostro, causándole un gran corte en su mejilla izquierda.

-Ese niño tampoco podrá solo contra el. Exclamó el linterna robótico el cual Lara logro reensamblarle su brazo, y se preparaba para un segundo combate.

-Porfavor salva a Broly, no dejes que lo siga lastimando, yo me encargaré de tus compañeros pero ve rápido. Gritó Lara que ya no quería que siguiera peleando el niño del cual se encariño, mientras que el linterna solo respondió con la mirada para después ir volando hacia el sitio de la batalla.

El sayayín doomsday seguía golpeando al sayayín legendario, pero por unos cuantos segundos los ojos de este brillaron en un tono amarillo, sujetando la mano de Vegeta estrellandolo en contra del suelo, para después arrojarlo a dónde iba llegando el linterna verde, que lo golpeó con una construcción de puño gigante enterrandolo en una montaña.

Y mirándose Broly y Jiya asintieron con las miradas al verse, yendo los dos juntos en contra de Vegeta golpeándolo en todo su cuerpo, y enterrándolo más en la montaña que se comenzaba a quebrar.

El sayayín doomsday se encontraba acorralado y recibiendo una lluvia de golpes, que termino en una ráfaga de ki combinada por parte de él sayayín legendario y el linterna robótico, perdiéndose Vegeta en el ataque que destruyó gran parte del campo de batalla.

-SIIII ESO ES BROLY, PUDISTE CUMPLIR NUESTRA VENGANZA. Gritó Paragus que veía como su hijo se sujetaba las heridas que le había causado el príncipe Vegeta, ya que estás sangraban mucho.

-Bueno creo que pudieron resolver este problema sin Bardock. Dijo Jaco que veía como los dos regresaban hacia dónde los demás se encontraban.

Todos parecían relajarse ya que el padre sayayín intentaba detectar si Vegeta se encontraba vivo con su máscara, pero al no detectar nada dio la noticia a todos que creían que ya avía pasado el peligro, todos menos la kryptoniana que les gritó

-Jaco dile a tu compañero que tienen que encontrar el cadáver de Vegeta y evitar que se mueva.

-Que. Que evitemos que su cadáver se mueva, pero por que. preguntó el pequeño linterna el cual no entendía por qué Lara le pidió eso.

-El suero que le inyectaron a Vegeta fue echo de las células de un monstruo inmortal y que se hace más fuerte cada vez que lo matan, más los senkais que a recibido por ser un sayayín se volverá imparable. Contestó la científica loca la cual hizo que el pequeño linterna intentará avisar a su compañero de que aún tenían que detener a él sayayín doomsday.

Pero en el momento en que Jiya recibió el mensaje, detrás de ellos una explosión de energía roja sacudió nuevamente el planeta, viendo a Vegeta completamente sano y con el instinto de matar

 _fin del capítulo_

 **Omake** : el primer paso del plan.

Mientras ambos autores estaban en su sala de reuniones para dar los detalles de su plan a sus asistentes el esqueleto sonriente señaló a una pantalla la imagen del primer lugar que va a ser atacado.

-Antes de empezar con la matanza quiero ir a pasar por mi último asistente, un droide de star wars pero cuando mis asistentes quisieron ir por él se dieron cuenta que toda la estrella de la muerte estaba llena de todos los lord sith de toda la historia, desde Dark maul a Kaylo ren.

-Así que equipo talon, ustedes se encargarán de él asalto a la estrella de la muerte y se asegurarán de que Grievous los acompañe. Ordenó Kaiser

-Mataremos a todos y trairemos al droide vivo, pero si se opone puede que lo traigamos por partes. Dijo Reaper abriendo el frasco de Venom que comenzó a hacer simbiosis con el asesino.

-Y Prime, Nova ustedes se encargarán de hacer algo que a muchos tal vez les duela y a otros les cause alegría, mataran a las princesas Disney. Dijo el esqueleto sonriente

-a

-Aaah pero eso sí mantendrán con vida a unas cuantas princesas, por qué se lo an ganado, no mataran a Mérida, Mulan y vanellope, y cualquier otra que los lectores de ambos fic no quieran que mueran.

-Eso me quitara el susto que pase en la dimensión de las pesadillas. Exclamó prime tronando sus nudillos

-No estará mal volar algunas cabezas de princesas que vuelven cursis a los niños. Dijo Nova preparando su escopeta.

-Bueno y para nuestros tres seguidores de cada fic les tenemos una misión en especial, ustedes se infiltrarar en el castillo Disney y nos traeran información y sabotearan a los ejércitos del ratón. Dijeron los dos autores haciendo que Dovah177, John el lobo solitario 43 y Makoto D. Saiyan prime tuvieran cada uno una sonrisa por la emoción.

 _En el castillo Disney_

Desde que el ratón se despertó con ese presentimiento ha empezado a agilizar más sus ejércitos, mientras que le pedí ayuda a la única persona que sentía que le garantizaría la Victoria Si es que la situación se tornaba oscura

-Espero que te quede bien claro esto, todo en lo que he estado trabajando durante años está en peligro, y como ahora soy tu jefe te exijo que te deshagas de todas las amenazas que quieran atacar mi imperio. dijo el ratón mientras caminaba por el pasillo de su Castillo junto a una persona muy temida.

-Entiendo señor Mouse, pero si quiere que cumpla con la misión las nesesitare todas. Exclamó Thanos extendiendo su mano.

-Ho ho, no hay problema, aquí las tienes las seis gemas del infinito. Respondió el ratón dandole el guante del infinito al titán loco, el cual hizo brillar las gemas en el guante puesto. 


	21. DB amalgama DC 22

Dragonball amalgama DC capítulo 22: hiedra venenosa vs Harley y Broly vs Vegeta

En la tierra

Después de la batalla que tuvieron Aquaman y Grifter, y que Goku intentará evitar que se llevarán a su amigo todos los participantes regresaron a sus propios vestidores.

Mientras que el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano comenzaba a hablar con su nueva amiga de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el torneo, ya que su maestro le había dicho que competir era muy diferente a lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

\- Porque se están llevando a todos los que pierden, parece como si esa mujer estuviera esperando a que todos perdiéramos para usarnos para algo malo.

-Efectivamente Goku solamente los quiero usar, yo sé de esa mujer yo sé quién es su nombre es Amanda waller, ella trabajaba para el gobierno en un escuadrón secreto que se encargaba de hacer el trabajo sucio y misiones peligrosas que otros soldados no quisieron hacer.

-Ella reclutaba criminales peligrosos para volverlos sus soldados, Pero la despidieron cuando Batman junto a Batwoman vencieron a su equipo y amenazaron al gobierno de que si no desintegraban el escuadrón suicida sacarían a la luz todo los trabajos sucios que habían hecho para el gobierno. Exclamó la pequeña reportera sorprendiendo a Goku.

-Y cómo sabes todo esto. Preguntó el mestizo con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en una banca de los vestidores junto a la niña.

-Oye Puede que sea una niña pero soy la mejor reportera que hay, y una reportera siempre tiene formas de conseguir información. Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa que denotaba mucha seguridad en ella misma.

-Entonces si esa mujer antes era la líder de todas estas personas peligrosas y la despidieron por eso, porque ahora esta dirigiendo todo lo que está ocurriendo en el torneo acaso ella está. Dijo Goku mientras que su nueva amiga terminaba la oración por el.

-Tratando de hacer un nuevo escuadrón suicida, es lo más probable pero sin los recursos del gobierno solamente sería ella la que los coman daría. Tendría a su disposición un ejército de seres superhumanos.

-Pero la mayoría de nosotros somos héroes, ningúno aceptaría trabajar para ella ¿porque se los lleva de todas formas?.

-Bueno tampoco los convictos trabajaban de a gratis, ella los extorsionaba de dos formas les prometía que con cada misión que cumplían se les reducía un año sus condenas, y aparte les hacía una cirugía donde les insertaba una bomba en el cerebro. Respondió Suno haciendo que Goku se angustiara más y quisiera dejar el torneo para ir a salvar a sus amigos.

-Si eso es verdad tengo que ir a salvarlos no puedo permitir que les hagan daño a mis amigos. exclamó el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano que comenzó a flotar para salir de los vestidores pero recordó que tanto la persona con el ki del maestro Roshi y Batman le habían pedido que no interfiriera, y que todo se arreglaría sin que se entrometiera haciendo dudar a Goku de lo que tendría que hacer.

-Qué tengo que hacer debo de hacerle caso a Batman y seguir compitiendo, o tengo que dejar el torneo y buscar a mis amigos. pensó Goku que no se dio cuenta que todo lo que había pensado lo dijo siendo escuchado por su nueva amiga.

-Bueno tal vez tú no puedas dejar el torneo como te lo pidieron pero yo sí puedo ir y conseguir información. Dijo la pequeña reportera la cual puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Qué, enserio harías eso por mi pero no crees que sería muy peligroso. Respondió Goku que otra vez se acercó mucho a la chica, flotando muy serca de su rostro causando que está tuviera otra vez un rubor

-Sí puedo, me sé cuidar sola, y por lo que descubriste puedes escucharme a varios metros de distancia, tal vez si te enfocas me puedas escuchar cuando hable siendo que me encuentre aún más lejos. Dijo Suno.

-GRACIAS. Gritó el mestizo dándole un gran abrazo a la niña qué ahora toda su cara estaba roja.

-No, no hay de qué, ve los siguientes combates Y prepárate para el tuyo. Dijo la pequeña reportera soltándose del abrazo y agachando la mirada para evitar que la vea, para después salir corriendo volteando hacia atrás y despidiéndose con la mano deseándole suerte a Goku.

-También ten suerte, cualquier cosa habla y yo iré al rescate. Gritó el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano con una gran sonrisa viendo como su nueva amiga se alejaba, que se le borro de la cara cuando se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba solo.

-Ho no, ya a todos mis amigos se los han llevado.

-Yo no diría eso pequeño. dijo una voz detrás de Goku que cuando volteó a ver la notó que se trataba de Lunch.

-Hola Lunch es bueno verte dónde estabas, por tantas emociones creí que también te habían llevado sin haber peleado antes. Exclamó el mestizo.

-Pero de qué estás hablando, yo solamente estaba en el baño viendo la forma de como estórnudar pero por más que lo intentó no puedo, y lo peor es que ahora creo que la siguiente batalla será la mía. Respondió la tierna chica viendo la pantalla que marcaban los siguientes combates.

-Por eso es de que no te habíamos visto, bueno te lo contaré cuando alguien pierde en el torneo son llevados por unas personas con trajes negros a un lugar desconocido, y aparentemente creo que nos quieren utilizar Cómo parte de un escuadrón. Exclamo Goku.

-Eso me recuerda algo pero no sé a qué, tal vez Harley si sepa de algo de eso. Respondió Lunch que sintió un escalofrío cuando escucho al presentador del torneo gritar los nombres de los siguientes participantes.

-Bueno damas y caballeros a pesar de que todo esto está demasiado extraño les pedimos que sigan calmados ya que el siguiente combate va a empezar, y este combate sin duda le interesará a los caballeros, ya que se tratan de dos hermosas mujeres las cuales van a ver quién es la más fuerte de las dos.

-De este lado tenemos a la pelirroja más sensual y amante de las plantas hiedra venenosa. Dijo el hombre de los lentes oscuros mientras que la villana caminaba con enojo a la plataforma.

-Y De este otro lado tenemos a la payasita del crimen más sensual de todas, y que aparentemente quiere reformar su camino ya que se le ha visto con otros héroes, Harley Quinn. Volvió a gritar el presentador mientras que la pobre de Lunch temblaba de miedo, pensando que ella no podría enfrentarse a hiedra venenosa pero tuvo que salir a la plataforma porque si no Harley nunca la dejaría salir.

-Espera se te olvida esto. exclamó el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano deteniendo a su amiga dándole una pequeña caja metálica llena de cápsulas, que cada una estaba repleta de explosivos armas y juguetes qué guardaba la chica arlequín para sus combates.

-Gra... Gracias Goku.

-Y de esta manera la tierna chica tuvo que pasar a la plataforma para después mirar a su oponente con algo de miedo, mientras temblaba un poco.

-Vamos Lunch saca de una vez a Harley que tengo ganas de hablar con ella. Dijo la villana extrañando a la tierna chica que la miro confundida.

-Tú me conoces pero si nunca antes te había visto. Respondió lunch

-Bueno contigo no he tratado he tratado con Harley, Pero se de ti por qué ella me lo contó. Respondió la sensual villana haciendo crecer enormes brotes de plantas desde el suelo.

-Y de qué quieres hablar con ella.

-Bueno ahora que ya dejó al joker tal vez podría regresar conmigo, podríamos compartir el premio de este torneo, pero claro obviamente primero te tendría que descalificar.

Launch cuando escucho esa propuesta lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos con una gran gota de sudor en su frente, y negando con las manos y con la mirada la oferta.

-Que no no no no. No sé qué clase de relación tenías con Harley pero no estoy interesada. Respondió la tierna chica causando una cierta molestia en la villana.

-Bueno tú no me interesas la que me interesa es Harley, así que sácala de una vez para que hablemos.

-Y para mala suerte de las chicas toda esta conversación no paso desapercibida para el público, que muchos pervertidos querían ver que se concretará esa relación.

-Bueno señoritas a pesar de que esto le está llamando la atención al público no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre ese tema, además la pelea ya acaba de iniciar así que empiecen. Dijo él presentador dando inicio al combate.

-Bueno si no la vas a sacar te noqueare y después veré la forma en la que yo misma la saqué. Exclamó hiedra venenosa que hizo que una de las gigantescas enredaderas que habían salido del piso la golpeara, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared cayendo de rodillas después del impacto.

-Harley porque todas tus parejas tienen que estar locas. Se preguntaba la tierna chica intentando ponerse de pie pero en el momento en el que alzó la mirada otra enredadera la volvió a golpear, haciendo qué ahora cayera de espaldas contra el suelo.

-Ay niña es verdad lo que dijo Harley, tú no sabes pelear mejor ríndete así te ahorrarás dolor. Exclamó hiedra venenosa la cual a una de las enredaderas hizo que le salieran espinas gigantescas.

Y mientras Lunch intentaba reincorporarse del piso sacó la pequeña caja que le había dado Goku.

-Tiene que haber algo aquí que me ayude a salir de ésta. Dijo la tierna chica sacando una de las cápsulas revisando qué era lo que tenía dentro, viendo que lo único que había era su bat.

-Ja no me hagas reír, tú quieres enfrentarte a mí. Exclamó la villana qué hizo brotar una planta carnívora que le arrebató el bat de las manos, causando que la tierna chica soltara un mar de lágrimas cómicas para después salir corriendo siendo perseguida por la misma planta carnívora.

-No no es justo, porque no puedo estornudar. decían lunch mientras corría alrededor de la plataforma, para después sacar otra cápsula de la caja que era una metralleta la cual no sabía cómo usarla, pero siguiendo sus instintos solamente disparó deshaciéndose de la planta y enfureciendo a la villana la cual odiaba que tocarán sus plantas.

-Cómo te atreviste a tocar mi y hermosa planta. dijo hiedra venenosa dándole un golpe de látigo con otra de sus enredaderas, que mandó a volar unos cuantos metros a la tierna chica, soltando la caja que se le salieron todas sus cápsulas, teniendo solamente una que tenía pegada una pequeña nota con un dibujo de Harley qué decía.

Úsame cuando empieces a pelear.

Y sin perder tiempo lunch apretó el botón de la cápsula liberando solamente una pequeña pluma, pero para su mala suerte hiedra venenosa la trapo de la pierna con una enredadera empezando a acercarla hacia ella

-Es ahora o nunca. Dijo la tierna chica comenzando a hacerse cosquillas en la nariz con la pluma, para después de estornudar enfrente de la villana la cual sonrío cuando vio el cambio.

-Dulce dulce Harley, esta vez serás buena niña con mamá. Exclamó hiedra venenosa acercando a la chica a ella que se encontraba de cabeza.

Pero la villana no espero que la chica arlequín reaccionará dándole un golpe al rostro, para después liberarse de la enredadera y caer de pie.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. Exclamó Harley tomando del piso su bat.

-Bueno ya salio la persona con la que en verdad quería hablar. Dijo hiedra venenosa acercándose a Harley, pero fue tomada por sorpresa al ver que la chica arlequín le arrojó una dinamita que sacó de otra cápsula, causándole muchos daños a ella y a sus plantas.

-Enserio creías que iba a llegar y te abrazaría después de la forma en la que trataste a la que tiene nombre de almuerzo escolar. Dijo Harley tomando el resto de las cápsulas que se habían caído.

-Bueno creo que solo podremos hablar después del combate. Exclamó la villana levantándose del piso.

-Hay linda estás peor que un hombre, si fue divertido y todo pero ya olvídalo y pasemos a otra cosa. Respondió la chica arlequín preparando su bat para dar otro golpe, y molestando a la villana que preparaba más de sus plantas para volver a atacarla.

Y de esta manera la batalla comenzó con Harley tomando la metralleta del suelo, para dispararle a las plantas que intentaban golpearla, y después usar otra cápsula donde tenía más municiones.

Y la villana al ver como sus amadas plantas eran cortadas hizo brotar del suelo más plantas carnívoras te eran golpeadas por el Masó de bat de Harley y mostrando más agilidad de la que tenía antes, llegando rápidamente con hiedra dándole un golpe al estómago

-cof cof, cuando te hiciste tan rápida. preguntó la villana tomándose del estómago.

bueno puede que ahora viva con unos niños extraños y un anciano pervertido pero mirando se aprende algo.

Pero lo parlanchina no se te ha quitado como siempre. respondió hiedra venenosa haciendo brotar del suelo pequeñas flores que empezaron a liberar un polen que comenzó a marear a la chica arlequín.

Muy bien Harley si no quieres compartir esto conmigo no veo el por qué debería de seguir hablando contigo. respondió la villana amante de lo verdes a punto de darle el golpe definitivo a la chica arlequín.

Pero Goku viendo que esas extrañas esporas afectaban a la chica arlequín, suponiendo como terminaría la pelea y no queriendo que otro de sus amigos sea llevado por esas personas soplo un aire congelante que se llevo el polen he hizo que las plantas murieran rápidamente, y dándole la oportunidad a Harley de darle un batazo a la cabeza a su ex la cual cayó al piso fuera de combate.

-La participante Harley Quinn es la ganadora del combate. Dijo el presentador pero está vez con menos entusiasmo ya que sabía bien lo que pasaría con hiedra.

la chica arlequín después de sobar sus golpes camino hacia dónde estaba Goku dándole un gran abrazo poniéndolo entre sus pechos, ya que ella sabía que esa ventisca helada solo pudo haber sido de él.

-Gracias mi pequeño monito, por eso es que cabeza de mora azul te quiere tanto y yo también. exclamó Harley.

-Bueno no tienes que agradecerme, además no quería que fueras tú la que esos sujetos se llevarán. Contestó Goku señalando con el dedo a las mismas personas que se llevaron a todos sus amigos cargando a hiedra.

-Espera que aran con ella. preguntó la chica arlequín.

-Aún no lo sé pero todo lo sabremos al terminar el torneo. Respondió Goku mirando a la plataforma a esa personas.

 _En el espacio_.

El planeta entero se sacudía violentamente tras la expulsión de ki rojo oscuro que desprendía Vegeta, haciendo que todo a su alrededor saliera volando excepto el sayayín legendario y el linterna robótico, que se cubrían los ojos por los fuertes vientos que causaba el poder de él sayayín Doomsday.

pero de un momento a otro la situación se calmó, ya que Vegeta dejo de incrementar su ki que tuvo un aumento de poder enorme, extrañando a Jaco que preguntó, por que el sayayín Doomsday logro tener una postura erguida y comenzaba a torcer la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa maligna.

-La... Lara por qué se detuvo. Preguntó el pequeño linterna el cual no podía quitar la mirada de vegeta.

-No lo sé, pero todos tenemos que escapar de este planeta, que le acaba de llegar el juicio final. Exclamó la chica kryptoniana que cargo del hombro a Merus y Paragus a kilowog.

Y mientras Lara intentaba llevar a la nave en que llegaron a los dos linternas verdes Jiya veía con ira y sierto miedo a Vegeta.

-Este niño no se muere, y no solo eso sus niveles de poder se dispararon. Exclamó el linterna robótico que preparó su anillo para seguir atacando.

-Pa... Papa. Dijo Broly con algo de miedo, ya que a pesar de que toda su vida a vivido lidiando con las bestias del planeta bampa, nada se comparaba con el monstruo que era Doomsday.

-No temas niño, le ganamos hace un momento podremos hacerlo nuevamente. Dijo Jiya preparándose para ir a atacar.

-Gggrr. gruñó el sayayín legendario que imitó al linterna robótico, para después los dos al mismo tiempo salir volando hacia dónde se encontraba Vegeta.

Pero cuando los dos guerreros ya se encontraban a pocos metros de él sayayín Doomsday, este sin que ninguno de los dos lo notará Vegeta paso por en medio de ellos, desgarrando parte de la piel del brazo de Broly y la armadura de Jiya.

-AAAAAAAAHHH. Gritaron de dolor los dos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo miéntras sangre caía de él sayayín legendario y partes del traje del linterna verde se desprendían de su traje.

-Es más rápido que antes. Dijo Jiya que por el ataque de él sayayín Doomsday perdió la movilidad del brazo que tenía su anillo.

pero para sorpresa de ambos cuándo voltearon a ver a Vegeta, este hizo algo que en la condición en que se encontraba nadie creería que pudiera lograr, junto ambas manos a un costado de él y con esfuerzos dijo.

-Ca... cañon

-No puede ser.

-Pa... Paaaa.

-GARLICK. Gritó el Sayayín Doomsday lanzando su ataque hacia los dos, pero cuando se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Broly el linterna verde abrazo al niño para cubrirlo del ataque, pero resultando inútil ya que el cañon garlick destruyó por completo el traje de Jiya quedando solo su cabeza, golpeando directo en el sayayín legendario qué salió disparado junto con el ataque lejos del campo de batalla.

Y conforme el ataque iba perdiendo poder Broly se logró mantener en pie siendo arrastrado después de ese brutal golpe que recibió. su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones y heridas, humo salía de su piel y sangre que brotaba de su boca se resbalaba por su barbilla hasta caer al suelo, y mientras su rostro esbozaba una mirada de sufrimiento y miedo, noto que a un costado suyo la cabeza de Jiya no daba reacción alguna, temiendo que ahora combatir a él solo, para después alzar la mirada y ver que a menos de dos metros de él ya se encontraba Vegeta yendo a toda velocidad hacia el embistiendo al sayayin legendario con el hombro y enterrándolo en una montaña.

la brutal paliza continuaba causando que la chica kryptoniana junto como el padre sayayín miraron con horror como es de que Broly estaba haciendo masacrado en la pelea.

-BROLYYY. gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que ir a la batalla, tengo que ir a salvar a mi hijo, pero porque, porque porque mis piernas no se mueven. Pensaba Paragus que se encontraba petrificado del miedo

-No, no voy a permitir que el niño muera. exclamó Lara que sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar a la batalla, siendo tomada de la mano por Jaco el cual le dijo

-DETENTE QUE ESTÁS LOCA, SI VAS TE MATARA. Grito el pequeño linterna el cual la miraba angustiado.

-SUÉLTAME, TU ENTRE TODOS DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR PELEANDO. Contestó la chica kryptoniana qué se soltó de él agarre de Jaco para mirarlo con furia.

AAAHHH... AAAAAAAAHHH

Eran los gritos del sayayín legendario que no podía hacer nada para defenderse, y con cada gritó que daba, Lara se angustiába más pero cuando trataba de ir en su rescate Jacó la volvía a sujetar, para evitar que fuera la batalla y se arriesgará a que Vegeta la matará.

-VA A MATARLO SI NO VOY A SALVARLO. Gritó la chica kryptoniana mientras fuertes vientos causados por las explosiones movían su cabello

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH.

-LARA NO VAYAS

AAAAAAAAHHH... AAAAAAHHH... AAaaaaahh

-SUÉLTAME COBARDE, tu eres el único de tus compañeros que no a recibido daño por no haber peleado, PORQUE SOLO TE ESCONDISTE COMO UN COBARDE.

Aaaaaaahhh... aaaahhh.

-Lara no te arriesgues. Dijo Jaco con tristeza por lo que le dijo su amiga, miéntras trataba de seguir deteniendola, que de un empuje se separó de él

Aaahh... aah

-No mereces ese anillo. Exclamó la chica kryptoniana que se fue volando hacia dónde estaba Broly, y dejando en un completo Choc al linterna verde.

Y mientras Lara se acercaba a la batalla el sayayín legendario continuaba siendo brutalmente golpeado, ya que se encontraba muy herido y en el suelo, mientras Vegeta se acercaba a él corriendo, dándole una patada que lo mando a volar para después ser interceptado en el aire por el sayayín Doomsday que le dio un golpe de masó haciendo que se incrustara entre las rocas del piso.

Pero el castigo no se detuvo hay ya que Vegeta también calló en picada dándole un doble rodillazo al estómago de Broly que lo hizo escupir sangre, después sujetándolo de su cabello para comenzar a golpearlo en el rostro, y ya con la intención de terminar con la vida de él, el sayayín Doomsday hizo que una espina de hueso brotará de la parte superior de su muñeca, apuñalando al sayayín legendario en el estómago.

Los ojos de Broly perdían brillo y poco a poco se estaban cerrando, para después volver a ser apuñalado en su pecho cerca de su corazón, dejando de hacer esfuerzos por liberarse para dejarse morir, pero en ese instante la chica kryptoniana usando su rayo solar logró alejar a Vegeta varios metros el sayayín legendario.

-No puede ser está agonizando. Dijo Lara sujetando el rostro ensangrentado de Broly que ya no reaccionaba, para después voltear la mirada y ver que el sayayín Doomsday gritaba furioso mientras la veía fijamente.

Y sin perder tiempo la chica kryptoniana tomo entre sus brazos al sayayín legendario, y se lo llevó a toda velocidad hacia dónde estaba su nave, pero detrás de ella iba Vegeta que le iba persiguiendo para terminar de matar a Broly y matarla a ella, pero Lara logró ser más rápida que el llegando antes hacia donde se encontraban los demás heridos de la batalla.

-Está sangrando mucho, tengo que detener el sangrado de alguna forma... Perdóname Broly pero esto te dolerá. Exclamó la chica kryptoniana que sentó al niño en un costado de la nave, y usando sus rayos solares comenzó a evitar el sangrado del sayayín legendario, haciendo que reaccionar otra vez con un grito de dolor, para después ser abrazado por Lara que lloraba en su hombro.

-Perdóname pequeño, yo te mande a pelear a sabiendas de lo peligrosa que se había vuelto la situación. Dijo la chica kryptoniana que abrazo fuerte al niño sayayín que se encontraba desconcertado y muy cansado, pero ese momento se rompió cuando todos notaron que Vegeta estaba a punto de llegar.

Todos esperaban que este fuera su final cerrando los ojos, pero cuando el sayayín Doomsday se encontraba a pocos segundos de ellos, Jaco poniéndose enfrente de todos ya que después de las palabras que le dijo Lara decidió demostrar que no era cobarde.

El pequeño linterna apuntó su anillo hacia dónde estaba llegando Vegeta y disparó, logrando disminuir el avance de él sayayín doomsday pero no frenarlo.

Pero esto no detendría a Vegeta que solo quería matarlos, y cuando se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Jaco sus dos compañeros Merus y kilowog eridos desde la nave dispararon también logrando hacer retroceder al sayayín que aún continuaba avanzando.

Y mientras Lara miraba como avanzaba lentamente Vegeta atraves de los ataques, Broly solo podía alzar la mirada y comenzó a notar con angustia a su padre que por primera vez dejó de ver a su hijo como una herramienta para su venganza y ver como su hijo le pedía auxilió, para después volver a ver al sayayín Doomsday.

-Maldito príncipe no te perdonaré que ayas tratado así a Broly. Exclamó el padre sayayín que se unió al combate colocándose atrás de Vegeta, tomándolo de los brazos para evitar que se cubriera y resibíera todo el daño.

Cada uno de ellos se esforzaba para tratar de detener a vegeta, mientras que Lara acariciaba el rostro lastimado del niño.

-No me importa si está Bardock o no, no permitiré que lastimes más. Dijo Lara que una vez más usó sus rayos solares uniéndose al ataque en conjunto de todos.

el sayayín doomsday poco a poco parecía recibir daño, pero eso no evitaba que los siguieran atacando con todas sus fuerzas lastimando en el proceso a Paragus, qué trataba de resistir los golpes que le daba Vegeta junto con el ataque en conjunto de las linternas y la kryptoniana.

pero el sayayín no logró resistir el daño y terminó soltando a Vegeta, el cual al sentirse libre le dio un corte en el ojo izquierdo dejándolo ciego de ese ojo, para después lanzarle una ráfaga de ki a kilowog y Merus los cuales por suerte lograron evitar el ataque siendo únicamente arrojados por la explosión que ocasionó el ataque, y después avanzando hasta Jaco el cual a pesar de que tenía miedo seguía atacando pero éste solamente recibió un golpe de Vegeta el cual lo mandó a volar junto a sus demás compañeros los cuales quedaron los tres fuera de combate.

Siendo Lara la única que quedaba para defender a Broly, la cual no cesaba de atacar al sayayín Doomsday, pero éste atravesaba sus rayos solares como si nada estando a unos cuantos pasos de la chica kryptoniana.

Y mientras Vegeta se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta para los ojos del sayayín legendario que veía a lo lejos los restos de la armadura de linterna verde que lo ayudo en la pelea, a sus compañeros linternas que terminaron fuera de combate, a su padre tirado en el suelo con su ojo sangrando, y a la mujer que lo estaba protegiendo a punto de morir, pero a pesar de que la muerte estaba a punto de llegarle la kryptoniana no se dio en ningún momento, siendo atravesado sus rayos solares por el puño de Vegeta.

Pero justo en el momento en el que iban a tocarla Broly detuvo el golpe con su mano

-Dejala. Dijo el sayayín legendario con la mirada agachada y sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, mientras que en su otra mano preparaba un Omega blaster.

-DEJALA YAAAA. Gritó Broly levantando la mirada mostrando que sus ojos habían cambiado a un amarillo intenso con las pupilas marcadas, y soltando su ataque en el cuerpo del sayayín Doomsday que traspaso su pecho para después mandarlo a volar lejos.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH. Gritó Broly tomando del brazo a la chica kryptoniana, arrojándola hacia dónde estaban los linternas antes de perder la conciencia y comenzar a elevar su ki.

Las piedras comensaban a flotar mientras se destruían, el cuerpo del niño sayayín era envuelto por un ki verde sus cabellos se erizaron y venas se marcaban en su rostro, los músculos de su cuerpo se hacían más grandes, para después dar un grito furioso que destruyó todo el terreno al rededor.

 _Nota del autor: Si se que Broly canon es mucho más fuerte que lo que van a leer, pero tratare de hacer que sus poderes se adecuen para las sagas en la que aparezca, seguirá siendo la misma bestia imparable de siempre y con el mismo potencial de la película._

Pero aún con este impresionante cambio de poder que tuvo Broly, Vegeta volvió a la vida con su pecho completamente sanado y con su aumento de poder respectivo colocándose a la par de él sayayín legendario.

Y mientras gritaba Broly apuntó su mirada hacia el sayayín doomsday el cual una ráfaga de ki verde salió de su boca yendo directo hacia este, pero imitando el ataque de su oponente Vegeta lanzó una ráfaga de ki rojo de su boca habiendo una gran colisión de poderes y una enorme explosión de energía.

Y mientras la explosión tomaba terreno los dos sayayines comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, Broly le dio un golpe al rostro de Vegeta, y Vegeta le dio una patada al estómago, después este recibió un cabezazo del sayayín legendario que contrataco el sayayín doomsday con un garrazo al pecho, terminando los dos en un golpe mutuo al rostro saliendo disparados.

Pero los dos lograron detenerse derrapando en el piso, siendo Broly el primero en atacar lanzando varios Omega blaster que Vegeta tuvo que correr para esquivarlos, mientras esté le regreso varias ráfagas de energía al sayayín legendario las cuales también tuvo que esquivar, pero mientras los esquivaban se acercaban los dos uno del otro,

He intentando golpearse otra vez el uno al otro ambos detuvieron los golpes de sus oponentes con sus manos empezando a forcejear para liberarse del agarre del contrario, pero ambos al notar que era inútil comenzaron a darse de cabezazos, mientras que la sangre se derramaba de la frentes de ambos sayayín mirándose coléricos el uno al otro.

Pero Broly le dio un rodillazo al estómago de Vegeta para después darle un puñetazo al rostro tirándolo al suelo, golpeandolo múltiples beses a una súper velocidad en todo el cuerpo terminando en otro Omega blaster que hizo que el sayayín doomsday atravesar a todo el planeta.

Y mientras que Vegeta era arrastrado por el ataque, el sayayín legendario comenzó a expulsar su ki para después salir volando, rodeando el planeta para interceptar al sayayín doomsday, pero en el momento en que éste lo vio salir de la tierra este golpeó el Omega blaster mandándolo lejos, para después recibirá a Broly con una patada a la cabeza que hizo que se estrellara en los escombros que habían causado por su pelea.

El sayayín legendario rebotaba entre los escombros por la fuerza del golpe que recibió este fue embestido por Vegeta que lo tomó del rostro, comenzandolo a arrastrar por una montaña mientras que con su otra mano le disparaba más ráfagas de energía, pero Broly se logró liberar de él ataque haciendo otro Omega blaster qué chocó con la ráfaga de energía de Vegeta, a viendo otra enorme explosión que sacudió todo el planeta que parecía que se iba a destruir en cualquier momento.

El planeta comenzaba a tener erupciones volcánicas que salían desde el suelo y grandes temblores que lo sacudían por completo, pero nada de esto les importaba a los dos sayayines que se seguían golpeando uno al otro dentro de la explosión que habían causado por el choque de sus energías, siendo éste el verdadero enfrentamiento hipotético de una fuerza imparable contra un objeto inamovible.

Broly detuvo un golpe de Vegeta para después con su mismo impulso estrellarlo contra el piso repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, pero el sayayin doomday logro torcerle el brazo para y después golpearlo en el pecho, pero el sayayin legendario detuvo a Vegeta golpeando su rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, terminando en un choque de puños que por la fuerza de este parteo el planeta a la mitad.

Todo este combate de dos titanes invencibles que destruían el planeta con cada golpe que se daban, no trajo más que recuerdos a la chica kryptoniana que veía desde lejos la batalla recordando cuando su esposo tuvo que enfrentar a Zod

Bardock ven a detener esto. Exclamó la chica kryptoniana mientras volaba para ver la batalla, pero ésta bajo la mirada al ver que era llamada Por Jaco que ya se había compuesto del golpe que recibió de Vegeta.

-LARA VEN TAL VEZ A TI SÍ TE RESPONDA TU ESPOSO SÍ LE LLAMAS TÚ. Grito el pequeño linterna cubriéndose los ojos por los vientos que causaba las explosiones de la batalla y levantando su brazo para mostrar su anillo que parpadeaba.

La chica kryptoniana al escuchar qué había formas de contactar a su marido bajo inmediatamente junto a jacó, para tomar su anillo y gritar en este.

-BARDOCK TE NECESITAMOS, TODOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO, VEN POR FAVOR. Gritó Lara llegándole el mensaje a su marido, que a pesar de que estaba enfrente de personas de su pasado no ignoraría los gritos de su esposa.

En la nave de Freezer

El sayayín se encontraba rodeado por cinco personas que él jamás creyó volver a ver en su vida y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que éstas lo estaban atacando y no se podía defender de ellos ya que eran apreciados para él.

-Maldita sea cómo te atreviste... Cómo te atreviste a traerlos de vuelta. Dijo Bardock furioso mientras veía frente a la sádica diosa que se reía, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a una mujer sayayín.

-Bardock tú mismo le declaraste la guerra al gran Freezer hace años, y tú mejor que nadie tienes que saber que en la guerra todo se vale. Dijo Grail mientras besaba la mejilla de esa mujer causándole más ira al sayayín.

Fin de capitulo.

Omake: matanza de mala series

Mientras que el escuadrón de arthas se encargaba de revivir a los muertos y series canceladas por el ratón, otro pequeño equipo se preparaba para hacer una de las misiones más importantes.

a las afueras del castillo Disney se podía ver a Deadpool y a la chica ardilla junto a los tres fans de los fic de cada autor quienes eran Makoto D. saiyan prime el cual era un kryptoniano con el poder de superboy prime pero con la apariencia de el personaje makoto naegi pero con la cabellera blanca, Dovah 177 quién era un ser reptiliano de escamas negras de la raza argoniano con una armadura llamada el azote del pasado del cazador, y john el lobo solitario 43 quien era un licántropo con los poderes y apariencia de coyote stark.

-Muy bien por lo que veo ustedes 3 son los consentidos de los par de huesudos, Y ustedes tienen la suerte de que el más grande estratega de la historia los esté dirigiendo. exclamó deadpool el cual se paró firmemente inflando el pecho y con una gran sonrisa detrás de su máscara, mientras que usaba un traje de general que quién sabe de dónde dabura lo sacó.

pero esa respuesta extraño a los tres los cuales al mismo tiempo levantaron la mano y le preguntaron al mercenario, que les dio permiso para hablar

-¿que nos va a dirigir Batman?. preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo molestando a deadpool, el cuál les disparó a los tres pero cada uno a su manera detuvo la bala.

-Yo puedo ser tan buen estratega como Batcy si me lo propongo, además si no fuera por otra de mis versiones alternativas Batman no existiría. Respondió el mercenario el cual recordaba Cómo es que una de sus tantas versiones en él multiverso Marvel mató a los padres de Bruce Wayne.

pero en el momento en el que deadpool iba a decir otra cosa una pequeña ardillita llegó vestido de soldado raso la cual se paró y saludo como soldado al mercenario para después ir corriendo hacia las manos de la chica ardilla, la cual lo acercó a su oído para escuchar la información que había recopilado.

ajá, sí, entonces nos tenemos que deshacer de ellos para facilitarles las cosas. PERFECTO, acérquense muchachos ya tengo el plan. Dijo la heroína de cola esponjada haciéndole señas con las manos para que se acercaran a ella, provocando que los tres chicos fueran con la heroína dejando a Deadpool atrás, que se sentía molestó ya que él no era él líder de la misión, pero cuando su amiga de cola esponjada le dijo que se acercara y puso su tierna cara el Mercenario no se pudo resistir a ella y los acompañó.

-Muy bien muchachos el ejército de ese ratón se conforma principalmente por las malas series de Marvel que a echo Disney y el ejército de Star Wars, nosotros nos encargaremos de las malas series de Marvel. Exclamó la chica ardilla tomando el sombrero de General de deadpool y poniéndose loeya.

-Están Hulk y los agentes de Smash, Ultimate Spiderman y Vengadores Unidos, cada uno de ustedes 3 se deshará de una de esas series

Lo dicho por la heroína de cola esponjada emocionó a los tres, los cuales comenzaron a ser un piedra Papel o tijeras para ver quién se quedaba primero con los agentes de Smash, siendo el ganador makoto el cual se tendría que deshacer de muchos Hulk.

Y repitiendo otra vez el juego ganó Dovah, el cual se encargaría de Los Vengadores Unidos, siendo Lobo solitario quién se encargaría de Ultimate Spiderman y sus compañeros junto a todo shiltd.

-Muy bien cuando terminen con sus misiones hay que vernos a las afueras del palacio, hay deadpool y yo los encontraremos.

-Y ustedes que aran. Preguntó Lobo solitario

-bueno nosotros nos encargaremos de molestar al ex novio de la novia de deadpool. Dijo la chica ardilla con una pequeña sonrisa

-ex novia, Ella me dejó por andar con dormammu. Respondió El Mercenario cruzado de brazos mientras que la chica ardilla al oír esa información le brillaron los ojos.

Y después de este momento un ardilla dirigió a cada uno de los tres chicos hacia donde se encontraban las personas que tendrían que asesinar, que se encontraban cubriendo los puntos más vulnerables del Castillo

los primeros en caer fueron Ultimate Spiderman junto a su grupo de amigos que se encontraban cubriendo una de las cuatro entradas principales.

Siendo El primero en caer Nova, que recibió un cero que perforó su corazón, disparado por la pistola de Lobo solitario que se encontraba arriba de ellos llamando la atención de los jóvenes héroes.

Spiderman trato de atrapar al Hollow que rápidamente se transformó en un hombre lobo esquivando al arácnido, para saltar sobre Iron fist y de una mordida arrancarle la cabeza.

Al ver lo ocurrido Luke Cage fue corriendo contra él gritando furioso tratando de dar un golpe, pero lobo logró esquivarlo fácilmente y colocando su pistola dentro de su boca de un disparo haciéndole volar toda la cabeza, cayendo parte de su sangre en los ojos de White tiger

Y siendo aprovechado el momento por el hollow que lleno de ceros el cuerpo de la heroína que cayó muerta al instante. todo ese terrible momento fue visto por esta versión de Spiderman que del miedo lanzó su telaraña hacia shield para tratar de llegar con ellos y que lo ayuden en la batalla, pero cuando se estaba acercando al helicarrier este fue derribado de un cero que le destruyó toda la parte inferior del cuerpo.

Y para cuándo Nick Fury se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido el helicarrier estaba siendo derribado por la técnica cero metralleta.

-Ultimate Spiderman fue eliminado. Exclamó lobo solitario por un comunicador, mientras que en otra parte del castillo se encontraba una mala versión de Hulk junto a su equipo los agentes de smash, estos se encontraban vigilando otra de las entradas al castillo.

pero todos se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron pasar un manchón rojiazul que le quitó una espada a Skar, para después ver pasar al mísmo manchón serca de Rick Jones que se le delineó una línea roja alrededor de su cuello azul, para después ver cómo su cabeza caía de su cuerpo

Todos al ver que su compañero había muerto se pusieron alerta pero ninguno de los hulk pudo ver el siguiente ataque, siendo she Hulk la siguiente decapitada, y mientras los tres restantes veían a el cuerpo de su compañera muerta enfrente de ellos, estaba el kryptoniano que usando sus rayos solares comenzó a calentar la espada qué terminó al rojo vivo.

Y sin perder el tiempo makoto le cortó la cabeza a Skar y a red Hulk, y una vez más usando su supervelocidad destrozó los cráneos de todos los muertos, mientras que Hulk se encontraba tras de el apuntó de darle un golpe qué fue detenido con una sola mano, para que después el kryptoniano le regresar el golpe y le destrozara el cráneo habiendo una lluvia de viseras y sangre verde.

-Hulk y los agentes de smash erradicados. dijo makoto por un comunicador, mientras que en la última entrada se encontraba Dovah que en cuanto encontró a estas malas versiónes de los Vengadores que por ellos cancelaron a los más poderosos del planeta, disparó la arma dorada del cazador de Destiny, que mato de un solo tiro a Falcón, viuda negra y ojo de halcón.

al ver la muerte de sus compañeros thor lo atacó con un rayo pero el argoniano se protegió usando su escudo amparo del alba, para después volver a usar es la armadura del cazador que le dio en la cabeza al capitán América que no se cubrio con su escudo a tiempo, endureciendo aún más a los últimos tres Vengadores.

El Dios del trueno y el hombre de hierro se preparaban para lanzar sus rayos en contra de él mientras que Hulk estaba atrás de él intentando darle un golpe, pero Dovah reaccionó a tiempo y dio un salto para que sea el gigante verde quien recibirá el daño, mientras que él disparó una vez habiendo un ataque triple que carbonizo por completo a este Hulk.

los últimos dos Vengadores restantes al notar el error que habían cometido fueron atacarlo directamente, pero en el momento en que iban a golpearlo éste volvió esquivar el golpe siendo ahora Tony quien recibió en todo su cráneo el martillo de Thor siendo destrozado por completo.

pero Thor con toda la rabia que sentía logro tomar al argoniano del cuello y se preparaba para matarlo, y justo en el momento en que su martillo lo tocaría el dios fue derribado por el kryptoniano y el hollow que llegaron para terminar el trabajo junto con Dovah, apuntando los tres a Thor que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse muriendo después de ese ataque.

-Los Vengadores unidos están muertos. dijeron los 3 por los comunicadores.

-excelente salgan de hay, ya mouse se encerró en su Castillo junto con thanos para protegerse, Así que ahora pasaremos a la siguiente parte del plan. exclamó la chica ardilla junto a deadpool he ichigo


	22. DB amalgama DC 23

Dragonball amalgama DC capitulo 23: Goku vs Aquaman y el sayayín linterna.

nota del autor: antes de empezar con el capítulo Solamente les quiero pedir una gran disculpa a todos, este ha sido el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado escribir de todo lo que llevo en fanfiction, y sólo les diré que sufrí un bloqueo Por más que me sentaba escribir no encontraba Cómo acomodar mis ideas pero ya llevo un buen rato dándoles excusas Así que les daré una noticia, tal vez a muchos no les incomode tanto ya que me tiendo a tardar en publicar pero me tomaré un mes de vacaciones, ya algunos han de saber de que antes tenía unos cuántos capítulos en reserva pero yo tontamente los publiqué y no seguí escribiendo, y ahora voy a tratar de hacer más capítulos en este tiempo que tendré de vacaciones para que cuando regrese no los vuelva a atrasar nunca más y seguir escribiendo sin problemas y sin tantas presiones, bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo y para algunos los que esperaban su omake

en la tierra

después de la gran pelea que tuvieron las bellezas del torneo, a las afueras se podía ver como batwoman, nightwing y los demás chicos ahora se avían encargado de todos los soldados que los atacaban, llevando su pelea a las afueras de las instalaciones he interrogando a el último soldado consciente para que le dijera en donde se encontraban los demás participantes.

-Muy bien idiota ahora dime dónde tienen a los otros peleadores. Preguntó la chica murciélago a uno de los soldados tomándolo de la camisa mientras que sus compañeros lo amenazaban.

-Hagan lo que quieran no diré nada. exclamó este hombre Pero eso le valió que la chica murciélago lo golpeara y lo llevar arrastrando al borde de un acantilado que tenía la isla amenazado con soltarlo, mientras que sus demás compañeros miraban.

-Hay Yamcha estás seguro de que quieres tener a una mujer como ella. exclamó Oolong mientras veía como el soldado gritaba de terror, ya que nightwing había atado a sus piernas uno de sus cables mientras que la chica murciélago lo arrojó por el acantilado.

-SI HACES UN COMENTARIO DE ESOS OOLONG OTRA VEZ A TI TAMBIÉN TE ARROJARÉ. Gritó molesta batwoman mientras entraba en sus momentos en los que otra vez tenía su antigua personalidad, y espantan del pobre cerdo.

pero en el momento en el que se iba a estrellar en contra de las piedras, los dos jalaron de la cuerda evitando su violenta muerte.

-Está bien, lo diré lo diré todo, hay diferentes lugares en esta isla para atender a los participantes que pierden, ahí les hace una cirugía rápida en el cerebro donde les introducen una bomba. dijo el soldado a centímetros de una roca picuda.

-Nos tendremos que separar para hacer esto más rápido. dijo nightwing viendo a la chica murciélago mientras jalaba la correa para hacer que el soldado regresará a tierra firme.

\- terminar esto más rápido, y con lo que nos dijo este sujeto ya sabemos quién es la que está detrás de todo esto, y la única que tiene la fama de hacer este tipo de cosas es Amanda waller, y no creo que sea tan estúpida como para haberse quedado revisando cada operación, debe de estar en el torneo viendo quiénes han sido los que han caído, y cómo tiene a mi hermano siente que el podrá derrotar hasta los más poderosos. exclamó Batwoman que en el momento en que el soldado otra vez estaba en tierra firme ella le dio un golpe al rostro para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero todos se quedaron extrañados cuando oyeron el sonido de una cámara en el instante del golpe.

-Todos escucharon una cámara. dijo el chico acróbata viendo a todas direcciones haciendo que sus demás compañeros también buscarán de dónde vino el sonido.

-Hay no, me van a encontrar. Dijo la pequeña reportera escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos pero fue rápidamente encontrada por yamcha, quién la tomó estirando su brazo y agrandandolo sacándola de su escondite.

-No suéltame suéltame GOK...

Pero en el momento en el que Suno iba a gritar el nombre del mestizo batwoman le contesto.

-¿Goku? tú conoces a Goku.

-Si él me pidió que viniera investigar pero veo que ustedes son sus compañeros. dijo la pelirroja haciendo esfuerzos para soltarse de la mano de Yamcha que al saber que su amigo les había pedido que esta niña fuera investigar, la soltó de inmediato

-Este no es un sitio para una niña, ni si quiera tienes poderes o habilidades para soltarte del agarre de mi compañero, así que será mejor que le digas a Goku que yo te mandé de regreso.  
Dijo la chica murciélago mientras le daba la espalda y seguía caminando para continuar con su búsqueda de los siguientes participantes, seguida por sus demás compañeros

-jaja Puede que sea una niña pero me sé cuidar sola, además si algo me llegara a pasar el llegaría volando a rescatarme. dijo la pequeña qué decidió caminar atrás de ellos.

-No me interesa verte, ni aunque Goku te este protegiendo, vete no te quiero aquí, niña esto te pondra en peligro. dijo batwoman mientras comenzaba a correr.

-Además tome fotos a diferentes instalaciones, he hice mapas de la ubicación de cada uno de ellos, se dónde se encuentran cada participante. exclamó la pequeña reportera que en lugar de intimidarse sacó un fósforo y estaba dispuesta a quemar toda la evidencia que recolecto, si es de que no dejaban que los acompañara.

-Eres una mocosa insoportable, está bien síguenos. dijo la chica murciélago que no tuvo más remedio que dejar que esta niña los acompañará.

Y mientras todo este momento ocurría, en las peleas el presentador se preparaba para dar anuncio a los siguientes participantes.

-Bueno damas y caballeros se que se ha repetido muchas veces esto con los participantes que pierden, y yo también estoy igual de confundido que ustedes pero es mi trabajo seguir anunciando las siguientes peleas. Exclamó el presentador volteando a ver a los vestidores.

-Bueno llegó la hora pequeño. Dijo el atlantiano parándose al lado de Goku.

-Usted es el que derrotó a mi amigo y además lo hizo con movimientos que yo conozco bien, usted es mi maestro el rey roshi. Dijo Goku con la seguridad de que este hombre se trataba de su maestro

-Valla pequeño ya era hora de que me lo dijeran, ninguno de ustedes me lo pregunto. Exclamó aquaman viendo a su alumno.

-Cómo le hizo para lucir tan joven usted en Sí parece un viejo de más de 100 años. dijo el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano inocentemente haciendo molestar un poco a el viejo rey.

-Pues para que lo sepas yo soy inmortal, y le pedí un favor a mi hermana para que me hiciera ver más joven y restaurara mis poderes que tenía hace más de 500 años para esta pelea. contestó aquaman mostrando un collar con una gema roja en su armadura

-Pero por qué no nos dijo desde un principio que planeaba participar. Preguntó Goku parándose al lado del maestro Mientras que el presentador comenzaba a decir los nombres de los siguientes participantes.

-Sencillo Goku sabía que tu ganarías, y si tú ganas te volverás soberbio y orgulloso por ganar tan joven, y además de que Batman también me pidió que no te dijera nada ya que él me dejo una nota de lo que estaba pasando antes de que me inscribiera, tienes razón Goku todos corremos peligro en este torneo, y más porque derrotaste a Diana. dijo el atlanteano quién escucho que el hombre de los lentes negros gritaba su nombre saliendo de los vestidores.

Y mientras el viejo rey caminaba a la plataforma el presentador volvía a anunciar a Goku, quien salió rápidamente a la plataforma otra vez viendo a su maestro extrañado.

-Entonces deberíamos dejar el torneo y encargarnos de evitar que le sigan haciendo esto a los participantes. Exclamó Goku nervioso por sus amigos.

-Muchos estarían de acuerdo contigo Goku pero tenemos que continuar con este tonto juego ya que la vida de Bruce corre peligro. Cuando el enfrentó a las personas de ese otro universo esa mujer con la que hablaste cuando derrotaste a Diana encontró a Batman herido, lo secuestró y ahora se ve obligado a pelear contra su voluntad. Respondió el viejo rey viendo hacia dónde estaban los organizadores del torneo.

Y mientras que aquaman le contaba la verdad a su alumno el público estaba expectante y algo atemorizado, ya que ya no sabían qué pasaría después del torneo cuando todos los participantes perdieran y sólo quedará uno.

-Bueno están listos. Dijo el hombre de los lentes negros preguntándole a los dos peleadores los cuales solamente se miraban, y respondiendo al mismo tiempo que sí.

-Está bien QUE LA PELEA COMIENCE.

-De esta manera tanto aquaman como Goku cobraron la misma postura de pelea, para después ser el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano quién fue el primero en lanzar su golpe, que el atlantiano tuvo que defenderse con su tridente.

-Vaya niño te entrené bien.

-Gracias maestro. Respondió Goku intentando dar una patada que aquaman pudo evitar con su brazo, pero no podia evitar sentir dolor por el simple roce del golpe del mestizo.

-Bueno ahora veamos si dio frutos tu entrenamiento. Exclamó el atlanteano esquivando otro golpe de Goku, para después darle un rodillazo al estómago, y con su tridente darle otro golpe el cual lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros.

-Es más fuerte de lo que esperaba, esto se volvió emocionante. pensaba Goku mientras hacía su siguiente ataque lanzando sus rayos solares en contra de su maestro, el cual para defenderse otra vez hizo girar su tridente reforzandolo con su Ki, y repeliendo así el ataque.

Pero el viejo Rey al ver que el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano no pararía, este se vio forzado a esquivar los rayos que se encontraban a centímetros de impactar contra de el, para después lanzar su tridente que logró dar en su cuello llevándoselo lejos de la plataforma.

Y por la fuerza que hegercia el lanzamiento del tridente este fue llevado a las costas de la isla, deteniéndose de golpe y quitándose el tridente del cuello mientras una ola chocaba contra las piedras.

-Vaya mi maestro escondía mucho poder para su edad, pero eso no importa yo ganaré está batalla. Dijo Goku viendo que Aquaman ya había llegado dónde el estaba.

-Sin duda pequeño eres muy resistente. Exclamó el viejo Rey siendo seguido por pequeñas máquinas las cuales transmitían todo el combate.

-Gracias maestro. Contestó el mestizo recobrando la pose de la tortuga y regresandole el tridente a su maestro.

Y en ese momento los dos retomaron la batalla siendo Goku quien otra vez dio el primer golpe corriendo alrededor de él viejo Rey, formando varias figuras de él mismo por la velocidad que tenía, y mientras corría comenzó a disparar varias ráfagas de ki de sus manos, haciendo que Aquaman no pudiera esquivarlos todos y recibieran mucho daño.

-Aah Goku a aprendido a pelear muy bien en muy poco tiempo, creo que no deberé contenerme entonces. Pensaba el atlantiano que recibía todos los impactos sin poder defenderse.

Y mientras la pelea continuaba las máquinas transmitían todo el combate, dándole la oportunidad al presentador de seguir narrando el torneo.

-Damas y caballeros qué gran pelea estamos atestiguando, sin duda este niño llamado súper Goku es uno delos peleadores que llegara a la final. Exclamó el hombre de los lentes oscuros mientras el público gritaba de emoción, viendo que en la pelea el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano no cesaba su ataque.

-Viejo Rey ríndase. Dijo Gokú pero por sentir que su enemigo no resistiría se confió, sediendo en las ráfagas de energía, momento que aprovecho el Atlanteano cargando un ataque eléctrico en sus manos lanzándolo directo contra el mestizo el cual no esperaba lo siguiente.

La técnica comenzaba a paralizar a Goku mientras sentía como una gran corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Eres fuerte sin duda, pero esos poderes te hacen confiado, tienes que entender que en una batalla no ganas hasta que tu enemigo cae. Exclamó aquaman tomando su tridente que había caído al piso y golpeando el suelo con la punta de este, haciendo que los mares comenzarán a agitarse.

-Te enseñaré qué incluso alguien menos poderoso que tú es capaz de vencerte. Dijo el viejo rey que atrás de él una ola gigante comenzó a formarse y se estrellaría en contra de la isla, espantando a todos los participantes junto a los organizadores y los espectadores.

-Detente maestro... vas a hogarlos a todos. Dijo el mestizo mientras seguía siendo paralizado.

-No te preocupes Goku eso no pasará. Exclamó el atlanteano mientras la ola gigante se estrelló en contra de la isla, pero el mayor impacto fue encontra del mestizo.

-O no vamos a morir. Gritó el presentador mientras veía la gigantesca ola y los demás participantes buscaban refugio, exceptuando Batman que miraba la ola sin preocupación y con su típica mirada sería.

Y mientras el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano se un día, la gente se había salvado del tsunami incluso las construcciones, ya que aquaman solamente hizo qué el agua golpeara a Goku y no al resto de personas quedando únicamente un poco mojada toda la isla.

Y cuando nuestro mestizo comenzaba a detenerse esté vio que a toda velocidad iba su maestro con su tridente en mano, y llevándoselo a lo más profundo del océano hasta los abismos donde ni un solo rayo del sol llega.

Goku trataba de liberarse pero el Atlanteano no lo dejaba y mientras más profundo llegaban sentía que poco a poco sus poderes se iban disminuyendo.

-No puede ser, si peleó aquí abajo durante mucho tiempo terminaré perdiendo. Pensaba el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano intentando dar un puñetazo a su maestro el cual se movía más rápido que en tierra, dándole varios golpes sorpresas al mestizo el cual tuvo que sentir la presencia de su oponente a través del ki dándose cuenta de la ubicación de su maestro y preparándose para darle un golpe, pero ya estando a centímetros de conectar el puñetazo este se había detenido por otra presencia.

-Pero qué. Preguntó Goku Que al momento en que iba a golpear lo sintió que un animal gigantesco le sujetaba el brazo.

-No te confíes. Dijo aquaman qué fue el quien mandó a una bestia de las profundidades a sujetarlo mientras que él lo golpeaba múltiples veces con su tridente, y para rematar cargo un kame hame ha que dio directo en el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano.

-Es más fuerte de lo que pensé, Así que tendré que buscar una forma de salir de aquí. pensaba Goku.

Pero el atlantiano no le dio tiempo ni de meditar volviéndolo a golpear con su tridente estreyandolo en contra del abismo, y siendo sujetado otra vez por unos monstruos acuáticos para evitar que contraatacara ,

-Parece que no has aprendido nada de lo que te enseñado, y es que confías demasiado en tus poderes, tienes que aprender a confiar en las habilidades que has aprendido y juntar las 2 para la pelea. Dijo el viejo Rey clavando su tridente otra vez en contra de Goku, que por pasar un lapso considerable lejos de los rayos del sol su piel comenzaba a ser vulnerable.

-AAAAAAAHHH. Grito el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano que una parte del tridente logró atravesar su piel.

-NO SOLAMENTE DEPENDAS DE TUS PODERES QUÉ HEREDASTE, APRENDE A CONFIAR EN LAS HABILIDADES QUE OBTIENES POR TI MISMO. gritó el viejo Rey haciendo presión en contra de Goku mientras el tridente poco a poco se introducía más en su piel, teniendo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que no perforaran más en él, meditando en las palabras que le había dicho el rey roshi.

-No sólo depender de mi poder heredado, también aprender a confiar en mí poder obtenido. Pensaba Goku haciendo gestos de dolor.

-Perdóname pequeño pero no podré ganar si no te dejó fuera de combate, y esto te servirá como lección a la siguiente ganarás el torneo. Exclamó aquaman sacando su tridente y a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza para vencerlo, pero en ese instante nuestro mestizo logró zafar su mano de uno de los tentáculos de los monstruos y sujetar el tridente.

-No me rendiré AAAAHH. gritó el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano elevándo su ki haciendo que las bestias de las profundidadesse alejarán ya que la luz lastimaban sus ojos, y golpeando a su maestro en el estómago para después darle una patada que lo hizo subir de los abismos del océano para después cargar más ki y salir disparado junto con él.

si al fin usará su poder ki. exclamó aquaman mientras seguía siendo impulsado por el golpe que recibió, y notando que enfrente de él estaba Goku volviendo a lanzar varias ráfagas de energía de sus manos, las cuales se impactaron en contra de su maestro que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse más que llamar a las bestias de las profundidades.

Pero en cuanto éstas trataron de agarrar al mestizo este de un solo golpe alejaba todas las creaturas de el, pero no pudo esquivar otra patada que le dio su maestro habiendo un choque de golpes entre los dos

-Tengo que sacarlo del agua es muy rápido acá. pensaba Goku esquivando y devolviendo los ataques, y dándose cuenta de que aún no habían probado en el combate una de sus habilidades.

El mestizo logró empujar a su maestro y salió disparado a la superficie para después tomar un poco de sol aumentar su ki y después inhalar.

-Qué es lo que planea ser. Dijo el atlantiano qué miraba extrañado lo que planeaba hacer su alumno, y notando que lo que iba a hacer era soplar este planeaba derribarlo con otra ola gigante, pero en ese momento Goku soplo en contra del océano cubriendo una gran porción de este llegando hasta dónde se encontraba su maestro congelandolo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-SII ya lo tengo. Exclamó el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano sumergiéndose en donde no fue congelado, para después tomar desde abajo el gran aisberg donde su maestro se encontraba, y sacando lo del océano lo arrojó por los aires para después Decir.

Kame Hame HAAAA. Gritó Goku dando directo en el aisberg destruyendolo por completo y impactando en contra de su maestro, el cual despues del ataque calló en picada fuera de combate hacia la isla otra vez, pero en el momento en que tocaría tierra su alumno lo atrapo.

lo hiciste bien goku, no te confíes en tu siguiente pelea. Exclamó el viejo Rey antes de caer desmayado del agotamiento, miéntras que las máquinas que transmitían todo el combate mostrada el ganador de la pelea.

En el espacio.

Cuando me dirigía a ese planeta para ayudar a Jaco con el problema de Vegeta creía que solo pelearía contra otro monstruo igual a Zod, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar mi máscara percibió cinco poderes sayayín en una nave de Freezer que se encontraba en las sercanias, sabía que algo grabé estaba pasando en especial por que esos kis eran de personas que ya estaban muertas. Pensaba Bardock miéntras se encontraba dentro de la nave, siendo golpeado en el rostro callendo al suelo con sangre resbalando de su boca.

-Tu debiste morir con nosotros. Dijeron cinco figuras que cuando salieron de la oscuridad el sayayín vio que se trataban de Cyborgs.

Creía que conocía la guerra, Creía que no tenía secretos para mí, que equivocado estaba. Pero ahora todo a cambiado ya que no soy un soldado, los ataques ya no solo son físicos ahora es guerra sucia.

y mientras Bardock limpiaba su sangre de su rostro vio a la diosa con furia, para después levantarse y tratar de atacarla.

-Eres un cobarde. Exclamó uno de los sayayines de apariencia obesa disparando un lacer de su mano que se convirtió en un cañón de energía, haciendo que su ex líder se estrella contra una de las paredes de la nave.

Debí acaso quedarme a pelear hasta la muerte como cualquier sayayín, acaso cometí un error.  
Abandone la guerra que le costó a Freezer gran parte de su ejército para tratar de pelear un día más, pero ahora por esa decisión han echo algo horroroso.

-Mal líder. Dijo otro de los sayayines de apariencia grande y robusta con poco cabello, mientras que de su espalda salieron propulsores de energía llendo a toda velocidad embestiendo a Bardock incrustado en una de las paredes.

Tal vez si tan solo ubiera mantenido al equipo unido, si no los viera perdido de vista nada de esto estaría pasando, era mi responsabilidad mantenerlos vivos pero fallé

-Escoria sayayin. Exclamó otro de los sayayin un poco mas alto que bardock y con los cabellos en punta y con unos cuantos atados, que se encontraba detras de esa pared, traspasandolo con sus brazos y atrapando a nuestro sayayin

Hice todo lo que un sayayín digno de hacerse llamar sayayín no aria, deje el campo de batalla y escape para salvar mi vida, acaso perdi mi orguyo como parte de esta raza guerrera.

-Traidor. Gritó una de las dos mujeres que dio un salto para después dar una patada de Acha a la cabeza de Bardock, después un golpe al mentón del sayayín Haciendo que se estrellara contra el techo.

Decidí dejar el ejército de ese maldito tirano para liberar a mi gente y a otros de su poder, le decidí hacer la guerra y por eso su segunda al mando ahora a mandado hacer armas que sabría que podrían dañarme.

-Me abandonaste. Dijo la última de los sayayines la cual lo tomo del cuello antes de caer otra vez, para después cargar en su mano una ráfaga de energía la cual apunto directamente en su rostro.

Dejé a la que fue la mujer con la que conocí el amor morir en ese maldito planeta, y por eso Gine mi amada la revivieron solo para matarme.

-MUERE BARDOCK. Gritaron todos los Cyborg Sayan los cuales apuntaron al mismo tiempo sus cañones de mano al sayayín que no sabía cómo combatir contra su antiguo escuadrón.

flashback unos minutos atrás.

-Esos poderes no, no puedes ser ellos están muertos mi escuadron está muerto. Pensaba Bardock mientras se detenía en medio del vacío del espacio, y alcanzaba a notar que la nave de Freezer no avanzaba.

-Ellos acaso me están esperando. Exclamó nuestro sayayín viendo con su máscara la ubicación exacta de la nave

-Sé que Vegeta es una amenaza muy grande pero esas presencias no me las puedo sacar de la mente, como es que puedo detectar esos poderes con mi máscara y sentir sus presencias.

nota del autor: aún no sabe controlar y persibir el ki, pero si puede recordar cómo eran las presencias de sus ex compañeros.

-Debería de ir, tengo que saber porque sus presencias están dentro de esa nave. dijo el sayayín para él mismo para después cambiar de dirección e ir directo a la nave.

Bardock esperaba que en cualquier momento los soldados de Freezer salieran para interceptarlo, pero todo lo contrario la nave parecía seguir estática esperando por él, y en el momento en el que se encontraba en la entrada principal de ésta destrozo las dos puertas dejando salir todo el oxígeno de la neve, junto con varios soldados que terminaron succionados por el vacío.

Y gracias a esta intromisión que causó nuestro sayayín provocó un cortocircuito en la nave, apagandose todas las luces principales y dejando unas cuantas que se prendían en caso de emergencia, estando todo muy mal iluminado.

-Mi rastreador no siente la presencia de Freezer pero si de alguien más. exclamó Bardock viendo a todos lados y activando la visión nocturna de su máscara.

bienvenido sayayín Te estábamos esperando. Dijo Grail a través de bocinas que se escuchaban por toda la nave.

-Tú eres la hija de ese Dios oscuro que mató Freezer hace años verdad, la que trató de matarme cuando le hice frente.

-Vaya tienes buena memoria para ser un simio.

-Dime porque me trajiste a esta nave y porque siento la presencia de mis compañeros aquí. Exclamó el sayayín comenzando a caminar dentro de la nave.

-Mi querido mono sayayín Lo único que quiero hacer es darte una pequeña reunión familiar. Dijo la sádica diosa mientras que detrás de ella cinco figuras comenzaban a dispersarse por toda la nave

-De qué estás hablando desgraciada

-Muy sencillo recuerdas a tu escuadron verdad es por eso que viniste, aún recuerdas a Selypar, Pumbukin, Totappo, Toma y claro a tu amada esposa Gine. Dijo grail mientras que nuestro sayayín comenzaba a escuchar pisadas alrededor de toda la nave suponiendo lo peor.

-Todos ellos están muertos, no hay forma en la que estén aquí. Exclamó Bardock mientras caminaba pero éste tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar un misil que destruyó una pequeña parte de la nave, pero no para hacer que se destruyera.

Y para intentar regresar el ataque lanzó una esfera de ki hacia dónde vino el misil, chocando contra un escudo metálico que después desapareció para volverse un brazo metálico.

-Dime quién eres, porque siento la presencia de toma. exigió saber el sayayín poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Ya no me recuerdas Bardock. dijo el sayayin mostrando todo su cuerpo qué ahora tenía partes robóticas, y dejando a nuestros sayayín completamente conmocionado.

-To...Toma.

-Bardock. respondió el sayayín Cyborg apuntando con su mano hacia dónde estába su ex líder, para después volverla un cañón de energía dando directo en el sayayín.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer esto. Exclamó Toma que disparó del cañón un rayo de energía que dio directo en su antiguo líder que se cubrió con ambos brazos para soportar el ataque

-Toma cómo és que estas vivo, qué es lo que te hicieron. exclamó nuestro sayayín el cual al ver a su ex compañero no pudo continuar con la batalla bajando los brazos, siendo aprovechado este momento de debilidad por el sayayín Cyborg, dándole un puñetazo al estómago de Bardock qué salió disparado al otro extremo de la nave.

-Cómo es posible esto si el murió en la guerra en apokolips. Pensaba nuestro sayayín viendo al frente pero notó que su antiguo compañero ya no se veía por ningun lado, pero para su mala suerte fue embestido por un lobo robótico qué comenzaba a disparar varias balas de energía.

Pero cuando nuestro sayayín trato de contraatacar dando un puñetazo a la bestia robótica, está hablo con una voz que el conocía volviendo a conmocionar a Bardock.

-Acaso no me reconoces Bardock. exclamó el lobo mecánico que se empezó a convertir en una mujer quedando encima de nuestro sayayín

-Selypar.

es bueno ver qué AÚN NO TE HAS OLVIDADO DE MI ROSTRO. gritó la sayayín Cyborg la cual trató de dar un puñetazo a Bardock que esquivó moviendo su cabeza quedando su puño enterrado en el suelo de la nave

-PERO QUE LES HAN HECHO. Gritó Bardock liberándose de su ex soldado la cual le contesto.

-Nos revivieron no es obvio. Contestó Selypar apuntando con su otra mano para después dispararle una ráfaga de energía qué Bardock no pudo cubrirse a tiempo del ataque terminando con parte de su máscara rota.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, ellos solamente los trajeron de vuelta porque sabían que la única forma de hacerme daño era con ellos. Pensaba nuestro sayayín cubriéndose el rostro, ya que ese último ataque además de haber dañado la máscara también lo dejó ciego momentáneamente.

-Pues aunque no lo creas está pasando Bardock. exclamó otro de los ex miembros del escuadrón de nuestro sayayín el cual cuando recuperó un poco la visión alcanzó a notar que su compañero Totapo cargaba una gigantesca espada que formó con sus mismas prótesis mecánicas, para después tratar de cortarlo pero nuestro sayayín logró detener el corte descendente con ambas manos.

-No necesitan hacer esto no necesitan obedecer las órdenes de Freezer, el nadamas los trajo de regreso para intentar matarme. Dijo Bardock haciendo fuerza para evitar que la espada lo cortará, pero el sayayín Cyborg hizo que de sus dos hombros varios proyectiles fueran lanzados en contra de nuestro sayayín haciéndolo volar nuevamente.

Pero antes de que estés tocará el suelo fue tomado por una de sus piernas y lanzado a la cabina de control de la nave, dónde vio salir a otro de esos ex miembro de su escuadrón

-Pumbuki, Freezer sólo los está usando, solamente son una arma más qué le dio la maldita diosa que está en ésta nave.

-Ella nos regresó a la vida para seguir peleando, y no estaríamos muertos si tú nos hubieras ayudado en el campo de batalla. Exclamó el otro sayayín Cyborg el cual imitando a su compañero desplegó una serie de misiles en todo su cuerpo, que iban directo en contra de nuestro sayayín el cual solamente pudo elevar su poder para hacer que explotaran antes de que llegaran a tocarlo.

Pero eso lo dejo con la guardia baja para que la última persona lo embistiera, arrojándolo directo al tablero de mando de la nave.

-No... Porque a ti. dijo Bardock el cual miraba fijamente a la sayayín Cyborg que tenía encima de el

-Hola amado esposo. Dijo Gine que le dio un puñetazo al rostro a nuestro sayayín el cual le quebró la máscara por completo.

fin del flashback

-Creí en ti... Creí que me protegerías siempre... Pero no tu me dejaste MORIR. Exclamó la sayayín Cyborg la cual después del ataque en conjunto comenzó a ahorcar a su ex esposo.

-Gi...né... deten...te

-Mori en ese planeta por tu culpa, tu decidiste pelear el lugar de cuidar de mi

-Yo... lo... lamen... to

-Eso no basta quiero verte morir. exclamó la Cyborg sayayín asfixiando con más fuerza a Bardock.

-Veo que están teniendo una pequeña pelea de amantes. exclamó la sádica diosa la cual salió de una de las puertas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y viendo como ese que su nueva marioneta mataba al enemigo de Freezer lentamente

-Bardock en el momento en el que le declaraste la guerra al gran Freezer averiguamos todo sobre de ti, buscamos la forma de cómo hacerte daño y esta fue la mejor que encontramos. Dijo Grail mientras separaba al lado de los Cyborg, y viendo como nuestros sayayín poco a poco carecía del oxígeno.

-Yo misma me encargué de buscar todo sobre de ti, y cuando averigüe que todos tus soldados murieron en la guerra en apokolips supe que era lo que tenía que hacer, sus cuerpos los puse en una cámara de regeneración y después con una caja madre he implante cibernéticos los regresé a la vida, claro obviamente al principio se resistieron ninguno quiso trabajar para mí, por lo tanto tuve que hacer unas cuantas cosas en sus cerebros.

Y ahora lo único que te puede pensar es en Cómo poder matar a aquel que los abandonó durante la Guerra. dijo la sádica diosa mientras veía como el sayayín furioso comenzaba a aumentar su poder, haciendo que su ex mujer salir disparado junto con la diosa.

-MALDITA CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TRAERLOS DE VUELTA. Gritó Bardock haciendo aparecer su máscara para después ir a atacar a greil, pero en el momento en el que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo su ex esposa se puso enfrente de él, protegiendo a su nueva dueña evitando que el sayayín diera un paso más

-Gine.

-Jajaja Acaso no eres capaz de vencerla, ella es más débil que tu o es que le tienes miedo. Dijo la sádica diosa mientras estaba atras de su marioneta.

-Cá... lla... TEEEEEEEEEE. gritó nuestro sayayín comenzando aumentar su poder y en una explosión de energía hizo salir volando a giné junto con la diosa.

-No te lo perdonaré, No te perdonaré esto JAMÁS AAAAHHHH. exclamó Bardock quécomenzó a transformarse una vez más en el súper sayayín para después lanzarse al ataque en contra de Grail, evadiendo a su ex esposa para después darle un puñetazo en el rostro sacandola fuera de la nave.

y mientras se encontraba flotando en el vacío del espacio está vio como el sayayín la tomó del cuello y la comenzó a golpear múltiples veces en el rostro, Pero en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír ya que atrás de nuestro sayayín 3 de los Cyborg lo interceptaron tomándolo de los brazos y del cuello, para después las 2 sayayinas fueron atacarlo con sus ráfagas de energía

-DETENGANSE. Gritó Bardock pero ninguno de ellos lo obedecieron y continuaron atacando ahora con golpes físicos siendo rodeado por los cinco.

-NO LES QUIERO HACER DAÑO. Grito nuestro sayayín sujetando un puñetazo y una patada de sus ex soldados, pero no pudo evitar una doble patada que le dieron las dos sayayinas regresándolo a la nave

-MUERE BARDOCK. Gritaron los 5 al mismo tiempo comenzando a cargar sus cañones de energía junto con su Ki, para después lanzar su gran ataque que nuestro sayayín no tuvo más remedio que contratacar con un cañón espiritual habiendo un choque de poderes.

-Planeas volverlos a matar. exclamó la sádica diosa sujetándose por fuera de la nave.

-CALLATE MALDITA.

-Si te das cuenta eres más poderoso que ellos, pero los 5 juntos se acercan mucho a tu poder pero ninguno está tu nivel, si realmente lo quisieras aumentarías el poder de tu ataque y te desarías de esta molestia y después irías por mí. Dijo Grail.

-NO VOY A MATAR A MI EQUIPO.

-Bueno si no vas a matar los deja que te maten. Exclamó la sádica diosa arrojando su tridente en contra de Bardock que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo y recibiendolo de lleno en su hombro derecho, perdiendo así en el choque de poderes y recibiendo de lleno el impacto de los cyborgs sayans, destruyendo una gran porción de la nave y dejando a Bardock apunto de desmayarse y sujetándose de la última parte intacta de la nave.

Es verdad los sayayines siguen peleando hasta el, final este tipo de vía morirse. Dijo Grail a un lado de nuestro sayayín sentada al borde de la nave cruzada de piernas.

-maldita.

-Ho Bardock no te das cuenta que gane, jamás me vas a poder tocar con ellos protegiéndome, y jamás los vas a poder tocar a ellos porque los amas, creo que sería mejor que te dejes matar. Exclamó la sádica diosa tomando a Bardock del cuello para después arrojarlo al último cuarto que quedaba de la nave.

-Jamás me rendiré buscaré la forma de hacer que recuerden todo, y después te mataré. exclamó nuestro sayayín levantándose con dificultad, mientras veía que su enemiga era rodeada por los cinco Cyborg.

-Bueno si así lo quieres, mátenlo. Exclamó la diosa haciendo que los 5 sayayines apuntaran sus cañones en contra de Bardock disparando, y causando una gran cortina de humo por la explosión

-Bueno el gran freezer se alegrará de que por fin nos desicimos de su pequeña molestia. Dijo Grail mandando un mensaje para que pasaran por ella pero se detuvo en el momento en el que una de sus marionetas le dijo

-Ama él aún sigue vivo, y se detectó un aumento de poder diferente al súper sayayín. Exclamó Toma que aún seguía apuntando su cañón hacia dónde estaba la cortina de humo que se comenzó a disipar, viendo que un escudo de energía verde protegió a nuestro sayayín del ataque.

-Maldición no me esperaba esto, el infeliz es un linterna verde. exclamó la Diosa viendo como el humo se dispersaba y dejando ver que Bardock ahora su armadura de batalla había cambiado a una tonalidad verde, y su aura del súper sayayín estaba haciendo cubierta por un manto de energía del mismo color de su anillo que resplandecía en su puño

-NI EN EL DÍA MÁS BRILLANTE, NI EN LA NOCHE MÁS OSCURA,  
NINGÚN MAL ESCAPARA DE MI VISTA,  
Y AQUELLOS QUE ADORAN AL MAL, TE MANDE MI PODER LA LUZ DEL LINTERNA VERDE. Gritó Bardock el cual los ojos de su máscara cambiaron a una tonalidad verde y una linterna de energía como un escudo se formó en su pecho

-Todos preparen los escudos no dejen que ese mono me toque. Ordenó la sádica diosa haciendo que al instante los cinco sayayines Cyborg hicieran que de sus brazos salieran escudos.

Pero en el instante en que otra pelea comensaría este recibió la última llamada que le había llegado a través de su anillo

-BARDOCK TE NECESITAMOS, TODOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO, VEN POR FAVOR.

-Lara. dijo el sayayín linterna el cual volteó a ver al planeta que había ignorado todo este tiempo, viendo que estaba a punto de estallar.

No puede ser Lara me vino siguiendo y fue al planeta creyendo que estaba ahí. Exclamó Bardock el cual planeaba irse volando pero todo eso fue escuchado por los 5 Cyborg, y en especial por giné la cual le dijo

-Así que me cambiaste por otra. dijo la Cyborg sayan la cual lo miraba con tristeza he ira, y haciendo que su exesposo solamente la volteara a ver para después mirar otra vez al planeta he irse a toda velocidad

en la batalla

Todo el planeta se sacudía violentamente con erupciones volcánicas y tsunamis que lo destruían con cada segundo que pasaba, y en medio de todo el caos estaban los dos sayayines intentando matarse uno al otro

Broly y Vegeta seguían golpeándose violentamente cada uno con la intención de matarse y tras cada golpe sangre de ambos sayayines caí al suelo que se derrumbaba,Pero los dos se detuvieron cuando vieron en el cielo una gran estrella brillar como el sol pero está resplandecía junto a un brillo verde.

-Eso en el cielo es acaso... Dijo Jaco recogiendo la cabeza de Jiya qué para su suerte logró salvarse.

-Bardock. Respondió la kryptoniana viendo como su esposo usando su anillo hizo varios clones de sí mismo, y para hacerlos más poderosos los cubrió con el ki del súper sayayín.

y mientras descendía sus clones comenzaron a ser todos y cada uno cañones espirituales gigantescos, mientras que el sayayín linterna aceleró aún más embistiendo a Broly y llevándoselo lejos dejando solo a Vegeta, qué reaccionó demasiado tarde ya que todos los clones creados por el anillo ya se encontraba enfrente de él lanzando al mismo tiempo el cañón espiritual desintegrando al sayayín doomsday.

Fin del capítulo

omake la caída del imperio

todo un gran imperio de un ratón monopolista parecía que se caería a pedazos ya que todo su ejército se estaba viendo mermado por las series canceladas, por los villanos de sus películas por los fanáticos de los autores, y por los asistentes, pareciendo que si no sé algo pronto esto terminaría y tantos años de trabajo habrán sido en vano.

-Ho ho párese que no tendré de otra. dijo mouse sacando una jeringa que decía suero de dragón, y otra que decía suero de siguiente franquicia que compraré.

mientras en la guerra

los fanáticos de los autores encontraban atacando todo lo que se movía Y no era de su bando, mientras que los villanos cumplían con sus venganzas añoradas, y los asistentes terminaban de masacrar al ejército de star wars junto con los pocos héroes Marvel de las malas series que quedaban.

-mouse tráiganme a mouse. exclamó deadpool decapitando a un clon.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho. dijeron los tres favoritos de los autores que se encontraban batallando junto a la chica ardilla ichigo y prime

pero tras ese gritó vino un silencio total y de repente el castillo y todos a su alrededor comenzaba a temblar

-ho ho me buscabas deadpool. dijo el ratón monopolista que dentro de su Castillo se comenzó a destruir y una gigantesca criatura salió de este rugiendo como Godzilla

-No puede ser no solamente quiere comprar toei también quiere comprarla tojo. Gritó El mercenario abrazando a la heroína de cola esponjada viendo que el ratón se había convertido en una versión del mismo pero de más de 100 metros de altura, y arrojando un aliento de fuego junto con el rayo atómico de Godzilla.

-Así que Eso era lo que se tenía guardado para una crisis. dijo sombra junto a Mónica que se encontraban hackeando las pocas naves de star wars y Marvel que aun quedaban en funcionamiento para ir a atacar a el ratón

Pero en cuanto las naves se acercaron el las derribó como si de simples mosquitos se tratase, mientras que los dos kryptonianos fueron volando para intentar derribarlo junto con el shinigami, pero éste todavía tenía un arma secreta que era (la conveniencia del guión), en donde el "Bueno" siempre gana.

-maldición traigan a los muertos y a los zerks. ordenó Reaper haciendo qué arthas y kerrigan trajeron a sus propios ejércitos, pero en el momento en el que el ratón los vio venir de la tierra cientos de dólares comenzaron a salir volviéndose una marea de dinero que evitaba que el ejército avanzará.

-No podrán hacer nada para detenerme, ahora denme el guante. ordenó el ratón viendo que en el suelo aún seguía thanos con la ardilla aun metida en el trasero.

-todo el mundo que alguien le quité el guante a thanos. ordenó Monika siendo Claire quien le quitó el guante al titán loco, pero para mala suerte el ratón hizo aparecer el ejército de thanos the end game para comenzar a rodear a la neko, qué fue rescatada por el orco Tharll que se la llevó cargando mientras que trataba de llegar hacia dónde estaban los autores

pero éste se vio frenado por el aliento atómico de mouse, y sin mas remedio le arrojaron el guante a las 3 hechiceras qué de igual manera trataban de llegar a la base de los autores, Pero ella se fueron frenadas por la marea de dinero que parecía que las quería ahogar

Pero antes de que se aogarán los tres fanáticos de los autores las rescataron llevándose con ellos el guante, pero estando a segundos de llegar a la base los tres fueron interceptados por el ratón que los agarró con su gigantesca mano y se los planeaba devorar.

-Yo gano black hat. dijo mouse tomando a los tres con dos dedos para meterlos lentamente a su boca

pero en el momento en que el ratón monopolista los iba a devorar este vió como a unos cuantos kilómetros de el, un portal comenso a brillar y de este salieron los autores

-No suponíamos que iban a necesitar refuerzos. dijo el esqueleto sonriente

-Así que los trajimos. exclamó el esqueleto faraón y junto con ellos varios portales Se abrieron de los cuales salieron los personajes principales de los fics de los autores

De 1 salió super Goku adulto con toda la liga de la justicia, de otro salió Hulk con todos los nuevos Vengadores, mientras que de otros 3 salieron un Goku pecado un Goku junto con todos los héroes de boku no hero academia y el Goku shinigami junto con toda su familia y la sociedad de almas.

mientras que de otro lado salían los personajes de los fics que aún no se han estrenado Cómo un ichigo junto con rukia y toda su facción shinigami y los demonios del universo dxd, y otro del cual salieron tres héroes qué compartían un mismo universo saitama Superman y all might

-Ni con eso podrán evitar que yo compré el mundo ho ho. dijo el ratón que por ese descuido los tres fanáticos lograron soltarse regresando rápidamente Con sus demás aliados, junto con los asistentes que se encontraban rodeados preparándose para la última batalla, .

-Kaiser sé que este es un calco de end game pero lo decimos. preguntó Sam

-Vengadores. Dijo el esqueleto faraón

-Unidos. dijo el esqueleto sonriente y en ese momento todos y cada uno fueron al ataque contra el ejército de mouse, siendo los primeros los súper Goku en ir volando directamente a él dándole un golpe en la nariz que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos y soltando sin que se diera cuenta el guante

después hulk junto con los Vengadores los shinigamis y los demonios fueron a destruir lo que restaba de su ejército, mientras que los asistentes se encargaban de atacar las piernas del ratón para que cayera, y los kryptonianos encargaban de cerrarle la boca para evitar que lanzará su aliento atómico, además de que los héroes de los mundos restantes lo golpeaban en el estómago.

el ejército restante de thanos fue rápidamente mermado y las mareas de dinero quemadas dejando al ratón en bancarrota.

y mientras que mouse no se daba cuenta los tres fanáticos de los autores tomaron nuevamente el guante discutiendo quién se lo pondría para acabar de una vez con esta guerra

-quién aguantara el chasquido. exclamó Dovah

-tal vez yo lo soporté tengo el poder de superboy prime. dijo makoto

-estás seguro. respondió lobo solitario

pero en el momento en el que el kryptoniano planeaba ponerse el guante nuestro mercenario favorito celos arrebato de las manos y dijo

-si alguien va matar al infeliz traga pitos de mouse sere yo. exclamó deadpool poniéndose el guante del infinito y todo el poder de las gemas recorría su cuerpo.

y mientras el ratón monopolista intentaba defenderse como podía de los ataques de sus enemigos, vio como en el suelo deadpool lo estába llamando agarrándose la entrepierna con el guante, después haciéndole una seña obscena con el dedo para después chasquear diciendo

-Yo soy Ironman, no digo yo soy Batman, NO YO SOY DEADPOOL

y en ese momento el ratón comenzó a encogerse y su cuerpo comenzaba deshacerse exceptuando su cabeza que rodó por el suelo llegando hasta El mercenario, qué fue abrazado y besado por su tierna amiga que no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que fue demasiado tarde

y de esta manera una gran guerra copiada inspirada o calcada de la última película de los Vengadores llega a su fin


	23. capitulo especial

Hola a todos chicos he ya es hora de mi regreso y que mejor manera de regresar que esta, felicito a mi amigo kaiser por finalizar bleach z y por ser el creador de este cap tan especial

 **Especial amalgama**

¿Cómo las cosas pudieron terminar tan mal para ellos? Siempre creyeron que aquellos héroes que eran venerados como los mismos dioses siempre vencerían al mal, siempre a pesar de todos se alzarían con la victoria y los llenarían de alegría, pero todo fue mentira, ellos nunca serian dioses

Esos mismos supuestos héroes son los que traen el caos y constantemente desafían a los mismos dioses, que podían estar a la par, incluso los dioses débiles permitieron esta atrocidad.

Los héroes solo son parte de un ciclo de caos sin remedio, su existencia solo crear codicia y ansias de poder, cosas que hacen que los paracitos del mundo traten de alcanzar para sus propósitos egoístas, no hay villanos sin héroes

Viví una mentira toda mi miserable existencia, ellos temían de mi poder, pero saben que, tenían razón, porque ahora que yo se la verdad de lo que soy, del verdadero alcance de lo que puedo hacer, voy a usar este poder que tanto temen para crear el paraíso para los seres como yo, un mundo de dioses, para verdaderos dioses.

Estos y más eran los pensamientos de un ser surgido de la misma oscuridad contemplado un planeta azul con vida, delante de el había una especie de ejercito de clones de 2 personas sumamente poderosas.

Y de un solo movimiento dio la orden y con eso empezó el apocalipsis en la tierra donde nadie lo pudo frenar, solo unas pocas personas pudieron.

Su mayor héroe no pudo contra el ya ese mismo héroe fue su destrucción en si misma sin que se dieran cuentan, la persona que si elimino personalmente fue este ser oscuro fue al que supuestamente era el humano mas poderoso y peligroso del planeta y universo.

Sin dudas lo fue, un peligro de los cuales debía eliminar, aunque tuvo que hacerlo varias veces ya que ese maldito humano conocido como Batman con un invento llamado la última creación revivió 3 veces, y en las 3 veces lo mato para demostrarle que solo era un mortal jugando a ser dios

Lo destruyo no solo física sino tambien psicológicamente mostrándole como asesinaba a sangre fría lo poco que le importaba, destruyo cada plan que tuvo y antes de matarlo de forma definitiva le mostro como aniquilo su mejor creación y lo mato junto a su némesis para que un ciclo de eterna rivalidad y caos llegara a su final

Aun así, Batman le dijo que aunque el muriera siempre abría alguien para detenerlo y el payaso nunca dejo de reír hasta que este ser oscuro le arranco el corazón y lo hizo pedazos delante de su víctima.

-Tu eres el vivo ejemplo de lo que odio, tu, un supuesto héroe, le perdonas la vida a un ser tan repugnante como este ¿Por qué? Pregunto este ser con apatía limpiándose los restos del corazón de ese payaso loco

-Porque nosotros no matamos, hacemos justicia. Dijo Batman moribundo con varias dagas que tenía para detener a Goku

-¿Enserio? ¿y no lo haces porque sin esta plaga ya no tienes una razón para vivir? Ustedes no hacen justicia, no son héroes, solo personas enfermas que encierran a seres más enfermos para prologar un ciclo de caos sin remedio, cuando acabe con todo, ustedes no serán más que un recuerdo olvidado en mi mundo perfecto. Dijo este ser que tomo con sus manos al hombre murciélago.

Este empezó a apretar su cabeza mientras con sus manos aplastaba sus ojos haciéndolo gritar en agonía antes de hacer explotar su cráneo, todo cubierto de sangre este ser solo se regocijaba en su victoria.

Lo que no supo es que uno de los inventos de este molesto mortal fueron tomado por su hermana y por la persona que en el futuro sería la encargada de acabarlo, aunque no estaría solo en esta misión.

Muchos años más tarde:

Se podía ver una ciudad en ruinas, parecía que no quedaba ninguna fuente de vida, todo parecía completamente carente de vida salvo por el ejército de seres clonados que lo vigilaban todo, buscando una señal de vida para aniquilar toda forma de vida humana que encontraran.

Cerca del muelle una figura completamente cubierta de negro se deslizaba por la oscuridad, cargaba un mochila y parecía algo agitado, en su pecho se podía ver el logo de un murciélago rojo, miraba el muelle donde uno de sus enemigos parecía estar mirando el paisaje con calma.

Uno de estos clones que tenia la cabellera picuda como una palmera no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, este ser logro detener un puño pero no una daga escondida de un mineral amarillo que traspaso su frente como si nada, pero esta persona era discreta por lo que lo tomo de la cabeza e hizo que callera al suelo ligeramente

-Nada es invencible, con la herramienta indicada, pero incluso yo se que me estoy poniendo en riesgo, pero si hay una posibilidad de revertir esto, he de asumir el riesgo, por mi padre, por mi tío, por todos. Pensó este joven que parecía que debajo de esta mascara tenía una cabellera morada.

Una vez que noto que no lo miraban bajo y escondió el cuerpo debajo del muelle, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo detectaran y esperaba estar lo más lejos posible cuando eso pasara.

Discretamente activo una función de su traje y ahora tenía en su boca un respirador y se sumergió mago el mar, su cuerpo era lo bastante resistente la presión, tuvo que esquivar a algunos de esos clones que parecían no tener un final.

Al final de una larga travesía de nadar llego a lo que de seguro antes era una hermosa ciudad submarina rebosante de vida y belleza, ahora parecía solo la sombra de lo que fue, todo en ruinas y muchos esqueletos cubiertos por la arena, hombres mujeres y niños.

Esta no era otra que la ciudad de Atlantis, la ciudad mas prospera del mundo alejada de la superficie, aunque eso había quedado en el pasado y ahora solo era un maldito cementerio, por desgracia no uno sin vigilancia, el ser oscuro aprendió algo de ese murciélago cuando lo mato, nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Logro su cometido con éxito y se infiltro en el palacio real con éxito, pero a diferencia de la superficie la seguridad era mucho menor y especifica ya que solo protegían los conocimientos de este lugar para que nadie los usara.

Este joven se quitó la máscara para respirar, honestamente era de agradecer que no destruyeran las fuentes de oxígeno, este se empezó a acercar de manera discreta a una especie de salón del trono e intento no hacer ruido algo muy difícil ya que todo el lugar estaba lleno de esqueletos a los cuales algunos aún les quedaba carne putrefacta.

En el trono pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, el esqueleto de una persona más baja que los anteriores, este traía en sus ojos unos lentes de sol, este no era otro que el legítimo soberano de Atlantis que regreso con su pueblo para intentar frenar al enemigo aunque fuera inútil, y en su cuerpo se podía encontrar su propio tridente clavado cerca del cuello.

-Puede parecer una simple arma a la vista, pero tiene un poder mágico que podemos usar, la única esperanza. Pensaba este joven que era Trunks del futuro.

Sin embargo al tomar el tridente, el cráneo del rey cayo al suelo e hizo un eco que alerto a todos los vigilantes de este lugar que en menos de un segundo todos estaban aquí, algunos de ellos tenían el cabello blanco y otros era negro todos con espadas de ki en mano.

-Maldita sea, tendré que luchar si quiero salir de aquí, espero que las chicas terminen rápido, son mi única esperanza, AAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Trunks pasando al SS2 mientras parte de su cuerpo empezó a liberar espinas y su traje empezó a brillar en rojo como si se activara

Rápidamente este se lanzo al ataque usando dagas de la única debilidad de los pelinegros pero los otros eran un problema ya que siempre parecían muy estratégicos a la hora de moverse tanto que le hicieron algunos cortes.

Logro eliminar a algunos pero en un punto los seres conocidos como Zamasus lograron de un movimiento quitarle sus armas y desintegrarlas para luego atacar todos juntos en el mismo punto causando una herida en su pecho.

Ellos eran fuertes y como toda forma de vida, evoluciona en cada batalla, ya tuvo muchos combates contra ellos antes y se aseguraba que fueran peleas cortas o no pelear para que no aprendieran, pero hoy si aprendieron mucho y lo tenían contra las cuerdas.

Este de un movimiento rompió el cristal detrás del trono dejando entrar el agua y usándola para escapar, pero la cosa no mejoro en el exterior, había elevado su ki por lo que cada enemigo de la zona vino directo hacia el cómo las hormigas a algo dulce.

Tanto en el cielo como en océano estaba completamente acorralado, pero si algo aprendió de su madre, es que algo siempre pasa en el momento oportuno para salvarlo, y esta no fue la excepción.

-VAMOS, QUE ESPERAN, ACABEN CONMIGO. Grito el saiyajin desafiando a sus enemigos.

Ellos lo obedecieron e iban directo contra el de no ser porque un portal mágico que el atravesó evito su muerte y antes de cerrarse una mano de los enemigos fue cortada por el portal quedando del otro lado.

Del otro lado se encontraba una niña de cabello negro vestida como una maga de traje negro y blanco con sombrero y guantes, era casi un clon de su madre Mai de no ser porque usaba una falda larga negra en lugar medias de rejilla.

-Padre, estar herido. Dijo la niña preocupada por su progenitor que fue a verlo.

-No es nada Zatanna, solo un rasguño, ¿Cómo les fue? Pregunto Trunks tratando de disimular su dolor

La niña solo agacho su cabeza y empezaron a salirle lágrimas, eso no podía significar nada bueno, como única cosa que esta niña hizo fue entregarle un disco cortante en forma de murciélago con una carta en el, pero antes de leerlo, ella relato lo que paso.

Flash back, 2 horas atrás:

2 mujeres y una niña con demasiada dificultad lograron entrar a una especie de torre que estaba en una dimensión diferente, un lugar que por suerte el enemigo no había llegado a el, pero en cuanto salieran a la mansión por la que entraron, sus enemigos las iban a detectar.

Este lugar parecía tranquilo pero la verdad es que no lo era, había muchas defensas mágicas que tuvieron que atravesar hasta llegar a su objetivo, era un casco dorado que había regresado a este mundo cuando su portador murió.

-Ahí está, el casco del doctor destino, con ella y lo que traiga Trunks tendremos la energía suficiente para realizar el hechizo. Dijo una mujer algo vieja de pelo azul vestida de murciélago.

-Si, para algo tan poderoso como romper las leyes del tiempo necesito de objetos demasiado poderosos. Dijo Mai que con cuidado cargo el casco.

-Madre, ¿Por qué nadie se atreve a usar el casco? Pregunto la niña

-Porque una vez que te lo pones, dejas de ser tu, Nabu controla tu cuerpo y nunca te dejara libre, y es muy difícil de convencerlo. Dijo la maga.

-Mi nieta, dale esto a tu padre cuando regresen. Dijo Bulma dándole a su nieta una nota

La niña no entendió eso, pero aun asi acepto a la petición, una vez que salieron de esa dimensión tal y como temían, sus enemigos los esperaban y el hechizo de tele transportación tomaba tiempo, pero Bulma sabía que llego su momento y que esto debía hacerse por el futuro de este mundo

Zatanna se negó a lo que ella pensaba pero la chica murciélago solo le dio una sonrisa y se puso delante de todos sus enemigos para luego sacar de su cinturón un anillo amarillo que le brindo poderes para luchar.

Las hechiceras lograron escapar pero la mujer de pelo azul se quedó atrás para que escaparan sin dejar rastro, ella hizo una última jugada antes de morir, detono una bomba de humo de kriptonita verde y luego resito el credo de los yellow lanters para detonar el anillo con ella.

Fin del flash back:

Hijo mio, tras años de misiones suicidas e investigación incesante, finalmente encontramos la manera de cambiar las cosas, viajar en el tiempo pero necesitamos las fuentes de poder que recolectamos, si lees esto significa que estoy muerta y di mi vida para que tu familia escapara con la única esperanza.

Diana nos advirtió sobre viajar al pasado, pero esta amenaza no puede ignorarse, no cuando todas las realidades están en peligro, dicen que una madra siempre debe velar por sus hijos, y eso hice, te entrene y te hice fuerte para poder ser el salvador

Este para mi es el final del camino, pero estoy seguro que tu harias lo mismo con la hermosa familia que has creado, algo que tu tio nunca se permitió, estoy feliz de haberte criado, como dice tu padre, pon en alto el nombre de los saiyajins, ahora ve y termina este ciclo de muerte creado por un loco

Hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer contigo, pero supongo que ya no se podra, cuídate mucho.

Con cariño, tu madre que siempre velara por ti vayas a donde vayas.

El joven saiyajin quedo completamente devastado por la perdida de su madre, pero no podia desmoronarse cuando el mismo tenia una familia que proteger, y si eso significaba romper las reglas de los dioses, que asi fuera.

Luego de secarse las pocas lagrimas que tenía fue junto con su esposa e hija a un punto de la ciudad alejado de los refugios de sobrevivientes para prepararlo todo, más concretamente en la vieja mansión en ruinas de su familia

En el comedor prepararon un pentagrama, Trunks aun herido hacia lo que podía mientras su hija puso en 5 pilares 5 artefactos de gran poder para este hechizo tan complicado de realizar.

El primero de ellos era un anillo rojo del más poderoso red lanter que el universo conoció junto a un anillo verde, en otro se puso el tridente, el casco del doctor destino, en otra todo el armamento y armadura de Diana cubierto de su sangre y el ultimo objeto, una de las cajas madres de apocolips

-Zatanna, todo está en su lugar puedes empezar. Dijo Trunks seriamente

En otro lugar lejos de esta realidad:

Se podia ver una enorme ciudad futurista rebosante de vida, donde todos los seres que vivian en este lugar solo tenian una misión en su vidas, entrenar para algun día ser grande patrulleros del tiempo los defensores de la historia que nunca debía ser alterada.

En estos años con la llegada de otras realidades y líneas de tiempo que cuidar y mantener llegaron nuevos reclutas que les enseñaron algo más que solo el uso del ki, más patrulleros de diferentes mundos no hacían más que fortalecer este bello lugar

Entre las nuevas energías que los ayudaban a fortalecerse estaba la magia de mundos donde había 5 razas donde 4 se había aliado para destruir a la otra o en este caso, sus mejores patrulleros, los hijos del héroe mas legendario de todos, Son Goku

Los hijos de este goku eran de un mundo donde la historia siguió otro curso creándose una nueva realidad donde el saiyajin se volvió un shinigami y su descendencia obtuvo ese poder, y como paso una catástrofe como la de Trunks se les ofreció venir a este lugar conocido como toki toki city y trabajar con la kaio shin del tiempo en el nido del tiempo.

En estos momentos hablando de la mencionada, esta como siempre estaba haciendo su trabajo revisando pergaminos hasta que noto algo en uno, este no era morado sino negro, algo estaba pasando, alguien intentaba jugar con el tiempo pero no parecía que tuvieran malas intenciones.

-Toki, llámalos, los necesito aquí, pero ya. Dijo la kaio shin del tiempo, lo que fue que pasara era serio.

-To ki…to ki. Dijo el pajaron amarillo que se fue volando del nido del tiempo a buscar a las personas

En otra parte se podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes que vestían mayoritariamente de negro y cargaban espadas, en las calles se podía ver a un joven de cabello picudo que era uno de los hijos de Goku de otra dimencion acompañada de su esposa que parecía tener siempre un rostro neutral.

-¿Cómo te fue enseñando kido a los patrulleros, Nemu? Pregunto el joven

-Bastante bien, aunque creo que tu y los demás deberán ir a ver a la kaio shin, mira. Dijo Nemu apuntando al cielo a Toki

-Para que el este fuera del nido la cosa debe ser demasiado grave, te veo mas tarde cariño. Dijo el saiyajin despidiéndose

Regresando al mundo en ruinas:

-pentru toate spiritele și forțele asupra naturii existente, ofer în sacrificare aceste obiecte de putere incomensurabilă, pentru a putea fi lăsat să rup structura timpului și a spațiului pentru a schimba cursul istoriei (a todos los espiritus y fuerzas sobre naturales que existan, ofrezco en sacrifio estos objetos de un poder inconmensurable para que se me permita romper la tela del tiempo y el espacio para cambiar el curso de la historia). Eran las palabras de Zatanna

Todos los 5 objetos empezaron a brillar y su enorme poder empezó a ser comprimido en el centro, y esto claramente no estaba pasando desapercivido para un ser oscuro de pura maldad que no deseaba que su obra fuera desecha, por lo que mando a todo su ejército.

-Mai, date prisa, esos malditos vienen directo hacia nosotros. Dijo Trunks activando de nuevo su traje aunque su herida lo estaba deteniendo.

-acceptați oferta mea și permiteți-mi și familiei mele să schimbe această soartă oribilă care nu ar fi trebuit să se întâmple (aceptad mi ofrenda y Permitid que yo y mi familia cambiemos este horrible destino que nunca debió pasar)

Con eso dicho y con las fuerzas enemigas acercándose, humo una masiva explosión de energía en el centro y los 3 fueron arrastrados por una especie de agujero en el suelo para que una vez que su invocadora terminara este portal se sobre cargo y antes de que los enemigos llegaran, toda la mansión y 5 cuadras a la redonda sufrió una explosión mágica masiva y los que eran vulnerables a la magia lo padecieron.

En medio de todos, los 5 objetos empezaron a ponerse grises antes de que se volvieran cenizas y desaparecer en el horizonte pero el ser oscuro estaba furioso, sus mayores enemigos se escaparon y lo peor es que podía hacer algo para detenerlo.

Los 3 parecían estar cayendo en una especie de portal sin un rumbo fijo hasta que vieron un portal que se abrio pero no podían llegar, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo cuando escucharon algo venir del otro lado.

-Bueno, ahora, como les enseñe. Dijo la voz de una mujer

-Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta! Bakudo número 9 Horin. Fue lo que recitaron 3 voces

Rápidamente de ese portal salieron 3 cuerdas naranjas que los atraparon y estos comenzaron a ser arrastrados como ganado hasta que de un tiron todos salieron del portal a un lugar demasiado extraño, los 3 cayeron al suelo solo para ser inmovilizados.

Trunks estaba tratando de liberarse del agarre de un joven de su edad que se le hacia muy familiar salvo por unos penetrantes ojos verdes lo cual le hizo recordar cuando su madre menciono a una mujer morena, rubia y de ojos de verdes de otro mundo.

Mai estaba aún atada y pensando que era magia normal dijo un par de palabras alreves para romper el lazo pero no pasó nada mientras una chica de negro y rojo de pelo naranja la miraba de forma confusa mientras su hija estaba atrapada en una llave de lucha por una mujer de pelo negro atado en coleta con una rara mascara blanca.

Los 3 fueron llevados y puestos de rodillas mientras los 3 que los inmovilizaron apuntaron unas extrañas espadas en sus cuellos y delante de ellos tenían a una niña que no era otra que la kaio shin de brazos cruzados, una mirada seria pero que se veía algo adorable y un pergamino negro.

-¿Ustedes estuvieron intentando manipular el tiempo? Eso está prohibido, no sé qué hicieron pero esta línea de tiempo acaba de desaparecer. Dijo la niña

-Chronoa san, el ki de estos 2 se parece al de Mai y Trunks, pero diferente. Dijo la chica de mascara blanca

-YO SOY MAI, EL ES TRUNKS. Dijo la hechicera resitando otro hechizo pero no pasaba nada.

-Te morderás la lengua si sigues hablando alreves. Dijo la peli naranja que forzó el agarre.

-Eso sería difícil ya que Trunks esta aquí. Dijo Chronoa apuntando para un lado.

Del otro lado de la sala apareció como la niña dijo un Trunks adulto pero su energía se sentía caotica y a su lado tomado de la mano estaba con una bella mujer de cabellera verde con puntas en forma de rayos vestida de blanco.

Una mujer de cabello blanco con una chaqueta con un 4 en su espalda le quito la máscara al cautivo herido y resulto que efectivamente era Trunks pero muy distinto además de la herida en el pecho que ocasiono que se desmayara por el agotamiento y la perdida de sangre, por lo que el que lo detenía lo soltó.

-TRUNKS/PAPÁ. Gritaron Mai y su hija

-Libérenlos, Isane, curalo y uno de ustedes vigilelo, tiene mucho que responder. Dijo Chronoa mirando a las chicas

-Esperen, yo soy la culpable del hechizo de tiempo, por favor perdonenlo. Dijo Mai sin poder escapar

-Entonces tu tambien debes responder por mucho, no se debe jugar con la historia. Dijo la peli naranja

De esta manera Isane hizo brillar sus manos y empezó a aplicar algo que Mai pensó que era magia para curar y cerrar la herida ahí mismo, mientras su esposo era curado noto al otro Trunks y a las personas que los capturaron, algo parecían tener un rasgo que los hacia parecidos a Son Goku.

-Debemos apurarnos, no sabemos que puede hacer el anti monitor mientras mas tiempo perdemos. Dijo la hija de Mai

-¿Qué es ese tal antimonitor? Pregunto la persona de ojos verdes que a Mai se le hizo muy conocido salvo por los ojos

-Es un ser de anti materia, los eternos borraron su memoria y lo cuidaron como si fuera uno de los suyos, antes lo llamaban Zamasu. Dijo la niña pero rápidamente todos se tensaron con ese nombre

-¿Qué sabes sobre ese miserable monstruo? Dijo el Trunks de este lugar con una seriedad nunca vista

-El destruyo nuestro mundo, y no se detendrá hasta aniquilar toda la vida, incluso la que va más allá de nuestro mundo quiere aniquilar el multiverso. Dijo Mai que notaba que el agarre de la cuerda se reducía.

Chronoa toco la frente de la chica y pudo ver lo que ella vio, sin duda lo que decía no era una exageración, y si los poderes de esa versión de Zamasu era así de terrible, esto podía poner en peligro a todos incluso al nido del tiempo.

-Entonces si Zamasu esta en su mundo, es posible que estuvieran buscando a mi padre para derrotarlo, y si se lo preguntan, soy Son Goten. Dijo el mayor del grupo.

-Pero si eres Goten ¿Por qué tus ojos son verdes y poder es caótico? Pregunto Mai.

-Es posible porque soy Goten, pero no soy el Goten que tu conoces, todos mis hermanos somos de una realidad diferente, donde todo fue aniquilado después de derrotar a Black y nuestra única salida fue hacernos patrulleros del tiempo.

-¿patrulleros del tiempo? Pregunto la niña mirando y examinando a todos

-Un grupo encargado de solucionar anomalías en el tiempo, aunque ahora también lo hacemos entre dimensiones, ustedes fueron traídos aquí porque lo que hicieron, le hizo daño al velo del tiempo. Dijo la peli naranja

-GENIAL, entonces nos pueden ayudar contra el antimonitor. Dijo la niña con esperanza.

-No, si esa cosa es tan terrible como la muestra, ellos no podrían con eso, odio decirlo pero no tengo idea de cómo solucionar esto, y ahora son 3 personas que ahora son anomalías del tiempo. Dijo la kaio shin frustrada.

-Tengo una idea. Necesitamos a Son Goku, no, necesitamos a muchos de ellos. Dijo Trunks Beyond que se despertó de golpe.

-Veo que despertaste. Dijo Goten tranquilo.

-No puedo dormir hasta que sepa que el anti monitor fue aniquilado, eterna del tiempo, le suplico, necesito que me ayude a encontrar a los Goku mas poderosos del multiverso, es la única esperanza de detenerlo. Dijo Trunks de rodilla.

-Me pides demasiado, no estamos hablando de interferir en una sola línea de tiempo, sino en miles. Dijo Chronoa haciendo una señal a 3 chicas de la sala.

Ese rechazo hizo que algo parecía se rompía en Trunks y su cuerpo mutaba lentamente empezando con su rostro pero la peli naranja que sujetaba a Mai se puso frente a el junto a la chica de mascara blanca y una vestida de negro de cabello rosa que le apuntaron con sus dedos y usando mucho poder dijeron.

-Shibireyubi. Con esas palabras el cuerpo del viajero quedo completamente paralizado.

-Pero nunca dije que no lo haría, una amenaza de ese nivel no la puedo ignorar, las reglas se inventaron para romperse, tendré mucho que explicar luego, pero, POR LA SEGURIDAD DEL TIEMPO Y LAS REALIDADES, YO CHRONOA ESTOY DISPUESTA A BRINDAR TODA MI AYUDA. Dijo la pequeña Kaio haciendo que Mai y su hija sonrieran mientras el cuerpo de Trunks dejaba de mutar.

-Asuna, Gine, Yachiru, ya lo pueden soltar. Dijo Goten

-Claro hermano/ cariño. Dijeron las 3 y dejaron de usar sus poderes para frenarlo.

-¿Qué tipo de magia era esa? Ni siquiera yo pude anular el lazo. Dijo Mai interesada.

-No es magia como tal, es poder shinigami y eso fue un kido, la cuerda era un Bakudo, es hechicería de shinigamis. Dijo Asuna tranquila.

-¿shinigamis? ¿dioses de la muerte? Pregunto la niña intrigada.

-Soy Son Asuna Matsumoto, hija de Son Goku y la ex teniente shinigami Rangiku Matsumoto, mis otros hermanos también son parte shinigami, pero Goten nos supera por ser un arrancar, siendo un hibrido de 3 razas. Dijo la peli naranja

-Descansen, buscare a gente que los ayude. Dijo la kaoi shin pero Trunks hablo.

-No solo necesito a Goku, necesito tambien a las metes mas brillantes de cada mundo. dijo Trunks parándose luego de la parálisis

-Tenemos mucho de eso, y hay mucho que hacer. Dijo Chronoa.

Ella abrió 3 pergaminos uno revelando a un goku vestido de negro con una espada gigante y estaba hablando con un hombre de sombrero verde en otro se podía encontrar a un Goku vestido de azul con una chica gigante castaña y una mujer peli negra con el tatuaje de un jabalí el cuello y el ultimo entrenaba a un peli verde con pecas.

-Es hora de salvar el multiverso, otra vez. Dijo Chronoa dándoles esperanzas a los viajeros del tiempo

 _ **CRISIS EN TIERRAS INFINITAS**_

Omake: multiverso de Sam:

En el bar:

Parecía un dia normal con todos atendiendo a los clientes y listos para cerrar, Jaina recibió la última propina por cantar algo en especial mientras su orco y Nova recibían propinas por los clientes felices de la cerveza.

El droide de batalla aun se preguntaba como paso de ser un general de los separatistas a un tabernero, por lo menos las pagas eran buenas y si tenía ganas de matar o conquistar algún mundo iba a la oficina del lado.

En eso los empleados ven a su jefecito acomodando su chaqueta azul y su gerente arreglando su uniforme escolar, y como si fuera paradójico los del bar hicieron la misma comparativa de Sam y Monika con Ains y Albedo.

\- ¿adónde van? Pregunto Raven a su jefe

\- A una reunión de autores, donde varios de los más nuevos y los más veteranos se reunirán, incluso Kaiser. Dijo el esqueleto sonriendo

\- ¿están seguros que quieren salir? La ira de lord Black Hat aun no se detuvo causando anomalías en el tejido del tiempo espacio. Dijo el general Grivius mirando la ventana donde se observaba un volcán con forma de sombrero

\- Naa estaremos bien, cuiden el Bar mientras no estamos. Dijo Monika cerrando la puerta.

Los empleados solo sonrieron con un poco de malicia, hicieron una llamada a la oficina y luego de dejar fuera de combate a Prime usando una caja sorpresa con un payaso el bar se convirtió en una zona de fiesta alocada con música de disco y todo junto a Karaoke, nachos y concursos de bebidas.

Caminando por el infierno e ignorando la advertencia del droide se terminaron por caer en una de esas gritas entre mundos pero a diferencia del otro autor que le paso lo mismo este término en una zona que se parecía mucho al bar de los villanos.

\- ¿adónde llegamos y quién es ese? Dijo Monika mirando el otro extremo de la barra.

Resulta que al frente de ellos estaba otro Sans solo que este usaba una chaqueta roja y a su lado estaba una pervertida de cabello blanco con tendencia a ser yandere y querer dar de su néctar de amor.

\- ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Sam a su doble

\- Yo soy Sam y ella es mi gerente Anna, todavía no a reclamado mi mástil de hueso. Dijo el doble de otra dimensión.

\- ¿espías a tu jefe mientras se baña y sueñas todas las noches con llevártelo y quitarle lo virgen? Pregunto Monika a la otra pervertida.

\- Si, seamos amigas. Dijo Anna abrazando a la yandere.

Los pechos de ambas chocaban en el abrazo lo que hizo que los otros 2 tuvieran un sangrado nasal leve pero en eso escucharon a una chica diciendo que eso era de novatas y al mirar se trataba de un power ranger blanco y verde seguido por una succubus de nombre Albedo.

Estos 3 grupos no tardaron en llegar a la conclusión de que estaban en un mundo donde diferentes versiones de ellos mismo, incluso vieron la contra parte femenina que era la asesina Kill bill junto a undyle de la ruta genocida.

Luego vieron a la versión mas oscura de todos los Sams que se trataba del espectro de DC seguido por la loli favorita de estos Penny Parker, en otro extremo llego otra versión que era Papylun seguido por otra chica de ropa escolar conocida como Kaguya sama otra chica con tendencias Yanderes.

\- Si todos somos los mismos entonces que levante la mano el que quiere ir a destruir Warner por cancelar la cosa del pantano y otras atrocidades que aprobaron. Dijo el Sam original mientras sus otros yo levantaron las manos.

3 horas de destrucción mas tarde:

Todas estas versiones enojadas fueron directo a los estudios Warner gritando que arruinaron DC y que cuando hacen algo bien no abren la billetera y no se a arriesgan, la excepción era la serie de Alfred pero esa no la harian ellos.

Regresando al infierno:

Luego de esa experiencia regresaron al bar donde todos estaban desmayados por la fiesta loca que tuvieron por lo que al día siguiente tuvieron que limpiar mientras Sam y Kaiser tomaron algo mientras los empleados del bar tomaban algo para la resaca

Al parecer los 2 terminaron en mundos distintos con versiones suyas y según Kaiser y lo que le contaron por una pelea entre 2 autores la reunión se cancelo, por lo que ellos se divirtieron de verdad.

La única versión que ninguno de ellos vio fue donde jugando con los pendientes potara se fusionaron naciendo kaisam y sus asistente de ese mundo los siguieron creando clanika, una neko yandere de pelo naranja y negro y un faraón esqueleto con chaqueta con varios cráneos flotantes

\- Me pregunto que otros universos hay y cuantas versiones de nosotros asistente. Dijo Kaiser tomando su cerveza.

\- No se, pero como en los comics, infinitas posibilidades. Dijo el otro esqueleto.

Bueno muchachos de seguro se preguntaran que es esto, pues bien este es un proyecto a futuro que sera un cross a gran escala y quiero de tu ayuda mi querido lector, si estas interesado en ayudar tienes dos opciones, primero puedes crear un mundo propio donde o zamasu lo ataque o trunsk te reclute y te llevarías todo el crédito por ese cap, o bien puedes darme una idea para un mundo y yo lo are y de igual manera te llevaras el crédito, el tiempo para hacerlo es muy largo ya que aun no llego a la saga de black pero lo quise subir por el final de bleach z, así que ya saben amigos si te interesa eres libre de ayudarme o darme ideas, y sin mas nos vemos dentro de diez días.


	24. DB amalgama DC 24

hola chicos lamento mucho el retraso de este cap pero este no fue por flojera o falta de interés, mi celular se estropeó y ya no sirve y hay es donde suelo escribir, así que de una ves les digo que tardare en subir pero no dejare de escribir asi que este cap no tiene omake pero los siguientes si tendrán, sin mas aquí tienen que lo disfruten.

 **Dragonball amalgama DC Capitulo 26: Batman vs Goku y la advertencia.**

Después de la pelea que tuvieron el rey de los mares y el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano que dejo toda la isla completamente inundada y con todos en esta espantados por el sunami, el niño regresaba cargando a su maestro a la plataforma del torneo, mientras él presentador junto a la chica arlequín estaban discutiendo con las mismas personas que se habían llevado a los otros participantes, y con la intención de ir por el peleador Aquaman.

Pero ellos fueron detenidos ya que el presentador quería interrogarlos para saber que les hacían a los demás participantes, y todo parecía empeorar cuando el público comenzaba a molestarse y a querer agredir a estas personas siendo alentados por Harley, y mientras todo esto se daba Goku dejo al viejo rey en el suelo de la plataforma casi destruida y dirigiéndose donde su amiga quería comenzar una revuelta.

-Devuelvan a los peleadores ahora mismo. Dijo el hombre de los lentes oscuros mientras la chica arlequín tenía su bat a la mano, pero estas personas en lugar de amedrentarse sacaron cada uno armas apuntando a el, a Harley y a él publico pero cuando uno de ellos disparo el mestizo se puso enfrente de la bala sujetándola en la mano he igual de molesto que su amiga lo sujeto de la ropa a punto de darle un golpe.

-DONDE TIENEN A DIANA. Grito Goku con los ojos completamente rojos.

-Me buscabas Goku. Contesto una voz entre todas las personas conmocionando a todos en especial a el mestizo y al hombre murciélago, que se encontraba en los vestidores de los peleadores.

-Diana. Exclamó el mestizo caminando entre el publico y siendo seguido por la chica arlequín.

-Goku no esperaba que hicieras tanto escandalo solo por que me llevaron a un hospital para que me recuperara. Respondió la pequeña amazona con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Oye Goku no crees que golpeaste muy fuerte a la princesita, se ve diferente. Pregunto Harley muy extrañada por la mirada de diana.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Harley todo estará bien. Dijo la amazona dándole la espalda a ambos, y mientras Harley y Goku se veían mutuamente extrañados en las gradas Batman aun continuaba meditando en lo que sucedería.

Y con la aparición de la amazona el público logro mantenerse tranquilo por lo ocurrido regresando a sus asientos, mientras el presentador a un que aun dudoso de lo que ocurría y más por ver la mirada inexpresiva de la niña solo camino otra vez al borde de la plataforma viendo cómo se llevaban a el Rey de los mares, mientras el resto del publico regresaba a sus asientos y el hombre de los lentes oscuros anunciaba los siguientes encuentros en los cuales sobresalieron el hombre murciélago, la chica arlequín y el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano acabando cada uno con algunos de los peleadores entre ellos héroes y villanos.

Siendo la primera en clasificar para las finales Harley venciendo a killer croc, y viendo quién sería su adversario en la última pelea estaban Batman y Goku preparándose para subir a la plataforma, y mientras el público pedía a gritos la siguiente pelea el hombre de los lentes oscuros dijo.

-Damas y caballeros después de esta batalla descubriremos quien será el competidor que se enfrentará a la hermosa Harley para ver quién será el campeón del torneo de las artes marciales, asi que reciban con un aplauso a los dos con cursantes que más sobresaliente de entre todos. Gritaba con euforia el presentador mientras que de uno de los vestidores salía el caballero de la noche viendo la cápsula que le dejó su mayordomo a escondidas, mientras el hombre de los lentes oscuros seguía dando su presentación.

-El desde que nos enteramos que participaría sabíamos que sería uno de los favoritos para ganar, el es el terror de los criminales y el héroe de toda su ciudad, con ustedes Batman.

Pero mientras el hombre de los lentes oscuros lo anunciaba el hombre murciélago oprimió el botón de la cápsula que traía, llenándose de humo pero en el momento en el que éste se disperso todos vieron a Batman cubierto por el traje anti Goku versión 2

-Vaya que sorprendente pero continuemos, Y de esta otra esquina tenemos a la gran sorpresa del torneo, el jovencito que logro impresionarnos a todos con sus habilidades de combate y poderes además de ganar con mucha facilidad en la mayoría de sus combates, con ustedes el niño de acero Super Goku. Grito con la misma emoción el presentador mientras nuestro héroe llegaba volando al centro de la plataforma y viendo al hombre murciélago con un traje que solo había visto en unos planos, y con curiosidad le pregunto.

-¿Batman por que traes ese traje?. pregunto el mestizo.

-Esta armadura la cree solo para enfrentarme a ti, y aun que la anterior fue destrozando por el muchacho de ese otro universo me asegure de que Alfred creara esta con modificaciones para peleadores que usan el ki. Respondió el caballero de la noche viendo las modificaciones que le había hecho su mayordomo, viendo unos batarang con un cristal redondo en el centro de este.

-Entonces ya te suponías que nos enfrentaríamos al final, o es que solo sigues creyendo que soy una amenaza, bueno con lo poco que llevo de conocerte me suponía que tardeo o temprano nos enfrentaríamos. Respondió el mestizo que se poso en la pose de la tortuga y el tridente, mientras el nuevo traje anti Goku recién se activaba para después el caballero de la noche se pusiera en la misma pose de pelea.

Y mientras los dos peleadores se preparaban para su pelea, escondida la chica murciélago recordaba que hizo que todos se separaran ya que al lograr interrogar a otro de los cirujanos este rebelo que habían mas de una base y sus ubicaciones donde hacían las operaciones a los peleadores que perdían, y tomando la decisión de mandar a nightwing y yamcha junto a sus amigos a las diferentes bases encargándose con éxito de liberar a la mayoría de los peleadores que eran héroes.

Pero ella después de liberar a un pequeño grupo de peleadores se dirigió a la siguiente ubicación que le dieron, pero al momento en que iba a entrar tuvo que esconderse ya que vio a la amazona junto a unos soldados que le daban órdenes, para después salir volando de regreso al torneo.

Y sabiendo que ahora Diana sería una amenaza batwoman fue siguiéndola a escondidas. pero la chica murciélago salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al presentador decir.

-Que empiece la pelea. Grito el hombre de los lentes oscuros dando inicio al combate que empezó con Batman lanzando sus batarang en contra de Goku que los atrapo con sus manos, pero en ese momento las cuchillas explotaron, y sin perder el tiempo el caballero de la noche usando su batigancho disparo a la nube de humo que había causado la explosión dando directo en el niño, pero en el momento en el que trato de jalarlo hacia el Batman no pudo mover ni un centímetro a Goku que tomo el cable del batigancho para después ser el quien jalara al hombre murciélago hacia él.

-TOMA ESTO. Grito el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano dando un puñetazo al pecho del traje que para sorpresa de él este apenas tenía unos cuantos raspones, pero lo que realmente sorprendió al niño fue recibir un rodillaso al estomago que le saco el aire para después tomarlo de los cabellos y cargando una esfera de ki de en su otra mano dando directo en el rostro de Goku, lanzándolo fuera de la nube de humo y estrellándose en contra de una de las paredes que aun no se habían destruido.

-¿Pero que, como es que me pudo golpear tan fuerte?, si siento su ki y no es tan grande como el mío y su traje no le daría tanto poder como para lastimarme de esta manera. Exclamó el niño saliendo de la pared y limpiándose el labio notando algo de sangre, pero cuando Goku alzo la mirada este noto que Batman otra vez se acerco hacia el con su batigancho y de un salto le dio un puñetazo a la espalda que logro tumbarlo nuevamente.

-Ríndete. Dijo el caballero de la noche haciendo que el mestizo usando sus piernas logrará derribar a Batman cayendo a la misma altura que él, y alzando la palma de su mano trato de lanzar una ráfaga de ki en contra de él hombre murciélago pero nuevamente este se quedo atónito al ver que no podía lanzar ni una esfera de ki, y no solo eso también se sentía cada vez sin ki y confundido miro la palma de su mano notando que en esta tenía un pequeño murciélago con una media esfera de cristal en el centro de este, y abriendo grande los ojos dedujo lo que había pasado, batman empezó su ataque usando sus batarang explosivos que en realidad hizo que otro mas pequeño se adhiriera en su mano, y este parecía que le quitaba su ki rápidamente pero cuando goku trato de quitárselo con la otra mano este recibió barios golpes tácticos en todo su cuerpo ya que el caballero de la noche no dejaría que se lo quitara.

 _Nota del autor: la misma tecnología que uso el Dr Gero con el y el androide 19 que robaba el ki._

Pero el mestizo no se quedo sin hacer nada y demostrando porque había podido derrotar a su maestro este aun en el suelo lograba esquivar y devolver varios golpes de Batman, que no se esperó que a pesar de que el ki de su oponente estaba siendo drenado Goku logro disparar sus rayos solares directo en el pecho del traje del hombre murciélago que salió disparado de regreso a la plataforma, descubriendo lo que tanto temía y viendo como el niño comenzó a flotar enfrente de él quitándose el batarang de la mano.

-Tus poderes son independientes a tu ki. Exclamo ahora desde el suelo Batman.

-Batman ahora que se de lo que eres capas peleare sin contenerme. Exclamo el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano apareciendo enfrente del hombre murciélago y lanzando un puñetazo que apenas si le dio tiempo de reaccionar a el caballero de la noche poniendo sus brazos para protegerse del golpe, terminando estrellándose en los acientos de los espectadores, causando que muchos se quitaran de hay y otros a pesar de el peligro se quedaron por tener tan de cerca a Batman.

-¿Como es que el niño se ha hecho mas fuerte de lo pensado?, mis cálculos me désian que el traje seria suficiente para equipararse a sus poderes que habría aumentado por los rayos solares, pero es aun mas fuerte que eso, por que. Pensaba Batman mientras intentaba salir de las gradas en que se quedo incrustado, mientras el público lo veía asombrado.

Nota del autor: Por los senkai sayayins batman por eso XD.

Pero Goku con toda la determinación de ganar este torneo para después el mismo encargarse de la mujer que lo a molestado, fue directo contra Batman tomándolo del cuello antes de que saliera de la gradas atravesando la paredes de los asientos y llevándoselo volando, y mientras se llevaba al caballero de la noche que hacía esfuerzos para soltarse del agarre del mestizo que lo lanzo hacia unas rocas.

-Bruce ríndete, ya que tenemos que encargarnos de esa mujer. Dijo el super niño flotando a menos de un metro de Batman que levanto la cabeza dándole un cabezaso a Goku que apenas hizo que este agachara la mirada, y mientras el niño se quedaba inmóvil las mismas máquinas que trasmitieron la pelea de el y el Rey de los mares volvieron a aparecer para mostrar la pelea.

-Si así lo quieres. Exclamo Goku que como respuesta al cabezaso este le dio un uppercut a el hombre murciélago que lo arrojo por los aires, pero el castigo no se quedo hay ya que Batman fue sostenido por el cuello nuevamente por el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano, para después con su aliento congelar el pecho del hombre murciélago que trato de serrar su boca con la mano pero esta termino congelada también terminando con todo el cuerpo cubierto de hielo, y para rematar Goku dio un golpe de maso al hielo cayendo en picada y quebrándose en el suelo de la isla causando un gran cráter donde se encontraba Batman herido pero con su traje aun funcionando.

Pero al hombre murciélago no le dio tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido ya que tubo que dar barias volteretas para evitar que el super niño le callera encima, ya que este también iba en picada hacia al cráter con toda la intención de terminar con el combate de un golpe, pero mientras Batman giraba en el aire este arrojo tres batarangs cargados de su ki los cuales fueron destruidos por goku con sus ráfagas de ki y el ultimo con su rayos solar creando otra cortina de humo, pero de esta salió el caballero de la noche con unas piedras verdes en los nudillos de los guantes del traje que el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano al ver lo que eran se empezó a sentir débil, he incapas de reaccionar recibió un golpe directo a la nariz.

-TU RINDETE. Grito Batman golpeándolo en el estómago nuevamente y con sus dos manos darle un golpe doble a los oídos del super niño terminando con una patada que lo mando unos metros lejos de el.

-NUNCAAAAA. Respondió Goku que aun lastimado de gravedad por los golpes que recibió de los nudillos con kryptonita este se logró ponerse de pie y comenzó a cargar el kame hame ha lo mas rápido posible, que no le dio tiempo al hombre murciélago de esquivarlo y termino perdiendo la parte del traje que le protegía el brazo izquierdo y perdiendo uno de los nudillos con la piedra que lo debilitaba.

Y aprovechando el momento el super niño cargo su ki creando una barrera para después comenzar a correr alrededor de Batman creando barias figuras de el mismo, y mientras el caballero de la noche miraba en todas direcciones buscando una abertura en los movimientos del niño este en lugar de lanzar sus ráfagas de ki le daba varios golpes rápidos a al hombre murciélago, que no podía hacer nada para defenderse y su traje ya estaba empezando a destrozarse

-RINDETEEE. Grito Goku que a pesar de estar tan cerca de la kryptonita le afectaba poco y se lograba mantenerse en pie por la barrera de ki que había hecho, pero Batman sorprendente mente lograba esquivar sus golpes.

-JAMAS. Regreso el grito Batman dando un puñetazo que por la velocidad en la que iba goku no pudo frenar a tiempo y recibió el golpe con los nudillos con la piedra de lleno en el rostro, y antes de que fuera alejado por la fuerza del golpe el hombre murciélago lo tomo de la pierna azotándolo barias beses contra el suelo, mientras esquivaba las ráfagas de ki que hacia el super niño para defenderse.

-No durare mucho si continúo así, si no logro dejarlo fuera de combate esta técnica me drenara todo mi ki. Pensaba Batman teniendo tirado en un cráter a Goku muy herido y con el párpado de un ojo hinchado, pero cuando el hombre murciélago quiso dejarlo fuera de combate con un puñetazo con su energía concentrada en el puño que tenía aun la kryptonita, el super niño logro lanzar su rayo solar justo en la parte de los nudillos destrozando el guante junto con las piedras excepto una.

El caballero de la noche solo pudo sostener su mano que termino con quemaduras pero aun con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logro tomar la ultima piedra, pero este solo sintió como detrás de el Goku salía del cráter con su ojo completamente rojo y con parte de su dogi destrozado, y antes de que pudiera voltear Batman recibió un rayo solar en toda la espalda que lo hizo salir volando por los cielos para después caer de nuevo a la plataforma del torneo.

Todo el público miraba completamente conmocionados por lo que vieron en los drones que trasmitían el combate que tuvieron lejos de la plataforma y por la llegada tan dolorosa que tubo el hombre murciélago que termino con toda su espalda igual de quemada que su mano, y cuando trataba de ponerse de pie con dificultad vio llegar al mestizo sayayin kryptoniano que estaba jadeando del cansancio.

-Ríndete Batman. Exclamo Goku poniéndose en posición para hacer una vez más su técnica más poderosa.

-Jamás lo haré. Respondió el caballero de la noche creyendo que sería vencido hasta que vio que en su mano aun tenía el trozo de kryptonita y mirando que arriba de el vio que aun había una pared que aun resistiría su peso.

-Kaaaaa meeeee

En ese momento Batman lanzo todos los batarangs que le quedaban pero que pasaron de largo al mestizo sayayin kryptoniano, para después arrojar unas bombas de humo al frente de el super niño mientras la esfera de energía roja ya se estaba formando en ambas manos.

-Haaaaa meeeee.

Después arrojó todas las bombas de humo enfrente de Goku, y tomando su batigancho para salir disparado al techo pero este fue seguido con la mirada por el niño que vio que el caballero de la noche el lugar de hacer alguno de sus trucos este se dejó caer en picada en dirección hacia el mestizo con la intención de darle un ultimo golpe.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Goku soltando su poderoso ataque en Batman que quedo atrapado en el ataque pero el super niño noto algo extraño, quien había salido disparado con la intención de golpearlo no era bruce si no su traje ya que el hombre murciélago ya no estaba dentro de este, y molesto Goku destruyo el traje con el Kame hame ha.

Pero justo cuando este estaba a punto de terminar la técnica los batarang regresaron hacia el dándole por la espalda y adhiriéndose a esta quitándole su energía ki, y justo cuando trataba de quitárselo del humo salió la punta del batigancho que paso de largo justo enfrente de el, he impulsando a Batman que cargo una vez mas su puño con su ki teniendo la kryptonita en esta.

Pero el sayayin kryptoniano no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y con el poco poder que le quedaba también preparo su puño

Y en ese momento los dos dieron en sus blancos Goku dio en el pecho de Batman y este dio en el rostro de el niño, el mestizo solo callo de rodillas por el golpe pero el caballero de la noche salió disparado en contra de los vestidores quedando incrustado en una de las paredes.

Pero ninguno delos dos quería darse por vencido y mientras Goku se reincorporaba Batman salía de la pared, y mientras los dos se veían fijamente a los ojos el niño salió corriendo directo hacia el hombre murciélago que se preparaba para recibir el golpe, pero en ese momento Goku cayo al suelo a pocos centímetros enfrente de Batman.

-Esto es increíble, te.… te…. tengo que empezar a contar. dijo el presentador empezando a contar los segundos, pero al momento en que llegaría al 10 el caballero de la noche también callo junto a el quedando la pelea en un empate.

En el espacio planeta hoa.

-Bardock estamos en problemas ellos quieren hablar con tigo y sonaban muy molestos. Dijo jaco con muchas vendas en su cuerpo y aterrado por que los que eran los líderes de los linternas estaban furiosos por lo ocurrido hace dos días atrás.

-¿Y por que están tan molestos?. Pregunto Lara viendo cada rincón del planeta de los linternas.

-Que, por que están tan molestos, en primer lugar casi somos derrotados por un niño sayayin, y en segundo lugar por que tu esposo nunca trae su anillo y se reúsa a atender las llamadas para patrullar.

-Para hacer labores tan tontos te tienen a ti, yo solo atenderé las llamadas más serias ya que tengo mis propias responsabilidades con los kryptonianos. Respondió el sayayin cruzado de brazos.

-Hey.

-Vamos jaco no te molestes, y mejor dime como se encuentra Broly y su padre. Preguntó la chica kryptoniana.

-Ellos están en nuestro hospital junto a Jiya y acabándose todo el alimento de todo el planeta. Respondió el pequeño linterna con una gota de sudor mientras dirigía a sus amigos con los guardianes.

Flashback dos días atrás

-BROLYYYYYYYYY. Grito Bardock embistiendo al niño que a un seguía enfurecido y queriendo seguir peleando, mientras el sayayin linterna usando todas sus fuerzas se lo llevo volando lejos de la explocion que había causado por el cañón espiritual junto con el poder del anillo atravesando el planeta de lado a lado, estando a menos de un minuto de explotar.

Pero el sayayin legendario aun colérico comenzó a golpear a Bardock para intentar liberarse de el, y después de darle varios puñetazos logro hacer que el sayayin linterna se estrellara enfrente de la kryptoniana el padre sayayin y los demás linternas, lanzándose en contra de Bardock para intentar asesinarlo sujetándolo de su armadura y estrellándolo en contra de la nave de Lara que termino destrozada.

-BROLY DETENTE, YA NO TIENES POR QUE PELEAR MAS: grito Paragus sujetando a su hijo que lo ignoraba por completo empujándolo contra los otros linternas, pero el niño no pudo seguir atacando ya que su padre tomo el control que tenía en su cinturón dándole una enorme descarga eléctrica a su hijo que solo pudo retorcerse del dolor que le causaba, terminando en su suelo lleno de humo y perdiendo la transformación de osaru.

-POR QUE HIZO ESO, ES SU HIJO. Grito Lara empujando a Paragus para después tomar entre sus brazos a Broly junto a su esposo.

-Era la única manera de hacer que se calmara ya que antes había ocurrido algo así con broly en el planeta bampa pero con su transformación de osaru, lo que acabaron de ver es la verdadera razón por la cual el rey vegeta exilio a mi hijo y yo fui en su rescate ya que el es el legendario super sayayin. Exclamo el padre sayayin sujetándose la herida de su ojo.

-Eso no importa en este momento, en 40 segundos explotara este planeta y ninguno de nosotros tenemos suficiente poder en nuestros anillos para crear una construcción de nave con nuestras linternas. Dijo Merus mostrando lo que le pasaría al planeta con el poco poder que le quedaba mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Jiya que aun tenia a el pequeño extraterrestre dentro de el fuera de combate, y haciendo que todos se conmocionaran por el poco timpo que les quedaban para escapar.

-No tenemos ni tiempo ni poder para salir de este planeta. Respondió el sayayin linterna que se levantaba con esfuerzos de los brazos de su mujer que solo se quedo viéndolo tras decir esas palabras.

-Si … si puede que allá una forma de salir aun que tenemos que hacerlo rápido. Contesto la chica kryptoniana cargando a Broly dándoselo a su padre que a un lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Todos denle el resto del poder de sus anillos a mi esposo, si el aún puede mantener la transformación del super sayayin mientras crea una construcción de nave puede que podamos escapar. Dijo Lara haciendo que tanto Merus kilowoug y jaco apuntaran sus anillos al del sayayin volviéndolo a cargar, y mientras Bardock creaba una nave al planeta ya solo le quedaban menos de 10 segundos para estallar haciendo que todos entraran rápido a esta.

-Nueve segundos. Exclamo Jiya recuperando unos segundos la conciencia y viendo que afuera de la nave el planeta ya empezaba a tener erupciones volcánicas.

-Ocho . Dijo Paragus intentando despertar a su hijo.

-Siete segundos, ya hay que despegar. Reclamo Merus viendo como de un cráter el núcleo del planeta estaba a punto de estallar.

-Seis. Exclamo Jaco temblando en su asiento.

-Cinco. También dijo Kilowog cargando los pocos restos del traje de Jiya que logro recuperar.

-CUATRO. Grito Broly que al igual que el linterna robótico logro recuperar la consciencia.

-TRES SEGUNDOS BARDOCK. Exclamo la chica kryptoniana aferrándose al brazo de su esposo.

-DOS. Grito Bardock despegando y saliendo a toda velocidad mientras el planeta comenzaba a colapsar, y las explosiones parecían alcanzar a la construcción de la nave.

-UNOOOOO. Y por último gritaron todos saliendo de la explosión a tiempo.

Fin del flashback.

-Ni si quiera se cómo me lograste convencer de venir a este planeta en lugar de regresar con los kryptonianos a sus naves, ellos nos hubieran curado más rápido que estos tontos. Reclamo el sayayin linterna caminando hacia el salón donde se encontraban los guardianes del universo.

-Pero que dices gran tonto, ellos son de los seres más sabios y poderosos del universo, además de que si no fuera por su guía nosotros no podríamos ser linternas verdes. Reclamó el pequeño linterna siguiendo a su amigo.

-Yo creo que son ineficientes, no habitaron que freezer conquistara el planeta de los sayayin o que Zod nos sometiera durante tantos años. Respondió Lara caminando junto a su esposo.

-Pe…. Pero eso no es verdad ellos están atendiendo otros asuntos.

-Para mi solo son unos enanos cabezones que me molestan todo el tiempo para que obedezca sus reglas, y que si presumen de tanto poder y conocimiento ya hubieran hecho algo con freezer o Darckseid cuando estaba vivo. Reclamo Bardock que entro al salón donde lo esperaba los guardianes, y dejando atrás a su esposa junto al linterna.

-Solo espero que esto no termine mal. Dijo jaco agachando la mirada y con una nube negra sobre de el, mientras la científica loca lo miraba riéndose y para consolarlo dijo.

-Jajaja hay jaco en lugar de pensar en eso me deberías indicar donde están reparando el traje de Jiya…. Tal ves así pueda robar un poco de información de como es que funcionan esos anillos… dije eso en voz alta. Exclamo Lara dándose cuenta que otra vez volvió a hablar cosas que no debía.

-Solo sígueme y trata de no meterte en problemas también. Contesto el pequeño linterna igual de decaído y llevando a la chica kryptoniana a donde estaban arreglando el traje robótico de Jiya, mientras el sayayin solo se quedo cruzado de brazos viendo como los guardianes flotaban en la habitación oscura mientras veían un mapa de todo el universo.

-Bien ya estoy aquí, que quieren. Pregunto Bardock.

-Bueno Bardock tenemos que hablar de tus constantes rebeliones a nuestros codigos, y de por que no te interesa llevar tu anillo. Pregunto Ganthet bajando la mirada viendo al sayayin que no quitaba su mirada retadora.

-No tengo por que obedecerlos, ya tengo mis propios problemas protegiendo a todo la gente de un planeta que fue destruido y buscando a mi hijo. Respondió el sayayin linterna que no tenía intención alguna de hacerles caso.

-Ese anillo te da responsabilidades Bardock tienes que obedecer las reglas de los linternas y de nosotros, así que tienes que usar ese anillo. Contesto Sayd apuntándole con el dedo cosa que molesto a un más al sayayin.

-Y quienes se creen ustedes para darles órdenes a un sayayin, ni siquiera han sido capases de poner en orden ni una sola galaxia, y mucho menos detener a freezer en su conquista del universo.

-Cállate insolente nosotros emos tenido nuestros propios asuntos, y aun que quisiéramos detener a freezer tanto como tu hay amenazas a un mas grandes que el. Reclamo Lianna viendo fijamente a bardock.

-Y según ustedes que amenaza es peor que Freezer, si el esta a pocos años de conquistar cada rincón del universo.

-Tal vez tu aun lo ignores pero los linternas verdes no somos la única corporación de linternas que hay, cada espectro emocional tiene su propia corporación de linternas, algunos aliados de nosotros. Exclamo uno de los guardianes mostrando unos anillos de diferente color y forma que el de Bardock.

Y otros que buscan como dominar sobre de todos, por eso aún que Freezer es una de nuestras prioridades aún tenemos muchas cosas más por las cuales estar atentos, y para eso necesitamos a todos nuestros hombres disponibles para atender a el llamado.

-No me importan sus problemas con otras corporaciones, solo me interesa matar al infeliz de Freezer y si eso les molesta bien pueden tomar su anillo. Respondió el sayayin arrojando el anillo y dando la espalda a los guardianes para después caminar a la puerta de la cámara.

-REGRESA A QUI AHORA MISMO…..

Pero a Bardock sus órdenes no les importaban y tomando las palancas de las puertas estaba a punto de salir.

-ESPERA… ESTA BIEN TE LO DIREMOS, TE DIREMOS POR QUE TE RECUTAMOS A TI EN ESPECIAL. Grito Ganthet llamando la atención del sayayin que volteo la mirada.

-El juramento de los linternas no solo es un simple código de activación, es una profecía Bardock, un mal peor que freezer se acerca y no sabemos como detenerlo hasta, hasta que te vimos, necesitamos poder para cuando ese día llegue. Ya que no solo nosotros si no todo el universo verán como los que una vez amaron regresaran para matarlos. Exclamo la guardiana haciendo recordar al sayayin linterna como es que la hija del dios oscuro había mandado revivir a su escuadrón junto a Gine para atormentarlo mas.

-De que mal están hablando, que sería mucho peor que Freezer. Pregunto el Bardock volteándolos a ver otra ves, pero ahora intrigado por la amenaza del la cual los guardianes estaban preocupados.

-La noche más oscura se acerca Bardock por eso es que necesitamos que aprendas a ser un linterna verde, ya que si no todos correremos peligro y ni una de las otras corporaciones podrá detenerlo

-Ni todos juntos le podríamos hacer frente si es que llega a la mitac de su poder. Respondió otro guardián mirando a Bardock que a un seguía dudando de estos seres cósmicos.

-Entiendo…. Esta bien no dejare la corporación, pero más les vale que no me molesten con tonterías como a Jaco. Dijo Bardock levantando su anillo y poniéndoselo y abriendo las puestas de la cámara.

-Espera Bardock otra advertencia. Exclamo Ganthet.

-Que quieren.

-Bardock el niño sayayin que encontraste ese que peleo contra vegeta en el planeta de Freezer cuídalo mucho, la ira que demostró junto a su enorme poder llamará la atención de muchos en el universo en especial a los linternas rojas. Contesto el guardián haciendo que nuestro sayayin solo respondiera con una mirada afirmativa para después salir de hay y buscar a su esposa junto a sus compañeros sayayins.

En el palacio de Zeno sama.

-Y que piensa de esta nueva aventura que tuvo el padre de su juguete Zeno sama. Pregunto el duende de la quinta dimensión que miraba todo lo ocurrido junto a los dos pequeños dioses.

-Megusto. Me gusto mucho. Respondieron los dos Zenos samas viendo la esfera de cristal mientras a la esquina de los tronos de los dioses se encontraba Daishinkan sujetándose el muñón de su brazo cercenado, mientras en su mente pasaban muchísimos pensamientos, como si fue lo correcto haberse puesto del lado de los dioses del todo a pesar de que no valoraron lo que el y vados hicieron por ellos, o que a pesar de que ya a pasado el tiempo desde la rebelión de wiss ellos no han hecho nada para rescatar a su hija.

Tantas ideas que llenaban la cabeza del ángel no ocasiono mas que hacer que saliera del palacio de zeno sama molesto y confundido, mientras se dirigía a los pilares que sostenían los nuevos universos y viendo el pilar que sostenía el universo 6, y mientras lo contemplaba este hiso aparecer su báculo comunicándose a una persona que había contratado para rescatar a su hija.

-El pago ya fue hecho, ¿a quien tengo que asesinar?.

-A nadie, tendrás que ir por mi hija al mundo de los demonios así que te recomiendo que no ballas solo, y te recomiendo que reclutes a unos cuantos hombres para esa misión ya que te tendrás que enfrentar a ángeles rebeldes. Dijo Daishinkan viendo directamente a la bola de cristal.

-Entiendo se que la raza de los sayayin son guerreros nobles que lucharían por este tipo de causas, y se de un demonio del frio que derroto a un dios oscuro volviéndose un héroe de todo el universo. Respondió el sicario viendo un holograma te traía en su mano.

-Muy bien Hit cumple con tu misión y te daré un método para viajar de universo en universo como querías. Respondió el ángel cortando la llamada y viendo todos los pilares de los universos.

Mientras veía como el resto de sus hijos que no se rebelaron eliminaban los universos del 13 al 18, pero no pudo evitar ver directamente al universo 16 dónde noto algo extraño.

Ya que dentro de este universo un héroe con alas de águila junto a su hermano peleaban contra un demonio gigantesco con forma de insecto que fue posesionado por otro demonio aun mas poderoso que el con forma de murciélago, y junto a este demonio estaba sentado en un edificio destruido el mismo caballero de la noche pero con una gran diferencia, este tenia una sonrisa terroríficamente grande mientras reía y apuntaba su mano con una esfera de ki al menor de los dos hermanos.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	25. DB amalgama DC 25

Dragonball amalgama DC capítulo 25: el fin del torneo y el reclutamiento.

En la tierra

Después de la gran pelea que tuvieron los dos participantes estrella de él torneo, tanto Goku como Batman terminaron cayendo al mismo tiempo rendidos quedando en un empate.

Y mientras todo el público se encontraba asombrados por la resolución de esta pelea, se podía escuchar como dentro de los vestidores la chica arlequín empezaba a gritar de la emoción, ya que se dio cuenta que al haber perdido los dos ella era la ganadora del torneo.

-SIIIIIIIII GANE GANE. Gritó Harley dando saltos de alegría y yendo a la plataforma corriendo, deteniéndose frente de donde estaba el caballero de la noche y el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano tendidos en el suelo uno al lado de él otro, solo para darles un fuerte abrazo a los dos.

-Gracias batcy, gracias niño mono. Exclamó la chica arlequín para después soltarlos haciendo que se golpeen otra vez en la plataforma, mientras que ella fue corriendo a abrazar también al presentador.

-Har…ley. dijo Batman con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

-Va valla gracias señorita por la muestra de afecto, pero es hora de que la anuncie como la ganadora del torneo. Dijo el presentador muy sonrojado por tener tan cerca a Harley.

-Claro que si pequeñín. Respondió la chica arlequín acariciando el cabello del hombre de los lentes oscuros que sentía que le sangraba la nariz, pero recobrando la compostura este tomo su micrófono y dio el anuncio.

-Damas y caballeros como ninguno de los participantes pudo ponerse de pie los dos quedan descalificados, asi que es para mi un honor presentarles a la campeona del torneo de las artes marciales HARLEY QUINN. Grito el presentador mientras que el público aun que no estaban de acuerdo con que la chica arlequín fuera la ganadora, lo tomaron de buena manera ya que todos los demás participantes no podían más y la pelea anterior fue como la pelea final.

-GANE, GANE, GANE.

Pero mientras harley festejaba, esta noto como es que las mismas personas que se llevaron a todos los demás peleadores se llebaban a batman y a goku, haciendo algo que no se esperaba nadie.

Esta tomo una de las cápsulas que le quedaban accionándola y aciendo aparecer una pistola, disparándoles a todos esos sujetos en la cabeza matándolos al instante.

-Lo siento Batcy tal vez sea lo tuyo no matar, pero a mi no me molesta hacerlo, y mas cuando se trata de salvar tu batitracero. Dijo la chica arlequín llena de sangre y soplando al humo que dejó la pistola.

-Ha... Harley eso no... no estuvo bien... no sabíamos si eran inocentes o no. exclamo el presentador muy conmocionado por lo que vio, pero la chica arlequín solo sonrío para ser ella quien levantara al hombre murciélago y al sayayín kryptoniano.

-Vengan aquí chicos, que mamá Harley los sacará de este feo lugar.

-Acabas de meterte en un gran problema Harley. Dijo Batman apoyándose en la chica arlequín que solo reía por la advertencia de él caballero de la noche.

-Y que es lo peor que me aran, seguramente solo un secuestro luego un regaño y unos cuantos golpes, eso no era nada a comparación de lo que me hacia el señor j cuando salíamos.

-No pequeña niña loca, lo quete hacia ese payaso psicopata no cera nada a comparación de lo que te aremos. Respondió una voz que venia de debajo de la plataforma, siendo la misma mujer que organizó el torneo, Amanda Waller siendo acompañada de la pequeña amazona.

-¿Di... diana que haces, por que es lo que le hizo?. Pregunto Goku igual de agotado y mirando con preocupación a su amiga para después mirar a esa mujer con ira.

-POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ARRUINAR LAS FIESTAS, desde que me quitaron ese estúpido chip no me has dejado de molestar, y ahora estas molestando a mis amigos mientras me celebran mi victoria. Reclamo la chica arlequín soltando a Batman y Goku que cayeron al suelo otra vez.

-Así es Harley ganaste, así que toma el dinero por ganar el torneo y lárgate, pero esos dos se quedan áqui con migo.

-Muy bien perra que te parece ahora esta otra propuesta, yo tomare el dinero y a mis amigos y yo no te meto una bala entre los ojos. Dijo Harley apuntando su pistola a la cabeza de la directora del escuadrón suicida, y como respuesta diana se puso enfrente de esta cubriéndola con su escudo.

-Hay princesita tú también, que no ves que le rompes el corazón al niño mono haciendo eso, si bienes con nosotros te quitaremos esa porquería que te metieron en la cabeza. Dijo Harley dando un disparo que la amazona cubrio con su escudo.

-Mas te vale que te detengas payasa antes de que la cabeza del murciélago explote. Respondió Amanda con un detonador en la mano haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Batman.

-Por que motivo creen que el murciélago participo en este torneo, el es un buscado del gobierno y ahora trabaja para mí y si no quiere hacerlo es tan sencillo con explotar su cabeza, y este sería el final del caballero de la noche. Dijo Amanda apunto de detonar la bomba que implanto en la cabeza de Batman, pero en ese mismo instante este se levanto con esfuerzos para reír un poco, extrañando a todos por la reacción de él hombre murciélago.

-ha.. ha.. ha Ha Ha traumatismo craneal, yo sabía que enfrentarse a Goku era tu plan desde el principio y también el mío, esperaba que enfrentar al niño me traería consecuencias graves a mi cuerpo, como lesiones craneales, con eso solo bastó un simple golpe de el para destruir esa cosa dentro de mí. Respondió Batman señalando con su pulgar a su cabeza.

Pero la directora del escuadrón suicida aun dudando de la palabra él caballero de la noche intento detonar esa bomba, que para su sorpresa esta no detonó en ningún momento, y más molesta la mujer tomo su teléfono.

-Bien doctores esto se salió de control, traigan al resto de los nuevos integrantes del escuadrón suicida ahora. Ordeno Amanda pero del otro lado del teléfono respondió una voz que esta olvido en sus planes por completo.

-Mas te vale que te rindas maldita. Respondió Batwoman que salió de su escondite, para después mostrar que ella tenía el teléfono de uno de los tantos cirujanos de la directora del escuadrón suicida, haciendo que esta frunciera a un más el ceño por que sabía que significaba todo esto.

-No tienes más hombres, todos los participantes fueron liberados y ya no puedes manipular a Batman. así que es mejor que te rindas.

-Ustedes están ignorando esto. Dijo Amanda para después hacer que diana con su super velocidad diera un golpe a Goku que apenas se había vuelto a levantar, para después apuntar su espada a Harley

-Esta niña su piel era casi impenetrable, pero si pudimos hacer los suficientes cortés a su tejido para implantar un aparato de control mental para que me obedeciera, así que diana mata a Harley. ordeno la mujer haciendo que la amazona fuera en contra de la chica arlequín que trato de defenderse disparándole, pero Diana logró apuñalarla en él estomago sin darle la oportunidad de tan siquiera escapar, impactado a todos incluyendo a los espectadores que al ver lo ocurrido muchos salieron corriendo

-HARLEY¡ gritaron todos los presentes impactados por lo que la amazona hizo, Suno escondio su rostro en el hombro de Goku, mientras que Batwoman y Batman trataban de hacer que la soltara lanzándoles varios batarangs que diana solo se cubrio con su escudo, pero quien logro hacer que la soltará fue el mestizo que le dio un puñetazo quela mando a bolar para despues ponerse de rodillas junto a la chica arlequín.

-je... je... no... sabía que... no le gustaban... las bromas. Dijo Harley sangrando mucho de su estómago.

-Goku, evita el sangrado con tus rayos. Ordeno Batman arrojándole una capsula a su hermana, que al apretarlo este la lleno de humo y al disiparse esté mostro que ella también tenía una versión echa para ella del traje anti Goku.

Y en el momento en que diana salía de los escombros que abía causado esta escucho solo un grito que le ordenaba.

-Amazona déjalos a todos fuera de combate, pero a Batman tienes permitido matarlo, además traeme a esa niña. ordeno la directora del escuadrón suicida sacando un arma oculta, para después Diana pasar de largo a todos tomando a la pelirroja y entregándosela a Amanda, que la tomo del cuello y apuntando su cabeza amenazó diciendo.

-Si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre intentar detenerme esta niña lo pagara caro.

-Suéltame. Dijo Suno tratando de liberarse pero Amanda le seguía apuntando a la cabeza con su arma, mientras que la pequeña amazona apareció enfrente de Goku y como si fuera en cámara lenta esta lo tomo de su rostro, para después salir volando rompiendo la barrera del sonido y haciendo una onda expansiva, que hizo que tanto Batman como Batwoman se cubrieran los ojos por la fuerza del impacto.

-Ve ayúdale, no podra solo con las heridas que tiene. Ordeno el caballero de la noche volteando su mirada para ver a la directora del escuadrón suicida, que para evitar que la niña escapara la golpeo en la cabeza con su arma desmayándola.

-Suéltala Amanda, estos solo empeora mas las cosas.

-Sigue hablando murciélago, Diana esta al 100 % y bajo mi control, ya no hay forma de que te salgas con la tuya como lo hiciste con el gobierno de esta tonta nación, no estan preparados para lo que se viene, pero yo si lo estaré y no dejare que ese loco que se cree justiciero domine el mundo solo por que tú crees que podrás detenerlo a él y a su ejercito.

-Lo vencí una vez, lo haré de nuevo. Respondió Batman que a un que su plan dio resultado este estaba muy herido para comenzar una batalla mas.

Y mientras el hombre murciélago meditaba la forma de atrapar a Amanda, la amazona se llevaba a Goku arrastras por toda la isla

-di... diana.

Pero antes de que el mestizo sayayín kryptoniano terminara su oración, este fue callado de un puñetazo al rostro que le dio la amazona para después apuntar con su mano al pecho de Goku, comenzando a cargar una ráfaga de ki

Y justo en el momento que la pequeña amazona soltaría su ataque esta fue derribada de una patada que la mando a volar, por una figura de negro.

-Diana se que estas siendo controlada por esa mujer, pero aun así nadie toca a Goku. Exclamó Batwoman poniéndose enfrente de él mestizo.

-Bulma. Exclamo Goku viendo a la chica murciélago y levantándose lentamente de los escombros.

-Crees poder luchar, por que si no es así mejor no estorbes. Dijo la chica murciélago mirándolo de reojo mientras la amazona salía de la cortina de polvo que se abía causado por el golpe que recibió.

-No te preocupes, esto no me detendrá. Respondió Goku viendo directo al sol para después mirarla a ella y levantar su pulgar.

En ese momento Diana fue al ataque nuevamente dándole un puñetazo a la chica murciélago que cruzó los brazos para contener el golpe, mientras que Goku saltó sobre de ella y le dio un golpe de mazo a la amazona estrellándose contra el suelo, para después Batwoman darle una patada que la mandó a volar unos cuantos metros.

Y para continuar con el ataque la chica murciélago tomo a Goku del brazo dándole unas cuantas vueltas, y arrojándolo hacia donde estaba Diana que vio como el mestizo se acercaba rápidamente, usando su escudo para protegerse del golpe que le daría, chocando el puño de Goku contra el escudo del Amazonas causando otra onda expansiva.

Pero el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a dar una ráfaga de golpes, pero Diana también contraataco chocando puños y patadas, mientras que debajo de ellos la chica murciélago a punto su Batigancho al puño de Goku atrapándolo y saliendo disparada a la batalla.

Y en medio de la ráfaga de golpes que venían de todos lados Batwoman también pasó de largo a Goku, teniendo dos batarang eléctricos en las manos clavándolos en la pechera de la armadura de la amazona, dándole una descarga eléctrica tan potente que la hizo gritar.

Pero Diana aún residiendo la descarga eléctrica tomó de los brazos a la chica murciélago quitándose las cuchillas de su pecho, y después darle una patada al estómago qué hizo que se estrellara contra Goku, cayendo los dos al suelo.

-No vamos a poder contra ella así, puede que el sol me ayude a recuperar mis fuerzas pero aún no estoy al 100%, y tú no dominas el ki, qué vamos a hacer. exclamó el mestizo sayayín kriptoniano mientras se quitaba de encima a la chica murciélago

-No te preocupes Goku no estamos solos. Respondió Batwoman viendo directamente a Diana que comenzaba a cargar un kame hame ha, pero en el momento en el que iba a soltar su ataque un tridente dorado la tomo por el cuello e hizo que se estrellara junto a unas piedras clavándola a estás.

-Tardaron mucho. reclamo la chica murciélago levantándose y viendo al viejo rey quitándose el collar que le daba una apariencia joven, mostrándose como el anciano que era nada más que sumamente musculoso, y a su lado estaba el calvito apuntando con una pistola hacia dónde estaba la Amazona.

-Fuimos los últimos en ser liberados que esperabas. reclamó Krilin viendo a la chica murciélago.

-Y dónde están Nightwing. preguntó Batwoman poniéndose en pose de pelea mientras veía Diana molesta quitándose uno de sus brazaletes.

-Se fue con tu hermano, y mejor concéntrate en la pelea. respondió el viejo rey cubriéndose los ojos por el destello de luz que había causado Diana al pasar al cincuenta porciento del God mod.

Y mientras la pelea continuaba el caballero de la noche seguí hablando con la directora del escuadrón suicida.

-No tienes escapatoria, y aunque le hagas algo a esa niña yo igual te terminaría moliendo a golpes.

-No seas fanfarrón, no eres capaz de dejar morir a esta niña, puede que ya no tenga el ejército que quería pero es amazona me será más que suficiente para que el infierno no arda sobre de esta nación. Respondió Amanda qué dejó de apuntar a la cabeza de Suno por un momento para apuntar a Batman, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era de dos cosas detrás de ella escondidos se encontraba nightwing preparándose para atacar, y la niña reportera estaba comenzando a despertar del golpe y viendo que aún tenía su cámara comenzó a poner el flash en esta.

-No fanfarroneo y tú ya estás acabada. Respondió el hombre murciélago y justo en ese momento la niña usando el flash de su cámara encegueció a la directora del escuadrón suicida para después golpearla en el rostro con esta.

Mientras que el ex Robin arrojando una de sus varillas le quitó la pistola de la mano, terminando todo con Batman que corrió hacia ella dándole un puñetazo al rostro sacándola fuera de combate.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. Respondió el muchacho tronando sus nudillos mientras que el caballero de la noche solamente miraba hacia el combate que se estaba dando entre su hermana y sus demás compañeros contra la amazona.

-Si con esto no me dejan entrar a ese diario nada lo hará. Dijos Suno tomándole una foto a la desmayada directora.

En la pelea.

Diana se encontraba con toda su armadura brillando junto a sus ojos en un azul cobalto muy intenso y teniendo a todos expectantes de lo que haría, pero la calma término cuando ella dio un grito que se escuchó en toda la isla y que hizo temblar a esta misma, para después aparecer enfrente de su maestro que con dificultad esquivó el golpe que la Amazona le iba a dar.

Pero en ese mismo momento tanto Krilin como Goku aparecieron atrás de ella e intentaron someter la golpes, pero está detuvo los puños de los dos sujetándolos con ambas manos para después hacer que chocaran cabezas uno contra el otro y arrojarlos lejos.

Y para rematar está tomo de una de las puntas del casco de la chica murciélago para después darle un golpe, rompiendo parte de este y mostrando gran parte del rostro de Bulma.

Pero está en lugar de amedrentarse le dio varios golpes al rostro del Amazona que poco a poco parecía volverse más duro su rostro, y justo en el momento en que Diana la golpearía una vez más en la cara esta fue derribada por Goku que había tomado el escudo que ella había dejado tirado para hacer más duros sus golpes.

-DIANA TEMINEMOS ESTO AHORA. Gritó el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano corriendo con el escudo al frente y embistiendo a la pequeña amazona llevándosela lejos, y mientras esta trataba de hacer esfuerzos para liberarse de la embestida Goku nota algo extraño alrededor del cuello de su amiga, deduciendo que era esa cosa la que controlaba a la Diana.

Y justo cuando el mestizo quería quitarle el aparato del cuello la amazona lo tomo del brazo haciéndole una llave atrapándolo y sometiéndolo en el piso, para después hacer fuerza con toda la intención de rompérselo

Los golpes de Goku para liberarse no parecían tener tanta fuerza además de que ya no parecían afectar tanto al Amazona, pero en ese momento una piedra gigante aplastó a Diana para después una ola gigante se la llevaran a los mares sorprendiendo a Goku que vio que se trataba de su maestro y su amigo que aún heridos seguían en la batalla.

-Te dije que no dejare que nadie te toque tonto. Dijo Batwoman acercándose para darle la mano al mestizo sayayin kryptoniano mientras le sonreía.

-Viejo rey saque la del mar y póngala de pecho contra el suelo y después arroje su tridente directo a su cuello, Krilin Bulma eviten que logre mover los brazos de cualquier modo que puedan. Ordenó Goku haciendo que sus compañeros asintieran con la cabeza empezando por su maestro, que hizo que otra ola levantará a Diana por los aires mientras que Krilin y la chica murciélago saltaron para sujetarla de los brazos poniéndola de rostro contra el suelo.

Pero la pequeña amazona aún siendo más fuerte que ellos dos comenzó a sacudir los brazos tratando de liberarse del agarre de ambos, pero esta solo sintió como otra vez el tridente del rey Roshi se clavó entre su cuello.

-AHORA GOKU. Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, y en ese justo momento el mestizo usando el escudo de ella lo sujetó con ambas manos pareciendo que le quería cortar el cuello, pero dando al aparato de control mental que traía destrozándolo por completo, y haciendo que los ojos de la amazona regresarán de estar grises a su color azul natural para después cerrarlos y volver a caer desmayada.

Universo 6 planeta desconocido.

-Asesinar.

En medio de una ciudad cubierta por las nubes oscuras y con la peor lluvia que había visto este planeta, un hombre caminaba entre las calles dejando que el agua lo empapara no importándole el mojarse.

Solo soy el arma que usan aquellos que me pagan lo suficiente como para que me encargue de sus problemas, no mato por rencor ni por venganza o por simple placer, este es solo mi trabajo y no lo niego soy el mejor en eso.

Este hombre traía puesto una armadura de un metal indestructible, acompañado de un casco de dos lados distintos, mientras en su espalda traía una espada y debajo del cinturón parecía traer la mitad de una gabardina larga cortada a la mitad mostrando el resto de su armadura.

-He matado hombres de mucho poder, mujeres con el control de ejércitos, villanos que han sido alguna amenaza para algun planeta y héroes que han sido abstáculo para los planes de alguien, los mate a todos y cada uno de ellos sin pena alguna ya que solo cumplía con mi trabajo.

-Pero ahora que tengo que cumplir con la misión más peligrosa por la que me hayan pagado, no tengo otra opción que requerir de ayuda de terceros, ya que a quien tengo que rescatar y matar a sus captores ya esta fuera de mi rango. Exclamo el sicario quitándose el casco mostrando que era un ser humanoide de piel morada y que le faltaba un ojo, ya que se detuvo a ver a un edificio que mostraba a trabes de un holograma a un demonio del frio siendo entrevistado por su última victoria.

-Señor Frost señor Frost, díganos, uno pensaría que después de derrotar a ese dios oscuro se retiraría de la carrera heroica, pero en lugar de eso tomo sus poderes y ahora es uno de los héroes más poderosos del universo, logrando liberar a todo un planeta de un tiránico opresor, mi pregunta es ¿por que aun quieres continuar, siendo que ya ha logrado tanto?.

-Aun que tenga que pedirla ayuda a la peor calaña de este universo. Dijo hit para si mismo mientras veía el resto de la entrevista.

-Sensillo señorita, no podía dejar a mi universo que corriera peligro, siempre hay algún mal que lo amenaza y hay estaré yo para protegerlo a toda costa. Respondió el demonio del frío con una sonrisa que para todos parecería de un héroe, pero para alguien como hit sabia que esta oculta algo.

Una hora despues

En medio de esta ciudad en un rascacielos el mas lujoso de todo el planeta en la parte mas alta, se hacia una fiesta en honor a Frost y su escuadrón de sayayines que lo acompañaban a todas sus misiones.

Pero el demonio del frío no estaba adentro con los demás celebrando su victoria, si no se encontraba afuera en el palco teniendo una llamada a trabes de un extraño relog.

-Así es todos creen que está muerto, no tendrá que preocuparse más por rebeliones o intentos de derrocarlo, ya todos creen que me encargué de usted, así que puede tomar esa nueva identidad que se creó como el nuevo líder que los salvará a todos y gobernar ese planeta como se le de la gana.

-Oooh Frost como podre pagarte por esto. Exclamó el cliente de él demonio.

-Claro que hay forma de pagarme, de echó ya lo esta haciendo justo ahora. Respondió frost mostrando en una tableta que la mitad de los tesoros de todo ese planeta ya estaban en la cuenta de él demonio del frio.

-No espera ese no era parte del trato.

-Hasta luego, fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted, y recuerde sí revela algo de lo que hemos hecho no solamente nuestro teatro se caerá, sino que también yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo de forma lenta y dolorosa. Respondió Frost terminando la llamada para regresar al penthouse, mientras que todos sus hombres se encontraban alcoholizados y otros estando con mujeres, y pasando por entre todos este se sento junto a uno de los sayayines que estaba simplemente tomando delante de la barra del bar.

-Bueno otro tonto que quiso conservar el poder y a cambio te dio la mitad de los tesoros de su planeta, además de que cera ahora tu peón cuando quieras, así que creo que esto amerita otro trago. Exclamo uno de los tantos sayayines que a pesar de saber que Frost era un estafador lo seguía por el dinero.

-Si seguimos así todo el universo en unos años estará secretamente gobernado por mí. Respondió el demonio del frío mientras le servían alcohol si está ahí a el también.

-¿Y que aremos con el dinero de esta nueva estafa?.

-lo más probable es que ahora causaremos otra guerra en otro sistema solar que se extienda a toda esa galaxia, y hay otra vez intervendremos para acabar el mal. Respondió el demonio del frio con una sonrisa sínica.

-bueno entonces hay que celebrar. por ser héroes. Exclamo con sarcasmo el soldado mientras tomaba de su tarro junto con el demonio que hizo lo mismo, pero en el momento en que se terminaron sus bebidas todo el edificio perdió la luz haciendo enojar a todos los presentes.

-Así que así gastas todo el dinero de tu última estafa. Dijo una voz que se escuchó en todo el penthouse haciendo que todos los hombres de Frost se pusieran alerta, mientras el resto de los invitados se asustaron al sentir que algo malo pasaría.

-Y a quien le interesa saber como es que gasto el dinero que gane de manera legal, siendo un héroe que lucha por la paz y la justici...

-Cállate y ten dignidad.

-Pero como te atreves a callarme maldito, sal y dame la cara. Reclamo Frost molesto y haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran rojos, mientras que el resto de los invitados y los sayayines lo alentaban.

-Al menos yo no oculto lo que realmente soy. soy un asesino, así que es mejor que todo el mundo salga de este edificio ahora si no quiere terminar muerto. Ordeno Hit saliendo de entre las sombras de la entrada del penthouse, y mostrando que tenía al sayayin con el que Frost estaba hablando muy golpeado y con su espada alrededor de su cuello.

-Esto dejo impresionados a todos los presentes he incluso al mismo Frost, que en ningún momento noto que su soldado ya no estaba a su lado.

-Así que el asesino más grande del universo vino a mi fiesta, quién te contrato para matarme, por que sea quien allá sido yo podría pagarte tres veces más que esa persona. Pregunto el demonio del frio de forma calmada, pero dentro de el se encontraba sumamente nervioso y pensando en como acabar con Hit.

-No me interesa tu dinero, ya que solo me importa cumplir con mi misión, así que no lo repetiré otra vez, salgan todos ahora del edificio o morirán al igual que este sujeto. Exclamo el asesino cortándole el cuello al sayayin que había capturado, conmocionando tanto a los sayayines como a los invitados, pero en el caso de Frost este se encontraba furioso y meditando en una forma de deshacerse de Hit

Y después de que el cadáver decapitado expulsara toda la sangre que escapaba de su cuerpo llenando las paredes y el piso con esta, los invitados salieron corriendo de él penthouse rodeando al asesino que no quitaba la vista de Frost.

-Malnacido, ataquen. Ordeno el demonio del frio haciendo que el resto de los sayayines rodearán a hit, para después comenzar a aumentar sus kis empezándo la batalla.

-Infeliz, como te atreviste a matar a uno de los nuestros.

-Ahora sabrás cual es el verdadero poder de la rasa sayayin.

-Adelante. Dijo el acecino

Pero en el momento en que el combate iba a empezar y los hombres de Frost dieron un paso adelante, estos se quedaron paralizados y unos destellos de una luz morada cubrían todo sus cuellos, para que a los pocos segundos después sus cabezas también cayeran al piso y chorros de sangre salieran de los cadáveres de esos sayayines, pareciendo que dentro de esa habitación abía una lluvia de sangre.

El demonio del frio estaba consternado, molesto y asombrado por lo que vio, pero lo que más lo tenía tensó era que a pesar de que ese asesinó no se abía movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, su espada estaba completamente llena de sangre.

-Así que Deathstroke, o prefieres Hit, dime crees poder con migo yo soy quien mato a Darkseid y tomo todos sus poderes, no crees que estas cometiendo suicidio recuerda que te ofreci un trato, pero como veo que eres tan necio de no aceptarlo, tendré que MATAR...

Pero Frost no pudo terminar lo que decía, ya que enfrente de el se encontraba el asesino teniendo su espada alrededor de su cuello.

-Y quien te dijo que mi misión era matarte. Respondió Hit pero este tuvo que hacerse intangible ya que el demonio del frio lanzo sus rayos omega que lo atravesaron.

-Mi misión es reclutar gente para un trabajo muy peligroso, así que vendrás conmigo o tendre que arrastrarte a la fuerza para hacer que vengas.

-Infeliz no te creo nada, y tampoco te creas la gran cosa por que mis rayos no te pueden afectar así, pero no te preocupes tengo otros trucos bajo la manga. Grito Frost lanzando varias ráfagas de ki de sus dedos, pero todas estas eran repelidas por la espada de Hit y para rematar a los pocos segundos de haberse detenido el demonio del frio sintió como era golpeado en todo su cuerpo, mientras destellos de luz salían de las arias de su cuerpo que fueron golpeadas terminando de rodillas.

-Ya te lo dije Frost, vendrás con migo sea de la forma que sea.

-Des... desgraciado, no creo tus mentiras.

-No me importa que creas, así que levántate o tendre que noquearte. Respondió el acecino pero antes de tomar al demonio del frio este tubo que esquivar los rayos omega que Frost avía lansado hace unos momentos atrás y que regresaron, y sin darle tiempo de irse a la dimensión que usaba para hacerse intangible este tuvo que salir del edificio, pero aun era perseguido por los rayos.

-JAJAJA AHORA TRATA DE ESCAPAR DE ESE ATAQUE, SI NO PUEDO MATARE TE EMVIARE A OTRA EPOCA. Gritó Frost parándose enfrente de la ventana que Hit abía destrozado para escapar del ataque.

Y mientras el demonio del frio reía, el asesino volaba lo mas rápido que podía, ya que sabía de antemano los poderes que poseía el difunto gobernante de apocolips, viéndose forsado a bolar alrededor de todo el rascacielos, pero en el momento en que se encontraba cerca de Frost, este uso el salto en el tiempo para tomarlo por la espalda y este recibiera el daño de su propio ataque, cayendo al suelo semi inconsciente.

-Te dije que te vendrías con migo sea cual sea la forma. Exclamo Hit tomando del brazo al demonio del frio para comenzarlo a arrastrar, pero mientras el asesino caminaba a la salida del penthouse Frost reaccionó asiéndo un portal el la palma de su mano, para después otro pero del doble del tamaño de hit se abriera del cual salío una mano gigantesca que atrapo al asesino y lo arrastró dentro del portal.

Mientras que del otro lado salio la misma mano gigante soltando a hit en el espacio, y justo al mismo tiempo otro portal salto los rayos omega, dando directo en el asesino extrayéndolo contra escombros espaciales para después ir en caída libre de regreso al planeta

-AAAAAAHHH. Grito Hit que antes de impactarse contra la tierra de ese planeta logro regresar a su dimensión, mientras que los rallos atravesaban su copia intangible, para después ver su armadura que había sufrido daños.

Pero en el momento en que entro de nuevo al penthouse noto que Frost ya se abía escapado, y para empeorar mas las cosas, los policías de ese planeta comenzaron a rodear el rascacielos.

He interrumpiendo en la habitación entraron barios hombres con uniformes policiacos de este planeta apuntando todos a hit que solo se les quedo viendo fijamente.

-Apártense de mi camino. exclamo el asesino atrás de su casco de manera tan intimidante que hizo que todos los policías que le apuntaban temblaran del miedo, y para la suerte de estos Hit solo se limito a usar su salto en el tiempo para dejarlos fuera de combate y salir del edificio, pero justo en la salida todos los policías que habían rodeado el lugar le apuntaro sus armas de todas direcciones.

Francotiradores en edificios, aviones de asalto de alta tecnología, tanques de guerra y una cantidad incontable de policías apuntando todos a la cabeza de nuestro asesinó que solo guardo su espada y metio las manos en sus bolsillos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los aviones abián sido cortados a la mitad explotando en el aire, los tanques explotaron de la misma forma y todos los policías que le apuntaban y cayeron noqueados.

-No puedes escapar de mi.

y mientras Hit solo desaparecía de la vista Frost apareció un portal rojo a las afueras de esa ciudad

-Bien, fue muy oportuno que esos cobardes que escaparon dieran aviso de que un asesino avía entrado al edificio, ahora solo tengo que escapar a otro planeta y estaré libre de ese sujeto. Dijo el demonio del frio recargándose en una piedra para respirara aliviado, pero en el momento que cerro los ojos confiado de que escaparía este solo pudo dar un grito de dolor y bajar la mirada a uno de sus hombros, viendo como la espada de hit lo abía atravesado.

-Te lo dije, te llevaría con migo aun que tuviera que arrastrarte. Exclamo el asesino inclinándose para sostener mejor su espada con ambas manos, y sacándola del hombro de Frost rápidamente saliéndole sangre negra, para terminar tirado de rodillas en el piso.

-Esos poderes son útiles, pero en tus manos son un desperdicio. Dijo Hit guardando su espada mientras que el demonio del frio solo repetía una y otra vez la palabra maldición, para des pues decir entre susurros.

-No... no dejare que me mates, si yo muero tu vendrás con migo. Exclamo Frost creando en su mano una esfera de energía roja y con toda la intención de hacer explotar el planeta.

-MUERE MALDITO. Grito el demonio del frio pero justo en el momento en que su esfera de ki tocaría la tierra de este planeta, este solo noto como su muñeca sin manos fue la que golpeo el suelo, para comenzar a sangrar mucho en el suelo y con terror alzo la mirada viendo que hit fue quien lo había mutilado teniédo su mano cercenada entre las suyas

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra hit le dio una patada al rostro dejándolo fuera de combate.

24 horas más tarde

En una nave espacial que salía de ese planeta rojizo se encontraba nuestro asesinó piloteándola, mientras en la parte de atrás se encontraba una cápsula de regeneración que se estaba encargando de curar las eridas que avia sufrido Frost durante su enfrentamiento.

Terminando justo en ese mismo instante y soltando toda esa agua curativa, saliendo el demonio del frío completamente repuesto.

-Por que no me mataste? pregunto Frost

-No podrías estar al 100% de tus capacidades si no te regeneraba esas heridas.

-Pero creía que en verdad venias a matarme.

-Ya te lo abía dicho, te necesito para un trabajo que no puedo hacer solo. Respondió Hit acelerando la velocidad que traía la nave espacial saliendo rápidamente de ese sistema solar

fin del capítulo

Omake: malas negociaciones

Después de una presentación a lo friends de el nuevo fic de él esqueleto faraón, en el hotel en una de las mesas de el bar de este mismo se encontraban Kaiser, Sam, Monika y Claire tomando unas piñas coladas mientras discutian de los recientes acontecimientos que asotaban el mundo de la ficción.

-kaiser no se suponía que ya habíamos matado a ese ratón. Preguntó el esqueleto sonriente mientras leía que despues de una mala negociación spiderman deja el ucm.

-Si, pero el remplaso de el ratón no quiso negociar con la persona que mando sony para tratar ese asuntó. Respondió el esqueleto faraón

-Y quien es su remplaso. Pregunto la neko gotica muy serca de su esqueleto.

-Es Oswald el conejo afortunado, escuche que se caso con minnie despues de años de ser amantes, y ahora que mickey no esta aprobecho para no solo tomar a su mujer, sí no tomar tambien todo su emporio del mal. Contesto la yandere tomando de la bebida de su esqueleto.

-y a quien mando sony para negociar. Pregunto el esqueleto sonriente.

-A kratos. Respondió kaiser lellendo en su celular sin inmutarse en lo mas minimo, pero haciendo que todos en esa mesa y a los alrededores tubieran una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

-Bueno eso explica por que no llegaron a nada. exclamo claire.

-Si aun que es una lastima la salida del niño araña, pero disney puede hacer la estrategia batman. contesto sam entreserrando los ojos mirando a los tres, para despues los 4 al mismo tiempo desir.

-Si no puedes comprar la granja de tu mejor amigo al banco, compra el banco. Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para despuer reir un poco.

-lo unico malo es que si sigue asi un dia el intro de disney se bera asi. Dijo monika mostrando en una pantalla de opciones de computadora este video /vhPXpS1NS80.

-No solo eso, todos nos veríamos forsados a cantar cansiones de disney todo el día. Respondio la neko gótica erisandose por la sola idea de cantar libre soy.

-Bueno, creo que podria tolerar cantar canciones de disney a que esa ladrona entre otra ves al poder, sin duda mi pais estaria mejor dirigido por disney. respondio el esqueleto faraon viendo otras noticias y con ganas de ponerse una mascarade v de venganza y hacer bolar la casa rosa.

y mientras este curioso momento se daba en otra parte del hotel los asistentes de ambos autores estaban tomando placidamente el sol, pero su relajación se vio interrumpida al ver llegar a una persona que parecia haber pasado por un infierno todo un dia.

-Hey prime como te fue en sailengil sin tus poderes. pregunto reaper poniendole bronceador a la espalda de widowmaker, pero este como respuesta solo vio al superman loco caer de cara a la arena

-Eso te pasa por hablarle mal al señor black hat. dijo ichigo teniendo a su hijo en brazos.

-globos... piramides... y las naranjas no funcionaron. Exclamo el superman loco con el rostro en la arena.

-hay pobre de ti, perote prometo que esta noche te are olvidar lo que pasaste. Respondió nova cargando a prime y poniéndolo en una silla de playa.

en las empresas disney

-Dame a spiderman. dijo el conejo siendo sugetado del cuello por el mata dioses.

-no te daré nada, es mas tu dame el ucm. respondio kratos apunto de usar su acha, pero el conejo estaba llamando sus toneladas de dolares para ahogar a kratos en el.


End file.
